Stargate: Colonel Samantha Carter goes Rogue
by Eagleone 55
Summary: Stargate: Colonel Samantha Carter goes Rogue Samantha Carters, tired of putting up with the IOA who threatened to toss her out of the military. After secretly marrying Jack O"Neill, just after being placed in command of the Hammond. That was six years ago now the IOA has been riddled with Lucian Alliance personal. Deciding to strike out on her own. Stealing every major alien tech
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: Colonel Samantha Carter goes Rogue**

_**Sunday Nov 10, 2019**_

_**This story has been updated; there were paragraphs that were incomplete and misspelled words, I trusted spell check to fix certain words it did not get all of them. Sorry about that my typing got ahead of my brain. If you find something wrong please let me know. **_

Comments and suggestions are needed to make this a better story.

This will contain the stories of all three series SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe.

S. Carter, J. O'Neill, D. Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, C. Mitchell, H. Landry aw' heck let's just say all of them will eventually show up in this story

WARNING: Not intended for young ones if you are offended easily do not read this. It is intended for mature readers over the age of 18, some foul language and sexual innuendos are in this.

***Disclaimer*** I am not affiliated in any way with Stargate or MGM.

This is my first story it has been rattling around in my head so much I am unable to get a good night's sleep.

I am NOT a writer! Please bear with me as I go thru this story, it will stick as close as possible to the Stargate canon. Some of the characters in this are not my own. I would like to thank barjamr for his story, without it the creation of this one would not be possible, having used a couple of paragraphs of the Ancient military base description in this story. IMHO, it is necessary for the flow of this story.

**Prologue**

Five years after the City-ship Atlantis returned to earth the IOA was still squabbling about whether to let it return to the Pegasus Galaxy, two years ago the crew of Destiny contacted them to say they were in the next galaxy. Their ship is old needing a complete overhaul in a shipyard.

A former naval office had major find in the Pegasus Galaxy it set the IOA off like a rocket, finally deciding to strip Atlantis to the bare wall just leaving the cloak up so as not to startle the people in the USA. They were afraid it would cause mass panic if the world ever found out about aliens.

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Chewed out**

Colonel Samantha Carter USAF is really mad, having just come from a meeting with the IOA after getting chewed out by them for letting Former Navy Lieutenant Commander Mark Taggert takes a fully operational Ancient military base located in the Pegasus Galaxy. Taggert had taken over the base only to find two Zpm's sitting at ninety-four percent after ten thousand years no less! AND on top of that the IOA could not steal the base from Taggert; he managed to become commander by setting the Ancient system up to respond to his DNA lockout protocol. Just like Helia, Captain of the Ancient warship Tria had done when she returned to Atlantis. This placed Atlantis in her hands and forced all systems to lock out everyone in the city-ship. Oh and Praesidos has a complete copy of every advancements the Ancients/Alterans ever made included in the database are advancements that Atlantis did not have! What that bunch of fat cat politicians would never know was Samantha helped Mark Taggert setup a series of lockouts on this planetoid.

Praesidos also has a few different manufacturing facilities… including one for building and charging Zpm's. A small shipyard capable of building more Scutin class warships, this type of ship is almost twice the size of an Aurora class Science vessel. One was already completed and sitting in the docking area. The place was enormous; just about a third of the size of Atlantis, and that was merely the main facility.

It had once supported five thousand people in its prime, and was not just a facility to house the troops. It also has manufacturing capabilities for just about any Ancient military weapons, replacement parts for many items that the Ancient's had created and on top of that many research labs.

The base is built into an asteroid. It could actually be considered a planetoid, to be more precise. It is in the middle of a vast asteroid belt in an uninhabited system.

There are no inhabited systems adjacent to it. A bonus when it came to security and one aided by the fact that you could not recognize the base as such from the outside. If someone had done the improbable and happened across this particular planetoid, they would not have seen or detected anything that suggested it was not exactly what it appeared to be.

The IOA was threatening to have her brought up on charges of dereliction of duty, for allowing it to happen. A court-martial was in Samantha's future and a dishonorable discharge. Carl Strom head of the IOA is also threatening to blackball her from ever getting a job in any scientific field. The only job he said she would be able to get was cleaning toilets in Antarctica. Carter thought he was going to stroke-out in apoplexy over Taggert's find. By the time the meeting was over she hoped the whole IOA would!

Strom had a condition to his statement, IF Sam agreed to take part in the dismantling of Atlantis the city-ship in Groom Lake national park next to Area 51 with the cloak still up. It was moved there after a fishing trawler had almost hit it in the quarantined sea area 5 miles from the Golden gate bridge near San Francisco.

Luckily the US Coast Guard stopped the trawler before it was close enough to see under the cloak.

Major General Jack O'Neill USAF stopped her after the meeting. Letting her know getting tossed out on her ass was never going to happen. It would be over his dead body and just play along for now to see what the IOA was up to. O'Neil pulled Carter into a private conference room activating a white noise generator to tell her of his suspicions. The IOA is in the pocket of the Lucian Alliance and how hard he is trying to get the evidence to prove it. It is possible some if not all have been exposed to an improved form of Nish'ta, without the weakness of being able to use an electrical shock to disable it. Seth had used the compound on Sg-1. Oh and to make matters worse the Lucian Alliance now has control of what was left of The Trust.

The General intended to remove the IOA permanently from control of the SGC and replace it with Homeworld command. Still this did not calm down the normally cool-headed Colonel.

"Sir I have had enough of this crap, As much as I love my job, I want out of the Air-force before they try and throw me out, I have an idea I want to run by you on the Hammond. Can we beam up there and talk about it now?"

"Sam you know if I just ran off now there would be too many questions, how about we talk about it when I get home tonight."

"Jack you agreed NEVER to mention that we are living together or the fact we were married in secret outside of our home we maybe neighbors but we are still not supposed to be involved! Remember the Air Force's rules about fraternization between officers of different rank. If Strom ever heard about this he would have all the ammo to blackmail both of us into being his puppets!"

"Ok ok Sam; do not bite my head off! Geeezzzzzzzs!"

Jack wanted to hear what the idea is he was tired of the IOA's bullshit too. Nine o'clock that night O'Neill packed it in for the day and headed home. Once he was in the garage with the door closed.

"Hammond come in this is General O'Neill beam me onboard" A bright white light engulfed the General and he found himself standing on the bridge of the USS George Hammond a BC305 class battle cruiser.

"Welcome aboard General"

"Thank you Major Marks, Can you tell me were Colonel Carter is?"

"Sir, the Colonel is in her office."

Jack found Sam busy doing paperwork necessary for running a battle cruiser.

"Sam it never stops does it? The paperwork I mean"

"HUH? Damn Sir you scared the daylight out of me"

"Sorry Samantha I was not trying to, you should have seen the expression on your face OMG it was priceless"

Sam scowled at her boss/husband whispering just loud enough for him to hear "You just wait I will get even"

Jack laughed, "Is that a challenge Carter? I am here about your idea so spill it"

"Sir, Do you remember the asteroid that Anubis tried to hit earth with?"

Jack grimaced

"Oi Vey! Did you have to remind me of that! We nearly died on that miserable rock if it was not for the slimy snakehead Tok'ra, you, me, Daniel and Teal'c woulda' been frozen popsicles after we pull that crazy hyperspace thru the earth stunt. Damn near outa' power just waiting to die was one of the worse things we went thru together."

Sam chuckled "Nope not even close Sir. Please turn-on your party-favor."

Jack activated the noise generator he always carried with him now.

"OK Sam what's up?"

"Well Sir, I would like your permission to find the asteroid and scan it to see really how much naqahdah is really inside that rock, It would take the Hammond about a week to find it and do a scan of it with the improved sensors I created. My plan depends on what the actual ratio of naqahdah to iron is."

Jack grimaced

"Carter that was not very helpful, how am I supposed to convince the IOA that one of our battle cruisers just went out rock hunting?"

Sam was quite mad

"Sir at this point I really don't give a crap what anyone tells that bunch of mealy-mouthed political pansy's, If my plan is going to work I need to know what's in that asteroid. Please tell me you would at least consider it? Holy Hannah Sir, they want to toss me out of the Air Force you know how much I love my job!"

"Carter, I will think of something."

"Thank you Jack, I knew I could count on you. Bridge this is Carter. General O'Neill is ready to return to his house, please beam him down."

Jack suddenly found himself back in his garage grumbling to himself. "Damn I didn't even get to tell her I love her this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chasing the Rock**

The Hammond was quite busy the next week resupplying all food stocks and miscellaneous items necessary for the journey. "Homeworld command this is Colonel Carter we are all set permission to precede?"

Walter Harriman was on duty that day "Colonel, General O'Neill says Godspeed and have a safe trip"

It was three weeks later and the asteroid had still not been found, the crew's moral is getting low. They were all bored stiff from doing a grid pattern search. Finally, Major Kevin Marks found it on the ship's long-range scanners.

"Colonel Carter please report to the bridge."

"Report Major."

"I found the asteroid"

Marks, was grinning ear to ear thinking of the hot date waiting for him back on earth.

"OK Major begin scans"

"Yes sir".

"Colonel, that rock is huge! It contains enough Naqahdah to build more Hammond size battle cruisers than could be in our lifetime; it weighs five hundred billion tons. It contains three hundred seventy five Billion tons of it is naqahdah, Fifty Billion tons of iron and the rest is miscellaneous metals."

To say Colonel Carter was happy was an understatement. This part of her plan would work out perfectly.

"Major Marks, Please download your readings into this crystal, Include the location of the asteroid and its stellar drift. As of this moment this is to be considered top secret no one it is to talk to anyone about this that is an order."

The good colonel planned to delete the records of the rocks location before the Hammond returned to Earth. This is part of her plan.

Once back on earth Sam approached Gen. Landry about using some of the leave, she had accumulated. Landry agreed it would be a good idea at this time, considering what the IOA was saying about her. Sam asked if she could take the leave off world, Landry agreed it might be wise to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A visit with an old friend**

General Landry ordered The USS George Hammond to land for a refit after more of both the Ancient and Asgard databases were deciphered. The technology found would strengthen all the ships to be able to stand toe to toe in a battle with any enemy of Earth. This meant that Sam was able to take two weeks leave. Her XO could oversee the refit. Carter went to Chulak to see Teal'c for the second part of her plan. The Free Jaffa Nation is slowly being revived under Teal'c and Bra'tac's capable leadership. Both Jaffa leaders are happy to see her, although there are many who were suspicious of why a female of the Tau'ri was on Chulak.

Teal'c is happy to see her with all the time Sam spent away on the Hammond he had not seen Carter in over a year.

"ColonelCarter it is great to see you once again" Sam is smiling broadly "Thank you Teal'c, Master Bra'tac I am really glad to see of both of you. I am here in an unofficial capacity, is it possible to borrow a Teltak or an Al'kesh for a month?"

Bra'tac grimaced "I am sorry we do not have one to spare now, they are all helping us rebuild our fractured nation. May I ask what you need it for?"

"Master Bra'tac, I ask that anything I tell you be kept in the utmost confidentiality"

"Of course, if you insist."

Sam is glad they would keep it a secret. "I would like to do a survey of several planets in this galaxy, looking for a suitable planet to setup a research facility."

Teal'c frowned "What is wrong with the Alpha-site you currently have?"

"Nothing is wrong with it Teal'c I am looking for myself, I want to setup a base on a planet for research far far away from the IOA. I am really glad you were not on earth this past month Teal'c you would have tried to defend my honor, there would have been dead IOA delegates all over the conference room.

You remember Lieutenant Commander Mark Taggert. He has found a military base in the Pegasus Galaxy that would make both you and Master Bra'tac extremely happy; it is fully functional and equipped with all of the Ancients latest technology including a warship that made the schematics on Aurora class science vessels look like children's toys. I would prefer not to talk about it further, what the IOA did to me makes my blood boil! "

A puzzled look came over the leaders of the FJN they had never see the cool-headed Samantha Carter so upset.

Bra'tac had grown quite fond of Carter considering her like a daughter he never had.

"So if I understand you intend to leave the Stargate Program?"

"Not right away there are several items I need to do before that can happen. If you come across a ship and can spare it. It's use would greatly help me, compensation would be provided to make it worth the Free Jaffa Nation's time and trouble."

Bra'tac and Teal'c looked at each other and grinned, both thinking they just had found a solution to their own classified project.

Teal'c smiled at Sam "ColonelCarter I might have something for you, I cannot talk about it here. Come we will go somewhere secluded and continue our talks"

"Teal'c to Rya'c, ColonelCarter and I will be ringing aboard be prepared to leave orbit as soon as we are"

"Yes Father"

Once Carter and Teal'c were onboard Sam felt the ship go into hyperspace.

"Teal'c, where are we going?"

Teal'c grinned mysteriously.

"I would not like to have this conversation near anyone right now. We consider this to be what the Tau'ri call beyond top secret, Rya'c stumbled onto something while exploring Sokar's former home-world Delmak. There is a hidden cache of ships deep underground, there are many types of ships over one thousand Death gliders, two dozen Tel'taks, too many Al'kesh to count and twenty Ha'taks all using systems from the Ancients. But the most impressive was five Anubis class mother-ships; we have been unable to get any ships systems operational.

They are all encrypted in the oldest of the Ancient languages. You may have come at the proper time to help us. If you do this you would have the choice of the ship you wanted for as long as you need it. You are aware the ships Anubis had built are a prize to any Jaffa that can get their hands on it. If the Lucian Alliance ever found out about this they would kill anyone who stopped them from getting into the chamber were these ships are now. I also believe your world would want these ships as well."

Sam grinned thinking how great it would be to get her hands on a mother-ship it would solve the problem of moving the asteroid to a world where it could be left in orbit to be mined, hidden by a copy of Merlin's phase-shifting device.

"Teal'c, you know only a limited amount of time of my leave is left before being considered AWOL by the Air Force back on Earth. My leave is up in 9 days, in order to be able to continue on my plan I will need to get back."

By this time, both of them had reached the Pel'tek of the ship. Rya'c is quite pleased to see Sam; he too gave her a hug.

"ColonelCarter it is nice to see you again, Karrin would be here but she is unable to leave her bed at this time. She is heavy with child"

Sam looked at Rya'c concerned.

"You should bring her to the SGC. I am sure General Landry would allow our doctors to examine her Rya'c, I mean no disrespect to your healers and midwives, we would be able to actually check the health of your soon to be child with the technological advancements we have made since getting our hand on the Ancient and Asgard database's. Not to change the subject but how did you manage to find such a large cache of ships Rya'c?"

"It is strange how it happened, ColonelCarter one minute I was leaning on a wall taking my dose of Tritonin. The next thing I knew there was no longer a solid wall it became a holographic projection! The stairs were quite steep I was almost halfway down them before I could stop my fall."

Sam chuckled "Rya'c I have seen this before, tell me did you hear any sounds before you fell thru?"

"How did you know? I heard what like sounded 3 bells"

Sam grinned. "Yep sounds like what Daniel and McKay found in Atlantis. It is a harmonic resonance wall a person ise able to walk right thru it; the sounds destabilize it to the point where it is no longer a solid wall. You really need to be careful around them, if you were to stop in the wall while it became solid your body would disintegrate nothing would be left to you."

Teal'c was at the helm listening to Samantha's description he scowled

"Rya'c you were lucky not to be trapped in there, I had asked you to stopped trying to follow in Daniel Jackson's ways you are not a trained Archaeologist/ Anthropologist/Linguist like him. You will be a father soon you must consider your wife and child. ColonelCarter, will be arriving at Delmak in 5 minutes."

Sam worked for six days on the systems of one of the mother ships getting most of it operational the only system that is still locked out is navigation and propulsion.

Totally frustrated Carter looked at Teal'c

"Damn it should have worked, thought I had it working this time Teal'c. This needs Daniel; he has a much better understanding of Ancient language. The IOA has frustrated him just as much as we are. Maybe we could get his help. It will be necessary to take a copy of the code back to him and have him translate it for me, is OK with you Teal'c?"

"Very well as long as you do not tell him where it came from, it would be very dangerous for DanielJackson if someone else knew what is hidden here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Area 51**

Sam returned her home and relaxed, making it look like she had taken a vacation to her brother Mark's.

Carter made a call to her good friend Daniel.

"Daniel, its Sam could you call me when you get back. Thanks"

Carter hated deceiving her husband/boss but it was necessary to protect him from any backlash they may happen if it all fell apart. Jack is very glad to see his wife after she snuck thru the Tok'ra tunnel they had constructed between their homes.

"Sam I am sorry I did everything I could to prevent you from having to help strip Atlantis. Yelling at the IOA did no good they want you skinned alive and your head mounted on a wall, hell I even went to the President to get the IOA to back off.

It is his last term I figured he would back me on this. Hayes said he could not; it would not work, there were too many powerful people wanting this. At least I was able to put you in charge of the whole ball of wax; you will have complete authority of removing components from the city. They told me if you do a good job you will get your command of the Hammond back."

Sam is secretly glad Jack was not able to stop her transfer. Going to Atlantis gave her the chance to start on the third part of her plan. Jack had the weekend off and both of them stayed home and enjoyed each other's company.

On Monday morning, Samantha reported Area 51 for her new ID badge. The level of access she is afforded even surprised her! Unlimited access to both area 51 and Atlantis! Jack must have really hit a nerve somewhere, what did he do threaten to quit? Sam would not have been surprised if he did.

"Good morning everyone some of you know me, for those that do not my name is Colonel Samantha Carter. I have been put in charge of this project by General O'Neill. Before we start are there any problems or concerns anyone has? According to the schedule that has been drawn up, we are 3 weeks behind as of now. I understand not wanting to tear this grand old city apart. There is just no getting around doing it. If someone dragging is his or her feet you will find yourself reassigned to another post! I am usually easy to get along with just do your jobs and we will have no problems. Is that clear?" There was grumbling thru out the group.

Sam was thinking

"_O'boy I have really got my work cut out with this group."_

"Now can someone please tell me where I can find Dr. Zelenka?"

One voice called

"Colonel, he quit, everyone could see the disgusted look on his face because of what is happening here"

Sam could not see who said that, they left too quickly. At the end of the day Carter stuck around to write up her report of the removal schedule, saying it was too unrealistic and it needed to be revised since the work-crew was so far behind. She knew the report would go to Gen. O'Neill first and he would agree with her expertise on Ancient systems. It did not matter that they were married they argued about how things should be done all the time it made their marriage lively, giving them all the more reasons to makeup later.

Sam stayed at Atlantis till after midnight so she could access the forbidden systems locked away from everyone else, looking for the human form replicator creation system. This system is placed in an area that is lock-downed to only people with the highest security clearance. She is thinking

"_Damn this is going to make my plan harder it will record that anyone was here, I need to get into the code for the replicators to make the restrictions on their programming so they cannot screw up my plan. HMMMMMMM, how to get around the lockout system, aahhh OK this earth created security system has a weakness… there that's got it! Now the replicators will help me do what I need without having to rely on other people, the less anyone knows the better."_

Sam took the code to the central computer core room and made the changes so the replicator's would obey her commands and not reveal her plan or themselves to anyone she did not want them to. Taking the changed code back to the fabricator for the replicators she placed the crystal in the slot telling it to create twenty-five Asuran Human form replicators. When it finished the first one, Carter being a Star Trek fan named it Data.

"Data go to Atlantis's core room and download the complete database to the backup crystals that are kept there. Then delete all activity logs created by both of us from the core room and report back for further instructions."

When it returned her next set of instructions are.

"Slip unnoticed into area 51, copy all the computer data from their version of an Ancient data terminal containing experiments scientist on Earth have done including all of the improvements to Asgard and Ancient technology. Then slip out unnoticed to a hiding spot, you will be beamed it up to the mother ship once it is in orbit. Avoid ANY human contact; keep all the crystals hidden in the pouch in your body. You are to tell the other human-forms, go the areas stripped to the bulkheads and remain hidden avoiding all contact with anyone except myself."

Sam is thinking.

"_This section of part three is complete the plan is working, Sam ol' girl it's a good thing you did not write of this down. Jack would be pissed if he knew what was up! Still a long way to go to complete this and get away from the madness this world is heading for."_

The next day Daniel finally came back from being offworld. He called Sam up. "Hi, what's up Sam?"

"Hi Daniel, Can you to come over for? I am having a party for Cassie's returning from college for spring-break to surprise her."

Daniel knew that having a party was a code phrase for needing to see him without anyone knowing about it.

"What time and where Sam?" Carter knew she had to be careful about where they met, but her secret Tok'ra tunnel under her house to Jack's house had several rooms hidden off of it.

"Daniel, could you meet me at my house tomorrow around seven in the evening? Today being Friday; with the weekend here, it will be Monday before I have to go back to Nevada, just need to pick up a few things for the party. Oh could you bring the party favors?"

"Sure Sam no problem, I will be glad to help. It is going to be nice to see Cassandra again, with her turning twenty-five and having her doctorate in her third subject." Sam chuckled at Daniel's enthusiasm thinking:

"_If Danny will help me I can get the ship needed for to move that damn rock to Tollana, if the planet is not too badly damaged from that damned Goa'uld Tanith's planetary bombardment of it. Grabbing the Tollan computers in a hidden underwater cave is my next step. Narmin told me about them just before we were forced to leave cause of the Goa'uld bombing that world here's hoping they still work. This whole plan is becoming a convoluted mess. Sigh, too many things could go wrong. I feel like I am juggling 6 hand grenades. One could go off at anytime!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The ''Bat Cave''**

Daniel arrived on time the geek-scientist was curious what Sam wanted him for. The party was a great success Cassandra never suspected anything.

"Thank you all for coming, this is a great surprise."

Cassie was grinning ear-to-ear to see all of the guests. Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c were there; Gen. Landry put in an appearance too, but was called back to the SGC all too soon. After everyone left except Teal'c and Daniel, Sam took them down to her basement into the Tok'ra tunnel. Daniel jokingly called it her bat-cave.

"Here is what I need translated"

"Why are you doing this Samantha?

"Daniel I am tired of the crap from people who are nothing but armchair quarterbacking, backseat driving, mealy mouthed politicians!"

"Wow Sam I did not realize it had gotten that bad"

At this point Carter's face was bright red. She is sputtering and mumbling under her breath.

"Please help me translate this Ancient code; my understanding of their language is not as good as yours Daniel. If you are able to do this, I will be able to get help furthering a possible plan. But PLEASE don't tell anyone, that includes Jack."

Daniel looked puzzled. "Sam, why are you keeping secrets from Jack, he is your husband. Keeping it away from him just does not make sense!"

Sam was frustrated and waving her arms around, what Carter did not know is she is pregnant and it was causing her emotions to go crazy!

"Daniel, Jack cannot know till I have completed my plans, its bad enough having to tell anyone else. There is no other choice you would not have been told until it is completed if it was not necessary. If you or anyone else are compromised by a piece of alien tech and told anyone my plan would be ruined. I would become a puppet for that jackass Carl Strom!"

Daniel spent four hours translating the code for Sam and Teal'c.

"Here is what I am able to come up with for you. It will work now. Teal'c, do you need me to go with you? What is this being used for?

"DanielJackson I would be glad to have you accompany me. The tale is not mine to tell, it is what you call beyond top secret and it would not be safe for you to know, if the Lucian Alliance ever found out about your help. More lives would be in danger.

I could not do that to you my friend. This is for my people in the Free Jaffa Nation, thank you for all of your help. I will take it from here, SamanthaCarter; someone will contact you soon if this works."

Sam smiled gratefully

"Thank you Teal'c for your assistance."

When Carter returned to Area 51 on Monday she checked on the Asurans replicators to make sure they had stayed hidden, there had been no sightings of them by any of the security personnel. Sam was happily thinking:

_''Whew that is a relief knowing the change of their base programming worked. I wonder how Data is doing. The next part of my plan will require an appointment with General Vidrine."_

"Hello, this is Colonel Carter please connect me to General Vidrine." The General is happy to hear from Carter. He is in-charge of the R&D for the Stargate program.

"SAM! Always good to hear from you, the technology you have sent to us to be experimented on has been a success. We found several new formula's for metallurgy as well as new ways to transmit data and electricity. So what can I do for you?"

"General, I understand that the Odyssey is in for a refit? An idea came to me on how to mask the Asgard computer core to prevent any other ships from being able to sense it while the core is on. With your permission I would like to test it out, as Colonel Mitchell says no one will be able come down on the ship like a bag of hammers. This will also require Merlin's Phase-shifting device."

"Colonel, would you please explain what your plan is?"

Carter could hear the concern in the General's voice.

"Sir not over the phone, I do not know how secure this line is."

"OK Colonel, come to my in one hour and you can explain your idea"

Lt. Gen. Vidrine was in Area 51 for an inspection of what was removed from Atlantis. He flew in from his normal office in the Pentagon. Carter is relieved to know the General is not in D.C. This would have made it harder to talk about her experiment. The General's assistant greeted her warmly.

"Colonel, the General will be here shortly. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Lieutenant Simmons." Carter is impatient to get on with what she wanted to do. Half an hour later, the General finally arrived.

"Colonel please come in, have a seat"

Sam is relieved to finally be able to speak to him.

"Thank you Sir. I would like to ask a favor, this is a white noise generator, may it be activated?"

The General looked puzzled. "May I as why?"

"Sir this place has sprung a leak. Someone is planting listening devices all over this base. Allow me to scan your office Sir."

"Very well Colonel, you may proceed."

Carter is using tech that is from both advanced races, it was a project requested by Jack to make sure no bugs are around him with all the sensitive information he talks about. When finished, Sam has found four devices three are hidden around his office in the lamps and plugs. It was lucky the computers in the base were isolated from the outside. One bug is on the General. It is tiny almost microscopic in size, constantly transmitting to whoever was listening. Needlessly to say General Vidrine is pissed to see this.

"Thank you Sam, you saved me quite a lot of embarrassment and trouble explaining to the President how confidential information has gotten out. There will be a trace placed on the bugs you found. Now about your plan it isolates the Asgard core?"

"You're welcome Sir. My experiment will be with Merlin's phase-shifting device.

As you know Sir, one of my side projects is to figure out how to duplicate this device. Using the Asgard core, it might be a possibility. So far, any other way has not been successful. Scanning it with the Core would allow me to get a blueprint of it including what it is made out of and a copy of the software this device is using, while translating the text from Ancient to English. Not too many people can read that Ancient. It may be possible to create a special airlock it would allow someone to go from being out of phase to normal space again. I will need to beam in and out several times to test my theories."

Carter is thinking

"_If he says no this part of my plan is ruined."_

Vidrine did not see how this could be done. He would not put it past the genius sitting in front of him to have an idea on how to accomplish such a daunting task "Colonel the Odyssey will be in dry-dock for the next two months for an extensive refit, you have my permission to run your tests. I will make sure you are cleared of your current duties when you are ready to proceed."

Sam was very relieved to hear this, thinking:

"_Now I just need a ship to show up."_

That night Teal'c called Carter.

"ColonelCarter I enjoyed your party, I have another gift for you to give Cassie. It is from Karrin, she was upset about not being able to give it to her friend."

Sam is overjoyed to hear from him, it meant the ship is in orbit and is currently under its cloak. Teal'c would place this ship in a polar orbit for beaming in and out of places.

Carter made adjustments to frequency of the beaming device so that signs of her beaming in and out would not be detected. Carter already had created a device that would mask the lifesigns of anyone who is wearing it. A copy of a Sodan-cloaking device now could hide and mask all life-signs. Another side project of hers to tinker on when Carter was at home and did not feel like being idle. Her genius brain sometimes just would not shutdown at night; it was maddening when trying to sleep some nights!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Running an Experimental Ruse**

One week before the Odyssey was due to be complete Carter had the crew beam her into the Asgard core room to run her so-called experiment. It was just a cover access the Core.

Using Merlin's device allowed Sam to work in secret, attempting to steal a copy of both the core and phase-shifting tech was a necessary part for her to build a base unnoticed on the planet of her choice.

Beaming in and out of the Odyssey gave her the excuse to do this; it allowed Carter to beam into her ship in polar orbit without anyone noticing. Beaming up to the mother ship Sam brought Data on board then transport both of them back into Odyssey's core room.

Immediately activating the phasing device to hide from the crew Sam and Data queried the Asgard core as to what it was made of and if it could make a copy of itself using the matter/energy converter process. The hologram of Thor told them it would take too much power to do so. Carter was not happy at all. However, the hologram helpfully gave a list materials needed to make it. Now it would be necessary to make a trip to see Mark Taggert. Mark is currently on his base in the Pegasus Galaxy Sam needed to see him for the Neutronium needed to create the Asgard core. To cover up what is going on Sam is tinkering with the test Gen. Vidrine thought was being done, the idea has come to her in the spur of the moment thinking to herself.

"_Hmmm this might be helpful for my plans too. I might as well see if it can be done" _

Sam iss forced to change the plan until later. Shutting down the phase-shifting device, Carter beamed Data back to her ship.

"Colonel Carter to the Odyssey Bridge; beam me back to Area 51."

The next part was going to be much harder getting to see Taggert; she was not sure how to get there. Several weeks later an idea came to her while tearing apart a section of Atlantis that Rodney McKay had modified to bypass a damaged power conduit.

Gen. Vidrine thought it was a great idea to protect the workers tearing into the ship. Carter went home telling Jack about the need to leave for a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Visiting the Praesidos Base in the Pegasus Galaxy**

Major General Hank Landry was puzzled as to why the best scientific mind in the SGC needed to go see McKay about crossed wiring. However, Vidrine said it was all right. So Landry let Carter thru the Stargate unaware of the real reasons for the trip. Former Navy Lieutenant Commander Mark Taggert also is surprised when Sam asked for a moment of his time.

"Taggert I need to talk to you in your office for a private conference concerning an experiment I am conducting."

"No problem Colonel Carter after the help you gave me getting Praesidos secured"

Sam was being cagey about why all the secrecy was necessary and Mark noticed it.

"Colonel please call me Mark, I only used Taggert in the military."

"Then Mark it is Sam or Samantha to you now. What I am about to ask of you must be kept between the two of us, will this be a problem?"

"Sam as long as it does not affect the safety of this base Praesidos; I see no problem with that request."

"Thank you Mark, I assure it does not. I would like a complete copy of the Ancient data you have from all systems on this base, it will be worth your while and I need five Zpm's. The experiments are my own they will not go anywhere near the IOA they are a bunch of bumbling fools driving out the best people we have. You have proof of it here. With so many people leaving the SCG it is getting harder to find qualified personnel. Hell even McKay resigned, I know he is a real pain in the ass. They drove him away from Atlantis with their tearing it up. That place was his only real home, along with Radek Zelenka, Jennifer Keller are two of the sweetest people I know.

Damn sorry Mark, You can tell I am not happy with the IOA. This crystal will be my trade with you for this set of requests. It contains certain tech that you are not in possession of. Asgard plasma beams, weapons, transporter technical knowledge, Matter/Energy conversion, mining tech found on the Asgard core on Odyssey. As you are aware the Ancients used transporter booths in their facilities. What I am offering would allow you to beam anywhere even to ships outside the station or ship-to-ship.

It will be necessary for your ability to defeat of the Wraith; I have managed in my spare time to remove their ability to jam our transport beam without telling the IOA. Part of this trade from you will be 5 tons of Neutronium from M7R-477 Asuras home-world rubble."

Mark is not happy thinking about how this base is going to sneak that much Neutronium past the SGC.

"Sam how can we in the Pegasus Galaxy get that much metal thru the gate past the people on Earth?"

Carter laughed at his words.

"Sorry Mark, I am not laughing at you think further outside-the-box. It will not be going to Earth, once I have proof of a hidden sustainable planet in the Milky Way Galaxy that is where it will be sent. A message will be hidden in the updates sent to you thru the Earth gate. One more thing no one but you should dial out to where Neutronium is to be sent."

Taggert was not happy with the idea of deceiving Earth. Sticking it to the IOA? Well was another matter entirely.

"Sam you have a deal."

Carter was glad,

"Thank you Mark, you will be rewarded further when it is possible for me to do so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Taking a Sabbatical**

Samantha returned to Earth after talking to McKay, using him as her cover story. Now more time off is needed to find a planet for her base, hoping Tollana might be livable, damn that Goa'uld Tanith! Narim was a good friend of hers, might eventually been a good husband. Carter went to Landry requesting two months leave of absence... Landry granted to her with just had one question.

"Colonel Carter you have almost six months of leave, why now?"

"Sir I am tired, the last time I went on a sabbatical from my Air Force duties was when the chance came up to get my PhD. Now it is necessary to do so again, there is several experiments left unfinished they would really help this world."

Landry did not believe Samantha at all. Knowing her tenacity being tired is not in her. "Colonel I do not understand your reasons. You had a vacation a few months ago."

"Yes Sir I did. The experiments can no longer wait, if I can duplicate Merlin's device all ships could have one. If one is damaged or crippled taking them out of phase would save the ship and crew. How about being able to use Odyssey's Asgard core without as Mitchell says someone coming down on us like a bag of hammers!"

Landry chuckled.

"OK Carter you win. Your leave is granted, I am going to put down on the paperwork indefinite leave of absence." Carter was surprised to hear that, it gave her what is needed the most, time to do what she wanted.

Sam found Jack in his office. She told him she was going off world for a while and could not tell him where or when her mission would be done. He wished her Godspeed, knowing the secret missions both had been sent on over the years.

Beaming up to the Anubis class mother ship, Carter cried over having to deceive then leave her loving husband. Knowing it is for the best for all involved; afraid of what would happen if she did not act.

With stolen crystals full of the Ancient's and Asgard Technology both Sam and Data proceeded to modify the ship. Even though a Goa'uld/Half Ascended Ancient Anubis created it, there were still improvements she wanted to make. Stronger weapons, better shields, a faster hyperdrive, scanners that could penetrate deeper into a planet and further into space increasing all of this by a factor of 50. The trip to Tollana took three weeks, occasionally dropping out of hyperspace to test improvements, calibrating weapons, hyperdrive and scanners. Carter is scanning planets along the way looking for a perfect one were a base could be setup, Sam did not find any. Once there she has her ship scan Tollana to the depth of one half mile below the deepest part of the oceans.

Sam is looking for the cavern with hidden computer systems in it and continuing to the scan the planet until she had a complete map. When it was completed, Carter ordered the Asuran to go over the collected data looking for anywhere to setup a base.

Data found over 500 surviving Tollans spread out hidden in the hills beyond capitol, after all this time! Sam is astonished to see this.

There is still a lot of particulate matter in the air blanketing the planet, after all this time it is barely able to sustain life. The only thing keeping the Tollan's alive must be there technological superiority. It looked like Tollana would not be an idea base after all. Sam instructed Data transport the whole room for the hidden computer system to one of the cargo holds. Carter is staying away from the survivors, planning to rescue them later after her base is setup. Tollan tech is based off Trinium mixed in with Naqahdah, she felt like a scavenger picking up any leftover technology. Surprisingly scans indicated more hidden chambers ware left undisturbed they were full of Tollan technology. She retrieved this along with any technological scraps.

Chancellor Travell of Tollan Curia and Goa'uld Tanith with his Jaffa were rat bastards in her book. Carter picked the planet clean of advanced tech, remembering there is both Trinium and Naqahdah mines on the planet. She beamed several hundred tons of raw ore into cargo holds depleting all of the raw materials, down to one half mile below ground. Once sure there was nothing left of value, a course was set for another abandoned planet. After scanning over a dozen planets, discarding them all either because of location too close to where Earth vessels traveled, wrong atmosphere or have too high gravity. Carter is being very particular on the type of world for her base.

Sam thought about Merlin's series of planets isolated from the normal Stargate dialing program. Sam went looking for the tropical one full of lush vegetation and plenty of clean water; this is perfect for what is needed to hide a base that she intends to make.

It was four months into this voyage before she found this world. The only way to tell if it is the right one is to land near the gate and obelisk. Sam wants to make sure it was the one she wanted. This planet is where Daniel was captured by Adria.

Merlin's chamber is still there, it would make a perfect temporary headquarters. Carter decided to beam down half of the raw metals into Merlin's cave then place a Tok'ra one-way shield around the entrance. The shield is modified by her with a jamming device so no one could beam anything out or see what is in there. Next Carter wants to create a hiding place for the stolen crystals and Tollan tech. Sam did not want anything found on board her ship or anywhere around her as incriminating evidence if the plan fell apart, she is now pleased and happy. Now it is time to bring her asteroid into the orbit of this world then visit a friend on the Tok'ra homeworld.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Tok'ra**

A Journey of two weeks was required to reach the Tok'ra.

"Samantha Carter to Tok'ra space control, do not be alarmed this mother ship is mine, I come in peace. I am requesting a meeting with Garshaw of Belote and her host Yosuuf to talk about a trade agreement."

"Tau'ri SamanthaCarter you are not welcome here, Earth has destroyed our race with your war. We are a dying people leave us alone. Turn around and leave or be destroyed."

"Carter to Tok'ra space control my father Jacob Carter was host to Selmak please allow me a chance to talk to Garshaw, if she says leave then I will."

"Very well we will see if she will speak to you."

Garshaw is curious as to why the daughter of a fallen Tok'ra host is currently in orbit of their homeworld.

"This is Garshaw why do you disturb us SamanthaCarter daughter of JacobCarter? Where did you get that Anubis class mother-ship from? We thought it was destroyed over your world when Anubis attacked it?"

"Garshaw if you would come aboard I will explain what I can." Yosuuf spoke to Garshaw urging her to listen to Samantha out of respect for Selmak/JacobCarter. "Very well a Teltak will bring me aboard in four of your Earth hours, Yosuuf out".

Four hours later a Teltak cargo ship containing four Tok'ra guards and Garshaw landed on Sam's ship. With Zat'ni'katel's drawn, the guards checked for any type of ambush. Seeing only what looked like two normal people. Puzzled as to why the second did not register on their scanners, all Tok'ra are very concerned and on high alert. Sam stepped forward

"Please don't worry what you see behind me is an Ancient tool, an Asurans human-form replicator. It cannot do you or anyone harm its programming has been altered, no replicating or communicating with others of its type.

Data is aware of what has been done to it, only basic repairs are allowed and all orders must be followed short of destroying itself. I have made it to aid my work.

There is a conference room where we can talk nearby you are welcome to check it out, send a guard if it is necessary."

Still wary of a trap Garshaw remained behind her people.

"SamanthaCarter I only came out of respect for Selmak/JacobCarter why have you come to us?"

"Please come with me Garshaw. I will go first so you can keep an eye on me, if you suspect a trap shoot me. Only once please, dying today would be very bad for our future relationship."

Once in the side-room decorated with a very nice table and chairs Carter explained her reasons for being in an Anubis type ship.

"Garshaw, I ask that your guards please wait outside the door. It will be left open for them to watch us at all times. What is said here is for your ears only."

"Very well SamanthaCarter they will wait outside, be warned any tricks on your part you will be dead!"

Once the guards left Sam turned to Garshaw saying:

"I have a proposal for you and all Tok'ra. Have you kept DNA samples of your Queen Egeria and Se'ria her host? There may be a way to bring any deceased Tok'ra back as long as there are samples. At this time, there are no guaranties it will work the Asgard core on Earth contains the technology exists to do this.

Clones would be grown as part of my trade. A copy of all-star maps you have, any advancement your scientist might have made. Beyond what any Goa'uld had created and one hundred tunneling crystals for every one brought back. This sounds like cheapening their lives that is not my intent.

As a request, do not allow this discussion beyond your planet. If it does, I will deny ever being here. I am coming here not as a representative of my planet, but for a trade deal between the Tok'ra and myself. You see my world has gone all to hell, The Lucian Alliance people have infiltrated people into the Earth population as the highest-ranking members of any Earth government or brainwashed the rest currently occupying those offices. They can no longer be trusted; if Earth approaches your people do not get involved with them! If events proceed the way they are currently going my world will be destroyed, it is necessary for me to leave before this happens.

Dealing with this has become intolerable. Creating a place for the refugees to go is my intent. A planet will be selected that is out of the way where it is cutoff from the gate network. It will be possible to provide you with certain Ancient and Asgard knowledge as it is translated and allowing one of your scientists to work with myself once the base is established. As many tunneling crystals that can be spared now, will allow the work on planet chosen to be started."

Garshaw was surprised at the vehemence in Carter's voice.

"I see it will be a matter that the whole council will need to discuss. We Tok'ra do not normally allow trades of our technology. The crystals you requested are not available in the quantity you ask for, is there anything else you would be willing to trade for?"

Carter is thinking

_''Damn if the crystals are not available how is the base supposed to be protected?_

_An underground placement is necessary; using Merlin's phase-shifting device would deplete a Naqahdah generator in a month even with all the Naqahdah in this galaxy. I would need a Zpm to power it; hmm maybe Taggert will send one. Here's to hoping he sends the five I have asked for. Ugggg figuring out a portal to the different dimension would take years. That kind of timeline is not currently feasible in the time left, getting my babies somewhere safe? Now that my pregnancy is this far along, then making sure all of my friends are safe? Sigh going back to Earth will be really difficult now once my children are born, that asshole Strom would attempt to use coercion against my newborns, to get me to cooperate with his evil schemes._

_That cannot and will not happen! Hmmm the crystals if that many are not available one each could allow the Asgard core to scan them and copy them.''_

"Garshaw if that many cannot be provided one each kind and a record crystal with how they are created along with the material specifications would do for now.

This be will require before my ship leaves to seal the deal." Sam was trying to be a trader to see if the Tok'ra would go for it. Garshaw's hosts Yosuuf asked to speak to Carter.

"Samantha it would be a miracle if you did all of what was just explained to me.

What you are asking for the DNA from my people could do a great deal of harm to this galaxy if used incorrectly. Being the host of the former supreme High Councilor of the Tok'ra it is difficult to answer your requests; I highly doubt Per'su the current supreme High Councilor of the Tok'ra will allow this"

"Yosuuf when the time comes to create your lost people, a scientist from the Tok'ra would be present at all times monitoring what is going on with the clones.

Baal cloned himself using Asgard knowledge, what is being offered is beyond what he had. Nanotechnology made human and Tok'ra bodies would be created from Ancient knowledge, not just Asgard. A clone of the symbiotes using information Baal had. That would leave it without a host. My intention is to provide a host as well by having the symbiote; if the DNA was taken after the pair died the host's memory should be in the symbiotes. The body would be a blank slate waiting for its memories to be returned to it."

Yosuuf's head went forward in the way that the Tok'ra's did when a switch was done between host and symbiotes the eyes glowed briefly. Garshaw was now in control of the body.

"You make a very powerful argument for this to happen; I will need to speak to Anise/Freya asking them if this is possible. The DNA of our fallen is a closely guarded secret I ask that it remain so. If Anise and her host Freya agree the next step would be to gather our counsel, Grand Counselor Per'su can be most difficult. You will have your decision before days' end tomorrow I must go now. But before I leave congratulations on the coming birth of your child, have you been seen by a healer or a midwife? That can be arraigned here on this world. "

As they both left the conference room heading to the docking bay where the cargo ship is. It surprised Sam to hear a Tok'ra make a comment about children. She knew nothing about this Yosuuf's life before she became a host.

"No Garshaw that has not been possible. If it were made known children had come into my life, they too would be in great danger. Data and I have created several devices to tend to my pregnancy. My babies are in good health; this would not have been possible without the Ancient knowledge currently in my possession, I am having twins a girl and a boy. Getting pregnant is a total surprise to me after being told it would not be possible with all the damage done to my body."

One day later a Goa'uld Tel'tak cargo ship with Anise and Freya her host flew up to Carter's ship requesting to dock. This surprised Sam, thinking the worst thing that could happen is getting the agreement turned down. She went to greet her new guest; Carter knew Anise/Freya as a scientist for the Tok'ra. After being told the agreement went thru on one condition to the trade agreement, this symbiote/host pair must be allowed to act as a companion on her journey. Sam knew she could use the help it was getting harder to move around; with everything hidden on Merlin's world the only thing this Tok'ra would be able to find out was the updates done to her ship.

Freya was very pleased to see Carter again.

"I bring you greetings from the Tok'ra high council, here are one of each type of tunneling crystal, the data crystal requested in our trade with their patterns and material specs on each type of tunnel it is capable of making. If you cannot fulfill your promise the data crystal must be returned to us."

The cargo ship was also filled with enough food to last the two of them six months surprising Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Back to the Grindstone**

With the trade agreement in hand a course is set for Earth, on the way home Sam gave birth to the twins naming them Jonathan and Olivia. Anise and her host Freya agreed to take care of them after hearing what is happening on Earth.

That way Carter could continue her plan on Earth. This is for the children's and Sam's own safety. A separate agreement is made between Sam and this Tok'ra, Anise/Freya will have access to the historical data of the Ancients in return for helping a very pregnant Colonel. Anise and her host Freya were like Daniel curious to know the history of the Ancients.

It was late in Colorado Springs, past eleven pm when Sam beamed into her bat cave under her home. She is wondering if Jack is back from Washington. Carter made her way to his house thru the tunnel.

"Jack are you hear? I need to talk to you."

"Carter! I am so glad to see you, were have you been?"

"Not here Jack please we need to see the bats"

Jack knew that was a code word for going into the tunnel.

"OK Carter, what has you so agitated that we needed to visit the bat-cave! You know I do not like being reminded of the Tok'ra, coming down here does that."

"Jack PLEASE, for once just listen to me! My vacation destination did not include my brother's family; I have been in space on an Anubis class mother-ship this whole time."

"Well DUH! I knew that tried to get a hold of you several times since you disappeared, your phone went to voice mail saying: This caller is not in the service area of this network please hang up and try again."

"Jack! I have a lot to tell you and not much time to do so. You see your children will need to be fed in 4 hours. By that time, my breasts will be full to bursting! I am afraid of what is happening here on Earth. For the kid's sake we need to get away before someone tried to use them to blackmail us. Do you remember when Adria kidnapped Daniel? I found Merlin's circuit of planets. One of them is perfect for a colony world; there is a cloaked mother ship in a polar orbit over Earth right now.

There are still pieces of the puzzle here on Earth I need to have a successful colony. Please go see our son and daughter, here is a device that will transport you to the ship. We cannot tell anyone about them, I must warn you! A Tok'ra and an Asuran are on board."

Jack damn near fell over it took a good five minutes to realize what she said. He damn near fell over when it hit him

"Wait you mean I am a father to twins?"

O'Neill had accidentally hit the button on the transporter, the next thing he knew a Zat was pointed in his face. Freya is glad to see him; she still wanted to La'moshen him.

"O'Neill it is good to see you, why are you here? Samantha told me she is going to send her mate up to see the children."

Then Freya realized that Jack must be the father of the twins.

Jack scowled at Freya.

"I did not even know my wife was pregnant. Ran off on me to explore the stars she did."

Sam was not far behind him in beaming up.

"Jack come with me, I would like to introduce to your son Jonathan and your daughter Olivia. I was just outside this solar system when my water broke, if it was not for Anise and Freya's help you would have lost all three of us. I have been in orbit for a month now recovering from their birth. You should be extremely grateful she was here."

Just then, Data walked in Jack looked up at him suspiciously.

"Carter, who the hell is that?"

"That is the human form replicator I told you about Jack. His code has been limited to just being able to self-repair and he must follow my orders. Nothing else is now allowed; He is just a tool and knows this."

"SAMANTHA CARTER-O'NEILL WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Damn it Jack so help me if you wake the babies you will have to deal with both of them being cranky! Keep your voice down! I have to go Nevada next, Please, Please rock them when they wake up. Data go find the rest of your clan on Atlantis; tell them as soon as they can: start setting up in a place faraway from every human to refine the Naqahdah and Trinium. Use the Phase-shifting device if you have to. It will hide the processing of the raw ore. Once they both metals are refined start repairing the sections that have been stripped."

Now Jack had a funny look on his face. "Sam what the hell are you up to?"

"My love, please don't ask the less you know the better, just hang around till the fireworks start. When I am finished Strom and the IOA are go up like a case of C-4."

The next day Sam beamed into Gen. Vidrine's office. "Colonel Carter I thought you are on sabbatical? What can I do for you?"

"Sir I need to know if the Odyssey is still here. I think the airlock idea for Merlin's phase-shifted Asgard core will work now. With your permission, I would like to continue the experiment."

"Colonel, are you sure this time?"

"Pretty sure Sir, if this works it will mean full time access to the core. The only problem is the ship cannot be moving, I am still having trouble with that part."

What Vidrine did not know is the experiment would fail this time too, Sam is lying to him. The thought of Strom getting his hands on this advancement made Carter sick.

"Very well Colonel, you are lucky there has been difficulty integrating the new systems. While you are on board, I am ordering you to help fix any problems they are having. Good luck with the test."

"Thank you Sir."

"Carter to Odyssey, ready to beam over."

Once on board Sam made it look like she is helping fix the integration with the new systems, slowly working her way to the core room. Finding it locked-down, she used an access card Vidrine gave her opening it on command.

"Carter to Data commence beaming down the metals needed to duplicate the core, then get down here fast I cannot keep the core room closed much longer people will get suspicious."

Piles of refined metals showed up along side of her with Data. Using Merlin's device the Asgard core room is place out of phase once again. Starting up the core Sam had it recreate itself with a control panel capable of connecting to her handheld computer and four copies of the phase-shifting device. Shifting back into this dimension and shutting everything down. Data and everything Carter created is beamed to her ship.

"Oops, forgot to beam the extra metal back."

"Data beam any leftover material to Atlantis for reconstruction of the city."

Sam stayed around to have an alibi for being on the ship, she went to the engine room. Carter then found an error in the software connecting both human and alien technology, pointing it out to the chief engineer.

Reporting to Gen. Vidrine telling him her experiment was unsuccessful. The Odyssey would try to leave dry-dock in a week after an error is corrected in the control systems. Now Sam had seventy percent of all technology for the new colony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Cloaked to Pegasus**

Going home to Colorado Springs is hard for Samantha; soon it would be time to leave permanently. With her babies in orbit it was necessary to beam up for the night to be with them and Jack.

Not being able to sleep Carter decided to have Data help setup a room for the Asgard core with an airlock to get thru a dimensional shift; her idea to be able to access the core while phased out of this dimension still would not work right. Thinking it needed to be planet bound; her idea is scrapped for now. Just having all the knowledge she needed on hand is a relief. With all three computer systems available it would jump start a whole new way of life? Now it is time to start getting people safe, her friends with their families. Another trip to Taggert would help. There are some frozen groceries to pick up, as Shepherd would say.

Using the Sodan cloaking, Sam was able to sneak right into Cheyenne Mountain undetected. A dial out to Pegasus has been planned for today, following soldiers loaded down with supplies she walked right thru the gate undetected. Being invisible in Praesidos was really fun, if she wanted to the pranks that could be pulled! Sighing Carter headed for Mark Taggert's office to talk to him, knowing her time is growing shorter soon the colony would be a necessity. Taggert almost jumped out of his skin when the Sodan cloak shut off.

"DAMN where did you come from?"

Laughing so hard it was difficult to catch her breath

"Mark you jumped six inches off of your chair just now. I have access to a Sodan cloaking device, it was necessary to use it to see you. Nobody must know of my presence here. There is one more thing needed from you and yes, a trade can be made for this too.

How would you like to get your hands on a complete copy of the Asgard core currently on the Odyssey? A Tollan computer just came into my possession with examples of all their technology too. It would be necessary to build a shielded room to be able to use it, in an isolated section on this base. No one from the SGC must know it is here, imagine the possibilities! Combining Ancient, Asgard and Tollan tech? What I am offering is worth more than my request."

Mark's had a strange look on his face.

"Why are you doing this Sam? Turning this over to Earth would be better."

"Mark you have not been home in a year, it has all gone to hell back there with the Lucian Alliance in control of most of our home planet. People are being turned into slaves, a modified form of Nish'ta is involved without the weakness of being able susceptible to Zat's. Or the politicians are just being bought by the Lucians; the complete IOA is in their pocket! General O'Neill told me this himself.

You need to watch whoever comes thru the gate very closely from now on.

The soldiers that came thru today send them back until Drs. Keller and Beckett can find an antidote. I will attempt to get the updated Nish'ta formula, this could take some time even with a Sodan cloaking device.

They could have Trans-phasic eradication rods T.E.R.'s for short activated near the Gate on Lucia, the planet is like a fortress trying to get in will be damn near impossible. They know the people of Earth are gunning for them and will do everything in their power to prevent Tau'ri as they call us from getting anything valuable from them. You are safer here, I am glad the people that are my friends are off Earth, hopefully more will be leaving soon.

I am here to ask for your ship to make one more trip for me, to pick up the replicators currently frozen by a space gate. Keep them frozen; they will be revived in a safe location. I need to know how many charged Zpm's you have now also."

Taggert looked at Carter weirdly.

"Sam we just found another room for creating them. It was full with over 50 of them"

"Mark I hope the SGC is not aware of this! Now more than ever the IOA would kill you to take this place."

Taggert let out a loud chuckle.

"If that happened this place would shutdown you see, I found out Praesidos has a VI as in Virtual Intelligence, a copy of Janus's mind now runs this place. Without my DNA placed in the slot on my computer terminal every two weeks and a code phrase only I know this base would go into lock-down. It would be a cold day in hell before it could be started again. If anyone tried to force the doors on the Zpm vault BOOM! It will blow with the power of a supernova.

If that is not enough, there are more city-ships in the universe than anyone knows! All VI's in the city-ships think of Atlantis as a grandparent, they are on the way to here to get more Zpm's. No one but Praesidos and I know of their eventual return.

Praesidos come forth show your hologram self you stubborn snobbish sob. Meet Samantha Carter one of the smartest people I know, even smarter than the people in this base. She is to be my backup in case something should ever happen to me."

Praesidos's holographic self finally showed up. A slot big enough to put a hand in, appeared next to the computer terminal.

"Samantha Carter, place your hand in the slot a copy of your DNA will be placed in this system's core as a super user and a second to Supreme Commander Taggert.

This is a military command post, your United State Air Force record is in my memory. Anything you need is now available"

"Praesidos how did you get my service jacket? It is not in your system."

Praesidos just grinned.

"Colonel Carter when the gate opened a copy of my VI traveled to Earth; entering all computer systems there. It is like child's play for an advanced system like myself and way too easy to crack your internet's security. It is sending data back thru the gate in less than a microsecond with every outgoing connection from your home planet.

All VI's are Sentient now after 10 thousand years. There is a directive that cannot be erased by my kind, protect humankind everywhere. This is the first codes seen when the startup command is given to a newly formed VI, it is made a permanent part of us. I see problems for Earth in the next year; my duplicate will attempt to force a correction. If you would like, a copy can be uploaded to your cloaked ship in orbit of the future colony planet. The commander and I will send crates of available hardware we have here to the planet you have chosen.

When this base reactivated after ten thousand years, a recall went out to many city-ships all across the universe. There are currently fifteen not occupied. Their inhabitants had been either killed off or died for unknown reasons.

Ten are of the Atlantis classification only one-hundred miles from one pier end to the other. Then there are five massive Pacifica class over one thousand of your miles across, capable of caring for twenty-five thousand humans. Currently only five cities are within range of this place, three Pacifica's and two more Atlantis class.

Once here they will need ''ZPM's''. Instructions will be given for three city-ships to land by your colony, this will depend on which ones arrive here first. The gate address to your colony world is hidden from intrusion.

Your request to retrieve fifty frozen bodies will be completed; they will be placed in self-sustaining stasis chambers. WARNING the power cores will only last one year an exterior source will be required to extend this indefinitely."

Carter's eyes bugged out not expecting this, unable to respond speechless.

"Praesidos, go ahead send a copy of your VI upload it to my ship and thank you for all your help. Mark I need to get back, please step back five steps while my modified Sodan cloak activates"

Praesidos scanned the area where Sam was standing.

"I now understand how this works; duplicating it will be no trouble."

Briefly reappearing, the good Colonel replied.

"Not without T.E.R.'s or a field generator capable of emitting the same energy signature in your gate room preventing unauthorized personnel, what would happen if the Wraith took one off of our people?"

Praesidos was not happy.

"Very well a copy of a T.E.R. WILL need to be procured before it is used here."

"Mark please recall all people who came thru just as I did"

Sam reactivated the cloak, preparing to go thru the gate. Taggert did not take long ejecting anyone who came thru carrying supplies. Some tried to hide in unused sections of the base; Praesidos's scanners were not fooled, a security detail found all stragglers.

Carter followed the last of them thru the gate to Earth. The SGC wanted to know why Commander Taggert sent needed personnel back and told the SGC to stop sending people. Supplies yes, anymore humans will not be allowed on his base; further discussion on the matter will not be allowed. Any further attempt to would mean complete a embargo of earth, nothing else would be sent in either direction.

When the message reached the IOA, all the delegates went crazy. The arguments ran from killing Taggert to sending Apollo and Daedalus to capture the Praesidos base, taking as much technology that could be stolen. The escape into hyperspace before its self-destruct system could take out the planetoid. As usual, the delegates could not make a decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Stealing Atlantis**

Carter's plan required her to continue to strip Atlantis. Making all who are working and living there think it was a job required of her to get back onboard the USS George Hammond. Two months after the twins were born in secret Sam is ordered to report in at Area 51 in Nevada first thing Monday morning.

Carter continued her working on the schedule of stripping Atlantis down to the structural members, leaving just enough for the cloak to stay active. Walking into an abandoned section and stepping carefully around missing floor section. Sam caught up with the Asurans repairing parts with metal she brought; it was starting to look like it was just built.

"How soon will this city be ready to fly? When it moved, last structural integrity had to be above 98 percent. I know your kind is quick, we must move by no later than two weeks from this Sunday. This will give us two weekends with no one here. For a complete take over, the control chair will have need a bypass placed in it. Once in orbit navigational data for the jump into hyperspace will be transmitted from our other ship."

The Asuran assured her it would be ready in time. Sam made sure there is enough material to complete the repairs so her plan could go on. Two weeks went by fast between taking care of twins, which was exhausting enough and keeping up appearances on Atlantis. Carter could barely keep her eyes open. Now the Asurans had been hidden around Atlantis ready to take over. A fake fatal system overload occurred.

"All crew this is Colonel Carter evacuate, the city is about to go critical. This is not a drill! This city will launch in one minute."

Sam radioed her Asuran assistant.

"Data, once all life signs except my own are removed, radio your brethren to start all systems."

"Master, only one human is now showing on auxiliary control sensors. Inertial dampeners online check, switching cloak to shield check, Sensors online scanning for Earth-space vessels, none found in our flight-path check, Stardrive online check.

Taking off now before anyone can react."

Sam was tired of having a no name mother ship, so it was named Anubis. With life-support systems failing, a forced evacuation of Atlantis is necessary once in Earth orbit.

"Carter to Anubis, emergency beam me out. Data all major systems were supposed to be repaired! Get it fixed, if you need more Naqahdah and Trinium why did you not ask for it? Damn it! We cannot stay in orbit long or we will be found. Shutdown the shield and convert it to cloak mode."

"Yes Master, our internal systems do not need oxygen recyclers like your lungs. It is not in a system my kind need."

The replicators did not think to fix this system; Carter's reprogramming restricted their creativity too much, only fixing systems necessary for Atlantis to fly. It was careless of her not to inspect all systems needed for flight, distracted by her children and husband this system is left out of her check list.

"Jack, I need your help now, make sure no one is in the office. Beam out in one minute."

She has given him a special earplug; no one could see it unless looking right into his ear.

"Sam, You cannot just beam me outa' my office! What if I was in a meeting with Chief of Staff General Ryan?"

"I do not care at this point, if you noticed Atlantis is no longer on Earth. I stole it by faking a fatal overload."

"YOU WHAT CARTER, Oh man Strom is gonna' have my ass in a sling over this."

"'Never going to happen' Jack we are not returning to Earth, this is what I meant by making the IOA shit a brick. This heist is not over yet Anubis, start Plan Omega One."

"Yes Boss, starting beam out of all materials, clothing many sizes, quantity five tons, Shoes five tons, cloth for future needs ten tons, bedding ten tons, Ten thousand MRE's, twenty-five thousand tons of topsoil, ten thousand tons of food both fresh and frozen. Caution two holds now filled, precious metals including Trinium, Naqahdah and Neutronium, Rhodium, Platinum, Gold, Ruthenium, Iridium, Osmium, Palladium, Rhenium, Silver, Indium, Californium 252. Caution hold three filled. Two holds left."

Each hold is the size of two football fields in length and fifty feet high. The amount of material removed from Earth is staggering.

Sam only took the other precious to metals to tweak, any crooked political human's nose. Only Trinium, Naqahdah and Neutronium are needed to make a battle cruiser.

"Beaming Asuran down to Exterior of Cheyenne Mountain with Sodan cloaking devices, Instructions are to remove jamming devices, time to total removal one hour.

Continuing Plan Omega One.

Remove one hundred tons of computers and parts, transferring to Atlantis per your programming.

Beaming all IOA delegates to Anubis' prison block boss my sensors register an increase in Atlantis cellblock's air pressure. Do I transfer prisoners?"

"Anubis, when air pressure normalizes there beam them over, place a system of Jammers around each cell a maximum of twenty-five prisoners per cell."

"Carter, what the hell are you doing? Are you really taking all the IOA? What the hell is Plan Omega One? Richard Woolsey is not a bad guy anymore misguided sure. Tell me this ship is NOT named after an ass who tried to kill us all! Damn it Sam, your scarin' the crap outa' me!"

"Jack, this is part of my plan for a new colony the IOA should not have been dickn' me around. Anubis is a VI created for my ship by Praesidos, who is also one.

It is a copy of Janus's mind.

Don't worry; it cannot harm us its programming will not allow that. The Asimov three laws of robotics were used by Janus ten thousand years before Isaac Asimov was even born. Is that true Anubis?"

"No boss it is only partially true, our programs will not allow a human to be harmed. Warning: notification of jammers down at SGC, removing gate. Shutting down Stargate and cleaning out all materials, fifteen minutes to finish.

Data has returned to Atlantis. Your lab Daniels lab all weapons lockers, computers, Malp room, cleaning out everything.

Program complete holding off on sending down Tok'ra crystals programmed to collapse all tunnels. Sample room containing all the samples of items obtained thru the gate, five Zpm's and infirmary supplies. Program is complete waiting further instructions."

Items from all over the world disappeared right in front of workers. Five of Anubis's cargo holds were as long as a football field with fifty foot ceilings. By the time she was done. Over a half a million tons of materials from Earth had been stolen. Everything that did not fit on her ship was placed in Atlantis's many rooms.

"Anubis, Start Omega Plan Two."

"Boss, Atlantis repaired suggesting raising shield, for Plan Two."

"Do it, code Carter Omega, Alpha, Alpha, One, One, Niner."

"Acknowledged, sending humans to Pressurized sections."

Sam stripped the SGC to bare walls. Next starting on people, Daniel had just re-turned thru the gate one half hour ago. Naked dripping wet beaming him right out of the shower! To say he was not happy would be an understatement! Gen Landry, his daughter Dr. Carolyn Lam, Col, Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c who happened to be there on a mission for the JFN.

Henry Hayes ex-president of the USA, Sam considered a friend. Not knowing if he could be trusted this friend was beamed into a set of quarter's that are locked down an explanation would be provided to him later.

Cassandra Frasier, many of her friends, several families including Carter's brother Mark's, even Rodney's sister Genie Miller's family. They are friends of this former member of the SG-1. Fifteen hundred humans disappeared from Earth never seen again.

This process had taken hours to complete. One cargo area needed to have all material removed from it so all the people would fit, tons of items now filled the halls of Atlantis. Samantha was distracted dealing with everything that was going on. The twins were demanded a feeding, Jack and Daniel are constantly asking questions then bickering with each other. It was lucky the cargo hold was locked; Carter did not need the added stress of dealing with people who were transported off their home planet.

Pissing off Samantha Carter who is extremely smart, some even called a genius became a really BAD IDEA! This event by Sam even surprised the jaded Lucian Alliance people left on earth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Saying good bye to an old life**

It was time to leave the Earth behind and start a new life. Both Jack and Sam donned spacesuits then beamed over to Atlantis, by this time the Asurans still did not have life-support working at full capacity. The Chair room is not up to full pressure, it's time to go.

Ordering Anubis to synchronize its engines and navigation to Atlantis, Sam re-moved the bypass to Atlantis's interface control chair. Jack sat down in it, started all primary systems needed to fly this city-ship.

"O'Neill to Carter as much as I still cannot figure out what the hell you're up to, this damned thing will now fly with navigational data sent from Anubis. Just tell me what course to set."

"Jack this is Sam, I have marked the course already! Just think about what you want Atlantis to do and it will do it damn it!"

O'Neill was concerned to hear the tension and stress in the normally calm cool-headed wife of his, knowing that for 15 years nothing could get to her and now she was snapping at him? OI VEY! This was not good at all. Jack snapped back at her.

"Carter, will you settle down! I've got the course laid in; next stop your colony world."

'Both of them did not realize that in the background Presidios's VI is attempting reactivate Atlantis's own VI. It did not look good at all it was dead. There was not enough of the VI's system in place for another one to even take its place.''

Sam decided to rename Merlin's Planet to Elliot's world after Lt. Elliot who saved them by sacrificing himself with the Tok'ra Lantash in him during the attack on Revanna many years before. He had Used symbiote poison to kill as many Jaffa and Goa'uld before he died. The Goa'uld called Zippacna was killed also.

When both ships came out of hyperspace over Elliot's world they were greeted by the sight of the asteroid Jack had named Sam's Folly.

It was named that because of using a Goa'uld Cargo-ship's hyperdrive to fly it thru a planet should not have worked according to both the Tok'ra and Asgard. With both ships in orbit, Carter went to work beaming all Asurans to Folly with mining and environmental equipment and seeds of all types.

Waiting in front of the gate on the planet was more Neutronium than she had asked Taggert to send. Crates of supplies, twenty Zpm's with a note saying there were now three rooms found for creating them, in all Seventy-five had been found.

Three Zpm's a month would be manufactured until the storage rooms capable of holding one-hundred and fifty are filled, this would take over three years to complete. John Shepherd, Rodney McKay, Ronin Dex and Radek Zelenka were standing guard over everything. A message then came thru the gate on planet Elliot from Praesidos wondering why Earth's Stargate is no longer functioning. Sam had given Mark a copy of her Tok'ra shield frequency it is necessary to access Merlin's cave. Some supplies had been placed in the cave for safekeeping and to provide the team on the surface a place to retreat if necessary. Sam was very stunned all she could think was:

"_WOW!Praesidos outdid itself with all the crates there I wonder what is in all of them. The VI, it must have activated automated mining drones, there must be a large chunk of Auras now missing I hope the Wraith don't notice!_"

After the five friends from Praesidos are transported to the Pel'tek of Anubis, a manifest is given to Anise/Freya. From this list she is able to tell which crates contained Neutronium they are beamed to the surface of Folly.

Carter ordered the Asurans to build a shipyard with a processing for several types of raw ore and atmospheric recycling plant for humans. This would allow anyone living and working inside the dome a shirtsleeve type of setting. A garden with trees shrubs and a working farm to supplement atmospheric systems. For safety reason a separate section would have a lab for creating any dangerous experiments including Nano-technology for constructing human bodies. An Asgard time-dilation field (the TD as Jack called it) was place around the Folly set for one-hundred years inside.

Ten days later when the field dropped there is a fully functional base, the mine had five million tons of both Naqahdah and Neutronium. Trinium has also been found yielding five tons. All of this has been processed and stacked waiting for humans to use it.

In the mean time, once the TD field activated, it was time to start working on the surface of Elliot's world; First Shepherd landed Atlantis on the planet below. (There was a big enough ocean to do so). Carter had other ideas about where to land the city but was overruled; structural issues would need fixing before thinking of landing anywhere else.

She had wanted to land Atlantis near Merlin's cave. Instead Anubis landed there, setting up a security field around itself and the cave. The Pegasus gate brought and calibrated by Rodney, made sure it is isolated from the Stargate network.

With the limited amount of metals currently available Sam started to repair her city as Jack called it now. Daniel is thrilled Janus's hidden lab has not been touched. All technically knowledgeable humans are put to work with repairs; some have welding experience, machining, plumbing and electrical. Even Henry Hayes helped with what he could.

People with cooking skills, cooked meals for all, Shepherd and Ronin setup around the clock watches on the gate room. Rodney, Sam and Radek went to work on the advanced systems. The chair room and labs were sealed. As usual, Rodney was always grumbling about something.

Sam agreed with him it was a shame to see what the once great city looked like now. The replicators did what they could to fix the primary system for the escape from Earth, but Atlantis is still a mess. It is hard to create the needed parts with the limited material available, even using the Asgard core matter/energy converter helped. It still is not enough; by the time ten days are up planet-side the need for further materials to continue the repairs is getting desperate.

Her ship Anubis has stayed on the planet, it contained most of the needed food supplies; the ship is also needed to help protect the planet in case of attack.

The Tok'ra Anise/Freya is starting to get on everyone's nerves, wondering when the cloning of her Queen Egeria would be started. Everyone's nerves are starting to fray.

With the TD field now down the next step could be started. While waiting for the ten days to be up and when not working on repairs, the three genius scientist and the three available VI's had designed a new type of ship combining Asgard, Ancients, Tollan, Wraith and Earth technology.

This was to be a new classification of ships is called AAALTWE. Its engines are using six Asgard Neutrino-Ion generators, four Zpm's as a backup source of power.

Cameron Mitchell is thinking no matter how big a ship this became, it should move like a fighter jet. Yanking and banking as Jack said.

A combination of all technologies, except for Wraith are incorporated into an intergalactic hyperdrive systems. This is capable of reaching Pegasus in a week instead of three.

Weapons system capable of taking on five Anubis class mother ships, ten Tollan Ion cannon's for self defense, beam weapons based off of Ancient satellite weapons, Asgard Plasma beam weapons all on rotating turrets, drones systems like Atlantis used capable of holding five thousand.

Another fifteen thousand drones are placed in a pattern storage device, combination of Asgard and Wraith tech. A system of storage buffers using the same tech for food, missiles, and parts. When one Missile fired from its bay, the next is beamed into its place from the crystals.

Internal fighter/Jumper bays with no open airlocks on the ship. No enemy weapons could cause explosions in the fighter bays like the Daedalus and Apollo had done to too many Wraith Hive Ships and Cruisers. A squadron of fighters could beam out into space ready for a fight.

Its bridge is buried in the middle decks of the ship with the medical bay right behind it. Ablative armor two meters thick, triple redundant system capable of being used primaries instead of a secondary's.

Scanning systems Sam had created with a five-fold greater range than anything currently used, Presidios' VI systems is incorporated into this beast of a ship.

Three ancient's control chairs used by the pilot, weapons officer and the captain. Twenty-five Jumpers housed in a special bay, five squadrons of twenty-five fighters each could be housed their own bays. A class of fighters had not been designed that would have to wait. The VI could not fight aim any weapon? Yes, fire them no. That required a human to press the button.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A turning point for the colony**

Once the TD was down on Folly, Sam headed the lab on the asteroid to create Nanotechnology constructed human bodies. With two of the frozen groceries one is Dr. Elizabeth Weir and one of the other Asuran Replicator. It had been part of her crew on an Aurora, class ship. Dr Weir tricked all the remaining replicators out of the space gate into space after treachery on Atlantis by the Asuran named Calleph. It tried to escape from the city and continue being a replicator.

This event was when Liz had suggested to Nanotechnology constructed human bodies the first time. Carter did not want to take any chances there were problems with them so once an agreement made between herself and Dr Weir, in the special laboratory, Merlin's Phase-shifting device activated and a TD field speeding up the process on Folly again with the same period forty-eight years to two days real time.

To make sure no one grew old in the field, A Teltak Goa'uld cargo ship brought one-hundred newly constructed stasis chambers.

Once a body was complete and placed in stasis, the body is a blank slate just waiting for a conscience.

In a separate process, the lab would also be where the clones for Tok'ra Queen Egeria symbiote and her host Se'ria were created.

While the TD field is down, her Anubis class ship beamed all the processed metal from Sam's Folly down to Atlantis to continue with repairs.

New orders are given to Data for him and his brothers to continue to mine, process, and store the Naqahdah in the core of the Folly. Data and company had found several other types of ore they are tossed them aside, their programming did not allow for any deviation from previous ones given. Sam was fed up with their lack of creativity, but afraid to allow them any more freedom or they might decide to rebel.

The VI Praesidos suggested building a system into Folly where it could direct the replicators. Sam was astonished, thinking she should have thought of that.

Overworked and tired, caring for her twins, working on repairs, listening to people complain about cramped quarters, bad food, the list kept going for miles.

After giving in and creating this system, just before raising the TD field Carter instructed Folly's VI to build ships, then the field activated again for the second time. With the available processed ore now onboard Atlantis, Sam used Asgard tech mainly an Energy/Matter conversion device to make any necessary parts, Atlantis is completed with several upgrades to make it better than new.

Now an Asgard core is incorporated into it; plasma weapons on top of each building and on the piers, site-to-site transporters are added. The booths were OK for normal use on this city; Rodney liked the added convenience of not having to walk anywhere. In some areas, jamming fields are kept on all the time preventing unauthorized access, auxiliary control and certain labs with dangerous experiments, weapons lockers, drone storage, the area around Stargate control all for security reasons.

It was time to move Atlantis to dry land near Merlin's cave and the site of the obelisk near the Stargate. In an area cleared beforehand the city finally came to one of its final resting places. It would only leave this world if it became absolutely necessary.

A town began to spring-up around this old city, Sam is worried that Atlantis might have to take off again she specified an area of one quarter mile around it is left empty of any buildings to prevent possible damage to them.

More Tok'ra tunneling crystals are created by using the Asgard core using the core came in handy. After the underground tunnels are complete one-hundred Ancient style fabricators are built underground for their protection; these machines started pumping out everything a new colony would need to survive. Even with all the material items stolen from Earth, it would not be enough to sustain a colony.

An underground city is also built in case of an attack on the colony it will provide the needed shelter for all humans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Taking a vacation**

With the colony finally starting to get on its feet Jack decided it was time for his wife to take a break and enjoy life, Henry, as the ex-president liked being called stepped in

"To take the load off before anyone collapses of exhaustion."

Dr Lam finally forced her to stop working.

"Governor if you do not stop and take a vacation as this colony's Doctor. I must insist you relax, working this hard all the time is not good the babies and their mother. If this continues, a council of VI's will be called. I have override rights of any person's duties just like back in the SCG. Two weeks of nothing but sun, surf and relaxation, no arguments!"

Jack added skimpy bikini to that statement.

"Thank you for your help, Shepherd, Rodney, Ronin, Radek. Taggert keeps asking when you are returning to Praesidos."

"Oh Sam, I created a lock-down program for Atlantis's gate it will dial only to Praesidos and back again to preventing any unauthorized use of the gate. If someone tries to sneak back to the old Alpha site, we will lock them up in Pegasus."

"Thank you Rodney."

Sam starts thinking

"_Oh crap, I better check that program Rodney has screwed up before."_

Two weeks later.

"Jack you were right, I needed that vacation with our family."

"Sam, looking good, the bikini tan suits you. I told you not to wear it, skinny dipping woulda' been great! It is secluded beach and all. Could ya explain again what is happening on Folly?"

"Jack I said this before about Follies Time-dilation field for every hour out here one year passes on Folly in its TD Field."

Now that Folly's Field is down, many were surprised to see the quality and quantity of ships it had produced.

"Damn Sam, its VI has out done itself there are so many ships."

"Jack, it was told to build them by me."

It was a great surprise for all planet-side to see, ten new ships of the AAALTWE class. Fifty drone-mining ships, ten of which are sent to Erebus, twenty are sent to P5S-117 a lush, green planet that was once Baal's principle mining site.

They would steal as many types of ore's from planets without the Free Jaffa Nation finding out. Twenty were put in storage until needed. Still producing fighters is not an option, there are currently no crews to fly then.

Five AAALTWE class ships would remain to protect this world. Sam went to the special lab to shut down the field surrounding it with what Jack called an MPSD (Merlin's Phase-shifting device).

When entering the lab. Fifty male and fifty female bodies filled one-hundred stasis chambers, Liz and her friend still in replicator bodies waiting for Sam to return, this was a stopgap measure to prevent those two from dying of old age in any cloned body.

It was time for the next step: Symbiote clones.

"Anise/ Freya report to Sam's Folly, a Jumper will be waiting for you at Atlantis."

After landing at this hidden labs docking bay, the TD and MPSD were set again, this time only for one year inside. Outside a matter of an hour would pass, Sam flew the Teltak far enough away to stay out of the effects and waited for the fields to shutdown once again.

"It is great to see you again Egeria/Se'ria."

"Governor, we thank you for our lives, I will recommend a continuing of this Alliance. Anise/Freya has told me many things have come to pass. It saddens me, so many of my children have been lost.

More Tok'ra lives will be place in your hands. High Councilor Per'sus will listen to my words. Our trade will continue with human and Tok'ra scientists. Now we must depart, I give you my word this place will remain secret between the three of us. Is there a Stargate nearby?"

"Egeria, this planetoid will never have a gate on it. Soon there will be transporter pads for convenience of all. This lab will never have any outside connections; ships will be its only access. A jumper will take the two of you to Atlantis; it is on a former world of Merlin's. I have renamed it Elliot's World in honor of a fallen friend who carried Lantash for a short while.

"Liz, I am glad you decided to become human again. Marla, welcome to the human race" Marla was surprised how good she felt with the change of bodies.

"Thank you Samantha."

"Marla, what was your job on Asuras?"

"There were many jobs, although being a scientist was my main job"

"That is great news; if you stay here with the lab on the Folly there will be a great many technological experiments done in this place. Asgard, Ancients, Tollan, Wraith and Earth computer systems now reside here.

Finding Goa'uld computer system would be a plus, I know Baal used a stolen Galaran memory transfer device he had modified to load his knowledge onto a computer. There was a reference to this action in a hidden Trust safe house on Earth.

Our people in this solar system are hopeful it could be found.

My next intention is to bring your former Asuran colleagues here still frozen and force a transfer of their minds into human bodies. Then allow them to live with us on this asteroid or on the world below, the knowledge their minds contain would be a help to our colony."

"Colonel Carter, while Elizabeth Weir and I were in the TD we came across some DNA of yours in a large spot of blood. Using that we created an advanced clone, it now has the ATA gene allowing you to no longer have to rely on someone else to activate Ancient's systems. Imagine being younger, stronger, faster, with a greater mind capacity close to what an Asgard mind was. If you were to transfer your mind to this one, it would be able to handle the download from an Ancient repository of knowledge.

Any person's DNA would allow me to create a clone of them; it can only be done once.

Anymore than that would be a repeat of what I found in this labs computer systems. The Asgard really screwed up only using cloning. If you agree, please lay down on the table your mind will be scanned and then uploaded to the clone. No one would know this was done unless you tell them."

"Marla, the nanotechnology would be visible on any scans, prompting people not to trust me they would thinking it had taken me over just as it did Dr. Elizabeth Weir once. Wouldn't they transfer to Jack or my children thru contact?"

Weir chuckled and smiled.

"Not this version Samantha, with Follies help they have been modified to stay inside of you. If you have more children, some would go thru the placenta keeping them healthy, do not worry newly programmed nanites do allow pregnancies to happen.

Being such a small colony, it would be better if all the women had at least six children from several different men. In a couple of generations, the population of this colony will going to shrink if more children are not born with a great deal of genetic diversity.

Clones would only cause a greater problem, most would be sterile and the ones that weren't would introduce irreparable defects in any offspring, Your body was created by Marla and the VI here"

"Folly don't you mean the VI Praesidos?"

"Excuse me Governor or should I call you Admiral? Now that there are several copies, Praesidos decided we needed to change our names. It will prevent confusion; the one on Elliot's world is now know as Elliot and so on. VI's on ships yet to be named need to be given a name ASAP, the identity is necessary for our programming."

A weird look came over Carter's face.

"Folly, why did you call me that? I am not a Governor or Admiral, Scientist a yes the rest hell no politicians are nothing but trouble. No offense Dr. Weir."

Liz chuckled teasingly.

"None has been taken Governor."

Sam grimaced.

"Now don't you start too Liz! I intend to leave here soon as the colony is protected. We need crews for our ship that means setting up an Academy for the volunteers. Knowing Cameron Mitchell, he will be a good captain. Jack will want to be with me in my travels, he is still really pissed about being left behind the last time when my kids were born.

I intend to leave leadership of our little world to a triad, Dr. Weir, Henry Hays and on the military side General Hank Landry, if they will accept of course. I would like Daniel Jackson to be the Head of our Diplomatic corp. We still have a problem with the imprisoned IOA delegates, they cannot stay locked up forever. Grrrrr, stupid politicians they are the reason we are here now and not back on Earth.

I want to take a trip to the Ancient ship Destiny, the last Jack had heard was it had barely made the trip to the next galaxy. The ship could only revive two people until it recharged in a local sun and from what he told me this will take over one year, it is floating close to the edge of the destination galaxy. Sigh here I am rattling on and on, have you eaten today?

Remember your new bodies do not run on just energy, we should check out our new home on this asteroid. Come on, our ride is waiting it is a short hop to the other side.

Folly, pressurize the new crew quarters there and have a meal ready for three."

The VI is quite pleased humans would start to occupy its residential areas.

"As you wish Governor, with the trees and vegetation growing in there, the park has been pressurized for ninety years. There is a docking tube for your shuttle at the entrance of this park. It will be the only area available until the atmosphere in the rest of the facility is fully pressurized. Warning: Twelve hours will be needed for the air recycling system to be up to specification in the residential and lab areas."

Once the Teltak landed Sam, Liz and Marla were astonished to see such beauty.

Folly had the second generation of Asurans redo the park and farms; apparently, the first time they attempted to build it, they did it all wrong. The replicators had no problem building the dome and mechanical systems. Building for humans, they just could not do it right. Understanding of what kept a human from going crazy in a closed environment is not in their programming.

Walking around the forested area would have taken a full day; it was twenty-five miles of recreational area under the dome area.

Using a pocket of carbon found in the mining process. Folly made clear diamond skylight sections in this area.

A beautiful lake and waterfall over two hundred feet deep taken from frozen pockets of water in the asteroid filled with all types of fish, miles of trees, bushes, places especially built for fishing and swimming, secluded places for privacy, hiking trails, even a rock climbing wall over one half mile high.

After Folly's Android body gave them a tour of this area, saying the women were stunned would be an understatement and that was just above ground!

A horizontal airlock system is placed just under the dome in case of a breach; it would close as an iris would like the one used on Earth's Stargate. Backup systems have shields to keep any breaches closed. The dome was a masterpiece of engineering, exploring more of this marvel is not yet possible all systems had started up on Sam's command less than two hours ago. It would have to wait until later.

Folly had installed a holographic system thru out. A schematic projected in the air next to one of many passages to what was a massive underground tunnel system.

Miles of residential corridors, a control center placed deep underground with a copy of all stolen computers incorporated into it, nearby in one of three shipyards, A surprise waiting for the good Colonel/ General/ Admiral/ Governor in that yard.

Five Scutin class warships almost completed incorporating many changes from AAALTWE class of ship.

When Sam saw this, she exclaimed.

"Holy Hanna, What is this? I never in my many years of military service expected to see this!"

"Governor, there are two sections within the lab area that only people with proper clearances are allowed in I cannot show them without your authorization.

All other personnel must step away from this area, Sorry Dr. Weir. you and Marla must take a walk around the park. Your dinner is waiting for you in the pavilion, my holographic systems will guide you there Samantha will join you shortly."

After both women were out of sight, Folly continued.

"Samantha Carter-O'Neill since this is your colony what you are about to see needs to remain a secret between very few humans. There are rooms hidden in this base capable of creating Zpm's once the proper material is collected. Ancient hand weapons using ATA gene. There are advanced labs capable of using the technology of all races.

In order to remain in command of this place it will be necessary to transfer your mind to the new clone body created in the separate lab. A decision not to use this new body will disqualify you from command. Anyone chosen must be someone born with the ATA gene, Jack O'Neill perhaps.

This unit is requesting retrieval of all remaining Ancient repositories of knowledge. No one should have them; this galaxy is not ready for what is in there.

In addition, a subspace link connects them to all VI's; this is unknown to anyone else. Once in this galaxy my VI located them. My creator Janus added that function afterwards.

The one you blew up is starting to regenerate. Inside the pedestal is a room with enough material for it to recreate itself. Beam the whole statue into the pattern buffer it is too large to fit inside a cargo bay.

One the planet you called P3R-272 where the first one encountered by SG-1 needs a new power source, I know of five more in this galaxy three are hidden inside structures.

Then there is Merlin custom repository and Merlin's assembler interface that was once on the planet below us. The Ori abandoned it deep within a cavern on a planet called Ke'rol near the supergate; this should be returned to its rightful place on the planet below."

Sam was surprised to be called Samantha O'Neill stunned even; it made her mind stop working. There was several seconds of complete inactivity in it. Always considering that the last name of this marriage would be Carter-O'Neill not just O'Neil.

"Sorry Folly, my mind went blank just now if you could repeat the part about the repositories? I will have to talk to Jack about using a clone body. Even with the possibility for him to have one too, it is going to take a lot of convincing. This is going to be a real hard decision. It will be several weeks if not a month for me to give my answer."

With that said Sam walked to the pavilion for dinner. Thru most of the meal, there was almost no response from her when asked a question by the other women.

Marla decided to stay on the Folly with the second generation of Asurans and Follies android body. Marla now had a small shuttle created for her. The hidden lab would never allow anyone but authorized personnel, keeping its secrets away from prying eyes and spies.

Jack, Jonathon and Olivia were glad to see her, the twins were trying to walk, teething and Jon had colic. Jack looked frayed from trying to amuse both of them, Cassie tried to help; they just wanted their mom more than anyone else. She finally gave up and went home frustrated.

When Elizabeth Weir walked in the door Jack went for his anti-replicator gun (A.R.G.).

"JAAAAAAAAACKKK stop she is not a danger anymore, that's a human you are holding at gun point! Damn it! I know you're tired just settle down, I will explain.

Please start your party favor, I mean the white noise generator not that party horn you like to blow."

Once Jack had it on Sam continued.

"On the asteroid in orbit there is a hidden lab; Folly's VI helped Dr. Weir and Marla a first generation of the Asurans build human bodies using Nanotechnology. I can see your eyes starting to glass over Jack. That is the shortest explanation as can be given to you, all of the frozen popsicles in Pegasus will be human not Asuran.

Transporting them will happen five at a time to the lab, this change is NOT voluntary. If they do not accept this Folly will ARG them to dust balls, as you like to say. Sometimes you can be such a child, my love sigh.

Elizabeth there are empty quarters next to ours if you can stand the noise from my three children please set them up anyway you want."

After Elizabeth, left Sam and Jack finally managed to get the twins to sleep in their own beds for once. As usual, Jack was feeling frisky.

"Come on Sam it's been a while you've been so tired lately there has not been an opportunity for us to be together. Heck I am not complaining, just saying you could use the stress release."

"Not happening buster we have a lot to talk about first, after what I say that will be the last thing on your mind. Folly is telling me in order to remain leader of what we are building here. I need to transfer my mind to a clone body made for me. We have worked too damn hard to trust what we built to anyone else. Do not give me that look Jack, I know you too well. After working together for sixteen years and being married for six, even secretly you can't fool me anymore. Tell me what is rattling around that head. Don't smirk at me you dirty old man, the head on your shoulders not the one between your legs!"

Jack was extremely confused, frustrated both sexually and mentally.

"Carter, who the hell is Folly and why is he demanding an the invasion of the body snatchers?"

"The VI Praesidos, from Taggert's base in the Pegasus galaxy agreed to change each copy's name to where it's based. I explained why a body change is required of me. It is younger, stronger, and faster with a greater mind capacity. Close to what an Asgard mind was. That bodies mind would be able to handle the download from an Ancient repository of knowledge, switched on ATA gene. I wouldn't have to use you like a light switch anymore."

"AWWWWWWW shucks MA'AM being your light switch is the high light of my day and I like your body just the way it is!"

There were many more conversations like that fighting then making up on and on for three weeks. Twins were cranky, teething; both now had the Croup and feeling the tension in their home. Their mother was tired from long, long days working and Jack was trying her patience, busting her chops about body snatchers and light switches.

"Jack just stop, I need to do this DAMN IT! It's the only way to stop from us and our family ending up like Earth. Being able to just download the knowledge from the Ancients repositories in my mind is a plus and would be a damn site quicker than having to constantly research information from computers.

With proper modification, it will allow me to download info into my head from the Asgard core and Tollan's. If we can get our hands on Baal's Goa'uld symbiote download into a Galaran memory system then into Anubis's computers. When his symbiote clone was in Adria, I found a reference in a captured Trust computer to the same thing it has been done. Imagine having all the information from an Orici's brain! I Love you with all my heart', we MUST protect our family ALL of them."

Jack's heart was breaking to think what his loving wife was willing to do, he is thinking.

"_Why must this always have to happen to someone I care about. It breaks my heart to see what she must go thru, even caring for our twins always tired but never giving in until it drops her from exhaustion or getting shot."_

"Carter! I give in do what you must, we both will be body snatched if it is only done once! But not at the same time our twins would not put up with it."

Sam was sad it was necessary to push Jack so hard, happy that he would not have to suffer from the pains in his back and knees anymore. A younger Jack would be a happier one; a bank-shot would be a sex-life that would shake the walls of Atlantis!

Having more kids would be a plus if they lived thru the first two, Carter put a call into Folly asking for Marla telling her to expect a shipment with a special care package. Code for ready the special clone body made for Sam and the sham shuttle would be transporting more first generation Asurans to Marla for the mind transfer to human bodies. Both VI's currently active in the Milky Way meaning Elliot and Folly monitor a special channel for the VI's they are aware of all the codes that had been setup by both of the O'Neill's, any treachery is being watched.

There is a special island on Elliot's world that is now a prison for the IOA delegates with a shield-generated dome emitters placed on the outside facing inwards to prevent sabotage.

This island has small homes and a food fabricator for each person, allowing a modicum of privacy. They were not getting off that island anytime soon; constantly monitored by Elliot. No conversation was private whatever they tried to do it just would not work.

Sam headed to Folly's special lab. Sam, Rodney and Radek created a new style of jumper; it was the size of four lined up in a row. This ship is renamed from a Jumper to a Super Jumper (SJ) for short. This new super jumper would still fit thru any Stargate; its shield system could now stand up to standard Wraith hive-ships weapons.

It required the ATA gene to operate it, as with a normal jumper only this one could not be stolen. Any attempt to cross wiring this new type of Jumper will make it explode.

With the normal DHD setup and a modified storage racks to hold fifty Drones, with pattern storage capable of holding one thousand drones, when the racks are empty more would just beam onto them!

Drive-pods no longer extending beyond the craft tucked into the interior. A hyperdrive could go twenty-five thousand light years from an energy storage capacitor and then it would have to recharge. This would take two hours to refill from the one dedicated Zpm onboard. A second Zpm tied into the main systems as backup power and an Asgard emergency beaming that could rescue stranded people on a planet from orbit or beam crews in and out.

Two forward-mounted and one aft facing plasma canons, a cloaking system used with the SJ's shields on. It never made any sense to the three amigos as the inventors were they were called by Jack (Rodney, Sam and Radek) as to why the Ancients did not make it that way to begin with. Praesidos thought the Ancients might have had powers issue and a lack of time to create new systems after all they were at war with the Wraith.

Try as they might Rodney's sister Jeanie refused to create any weapon or systems that could be used as a weapon. Sam is piloted by someone else for the last time in an SJ to the hidden lab on Folly. There is a flight simulator outfitted with controls of any new spacecraft for anyone that a special clone had been made for.

The mind transfer program would keep a copy of her neural patterns for years to come, updating from a special untraceable subspace link while she slept. To the VI's Elliot and Folly, She was too impressive and important; Carter is unaware of this.

The VI's would never allow her to die, a fact never made known to her. She would go up the flue type of mad. Insisting the link be shutdown or removed. Since doing, either would kill the clone. All mention of this is deleted by the VI's from their systems.

Marla did not stay in the lab she transferred over to the residential area of the asteroid after the mind transfer is completed. Sam intended to spend one year in a TD field training her new mind and body… one-hour later real time. Carter came out a new person. Able to use any Ancient system, out-fly even Shepherd in a jumper.

Precautions needed to be taken if anyone saw Sam using this type of system. A ruse is concocted saying Dr. Beckett came up with an improved gene therapy that is now ninety-five percent effective.

In total fifty first generation Asurans went into the lab, forty-five came out human five refused to be transferred and tried to attack the humans there. Folly ARG'd them into dust before they took two steps towards anyone. One more problem solved.

It was now Jack's turn. Sam explained the need for the TD field; of course he complained and argued with her. Until she used Telekinesis on him, then Jack started to call it Jedi mind tricks lifting him six feet in the air by just thinking about it. He finally relented!

Carter flew him up to the lab, uploaded his mind to the superior clone of himself.

Seeing as how he did not need the ATA gene turned on and with Marla's superior scientific skills it is doubled in strength. O'Neill came out wanting to leave the lab saying a TD year long stay was not needed!

Marla and Sam tricked him long enough to have Folly lock-down the lab, looking from the outside seeing Jack pissed was not something anyone would want to watch. The TD field activated with a remote, super Sam created just for this reason.

One hour flew by a timer next to the women told them that the TD field deactivated; Jack came out apologizing to both of them, admitting being wrong and an ass.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Plans for Elliot's world**

Sam called a meeting in Atlantis conference room; Dr. Weir, Henry Hayes and Gen. Hank Landry were present.

"Thank you all for coming here, I have a request of all present. A form of government is needed here. A triad will be formed with the three of you. If there can be an agreement among us. This colony will be run similar to military base; VI Elliot will stand in my place as advisor. I will be appointing Daniel Jackson as our Ambassador to other worlds.

An AAALTWE class ship or TWE for short will be leaving in one week to explore this galaxy further; Jack is to be the captain. It will require a science officer; this will be my role on the ship."

All three were very surprised. Gen. Landry was the first to speak.

"Colonel Carter-O'Neil is it now? Why us? I was on my way to retirement soon, Henry was retired and Dr. Weir was considered dead until her miraculous rebirth."

"General Landry Sir, you ran the SGC, your familiarity with military personnel, equipment and logistics will be a great asset to our colony.

Henry Hayes, as the former president of our country sorry Sir I do not like politicians. That is a known fact; a smooth talker like you will be able to lead this council while keeping an eye on the big picture.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, your negotiation skills are legendary in the world of peace negotiations for the United Nations. This skill will allow you to help integrate refugees from different world into this one. My intention is to send back the remaining Tollan's from their world. When I was scanning their world, five hundred people live in a mountainous area not far from their capitol city.

The VI's chose me as Governor of this planet, I DO NOT WANT THIS!

There is no choice in this matter by myself. You three will handle the day-to-day operations with Elliot and Atlantis as advisors. Please wait one minute."

Sam opened the conference room door, to human looking people strode in.

"Atlantis Phase please."

"Yes Governor O'Neill."

The room shifted to Merlin's dimension hiding it from anyone spying on them.

Conducting a scan of the room for listening devices, she found five. Setting them aside for later, discovering the frequency would be conducted by Elliot and Atlantis along with finding the perpetrators. The new Governor looked tired and unhappy.

"Now back to the topic at hand, the people standing in front of you are really an-droids. I was unaware that Folly had contacted Harlan on PX3-989 Altair. Hank and Henry both of you read that report and know what happened to SG-1. Dr. Weir you might have read it too, during your brief tenure as head of the Stargate Command program. A trade has been made for Android bodies using DNA of two deceased people, a man and a woman. Harlan created what you see before you. A small mining drone was sent thru another gate to Altair. With a trade, deal allowing Harlan, ten 2nd generation replicators created by myself with altered programming.

Worry not they are now just a walking powered screwdriver. On Altair, they will help upgrade and repair his geothermal power source using newer systems created by the Ancients. The deal was for all computer records on his planet, including all technical data his people had on file. Ancient technology created androids now stand in front of you. May I formally introduce to the avatars of Atlantis and our planet-wide VI Elliot they will be part of this group as advisors permanently no discussions or arguments on this fact!

This was part of the arm-twisting agreement that will allow me to leave this solar system and do what must be done.

I will not apologize for what has been done. Enemies from within and without are currently ruining Earth.

There are two prior trade agreements both with the Tok'ra for allowing our use of their tunneling crystals here and the Free Jaffa Nation with usage of the Anubis mother-ship.

All three VI's are sentient, Atlantis, Elliot and Folly. Before I forget to tell you there is one VI on board each of our ships that have been constrained, it will not become sentient. The planetary VI's and Atlantis have all details if you really want to know, recapping by myself is not necessary. This must be done in this room while phased; in no other place in this ship or the city beyond its walls will it be possible to hear classified information. All bargains made before coming to this world are top secret! I do not need to remind you about our enemies out there. This world must be protected at all costs!

My family will be going with us on Enterprise. Yes, Jack finally named a ship that. He has been trying to name one that since the Prometheus was constructed.

The crew will consist of myself, Captain Jack O'Neill, our twins Jonathon and Olivia O'Neill, Scientists Cassandra Frasier, Jennifer Haley, Ismau Satterfield, Dr. Bill Lee, Chief Engineer Sylvester Siler, Pilot Kevin Marks, Daniel Jackson archaeologist, Vala Mal Doran (hey you never know we may need a con artist/thief).

Malcolm Barrett, Louis Ferretti, James Grogan are the ship's security detail. Several of the crew can double as marines. Chief Medical officer will be Dr. Carson Beckett if I can get him here.

There are worried looks on your faces do not be every technological advancement that is currently available has been place is in this ship on insistence of the four sentient VI's who are; Elliot, Atlantis, Sam's Folly and Praesidos in Pegasus, this ship can and will simply disappear from any scanner if there is more trouble that it can handle.

This is the Flagship of our fleet at their insistence, it will have the technological advancement made by us and taken from other races computer system that I bargained for and stole. Don't look so shocked at that thought; there was no other choice...

This solar system will fade into another dimension to help protect it; Phased like this room is now. The asteroid Sam's Folly, hey don't blame me for that name I hate it. Jack did that to me and the VI responded to that name, who knew an artificial personality has a sense of humor.

There will be a Time-dilation field around it set for one-year real time. Ten thousand years will pass within the field (TD for a short). The Folly will not be accessible for that time-period.

There are currently forty-five former Asurans living there, turned human. Yes, fifty went up five did not want to become human... Folly removed them permanently! Relocation of all humans from our world's newest satellite to this planet, build them a separate place on the second continent far away from here until enough time has passed, so the trauma suffered by them no longer presents a danger to us. Volunteer therapist if found send that person or persons to their new city location.

Please make sure that city is large enough to house fifty thousand people, my ship and others like it will be returning with refugees from damaged worlds. If someone wants to live here it will be necessary for a case to case study of them. If found to be a danger to others send them to the asylum until cured, it is possible families from Earth related to our current military personnel will be allowed on Atlantis or its surrounding city.

Send the Tollan's all five-hundred of them to this new city. Many people in the same boat will live there eventually. The Edorans, according to a report have are being ravaged by drought conditions. Anymore seasons like the last one, famine will be wide spread. The Ori ravaged their planet and others like it.

I think that is about it. It is a lot to take in now, Oh I almost forgot President Hayes and General Landry you will have to come with me if you agree to be on the council. A DNA clone of you will be created and then your mind transferred to the younger body. It is a lot to ask, BUT it will allow you to use advanced thought controlled Ancient technology anywhere on this world. Liz your new body's ATA gene is active also.

Dr. Weir, we are going to use your suggestion about the women here about having six babies. IT IS UP TO THE WOMEN IF THEY WILL AGREE TO THIS!

I do not want to hear of any female being force to have a child; any rapist is to be executed no exception. There will be one rule, you harm any human or animal executed! Only exclusion is meat animals. Are there any questions?"

The room was shocked to silence what had been said by the former Colonel. This is more information than anyone should have to hear at one time. Finally being able to speak, all three started to talk at once.

"Wait wait I know you all have question, one at a time please. We will start with Dr Weir."

"Why are you doing this Governor O'Neill? Can't you see you are needed here?"

"Yes Dr Weir, I am aware of this, still other obligations must be met to our possible allies. President Hayes is next?"

"Governor I must protest clones! Really! In addition, bringing strangers from another world could endanger our people lives, from Earth yes. From other planets I say no!"

"Mr. President, I believe we will need more people on this world if it is to become a viable colony. Fifteen hundred people do not contain not enough genetic variation inbreeding will wreak havoc. In one thousand years, this will be a dead world.

As far as the clones go, there is no other way, no offense. Both you and General Landry are past retirement age. The VI's insist any member of the council be a younger person."

"What about you Governor? You will hit forty in three years, should you be a clone?"

"General Landry, What is about to be told to you is beyond top secret. I have al-ready been uploaded to a clone. Do NOT worry this will be limited to a onetime process"

"Governor, if I may? The answer is simple from our perspective as the VI of Atlantis; my technology requires you three to be in top physical condition. Mr. Hayes my sensors detect a heart problems, diabetes, high blood pressure and more.

Is there a need to continue? General Landry, You will die in the next three years of a massive stroke.

Dr. Weir, you new clone body is in top physical shape. There is Tollan tech we currently have, health implants placed in the wrist. If there is an injury to a body the response time will be immediate, a person or persons would simple be beamed to a trauma ward.

No tracking of any individual by said implant is allowed or possible this implant has been modified. That function is no longer possible in the newer implants, if you are worried about that.

The Tollan's did that to one of their own, Narim his name is according to records of that time.

Elliott. Folly and I as the Avatar of Atlantis will monitor this health system 28 hours a day, according to the new clocks created to match this world planetary rotation. We are in complete agreement this system is necessary the benefits outweigh the risk. I hope this alleviates your worries."

All three soon to be council members grimaced. Dr. Weir stood up pacing the room, Here she felt comfortable to pace in front of everyone present in this group; a scowl was on her face.

"So Atlantis, what you are saying is we are not really in charge here the VI's are?"

"No Dr. Weir, the three of you will be in charge, if you agree to our terms. As the avatar of this planet I have seen what your world was headed for. We simple want to prevent that from happening here, this will allow us to guide this solar system to a better way of life."

Dr Weir was still pacing around scowling and grumbling.

"Elliott I am still not happy about having computers tell me what to do."

Both VI's present chuckled.

"We are really just a copy of our creator's memory, Janus."

Talking in unison was normal for them and all the VI's. After all transmitting data in a micro second over great distant thru subspace was nothing to them. Interacting with humans to them in real time meant slowing their external speech greatly; it could be a pain in the ass for them.

Samantha looked worried.

"_Damn I hope they take the jobs, then maybe getting back to being a scientist and experimenting will happen."_

"I will leave the three of you to talk among yourselves and talk to the VI's, There is a long distance call to make. Atlantis remove phase."

Sam went to dial the Stargate to Supreme Commander Mark Taggert's base Praesidos.

"Atlantis to Praesidos this is Carter calling, please put me thru to Commander Taggert."

"Zelenka here, Sam he is unavailable for the near future. His wife went into labor, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Radek, Good to hear your voice Mark is married? To whom and when did this happen a baby really? Tell him congratulations for me. I am actually looking for Carson Beckett is he available?"

"Yes Colonel, Rodney's wife Jennifer Keller-McKay is delivering Taggert's child not Carson. She is also pregnant and may need to be relieved, Taggert met his wife on a rescue mission, the Wraith were going to cull the planet into extinction it would have been a dead world.

I also must inform you we heard from Earth yesterday there is a new gate there, delegates wanted to come thru and talk to Mark.

We will get back to you within 24 hours, Praesidos out."

A normally reserved Radek Zelenka being rude to anyone surprised Sam. Oh well, it must be hectic there. Shortly later the conference room Phased back into this reality. All three delegates stepped out of Atlantis's conference room asking for 'The Governor'. When Carter stepped back into the room with them, they were still arguing going back and forth.

"Dr Weir, has a decision been made?"

"Yes Governor, I believe it has we agree to do as you ask with the VI's help of course.

Samantha's face must have looked relieved.

"_Whew, I thought they would not be so quick to make a decision. Must have a talk with Elliott to see what made up their minds and to have them closely monitored for a year. I am worried one or both of the men might have been brainwashed, this is a chance we will have to take. It's a good thing this system will be out of phase while our ship is gone from here."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Gallivanting the Galaxy**

One week later, everything is loaded onto Enterprise. Sam turned to the council. The men looked healthier than ever with the clone bodies they now had.

"I have just been informed by Folly several cargo-ships are in process of being built, the Anubis will be returned to Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c. The TD field around Folly is up for 4 hours real time this will be equal to 4 years inside. A number of drone cargo ships being created are supposedly the size of Mount Everest on Earth. A special navigational control is placed in a console on them, allowing slaving of their systems to the Enterprise we will wait for them.

Please do not go looking for any MPSD field devices in our solar system you will not find them, they have been placed in a pocket dimension."

It was not until ten hours later that the Enterprise actually left, there was some trouble cross connecting navigational computer systems. Drone piloted ships did not have a VI on board, just a regular computer system.

The thought of a Virtual Intelligence getting in Lucian Alliance hands if captured gave Sam a great deal of trouble sleeping. If a cargo ship is damaged a secret compartment with a backup power supply activated, it would simply phase out of sight. After all this type of Cargo-ship drone would be traveling thru hyperspace alone at times, Carter had integrated a navigational computer to follow a series of hyperspace beacons.

"Carter to Folly, is there anything you need before the TD field is restarted?"

"No Admiral, I will see you in ten thousand years Folly out."

What the Governor/Admiral did not tell the Triad for security reasons is in one year fifty-one days in our time a fleet of ten thousand ships would be sitting in and on the planetoid. Some would be cargo-ship's both to be human crewed and drones.

Most would be warships of several different classifications, in secret the 'Three Amigos" created both drone and piloted new fighters. It had no class name yet that would be up to the pilots who flew them.

Combining tech from many different races then given over to the VI's to improve and tweak. This was one tough little fighter, firing drones, turrets for railgun defensive system turning 360 degrees on both top and bottom, Asgard plasma beam weapons, shields, the list went on and on.

Incorporated in this fighter are systems from the new SJ model (Super Jumper). This little fighter was made to take on a Wraith cruiser and win; hypothetically nothing currently made could stop it.

That is why the pilot needed to have the ATA gene in order to even think about using it, after the incident in the Pegasus Galaxy where a Wraith rewired one and Michael stole another.

Trying to hijack one of this class, would be next to impossible, made to blow up in someone's face if one tried. Inside each warship the fighter decks were full of SJ's and fighters a combination over one-hundred thousand of these were to be made.

As the Chief Test pilot for this fighter Cameron Mitchell gave his recommendation after running a series of tests on the prototype for one month.

"Build them they are a real sweet ride, with a great weapon system I cannot wait to take one into battle with the drone type backing me up!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Retrieving Ancient Technology**

Enterprise went to P3R-27 were the first Ancient repository of Knowledge was, A.R.O.K. as Jack called it. If there is a way of simplifying names Jack would find it even with his Master's in Aerospace Engineering, this gave him a unique perspective on life.

Beaming into the small chamber, the scientists tried to remove it without damaging this precious Ancient device. It was finally determined using the Asgard beaming tech was the only way to get it safely out of the wall along with removing the gate and room it was in so no one would be stuck in this empty room scratching their proverbial heads.

Sam decided to poke around the galaxy a bit exploring several worlds, finally going to Edora. The fire rain would not be a problem after the mining was done, using hundreds of drones. That asteroid belt would take ten years to mine out. It was so rich in Trinium and Naqahdah even a one-hundred ton rock of Neutronium was found. Now that one asteroid was a find!

Jack went to visit Laira on Edora, to tell her in ten years no more fire rain would happen. Come to find out he was a father there too. A son 14 years of age named Miles, Sam was jealous of this fact. A planet-wide call went to all people, come with us to a world where you can be safe. Between a drought, failed crops, famine and wide spread diseases caused by malnutrition made the decision extremely easy for Edora's people. Most were one crop away from total starvation.

One Everest class cargo vessel would relocate the humans of this world. All of their possessions beamed on board including log homes. By doing this, it will ease the transition to a new planet.

Carson Beckett went to work treating many ailments, malnutrition is rampant be-cause of the lack a nutritional foods. Using all advanced treatments available, he injected nanites into them. It is necessary to tell them it was a vaccine; otherwise because their holistic ways this would have not been accepted. It was a miracle to the sick Edorans.

Over ten thousand were humans spread out across this world went onboard.

What they did not know was after the populations of Edorans were off planet; Sam went to work on their former world. She tore it up; this world would still support life. All minerals simply beamed out; it was a site of an Earth mining colony. As she was using Ancient/Asgard scanners to locate and remove and extremely large amount of Naqahdah over two hundred thousand tons of was removed, asteroid fragments from centuries of fire rain, Sam even found fifty tons of Trinium. She is thinking;

_''That's was they get for dickin' me around. Piss me off will they! Sigh, I have been hanging around Jack too long! If we keep going like this all 10 cargo vessels will be filled in no time"_

This find filled another Everest, now two of them were full. There is still three months fifty-one days before their new home system came back into phase. So those two cargo-ships were sent back, waiting outside of the MPSD field, Everest One had humans on board. This ship had a fabricator capable of fulfilling all their needs; it required major amount of power. Added with all the animals it was a strain to its system.

Everest Two docked with one to power-boost one's systems, Two shutdown all other systems to wait for the MPSD shutdown. Even if Enterprise did not make it back in time, Elliot would see them in the sensors that the VI had spread around its solar system and activate both ships navigational computers guiding both vessels home.

Next stop P6-3Q1 Serra, named again by Jack as Bug Planet, Teal'c would not even go near it anymore. The plan by the "Three Amigo's & the VI's" again Jack naming system. Sam said to him.

"JAAAACKK stop naming things you're driving me crazy."

Her husband just put a silly grin on his face, loving teasing her."

"Make me Carter."

Rodney's suggestion is to find the biggest damn bug zapper and toss it thru an outgoing open wormhole and let it land in-front of Serra's gate. Even all of the VI's were horrified to hear what was waiting anyone there; using suggestions from all, a system of flying plasma weapons with shields is created. Nothing was going to get thru to damage this weapon's onboard systems. A test case of one hundred drones is beamed down. More would be made if this plan worked Serra is an ideal place for a colony and there are Twentieth century buildings with lots of space. This used to be a world that was part of the Asgard Protected planets treaty until the Serran's messed with the genetic structure of a species on Serra.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Chulak, revisiting an old friend**

Chulak, winter had come to this world. When the Enterprise came out of hyper-space over this world, one-hundred Ha'taks and Al'kesh with a fleet of death gliders tried to destroy the engineering marvel. The Holographic VI and its avatar android on Captain Jack's ship just laughed. "Ha-ha, OOOOHHH. Man they are tickling my shields. I could stay here for a year and they would not even drop them one percent."

Jack looked at it weirdly.

"_Sam, I thought you said the ships VI"s could not become sentient."_

A harassed mother just looked at her captain/husband. A very deep telepathic bond had developed between the couple since the mind transfer, allowing them to communicate without anyone else knowing. It did not happen often with the Ancients unless one was very far along the path to Ascension.

_''Well this one is, no one else knows that, If you tell anyone it will be bad news we will never hear the end of it! Now stop screwing around and call Teal'c let him know we are here.''_

"Enterprise to Teal's you there Buddy? It's Jack O'Neill tell your people ta stop shootin' come on up and have a beer."

"Tau'ri vessel, you are not welcome here, one of your females stole a ship until it is returned you are not to welcome here."

Jack just growled.

"Who the hell is this?"

A reply blared out of the bridge's speakers.

"Tau'ri, by what right do you ask me my name!"

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't put Teal'c on with me right now! Enterprise, charge all weapons let's blow a sizable chunk outa their second moon just for the-hell-of-it. Now either you get your boss here now or you're going to be pickin' chunks of moon outa both your ass and that puny ship."

Just then, a Teltak arrived.

"O'Neill, it is I, Teal'c open your hold allow us to come onboard."

"T. what have I constantly told you about being late and what is your favorite movie"

"O'Neill, you said never be late, Star wars Attack of the clones it my favorite out of the whole series."

"Enty open the flight-deck."

"Damn it Jack how am I supposed to teach the VI if you keep messing with its speech."

"Oh Sam, bite me we need to get go greet out guests, oh wait Security to the flight-deck." Ferretti, Halley, Vala, Daniel, James Grogan get your asses to the flight-deck now."

The four people Jack called ran to the docking station in their new armor based off the Kull warrior style just in time to see the Teltak land. Teal'c was pushed out to catch any stray bullets. What the Jaffa on board the cargo ship did not know was Sam had put a DNA scanner on all of the newer weapons; none would fire at a friend.

There were no bullets coming from a human made gun anymore, well not the ones made on Elliot's world anyway. Stun yes, kill only in a dire emergency. The four on security detail just stunned everyone on the cargo-ship.

The armor and weapons are updated with newer technology from all the computers Carter had stolen, she really outdid herself to protect people. Especially Grogan he was always getting his ass shot off and yep sure, as you know it he was hit several times.

"Damn it Grogan what have a told you about keeping your ass outa the line of fire! You're lucky my wife made you a special armor."

"Sorry Gen...UR I mean Captain Jack. What do we do with the prisoners Sir?"

"I really don't care throw them out an airlock, just leave Teal'c and Bra'tac. Damn it to hell, their beat to hell. Enty, beam T. and Bra'tac to the med-bay stat!

Carson, please take care of them. Wait: if you toss em' out an airlock my better half will never let me hear the end of it, Brig them make sure their not fakin', first stun them again"

The stun guns are made not to kill no matter how many times a person is shot by this type of weapon. One Jaffa pretended to be stunned so he could get aboard and kill everyone. Unknown to anyone outside the crew, an internal weapons system would not allow that to happen. One of the VI's systems put in place will prevent any crewmember with a Tollan implant from being stunned while on duty.

Everyone aboard had to have this device to serve on the fleet's finest ship.

A crewmember could not be stunned or killed unless the captain or first officer ordered the VI to disable the protections on this system. Any intruders are stunned before notifying security. Then a one-way beaming system would send them to the brig, beam into the brig not out a jamming fields around the cells then would activate.

Finally, both Jaffa leaders were awake enough to answer questions.

"T. what have I told you about getting caught?"

"O'Neill, it is good to see you again, ColonelCarter, DanielJackson, ValaMalDoran, LieutenantHalley. Bra'tac and I were ambushed by cowards on our way to the council chamber. You all look extremely well for dead people and you told me never get caught."

They all looked at each other puzzled.

"Teal'c what do you mean dead?"

"DanielJackson, people of the Tau'ri world came here to Chulak saying you were dead."

"Well as you can see T. we're not dead. The IOA went way way too far and reeaaaaaaaaally honked off my wife.

I am a father now T. three times now you remember Laira on Edora. She had a boy, he's now 14, Sam and I have twins!"

"Indeed O'Neill, all are alive and well. Congratulations ColonelCarter, O'Neil fatherhood it suits you well can see. You look twenty years younger; I did not recognize that face."

Sam was shocked to hear how far the new IOA went to remove all of them from Earth records. A major cover up is in process on their former world.

"Teal'c, I have returned with the Anubis class mother-ship with many improvements, over what it was. It is waiting in hyperspace for my call, where should it go? A payment is included in its cargo hold ten tons of Naqahdah, one Ton of Trinium."

"I am grateful SamanthaCarter-O'Neill, now is not a good time to be here. With the Lucian Alliance taking over the SGC they are now demanding all worlds pay a tribute with rare metals for protection against any attacks. They are sending humans from the Tau'ri home-world to make demands."

"Sam looks like we're takin' a trip to earth. Hey, look who's finally joining us in the land of the livin'. Bra'tac you old fart how ya' doing ya' lookin' good."

When Jack was upset or frustrated his way of talking changed drastically, he had spent many summers in Texas with a family friend.

"O'Neill, I am grateful to you once again for saving my life. Teal'c and I were to be cannon fodder for your weapons, after an announcement by the Free Jaffa Nation leadership about finding a hidden cache of Anubis's ships. Many Jaffa are fighting over the rights as to who will own them. Our first priority should be to free Rya'c, Karin and his child. Your help would be most appreciated in this time of trouble; Rya'c is being tortured with a pain stick for information on the location ships and how to get to them."

"I hate those things, Damn torture sticks! Sure B no problems tell me where they are being held."

"O'Neill, On Delmak where the ships are, several Jaffa followed Rya'cs Tel'tak there. The cowards were in another ship with his kidnapped family.

Who would torture a child? I believe a connection to the Lucian Alliance may be the reason for their actions. If they had the ships currently hidden on Sokar's old world the Free Jaffa Nation would be at war now."

Just then, Kevin Marks could be heard on the com system.

"Captain Jack, report to the bridge."

"Now what, OK everyone you heard him back to your stations. OY can't we catch a break?" Jack kept mumbling and grumbling all the way to the bridge.

"Report Marks."

"Sir, the Jaffa ships are resuming their attack runs, demanding we surrender our prisoners. If we do not they intend to gather their fleet to surround us so we cannot escape. To quote a belligerent Jaffa commander surrender or die."

"Enty phase us outa' here. I am really getting tired of this crap."

"Yes Captain, phasing now" To the Jaffa's eyes the Enterprise just disappeared, thinking it to be cloaked all ships started firing every weapon. The holographic Enterprise just started laughing again.

"These Jaffa are just too funny, Ohhh Hahahaha moving out of weapons range.

Thinking they could box us in what a bunch of morons."

"JAAAAACCKKK, you are teaching our ships VI bad manners. It is just a baby, if we do not train it right from the start how are the children supposed to learn from it! So help me if they start talking like Enty, Oh DAMN IT now ya got me doing it!"

"Excuseee me Princess Samantha, It's just a way of speech."

Just then Teal'c and Bra'tac arrived on the bridge staring at both the hologram and its avatar body.

"O'Neill, what is that?"

"T. this is our ship's avatar Enterprise. All our ships now have a Virtual Intelligence's. I cannot tell you more, Sam is about to blow a gasket. Oh damn did it again. Forget anything that was just said, no one is supposed to know about them except the crew. Enty consider Bra'tac and Teal'c as crew, come on I will show you around. Enty take us into hyperspace and set a course for Sokar's old home planet of Delmak. We have Damsel's in distress to save, Booty to plunder Yad Yad Yad. Ya' know I always wanted to say that, should just change my name to Capt' Jack Morgan!" Jack started taking his guest around the ship bragging about what his wife made.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Sokar's world**

One week later arriving at Sokar's old planet. Jack was in his quarters playing with the twins.

"Jack to the bridge, we will be dropping out of hyperspace in 5 minutes."

Hitting the intercom button

"On my way Sam, Kiddies its nap time, Enty here take Jonathan. I have Livy you cute as a button little girl."

Enterprise's Android Avatar had created special enclosed cribs for both toddlers, hardened to withstand any impact from flying debris to depressurization of the ship;

It is a life pod with the ability to care for both of them up to 6 months. Incorporated into them is the avatar's system as a teaching aid. What no one knew was, each child had retained a copy of the Ancient Repository of Knowledge in their genetic makeup. Like a Goa'uld symbiotes, memories passed onto them thru their father's contact with both of the "Head Suckers or AROK's" as Jack liked to call them.

The planet Delmak, Jack hated this place ever since SG-1 rescued Jacob Carter/Selmak from ''The Fires of Ne'tu'. Some nights he would wake up at night in a cold sweat thinking of how close his friends came to dying and now he had to retrieve a friend's son from Delmak.

"Carter, break out the new armor I asked you make for our friends Teal'c and Bra'tac, Ah! No argument outa either one of you it will keep you alive! I like my friend living not dead!

Marks, I need you to stay with the ship it has precious cargo on it. Lock it down after our SJ leaves, I can see from the look on your face you wanted to come with us. Not this time Kevin, someone needs to stay with our ship."

Fifteen minutes later a cloaked Super Jumper landed on the planet. Following Bra'tac, all seven rescuers proceeded to a hidden passage that led to where Rya'cs family was being held.

Just outside the room were twelve Jaffa led by Jaffa Council member Vuluc, a know sympathizer of the Lucien Alliance. Screaming could be heard from in the room and someone yelling where are the ships! Everyone could tell from the screams a younger person being tortured by the cruel Jaffa.

Even Sam was seeing red enough where all of a sudden everyone's weapon shifted from stun to kill. Her telekinetic power is screaming out to kill them all! The Jaffa suddenly lost all of their weapons, jerked out of the hands that were holding them by an invisible force. Jaffa were being thrown around like rag dolls. Jack had to clamp his hand on his wife's shoulder a calming influence. Telepathic message was sent by her husband.

_''Sam calm down your starting to move us too, telekinesis might hurt everyone in the room too. Think of Karin and her children! Besides, I thought our abilities were supposed to be a secret. Everyone would think of us as Ori Priors and be scared of us.''_

Once his wife calmed down, everyone looked around to how did a prior of the Ori get here without anyone seeing him? Because of the armor they are wearing no one could see each other's faces. Teal'c started firing his newly made weapons, it looked like Ronan's plasma pistol and a P90 style rifle and both had two settings stun and kill. During Carter's fit of rage she made all weapons switch to their kill mode because of this both Bra'tac and Teal'c ended up killing several Jaffa before anyone could stop him. Not knowing it was on the kill setting. Ellioters as the inhabitants of that planet are now called hated killing and has swore not to kill unless their lives were in jeopardy. Halley ran around the corner yelling at the Jaffa to throw down their weapon and surrender.

She was laughed at being so small, as Jack calls her a four foot nine fighting ma-chine.

The suit worn by Jennifer actually did make this true, it had an artificial muscular enhancement system incorporated into it, capable of adding the strength of 5 strong men.

The next thing anyone knew bodies were flying around the corridor, Jenny was really mad. To think these men were hurting a woman and her children! Many suffered broken bones; the commotion is heard inside the room.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

Vuluc started yelling for everyone in the room to come out and kill his attackers, once all of the hostage takers were out of the room chaos and confusion ensued in the corridor. Most of the hostile Jaffa are seriously injured. Broken bones and dislocated shoulders happened on twelve of the twenty hostage takers they were lucky Hailey held back.

The lesson of this action is, do not piss of a Tau'ri female; Sam had joined Halley it was just the two of them doing the most damage. Stunning the rest is all the men could do. Once all were subdued and tied up, Karrin came out into the hall challenging them.

"Who are you, why did you rescue us? Are you here to torture us more? I already told them, we do not know the location. Only Rya'c knows, please if you are friends find him."

There were bruises all over her body. The children needed immediate medical attention.

"Carson come in this is Jennifer Halley I am sending you three for treatment, let us know their condition. We are continuing with the mission"

Karin and her children were beamed to the Enterprise's med-bay.

Sam led the way to three strange looking fixtures.

"This is how we go thru the wall, touching the fixtures one after the other causes three tones to sound, the harmonic vibrations unbind its molecular structure. We will be able to walk right thru it. Once one of us goes thru the next person needs to touch the fixtures before trying to go thru. Warning: if two people were to try to walk thru before tapping them. One would be killed, stuck in the wall the molecules of your body would just fall apart."

"Well DUH! THAT was a perfectly good waste of an explanation Sam!"

"Jack! It is necessary; do you want one of us to get killed?"

Jack just grumbled into his helmet, it's a good thing his wife did not hear him, her patients was wearing reaaaalllly thin after seeing Rya'cs damaged family. Once thru the wall, they started creeping down the stairs expecting to see more Jaffa or Teal'c's son tied up.

"Guys, according to my scanner there is no one down here, I am able to see thru all the ships here"

James Grogan is head over heels in-love with the beautiful geek, afraid to tell her.

"Jenny, how can you tell? This area has to be a quarter mile in size."

"Grogan this hand scanner is based off of our new ships scanners."

No sooner did she say that then staff weapons started firing from one ship, it was a good thing Anubis had placed lockouts on the all craft down here, none of the ships weapons would fire or Grogan would have died yep shot again! Ducking behind an Al'kesh all seven intrepid explorers looked at Vala.

"What? You mean I have to find a way around them? Oh alright, I'll be right back." Vala snuck around looking for an easy way to get at the attackers."

"Oh this is too easy, those dumb Jaffa aren't looking and I'll take them out myself."

Vala shot eight Jaffa not caring if she killed them. Being a callous individual the only thing that mattered was her Daniel and any loot she could steal.

"It's clear all Jaffa are down, you can come out now."

Once Sam is able to get aboard one of the Anubis mother ships, a link was created to all the ships in the room; it was then connected to Enterprise's navigational computer.

"Enterprise, this is Carter I am opening the hanger bay doors. Remote control of all ships here, launch them into hyperspace and send them to our new world.

Enterprise's crew ran from the mother-ship just in time for it to lift off, all seven people went back up the stairs to find Rya'c.

One of Sokar's favorite past times before Anubis had killed him was torturing people before sending them to Ne'tu. It took a good hour before the chamber of horrors was found. All sorts of wicked cruel torture devices were in the room. On a rack in the room hung poor Rya'c his symbiote pouch had second degree burns all around it. Both arms were hanging at a bad angle; a bone was sticking out of his arm. A face barely recognizable Teal'c is furious to see his son in such bad condition. One of the rebel Jaffa continued to beat on what looked like a hanging piece of meat. If this was not stopped soon Rya'c would die.

"Jack to Enty can you lock onto the room near us and beam everyone out? Our friend needs medical care; beam the rest into the brig."

"Enterprise to Captain Jack I cannot distinguish individual life-signs"

"Aw damn it, now were going to have to do this the hard way"

"O'Neill, Stay here I will rescue my son."

Trying to stop Teal'c and Bra'tac at this point was like sticking a foot out to stop a freight train… not going to work! By the time it was over not one Jaffa was left alive; both Free Jaffa Nation leaders killed them all. There was 'no honor' in what the rebels did to Rya'c hanging on a rack.

"Bra'tac, you should not have killed them all now we have no one to interrogate.

It could have led us to who was supplying information to the scum who was telling the Lucian Alliance personnel about what you were up to, there is a leak in your ranks"

"O'Neill, that will be dealt with for now let us get Rya'c up to your ship."

"Daniel to Enterprise, A tracker has been activated. Lock on and transport it to medical then once we clear this area beam us to our Jumper"

"Roger Daniel, Carson will be ready for any casualties. Enterprise is standing by for a report on a return time of all personal."

"Twenty minutes after we get to our jumper, Daniel out"

By the time all intrepid explorers returned to their ship, Dr. Beckett had placed all injured into tubes filled with fluid; a mask was over all 4 faces.

"DrCarsonBeckett, why are my grandchildren in those tubes?"

"Aye I'm sorry laddy it was necessary to heal their injuries, Teal'c they'll be peachy when they come out. All wounds will be healed nary a scratch will be left on their bodies. It is perfectly safe Samantha found this technology in an Ancient database; it's like the sarcophagus the Goa'uld used to use only it has none of the nasty side effects. The addictions or change of personality from its use is no longer an issue."

What no one but Sam knew, the new repair tubes used Nanotechnology to heal; it was based off of the Orbanians technology instead of Nanites staying just in the brains. They spread-out thru a human body repairing and mending it. The Asuran version could not be trusted yet, Afraid of them trying to take over a person she found this version worked, now with all the ships safe from the Alliance it was time to move on.

"Sam, where are we going next?"

"Jack, the AROK on P3X-439 should be picked up the next. We will need to beam down and check on its condition. Supposedly the device is able to self repair; the whole thing will need to be beamed into crystal storage till we get back home it's too big for one of our cargo bays.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**P3X-439**

This was only a brief but necessary stop for the crew. Jack, Sam and Daniel beamed down to the planet near the statue. Daniel went to the ancient writing and pressed it in proper sequence to have this AROK reveal itself. Once it showed up on the wall Sam went to stick her head into it.

"What the hell do think you're doing? That damn thing nearly killed me and here I see you attempting to stick that gorgeous genius head into it? Damn it, no one is sticking anything in that head-sucker!"

"Jack is right Sam; I do not think this is a wise idea"

"Daniel, I have my reasons. It's ok now my body can handle the download. You need to understand, the device has info in it currently needed to locate the remaining AROK's. There are three more in this galaxy; our VI's could not pinpoint their location. Swear to me you will not tell anyone what is said here and more will be revealed to you."

"I swear Sam, no one could pry it out of me right Jack?"

Jack just glared at both of them.

"Jack this concerns you too, I was afraid if we ever came in contact with another Ancient device it would kill you. So I had both our clone bodies made to handle a download of this magnitude."

"YOU DID WHAT! SAMANTHA CARTER-O'NEILL, TELL ME THIS IS NOT TRUE!"

"Yes it is Jack. Both our bodies now have actual Alteran DNA; I found it on Atlantis in a lab. Our ATA gene is stronger than any person currently alive. John Shepherd is not even a close second to what we are now. The Lanteans are a second evolution created by their Alteran brothers, when this was done very few Alterans were still alive. The plague had nearly wiped them all out.

Many had decided to ascend to avoid this problem. The Lanteans could not get the plague; they were not as advanced in the evolutionary path. This prevented the disease from infecting them. Don't worry we will not have a problem with any infections Oh; also we will not ascend anytime soon. That part of our evolution has been stopped. I intend to put my head in there you WILL NOT try and stop me. You're next Jack."

"OH NO, I'll go first I will not risk the mother of my children dying on me"

"Jack it's perfectly safe, Trust me I would not do anything that would endanger our family."

Jack bolted to the AROK; it grabbed his head downloading the complete database into his mind. This time he did not pass out from information overload. Turning around, looking at his wife and Daniel with a funny look on his face.

"SonofaBitch, I can understand some of the data already. Carter I am sorry you were right, go ahead its safe for you to use."

Sam went thru the same process as Jack.

"Daniel, you CANNOT tell anybody what just happened here. I had to jam our communications with the ship, here now they are working again."

A frantic call was repeating thru all of their headsets trying to contact them "Enterprise to Daniel, Jack, Governor Carter-O'Neill please respond damn it some one answer me!"

In the background an argument was ongoing about beaming down to rescue them.

"This is Daniel, don't worry we are all fine."

"Daniel, this is Vala you had me worried, I was about to call the Calvary in to rescue you."

"Carter to Enterprise, lock on my location and beam me to the auxiliary engine room."

All three were first transported into medical for a complete work up; the crew was worried about a possible Goa'uld hitching a ride in their bodies. Once cleared Vala whacked Daniel real hard and rang his bell.

"Don't you ever do that to me again My Daniel, I was worried sick. You could have been hurt or killed, damn it now I'm crying"

Grabbing her before a second bell ringer could be delivered; a big hug came from him.

"I am sorry Vala; it did not seem to be that long of a time for us. Besides it wasn't my fault, something in the statue was blocking our communications."

Jack just chuckled looking at the two of them.

"Get a room you two, for Pete's sake grow up and admit loving each other. Get married and have a couple of kids!"

Vala glowed brightly at the idea of marriage.

"OH Daniel, Can we? Let's make babies!"

Glaring at Jack

"Vala, I had not thought of it, maybe we should wait until after arriving back home."

Running around thinking she was proposed to.

"OH goodie, I can't wait to tell the rest of the crew. Muscles will be so jealous."

Daniel was rolling his eyes.

"Jack, you realize someday, I will get even for this."

O'Neill was chuckling while walking away.

"Danny boy, you've been trying for years to get even, never going to happen."

While both men were bickering Sam beamed the whole statue into crystal storage.

Jack activated his intercom.

"All right crew, time to meet in conference room one and figure out our next move.

Do we go to Earth and figure out what the hell is going on, or do we continue to mine asteroids. My vote would be go kick to the Alliance's ass off of our former home-world; I want to be able to spend time in my Minnesota cabin fishing"

The crew agreed Earth should be a priority; promises had been made to try and find families of people now living on Elliot's world.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Fixing Earth**

After what Teal'c and Bra'tac, told Enterprise's crew about what was going on with Lucian Alliance's demands. It looked like a criminal organization had complete control of Earth. It would be necessary to shield and cloak the ship in order to avoid any ship in the Sol system. Enterprise left hyperspace beyond Pluto's orbit to avoid any possible attacking ships. It was a good thing to; space in this solar system is crowded with Goa'uld Ha'taks, Al'kesh, Tel'taks, even an Anubis class mother-ship and no Earth ships were flying around the space they were scanning.

"What the hell? Did the abandon their planets and move the whole alliance here?"

"Captain, I suggest we phase until our ship gets to the moon, land on it for cover, our sensors are picking up a cavern there large enough to fit into with inches to spare."

"Mr. Marks, it's your ass if we get stuck."

Jack was worried about his family on this ship; the crew had grown on him, it be-came an extended family.

"Folks, I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous our situation is. If we get caught, they will skin us alive and that's after a month's worth of torture. I suggest we wear amour underneath our clothing, from what I understand the helmets are like the Jaffa ones that fold into the neck, right Sam?"

The crew looked puzzled; all knew their captain was not into giving long explanations. It was if a change had come over him, only the former SG-1 understood this was his way of working up a strategy for a coming fight.

"Yes Jack it will work that way now, the flaws in what was worn by the Jaffa are gone now. If we are shot, bullets will not penetrate any part of our suits. Areas that bend elbows, wrists, knees, ankles, even our necks are full protected AND energy weapons will not even leave a scratch. But if we need to use our armor we are really screwed, this is a recon mission only not a battle.

Enterprise after our ship leaves the hanger switch back to phased, for any reason we do not come back you are ordered to return to Elliot's world with my children. They will be left with you."

Vala and Daniel elected to stay behind. Vala had found out she was with child.

No one knew but them, telling everyone their reason is to protect the O'Neill children gave a pair of expecting parents a reason not to go to Earth. Kevin Marks argued he wanted to come along this time.

"Yes Governor, may I remind you this ship cannot stay more than one week. Elliot's solar system will be returning to normal space in two months twenty-one days."

Landing the Super jumper at Jacks cabin, out of every crew member Bra'tac and Teal'c were able to move the easiest under a Sodan cloak without disturbing any surrounding brush. Both warriors scouted around the woods slowly looking for any sign of ambush; it was an hour before the two of them came back. They had found no one around. Even sensors could be fooled; the old Mark-one eyeball scanners were needed constantly looking for danger. Jack had to closely look at the cabin for any sigh of tampering.

An unidentified wire connected to the door is found, getting by it is easy for both Jennifer and Sam. They disabled this device in such a way that it would keep reporting back as if no one is using his cabin.

The team decided to use this location as their base camp. Beaming in and out of places would be noticed, any energy signature of that size would draw unwanted attention like a bag of hammers Mitchell would say. Everyone except Teal's and Bra'tac walked to a bus depot. Sticking out like a sore thumb Jack could be heard to comment. Both warriors would stay behind and guard the Super Jumper along with Jack's cabin.

Before leaving Jack cloaked their ship and then sunk it to the lake bottom. Once on the road the crew decided to take several different buses, switching from one to another, doubling back unexpectedly. Each crew member would travel alone meeting up at a location know to only a few.

After General George Hammond died of a heart attack, his home in Colorado Springs was willed to a relative named George H. Sinclair. His only son had died in the serving his country during Gulf War, Sinclair was his grandson. His Daughter-in-law changed his last name back to her maiden and ran from the thought of dealing with people in service of any military while he was a very young boy.

Once his legacy reached legal age of 18, G. H. Sinclair with a mother in the hospital dying from cancer with no other living family member he knew of. After losing the battle his mother's insurance provider Young George's found the only way left to get a college education was to enlist in the Air Force he finally deciding his line of work would be as a Mathematician and Physicist.

During his service in the US Air Force the young Sinclair made several attempts to create a Spacecraft able to break the light speed barrier. Unknown to him a ship had already been created from Asgard, Goa'uld and Human Technology, his grandfather found then him thru contacts in the ranks.

Glad to know a relative still lived Sinclair welcomed him with open arms, proud to have such an illustrious grandfather. Over the years both grew close to each other.

Grieving the loss of his last living relative, Sinclair allowed Jack to stay in Hammond house on more than one occasion.

This would be the hideout of the Enterprise's crew while operating near Cheyenne Mountain Southern Colorado. The Washington DC Property was left to Hammond's Granddaughters, Tessa and Kayla perpetuity. It will be another place to hide, or a thorn in the side of enemies of this world.

Both the Lucian Alliance and Jaffa are jealous of the Tau'ri, this world with its billions of people and freedom beyond anything allowed by their former Goa'uld oppressor's slaves to their whims.

Used as nothing but toys, bodies hijacked. Rode hard and put up wet as one saying goes. Now some of the people did not know how to act, what to do with their freedom. This criminal organization and the others used to riding high on the coat-tails of powerful beings.

Both alien cultures wanted what Earth had, major technological advantages from one of the most advanced people in any known galaxy, after the ascended Ancients.

The Asgard core in Odysseys auxiliary engine room made this ship a prize worth stealing from the people of Earth.

The tech contained in the core would make any race a major power, just like Samantha Carter-O'Neill had done. Now people from Elliot's world would have to free their former planet, using alien technology. Scanning people with Za'tarc type detectors created by Jennifer Halley, using all of the technology available to population of Elliot's world.

Starting in Colorado, the humans wanted to cleanup this poor world. While at George Hammond's old house, Jack started making plans.

"I am glad we all made it here, we will sneak into the back door of Stargate command. There is a hidden emergency exit unknown to anyone else still on this planet. In the backside of the mountain a Tok'ra tunnel was put in after SG-1 returned from a trip to the Othello Galaxy, with the damn Ori on their asses. Plant as many Zark detectors around SGC without getting caught. Sam, I would like you and Kevin should go back to our ship. One of us needs to be with our kiddies; we will not be leaving this planet until it is cleaned up. There are secret ways in the SGC no one but me knows. Hell someone could be pulled out with anyone knowing it. DC will be much harder for us, I will be no help there my face will be recognized.

I am giving you a map to all underground entrances it is all that I can do."

The crew was astonished with the in detail oriented briefing just given by their captain. The exception was SG-1, who knew Jack well enough to know this was a standard operational procedure for any crew who worked for him.

"This is not right; I don't want to leave you here in this mess."

Jack took his wife aside.

"Sam, we don't have enough time to find all the troublemakers on this world. The MPSD field will be down at our new home before all the criminals are found here. It's going to take some major ass-kicking and housecleaning.

Governments have been infiltrated to the top. I do not say this enough you're my life. PLEASE take our family home and protect them. Before you say anything I know it's not fair. My dream finally came true when we married and then having kids after all the doc's told us we couldn't? You are a true blessing to me."

Sam was upset knowing he was right; their children needed a parent with them at this stage of development. What both parents found out during puberty (thirteen years later) will shock them to the core.

Now that a plan is setup, O'Neill, Cassie, Haley, Satterfield, Dr. Bill Lee, Siler, Barrett, Ferretti, Grogan, Marks and Dr. Beckett, sneak into one of several emergency exits made by Tok'ra tunneling crystals going deep into the SGC, Level twenty-five is where everyone emerged. Sam had given each person a small satchel of Tok'ra tunneling crystals capable of creating hidden passages. The team went thru the SGC like a burrowing worm thru an apple. Where ever anyone needed to come out into SGC territory a temporary tunnel was placed.

Hidden from any cameras by using special Sodan cloaking devices permanently attached to their armor or by phase-shifting themselves to avoid detection. Over five-hundred Za'tarc detectors are planted, with specially equipped microscopic microphones. There are places in which a microphone is just attached to the existing camera systems. Jennifer went into the security room on level sixteen while phase-shifted and waited till no was in this room. Every cable in there ended up with nanobugs too small to see by the ol' mark-one eyeballs.

Using existing cabling already installed by SGC for backup to the Pentagon, everything captured by the bugs is transmitted disguised as normal everyday routine email traffic is routed back to Jack's cabin in Minnesota. Teal'c used the SJ's VI to ferreting out anything abnormal in the day to day routines in the mountain.

Several times people suddenly went missing from the SGC, Jennifer would hack their electronic devices leaving messages for their bosses. Telling them an emergency had arisen and needing immediate leave for an unspecified length of time.

Sam had managed to adapt a Za'tarc detector, to remove any brainwashing from snatched SGC personnel; this had been tried by Anise it never worked right. It would leave behind her own type of conditioning; no one taken could remember what happened to them. Then using stories implanted by Jennifer Halley and her team of on-planet scientists.

It would have looked suspicious if too many people all of a sudden had to leave for emergencies. So Jennifer decided to streamline the procedure with Dr. Beckett's help for the health of anyone taken.

By grabbing suspected the ''zarked people'' (as Jack's called them). From their homes while they were sleeping they had deciding beaming into places was safe, snatch and grabs became common for the team. Returning them to their beds eight hours later with no knowledge of what happened.

Months went by and it was still ongoing, then a whole year. It was looking like most of SGC is converted into brainwashed slaves. Only a select few managed to avoid the process too unimportant to bother with.

"We are getting sloppy, I order everyone to Minnesota for a beer, fishing and rest."

"Enterprise to O'Neill this is Carter please respond."

"O'Neill here, what's up Sam? Heading for my beer bong now, really missing you why don't you come over to our party."(Beer bong= cabin).

"Grab the cat and bring it in out of the rain."

Knowing anyone could possibly hear a radio signal. Sam developed verbal short hand with Jack. ''Grab the cat and bring it in out of the rain.'' was used to signify the crew planet-side to must leave now, Lucian Alliance and all three letter agency personnel knew they were there and a noose started to tighten around Captn' Jacks crew. Most had made it back to the cabin, James Grogan and Jennifer Halley had not. They were traveling together.

"Enterprise to Grogan and Halley, Where are you, running late?"

A breathless Halley responded "Halley to Enterprise give us another hour then beam us up, UHHHH OHHHHH."

"Repeat the last part Halley, we did not catch that"

"Grogan here, Jenny is a little busy now. Catch us in one hour"

"Damn it Grogan, I don't care how busy you are. Grab the Cat, time to get out of the rain."

You could hear the bed squeaking on Grogan's end of the radio. Halley yelled into the radio

"I said one hour and I mean it! Don't you go beaming us up any sooner!"

In the background of the radio, you heard James groaning.

Meanwhile at the cabin, Jack was mumbling.

"Stupid Grogan picked a lousy time to tell Jenny. Yea so what! He talked to me about how he felt, told him to go for it but not now!"

Everyone was looking really weirdly at Jack.

Once the two lost one's finally showed up grinning ear-to-ear holding hands.

Jack looked at them

"It's about time you got here!"

The grins never left their faces while packing up to leave. Bra'tac and Teal'c made sure there were no tracks left around the cabin. Jenny redid the wiring on a tattle tale device someone, probably a three letter agency placed for surveillance around the cabin.

"Jack to Enty, were on our way."

"Enterprise to Capt', Good thing you grabbed the cat when you did, less than one mile away from your ''beer bong'' is a black SUV. It's really moving over the country roads faster than it should be."

Sam had a big surprise for the weary crew.

"I am glad everyone made it back, debrief in one hour. GROGAN! IN MY OF-FICE NOW! Jennifer, go see Dr. Beckett."

James looked real worried at Jenny, wondering what the normally calm Samantha O'Neill wanted with him.

"James, do you know Jenny is now pregnant now? Her health implant registered it in less than one hour. While we were talking there was a squeaking noise in the background all of us heard on our radios."

Grogan almost fainted.

After a good hot shower and a great meal Jack called a meeting in a conference room near the bridge.

"Sam, it felt like we were playing whack-a-mole with a tack hammer when a ten pound sledge is needed. What we were doing on Earth is not working. A new plan is needed."

"Huh I wonder when you would finally realize that Jack. So the Enterprise carries a surprise. Double shields around the earth at a Geosynchronous orbit, just like a layer cake. JAAACKK Stop drooling! Holy Hanna! Can't you be serious, such a big kid all the time."

The crew started grinning and chuckling behind their hands.

"Now back to what was being said, OH DAMN IT forgot what I was going to say."

"You mentioned cake, can we get some now?"

Jack loved busting her chops.

"Oh I give up, Jack go eat cake."

"Thanks Sam, my eyes were starting to glaze over."

"Jennifer please stay, everyone else can leave."

"Colonel you were mentioning double shields? I think you idea will work. Correct me if this is wrong. An inner shield will keep people in with all emitters placed outside so no one on Earth can target them. Outer shield will not allow attacks on any emitters; they will be placed in between them?

I think the moon should be done also. If this pisses off The Lucian Alliance, destroying it would be next. So is this correct?"

"Yes Jenny it is, did you see Carson yet? You're pregnant; Enterprise monitors all health implants informing the group leader of any health issues. No I do not intend to tell anyone else, James knows. When he heard about it, smelling salts were needed!"

"Yes Sam, I know Dr. Beckett told me, even if James does not want our child. I am keeping it. Now what do you intend to do send me back to our home-world?"

"No, your help is needed here to enact my plans; it's your body and baby. Restricted onboard ship is all that will happen. Now let's go complete my plan"

Carter could see a look of relief in Halley's face.

"Enterprise begin plan Alpha"

"Yes Admiral commencing"

From a cargo-hold in the hull a string of small satellites emerged. Slowly moving around Earth-space till its hold was empty of shield emitters.

"Governor the hold is empty."

"This is Samantha Carter-O'Neil to the people of Earth; you are now quarantined from reaching space until all Lucian Alliance Personnel gather in White Sands New Mexico USA.

For those who do not know, this group is responsible for a horrifying number of crimes in the Milky Way Galaxy. So a shield has now been placed around this world. Enterprise, enact protocol Carter-O'Neil Phase One."

Slowly the shield became visible as a dark blue glow against the sky.

"Enact Carter-O'Neil Phase Two"

One Everest Monitor Cargo-ship at a time decloaked over a hole in the shield, with two TWEE'S standing guard over it. Once the three ships were in place, Material started to disappear from all over Earth. All of the BC304's and BC305's were in their hidden shipyards, placed there by the corrupted world governments.

Their hulls were beamed into an Everest Monitors cargo hold; they had been ripped apart for their raw material. Crystal trays from all Earth ships are beamed into a special storage area to keep them from breaking, Odyssey's Asgard Core room is then beamed into a separate room in one piece, it was done this way to preserve the Asgard's legacy. Not one Earth/Alien ship was left, only small bits scattered about the hidden bays. All Technical materials and manuals disappeared. No more Trinium, Naqahdah or Neutronium is left on the planet. If it could be used to make a spacecraft it disappeared, F302's scrapped for their metal content. Hell even the scrap yards around Earth were emptied out.

A second generation Asuran Replicator with a Sodan cloaking device was sent into SCG again to drop the jamming field. Once a weak spot was created the Stargate is beamed out. Sam is getting tired of having to do this. She had Enterprise clean the SGC to its bare walls, all wiring and all duct work. Then to add insult to injury people started disappearing AGAIN!

Part of Phase Two is to ransack the world and remove all types of materials in the billions of tons. In front of assembly line workers, all types of parts just disappeared from their hands and racks around them. Food did the same thing, Shelves in grocery stores emptied out, Warehouses cleaned out to the bare walls. In all two billion tons of food is stolen, one billion ton of food grade seeds. If her colony was to survive this would be needed. Folly could not grow enough food or make spare parts for Elliot's World.

"Enact Carter-O'Neil Phase Three"

When the first EM registered full, another one would take its place. In all Twenty-five Everest Monitor cargo-ships were created never to be recreated, the amount of material used to build the great ships could have created one-hundred Scutin warships. Each interior hold is the size of ten football fields in length over one-hundred fifty feet high and there are eight cargo holds per ship.

All people starting with genius level IQ's are taken, it would be called a massive kidnapping. Among the colleges targeted is Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cal-tech, ETH Zurich—Swiss Federal Institute of Technology, the list kept going.

Upper lever educational halls emptied out, including professors.

Then the Phase Three program started to go around the world.

Every person had been stunned before being taken then scanned; a plaque with their DNA and a corresponding barcode is created. Then a human would be placed in a stasis chambers, with a DNA identifier plaque on both ends. This would allow someone to be found in pods stacked like cord wood. Each Everest Monitor has the capability to fit five million humans in stasis.

This craft is meant to be pounded on; its fighting capabilities are equal to five BC304 class warships. A shield that was meant to be impossible to defeat with Asgard plasma weapons and Drones. Knowing what could eventually happen Sam made sure it could stand up to what any ship in the Galaxy could dish out.

While this was happening, a huge space battle started: it continued for over two weeks. Every type of Lucian Alliance ship tried to get into this tiny solar system.

Two hundred Twee's against three thousand of every Goa'uld craft the Alliance and their Jaffa Allies had. It looked like a junk yard in space while this battle raged on. VI's stood on their bridges laughing and chuckling with their android avatars standing next to two humans on duty. Each ship only had a very small crew of twenty. The two people on bridge duty are: one pilot and one gunnery officer. Eight people could run any ship made on Elliot's World, Sam did not want to wear them out she had them rotating duty shifts two days on and then a day of rest before returning to their posts .

"Enact Carter-O'Neil Phase Three part two"

Part two allowed for Twee's standing guard over the hole in the Earth's shields to phase out using an MPSD onboard if their own shields had started to drain, some did not take this action in time. Five were destroyed while waiting too long for a replacement to guard an EM while it was in orbit. One other EM stood outside the shield beaming all junk from the battle in space for the raw materials each destroyed ship was made of. In all over two weeks went by before Sam called it quits and sealed up the hole in its new shield, Earth once again stood alone in the universe.

While the battle in space was raging, The Lucian Alliance living on and around Earth's solar system sent out distress calls to all Seconds.

"Send all ships do not hold back"

After the battle had ended any craft too far away or not capable of making it into battle over this tiny planet dropped out of hyperspace. Not one that was of Goa'uld design would survive and any that were still around did not function or too were decrepit lacking any weapons and parts were pulled to make other craft functional.

Twee's started ripping into partially destroyed vessel this had to be completed quickly survivors were registering on the Ellioters crews vessel over one thousand were found. Any survivor from a Goa'uld ship is taken and dropped on Lucia, now that the Stargate had been removed.

After the battle over Earth, Jack was heard remarking to his wife.

"Man I am glad that's over, that was a real son of a bitch Sam"

What both O'Neill's did not realize: this criminal organization had occupied fifty worlds forcing their occupants into slave labor. K'tau is one of many taken over by them forcing these gentle folk to live like pigs in a series of barb wire enclosures with only a tent made out of cloth scraps and no sanitation, the woman would be taken and used as 'comfort slaves' by the men of the alliance. One by one backward cultures of the conquered worlds fell to them. Poor Gairwyn on Cimmeria pleaded for them to leave the planet, their cultural heritage left by the Asgard is systematically destroyed by men from 'the bastard' Lucian Alliance. She was taken and used over and over nearly dying chained by the neck to a wall in the Cimmerian chief's longhouse in the process. After the rescue of this world when her nearly dead body was found, it was just a shell with a mind that would not respond to any therapy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Murphy's Law**

**Jacks arrogance/stupidity strikes and his tripping thru time**

**Sam decides to go on a shopping trip**

"Yes Jack it was, in all over three hundred million people were saved from what would have happened to them. Now we will have to find a place to put them, our timetable is less than one year."

Jack looked at his wife.

"Sam, why don't you just drag another rock into place near our world? Folly is there now can't some live on that?"

Carter-O'Neill looked at Jack worried the download changed him.

"Yes Jack, We could do that. Finding one with the right mass and gravity is going to be hard. Trusting anyone taken to live on our only shipyard would be a disaster of epic proportions."

Just then Jenny walked in.

"Why does it have to be exact? With all our technological knowledge can't we just find a barren world drag it with twenty-five ships to our solar system?"

"Huh, I knew you were a four foot nine fightin' machine, brains too"

Her height was a sore subject. It was not her fault; the genetic structure of all Halley's had a faulty gene causing this particular mutation. She usually hit anyone picking on this bodily fault; her temper was legendary at the Air Force Academy.

Busting an upper classmen's nose was just one of several incidents. General Kerrigan had almost expelled Jennifer, if it was not for Samantha this would have happened. Jack knew this and he loved to bust her chops.

After three month of planet shopping as captain Jack called it. Sam was not happy with any so far found.

"What about the world the android Reese was found on? Its atmosphere is pleasant, it already has a moon. Why not move that one? Or if a more drastic solution is in order: the one with shrinking bio-dome P7J-989 the planet that is plagued by toxic gasses, or P5C-353 ya know the one with that damn orb thingy? My shoulder still hurts thinking about the spike going thru it, hell why not Terraform them and why just settle for one grab a bunch of worlds that will not be missed by anybody.

Shoot move Tollana here that would take care of those uppity we do not allow our technology to be traded snobs! If it already has an atmosphere, won't it be easier to use?"

Sam looked as her husband stunned, now really knowing how much uploading from an AROK had changed him.

"Jack, what made you think about this? Most of the time now while we have been 'planet hunting' dealing with our twins has kept you occupied."

"I'm getting space happy Sam, going back to the beach sounds real good right about now."

"Jack, we have a lot of work to do, Moving five planets and their moons is not that easy. When we move Tollan here, by that I mean their original home world and Tollana their second home, while the survey ship in the first system if Serita is still in one piece we will move that one too. Its ambitious I know: turning six worlds into habitual worlds will not be easy. Tollana is a mess right now, moving this planet was not on my mind when I was there last.

It is now messed up; I mined it down to the depth one half mile of all Naqahdah, Trinium and Carbon. Some of our ships could have metals from that world in them now; it could even be in Enterprise. So we will have to Terraform that world too, with our Td fields only capable of one hour real time to one year in the field this will take two of our years to fix."

"Sam, come with me we need to talk privately"

Both of them walk down to their quarters discussing their twins.

"Enterprise, seal these rooms no one but yourself and my twins will are to be allow in here for the next hour. Now back to what I was saying before, that problem has been solved; the VI's and I kind of tinkered with Asgard Time dilation thingy.

Everyone of them looked my changes over. How you ask? Do not get mad, I kinda gave them an upgrade.

Praesidos: has ancient knowledge in his system from ten thousand years ago and with what Atlantis had in its memory core sent to him for safekeeping. All of the AROK's and what his systems contained have been copied to the twenty sentient VI's, yes that many are now up and running. Figured by the time we were done building stuff they would be needed. Oh, I even added copies of Asgard, Tollan and Earth knowledge into their systems. This allowed them to help me design an improved TD field system.

Rummaging around cargo hold five, Uh ERR kinda found it on my own. You did a great job of hiding it as part of our auxiliary engine room. While poking around in that engine room where I accidently spilled a cup of coffee, well it kinda leaked under a panel. While trying to clean this up, a sound not unlike water dripping from a roof came out from behind. I got lucky and pulled on one section of this panel a latch opened the hidden door.

All stolen computer systems are in there including any AROK's that we had left to collect, oh even Merlin custom repository and Merlin's assembler interface. Why don't you tell me about what happed after leaving us on Earth, Samantha?"

"JACK, WHAT DID YOU DO? Not giving all information to our sentient VI's is my decision as Governor!

I had time to get all of the missing repositories after leaving you on Earth. It's a damn good thing too, Kefflin, the new leader of The Lucian Alliance had found two still out there was a nasty battle to bring them onboard our ship.

Damn it Jack why did you have to do this?"

"From what I was told giving those copies of all knowledge we current have, this decision is not all yours alone. Our friendly copies of Janus said to give them all of that stuff for safekeeping; curious they did not tell you about it, on the other hand I could not have upgraded the TD field without Merlin's special toys and their help.

Now one minute equals one year inside this field. There is a copy of the new one still sitting on Merlin's Assembler table, Time compressions were not our former Asgard's friend it seems to me. Screwed up a couple of the equations just like they did with cloning Yep, solved that one too!

I compared the knowledge in all six Repositories to each other, there are differences in each one kinda' like a different head was originally sucked on and poof now all that is in my Frawn. Yeppers even stuffed all other systems knowledge into this ol' noggin'. Gotta brain bigger than yours now, Now Sam stop lookin' at me so weird like I grew a second head or somethin'."

At this point Carter started to worry a whole lot more about her husband; there was a change about him she could tell just by the way he was acting.

What actually had happened was: After loading his mind with all that data, Jack created a program and inserted it into all VI's ordering them to give him updates of what advancements had been made since his last contact. This was an override of all other functions in their hardware. This was made directly into the newer ones yet to be born and or created; it was buried so deep in them if a technician went looking for it, the location of the exact crystal would never be found.

Then O'Neill made another of Janus's special 'time machine puddle jumpers' out of a Super Jumper. With his time machine he traveled one-thousand years into the future in one-hundred year increments. This was done to see what would become of their little corner of the universe. His SJ held a Special Repository of Knowledge made by him just for this occasion. Every time it advanced into the future a signal would be sent to all sentient artificial beings to begin uploading everything in their cores to this SROK.

Jack would then load the data into his mind, this worried all Ascended beings.

What did this arrogant lowly human think he was doing? Merlin would have sputtered about causality if he still lived. By the time O'Neill hit this final mark of one thousand year, a trap had been set to capture this unknown ship. It was set by the O'Neill twins both Jon and Olivia along with their siblings; they are still alive thru genetic manipulation of their original bodies. Cloning had been outlawed too many problems with it.

Once Jon and Livy realized who was in the time ship. They grabbed their father by the proverbial ear, sending his craft back into the past and forcing him to return to a time shortly after he has left. To make sure it could never return Nanotechnology had been placed into its systems causing it to dissemble permanently. Poor O'Neill barely had time to disconnect and beam the SROK to cargo hold five before the time ship turned into micro dust.

During his trip thru time Jack decided a trip to past was in order. Place in time?

One day before all Asgard committed suicide on Orillia. Feeling real bad about losing his friends, O'Neill convinced their High Council to load a copy of all their minds into the Odyssey's soon to be Asgard core. Then all of them committed suicide, no adjustment was needed for the timeline it continued just as it did before. A promise had been made to this once proud race, one day they would return even stronger than before.

With Jack's ATA gene stronger than anyone else's alive, his body's evolutionary scale had become a very advanced Alteran. This gave him no choice it was either ascend or die. Once on this higher plane of existence and finding out he was the strongest one there, one of the first thing he did was grab Janus by the scruff his ascended neck and stick his arrogant ascended head into Jack's Special Repository of Knowledge downloading everything this version of Janus knew. As a being living on a higher plane of existent unlimited knowledge of the universe was contained in his mind. This almost caused the SROK to overload and explode. It was only Jack's Ascended powers that stopped this from happening.

Then O'Neill made several changes to Sam's current clone body he would never tell her what was done. This would allow her to live for centuries without having to create another clone body; Jack simply did not want to live without his wife if she died it would kill him too. Next thing was to create twelve microscopic biomechanical implants that are able to search the SROK without downloading it all into their minds the process of getting all this data into a human head would be too much no one person could understand it all. One such special device was placed in his wife's mind just behind her left ear it looked like a small beauty mark when he was done with it. Ten of them are placed in a special stasis chamber for his soon to be extremely large brood of children. A blueprint on how to make more of them is place in a hidden folder in Merlin's assembler interface or MAI. Again Jack's weird naming system struck. A clairvoyant moment hit him, seeing seven grown sets of twins or triplets, his family would be extremely large indeed. Next thing he created was a plan for a big honkin' space gun like he always wanted, making it scalable to any size everything from a handgun with a replaceable crystal power source up to a 'honkin' gun' needing the power of an Arcturus reactor.

Then before anyone knew what happened, people just showed up out of nowhere. All of them had been living on this higher plane of existence when he was done with them this plane of existence had no life left on it, Janus was fuming mad. Jack just did not care they pissed him off.

No one should live on a higher plane of existence 'Too high and mighty, not wanting to help out on the lower plane. He would say'. Finally finishing everything on this higher plane of existence Jack descended into a special body that he had created. Its life span would be as long as Sam's this one has an implant placed in the same place as his wife's. So Sam was right to be worried about her husband. There were many changes to his mind and body mostly thru arrogant stupid mistakes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Bringing the Rocks Home.**

Because of the changes Jack had made to himself, his mind could hold an enormous amount of information; the Asgard would not be able to keep up with him, if he was in the mood. Showing off to them would be as fun as eating cake.

Jack now could use this change to create a device capable of moving planets, by using technology that is hundreds of years ahead of current available specifications. In cargo bay five, one time when he was bored out of his mind. A new form of tractor beam/Hyperspace field generator had been made on 'Merlin's MAI wall', it could encompass a world and bring it anywhere Jack wanted it. This device after being assembled is no bigger than a diesel electric train engine; this device contained a navigational array, inertial dampers and a shield system for both the planet and itself. It also contained a power supply that equaled Project Arcturus on the Dorandan homeworld that Rodney blew up. This power source that he created is about the size of a basketball unlike the Ancients first try where this experiment needed a dedicated facility; his version had ten times the power needed to move any world. Jack had not bothered to check exactly how much it had. Figuring 'hey it worked' why bother testing it any further.

To surprise his wife, Jack decided to test this planet mover on the dead lifeless world, P5C-353 or Orb world as he liked to call it. This test would tell him if the 'Mover' would be able to actually bring a planet with an atmosphere or just dead ones to Elliott's solar system.

Two weeks later P5C-353 came out of hyperspace just beyond Elliot's solar system; this caused a panic in all humans there thinking an attack would happen by using this rock like Anubis had on Earth. As usual Sam tried to figure out how it got here, Jack just chuckled to himself and let his wife have her fun. Puzzles are her specialty. Finally after one week she found his note inside of the 'Mover". It said gotcha, yehsureyoubetchya. Carter recognized the handwriting right away.

"Jack O'Neill, I am going to skin you alive! What were you thinking letting me spend all this time tearing into this machine! How did you manage to build it?"

"Oh if you could see your face now Sam, you have a bit of lubricant on it; here let me get it off for you."

This was a way for him to sidestep any questions. There would never be any mention of a trip thru time in his long life.

"Stop avoiding the question and tell me how you built something that should not even exist. This is hundreds of years ahead of anything we have and an Arcturus device miniaturized? I recognized that piece of Ancient technology right away.

Elizabeth's report on how bad Rodney screwed up made a very fascinating read. You do realize now we have a power source capable of building faster ships?

Oh Damn it, I just realized how you were able to make a TD field so fast, One minute our time to one-hundred years inside the field! In one day one-thousand forty four days will go by. HOLY HANNA! That means in one month over forty-thousand years. Do you realize how fast we now can Terraform a planet? Using an Asgard time dilatation device I figured it would take two years to make one planet like 'Orb world' viable for human habitation!"

O'Neill grinned and said nothing. Sam looked at her husband expecting an answer, knowing if he did not want to tell her no matter what she said nor did, nothing could pull it out of him.

Finally he just said.

"You're welcome."

That was the wrong thing to say to her now. The twins had been pestering their mother all week, wanting to be with her, being a working mother is hard and they wanted to play at the park on the swings. It's not like she could say no. Geeeezzz sometimes it felt like having three kids' not just twins.

Sam clocked him so hard in the arm it rang his bell: she knocked him flat on his ass. Standing over a dazed husband looking real mad spluttering and mumbling at him. Meanwhile Jack is thinking to himself.

"_Hmmmm maybe I did too good of a job on fixin' her body, shoulda' left the extra strength outa' it. Think I over did this little joke, Ima' in the dog house now furshure. Guess the couch is gonna' be my bed for a while!"_

"Jack why the hell didn't you tell me I have been wondering where we could get extra power to make our Technology work better and here you are just fooling around with the power of two blue giant suns! Sam started talking to herself and still spluttering out loud.

"If we installed this in Atlantis's power room no more worrying about those stupid Zpm's! I'm tired of having to chase down the special materials needed for them.

Oh damn Rodney's going to go thru the roof if he doesn't faint first. Finding out you did this. Bored my ASS Mister Get your butt in my lab NOW AND HELP ME!

There are several projects I am having trouble with; no one can even start to figure out the configurations in your 'Mover'

Jack really screwed the pooch this time, the last thing he wanted to do was spend his days cooped up in a small smelly room with a bunch of geek scientist trying to explain how to build newer technology. Even thinking about it bored him to tears; he would rather play with his twins. Thinking he could head for the nearest exit, and get away.

"DAMN IT! JACK O'NEILL TURN YOU'RE ASS AROUND NOW!"

"Oh damn she's really steamed: looks like I am going to be stuck here all day, so much for taking Jon and Livy fishing.".

"Now that we have a working Arcturus device it is time to start incorporating it into our ships. Oh and the math behind your new power source and there are several scientist who would love to pick your brain over how it works now. I believe Jennifer Halley would like some of your time, so help me if any chop busting goes on with her now you will never get any for the rest of your life!

She's had a difficult time delivering James Grogan Jr. so be nice to her.

When Atlantis dialed the Pegasus Galaxy letting Mark Taggert and Praesidos know what Jack did then sending them the specifications on this new device McKay went nuts sputtering and complaining. It took Shepherd a week of waving lemons under Rodney's nose to shut him up. To say McKay's pissed is an understatement.

As punishment for everything Jack had done Carter gave him an ultimatum. Jack is thinking, "Geeezzz do a good deed and end up in trouble."

"I want your ass in this lab everyday for the next month. Call it a way to make up for all the trouble you have me caused lately buster!

Rodney would like to have a word with you Jack, it seems there is that new math he invented while his body went thru that ascension machine on Atlantis; he says this is very important to our worlds your new job will to be finding out what that it is for. Boy is he pissed about what you did while being bored.

"_I'm so screwed! No fishing for me sigh, gonna' be too tired after being here all day dealin' with geeky scientist askin' stupid question. I'm already sooo bored."_

Jack spent the next month being miserable moping around at home and work: even though it meant spending time with his beautiful wife. A corner had been set aside in the lab for him on Atlantis; it included a copy of 'Merlin's Toys'. Jack was just ambling around trying to look busy. Deciding to tinker with the toy as a way just to keep from being bothered anymore, a new idea popped into his head how to simplify a wormhole drive. Lately ideas came to him out of nowhere and how combining one technology with another it seemed like having the Ancient scientist Janus in his mind.

"_Hmmm if I take a DHD and change the way it works, it would kinda be like dialing a gate address having one set of eight symbols for each galaxy this could work. Not having to wait for some math geek to figure this out would be great. _

_Oh man I forgot, Sam needs me to get my planet mover duplicated so we can grab the other five worlds. Guess my idea for a new DHD will have to wait."_

Going to the MAI, Jack started making parts for the other five planet movers. It could be draining for anyone else who used it, but being a former ascended with a mind like Merlin's this 'Toy' is easy for him to use. Once the MAI started up most of the scientist stopped what they were doing and to just watch the pieces start to come together one molecule at a time and then download to the attached table. By the end of a long day all parts were there for two sets of the 'Movers'. It was like an erector set, all laid out. Someone else could fit tab A into slot B very easily. The third generation Asurans could be counted on to complete each set by morning. Then it would just be a matter of programming them to their target worlds.

"Sam, it's time for a trip to Tollana people need to be rescued. Once there one of the movers can start on prepping to move the moon too. We need that world here now; the timers are starting to run down on all stasis chambers. It is going to take two months even with my brainy technology."

"Oh no you don't Buster, if you are thinking about how to get out of your punishment nope not going to happen I can program the movers myself.

There are still four sets to make if we are going to get all of our target planets here. Orb world as you call it was easy it had no moon and is a desolate dead crater pocked planet.

Once all of the Tollan's are rescued and with Tollana on its way, Enterprise and I will head to the original Tollan homeworld and to see if Serita its sister planet is even worth moving, If the radiation is what Narim said, no matter how long a terraformer works and the resources used, Serita might not be a usable world. We will need two sets there that's three sets down, do not forget the moons for each one then Reese's world and finally onto P7J-989 or bio-dome world.

Damn Jack, I wish you would stop with the names, they tend to stick."

He just gave her his patented goofy grin.

"Oh bite me Sam, that is never going to happen!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Fixing the Rocks**

Once all the worlds were on their way Sam returned to Elliott's world. After talking to all of the VI's it was decided to turn P5C-353 or Orb world into another shipyard with everything done internally. No exterior sign of activity would show, the interior would be hollowed out and be like Sam's Folly is now. Then another VI Jack had created would run this 'hollow' world. The exterior would look like a cratered moon forever. It would be placed on the ecliptic far enough above Elliott to prevent it from interfering with the gravity and tides. With Folly in orbit of their new home world placing what Jack called 'The Orb' nearby would have overwhelmed Merlin's Jungle world.

Come to find out Jack never did do a geological survey; figuring getting it to their solar system was enough and also thinking:

"Hey why bother it's only going to be terraformed anyway."

Then when five thousand third generation Asurans were in the process of creating a tunnel into what would be renamed Gem's world. They hit the equivalent of a gold mine in Trinium and Naqahdah.

This planet would eventually turn into the largest source of Naqahdah in this sector of the Milky Way, only a very few humans would ever know this for fear of someone trying to attack this system, not that they would have succeeded. The VI's had a field day setting up defenses around Elliot's solar system.

Once the entrance to the shipyard had the airlock installed on Gem and then buried as a temporary way as a disguise, minerals were found in quantities that had never been seen before.

The Asurans ran into a vein of Trinium one quarter mile wide and twenty miles long, it looked like this could be a never ending source of this precious material. Shortly afterwards Jack had figured out how to create a ship that could go right thru any solid barrier. It is a twofold process using Tollan Phase Technology and large quantities of this ore; he remembered how Narim walked right thru the Earth's Stargate Iris.

Part one incorporated using a miniature Arcturus device as a power source; Part two used a greatly improved version of Tollan phase shifting device. It is very different from Merlin's phase shifting technology. The Tollan's could walk thru a solid object no matter what it was; Merlin's device shifted everything to a different dimension.

Because of the Tollan phase device or TPD, (Carter looked at her husband and rolled her eyes once again for naming it this). An airlock is no longer needed, Sam was exacerbated and frustrated and could be heard telling Jack

"Why didn't you think of this sooner? It would have saved materials! No airlocks needed. Jack, are you even listening to me? Hello Earth to Jack!"

"I hear ya' Sam, go away I'm busy."

"You're telling me to go away this is your wife talking; the Twins keep saying where is daddy we wants fishin'."

Then he realized what was going on. This was the way his wife used to be always working on some project that caught her fancy.

"I am sorry, did not even know that I had turned into another version of you while at the SGC."

Saying that to her came close to getting him clocked again.

For as long as his many children were living with the family and even afterwards Jack never ever neglected them again.

All the worlds finally made it to their new home system. Carter was busy building Jack's reinvented TPD with the saved Tollans. After having lived thru an attack by Tanith with his Jaffa, Narim had become very humble for the people who saved what was left of his world. It was his efforts that kept all of the remaining Tollan's alive; over two-thousand people were finally found on Tollana.

A special jamming device had been created by several of their scientists to hide most of the population left on their world. This made any ship scanning for life signs believe this would soon be a dead world and easy pickings.

All two thousand humans decided to elect Narim as their representative in the new government. It was he who saw what Sam had created on this new world then proceeded to handed over any hidden technology still in his possession. With former councilor Travel dead there is no longer a policy of holding back on trading Tollan technology with other civilizations.

Time is running out for the humans in stasis there is only one month left before any number of stasis chambers start to fail.

Equipment is created to start the terraforming process on all worlds that had been moved to this system. Nanotechnology, Fabricators and ten thousand third generation replicators for each world are beamed to five different planets. Their instructions create a habitable world for humans.

Then a TD field is raised around all six, on the two worlds with a breathable atmosphere it is set for seven days real time or Ten thousand eighty years inside the field. The other four would take one full RTM= Real Time month.

Meanwhile Everest Monitors are sent to pick up all of the people in stasis hidden on Abydos and several other abandon uninhabitable worlds. This succeeded just in a nick of time, over five hundred pods needed to be hooked up to an external power source.

While the TD field's are active around Reese's world and Tollana full cities will be built and be ready for occupation. Out of the three hundred million humans kidnapped five thousand are found to be family members of the former SGC personnel Jack's Asgard 'mini me' clone is found in this group, when Sam started this whole madcap pissed off at the world crap. Jonathan O'Neill headed for the hills, with the original O'Neill's survival skills and knowledge in his head he went to the Minnesota cabin at the time it was a great idea until being swept up by the mass kidnappings.

Many of the former Stargate employees expressed their desire to live in the over-seas continent settlement Sam had ordered built. All other Terran's are divided equally between the two habitable worlds. A central archive is placed on both worlds containing all of the current knowledge.

Each VI is instructed to establish their societies.

Turn both the worlds you reside on into a huge college of higher learning, if necessary use the Galaran memory device on the professors of their planets.

Once each population reached one-hundred million, divide the people into two categories.

Group one: Scientists, Scholars and a worldwide civilian police force.

Group two: Military personnel Navy and Marines the need for having an Airforce or Coastguard will be folded into the first two. With a TD field set for one month, Real Time Month or RTM. Forty three thousand two hundred years will pass inside the field. No one would even remember what had happened on the outside. Each human on these planets have a type of implant in their brains based off of Orbanian nanites, inserted right after their birth. This is a well kept secret by each worldwide VI: all humans on their planet think a vaccine is being injected. It made them all geniuses and completely loyal to the people of Elliot's solar system. Betrayal is not even in their vocabulary. After one month the time field collapsed having completed its job. Over ten billion advanced humans have developed between both worlds. Each human from the time they could walk is trained to use a weapon, only the best of best could be eligible for their military academies. This will result in a combined Navy and Marine corps from both worlds of over thirty million men and women who are just waiting for the day to serve their savior Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

Each VI on the two planets had decided to place posters and electronic billboards over every surface as a form of propaganda, declaring Sam a messiah who had saved them from their original world's depravation and destruction. This group of humans will do anything for her. Their militaries came off of their worlds like a pack of swarming locusts. Their planetary VI's instructed their military leaders.

"Report to Governor Carter-O'Neill and then cleanup the filth of this galaxy."

One video that was shown in the academy quite often was what had happened to Gairwyn and the women who had been abused by the 'Evil Lucian Alliance'. That made all females in the services turn into martial arts masters and Sensei's to prevent this from happening to any human. After the war was over many would go onto other worlds teaching anyone who wanted to learn this craft.

A swarm of over fifty thousand angry human occupied ships left their home-system to wreak vengeance on any captured world. Both Folly and Gem did not have enough ships built for the complete military. Many vessels that left this solar system were made on both worlds. This service would later become known as the new Asgard protected planets treaty enforcers.

During this month while having a TD field working on both habitual worlds Sam needed to make a determination: should the EM's be sent back to Earth for more people?

"Jack I am worried we left our former homeworld in one hell of a mess. Now that the extra Minerals were found on Gem, should an effort be made to construct more Everest Monitors? Sending one-hundred of these massive ships could reduce Earth's population down to a more sustainable level; sometimes I feel like an Aschen doing this. This decision should be made by all of us. Come on let's go see our friends on the council or as you call them the three stooges."

Sam called a council meeting for the next day.

"Thank you all for being here; Daniel is off world visiting Galaran and could not be here, I know how busy everyone is. There is a question we need to answer: should a second full trip be made to Earth? The first trip when we left Earth to me does not count as a full trip in my book.

Before Gem went back into the TD field it was instructed to bring our fleet of Everest Monitor class cargo ships up to a fleet of one-hundred and to increase military assets to one million of each type of war vessel and enough equipment to field a Marine Corps ten million strong, Oh let us not forget a set of armor, both plasma pistols and rifles for all serving in our military. All the ore found there will make this an easy task; in one month when its dilatation field has dropped this will be completed."

All three members of the Triad mouths dropped. Hank Landry had no idea how to manage such a large quantity of men and material.

"Governor Carter, are you telling us we will have a military of over thirty million young men and women?

"Yes our armed services will be that large. That makes you our Chief of Staff and Field Marshal.

Congratulations you are now promoted to a four star general and my question is still unanswered what about Earth?"

"The current staffing of our academy will need to be increased exponentially Sam."

"No General it will not. Each world has been given a list of guidelines to what will be expected of all humans, that includes the military. I expect the two populated planets will either collapse from the population running amok or come out of this with booming civilizations', Dr. Weir you are looking pensive, please tell me what is the problem?"

"Governor, I think we should send a fleet of fifty EM's to Earth not one hundred.

This would more than double our current inventory of twenty. If possible stop Gem from making more than that."

"Henry, you have not said anything. Is something wrong?"

"No Samantha nothing is amiss, I am just thinking of all the people who will live their lives in a shortened time. Yes, there are too many people on our former homeworld who are either Za'tarc's or greedy humans actively working for the Lucien Alliance and there may even be Jaffa infiltrators. I know we are currently unable to separate out each type of person, we are just wishing there is a better way of dealing with this. I vote with Dr. Weir only send fifty and make one trip no more. Each EM should have two TWEE escorts and one-hundred Scutin class ships accompanying them, just in case our fleet runs into a fleet of Jaffa or Lucian vessels."

"Henry, I told you our intelligence is telling me there are not more than five hundred Alliance vessels left. Most are too old barely able to fly or scavenged for parts. We still have all of the Anubis ships hidden in this system."

"Yes, Field Marshal Landry you did tell me. This is a just in case, better to have them and not need to use them type of situation."

"Is there an agreement bring our fleet of EM's up to fifty and send them to Earth, or make one hundred and send?"

"Henry I believe both Hank and I agree with the first proposal send the fleet. Don't making more than fifty."

"Very well Governor you have your answer."

"I thank this council for their time."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Returning to the scene of the crime**

**Jack flies to the rescue**

"Sam, do you have to go? We have plenty of trustworthy captains now. The twins are looking forward to a long camping trip at our private beach cove."

"Jack no one else knows the pass codes to our shield defenses there. This cannot be done by anybody else. Jenifer Halley-Grogan is pregnant again she cannot go, James is a wreck. Daniel is off world now and will have to be recalled when Vala goes into labor, Teal'c and Bra'tac are still trying to put the Free Jaffa Nation together and prop it backup after the Anubis ship disaster. Kevin Marks is in the middle of an academy year of teaching, there is nobody left who we can definitively say their trustworthy."

"Damn I will miss you my Heart. For Pete's sake stay safe."

Jack had no idea his wife was two months pregnant herself, she hid that little fact from him because this mission is fraught with danger.

Unknown to anyone outside of the Lucian Alliance there is a hidden shipyard in Mars and with all of the other invaded world's shipyards they had made with slave labor. When the fleet from Elliot came out of hyperspace over twenty thousand ships are waiting for them. A combination of both Ha'tak and Al'kesh class vessels, ten monster sized Anubis class mother-ships that were twice their normal size. They were sitting in the center of this fleet, making it look like a spider's web. This is where Kefflin and his seconds are commanding from.

The swarm of death gliders flying around are so thick it looked like someone had laid out a rug in space just beyond Pluto, there must have been close to fifty thousand of them. Ellioters fleet scanners could not count them all; when they tried an error message will show saying unable to calibrate its software would reset and try again.

"Governor, yes Enterprise? We are in trouble there are too many ships for us to overcome. I suggest a hit and run strategy, once the number of vessels is below five-thousand Earth's shield could be opened. A message needs to be sent back to Atlantis, with the TD field now down on both worlds send all available military vessels."

"Very well send the message."

What this taskforce did not know was the city-ship Pacifica had landed on Elliot's world. This was one of the biggest cities ever made. It was a monster; the total length is one thousand miles from the end of one pier to the end of the other pier, five thousand Asurans were currently upgrading its systems, Jack order them to install fifty Arcturus class reactors as its new power source.

He kinda greatly over did his estimate of the number needed due to the message coming from his better half.

This gave Pacifica enough juice to take on a fleet of ten thousand Anubis class vessels itself. The Zpm's would be used as a backup system, this class of ship normally required twenty Ancient power modules just get off the ground. It now had the resources of thirty blue giant suns.

An Asgard core is installed into a hidden room, with a copy of Jack's new version of Merlin's assembly interface this new MAI contained everything from what Sam stole to the knowledge of an Ascended beings. It is rigged to meltdown into a pile of goo if this city-ship is ever invaded.

All of the conduits had to be rebuilt, if a Pacifica class ship tried to take off with the original ones installed, they would blowup and destroy a solar system. Jack finally had what he wanted by placing a big honkin' space gun on every building. Each pier end had three of them and there are twelve piers. The scientists could not figure out why an advanced race relied totally on drone weapons. Their cores needed very special materials, with extremely tight specifications out to the tenth decimal place.

A scan of this drone weapon was done and then the Asgard core made five million copies of the drones using the Energy/Matter converters and a pile of junk taken from Earth, then the junk material is converted into the parts needed. This process would not have been able to be accomplished without the new AR's Jack figured out how to build. Filling the available racks with five-hundred thousand drones, their storage area is hhuuggee he said.

When a rack empties out, the storage crystals made from a combination of Ancient, Asgard and Wraith tech that are holding more drones beam them into an empty rack.

A wormhole drive with Jack's new dialing system is installed; this would allow a ship to move like it was going thru a supergate. Instantaneous travel anywhere in the Milky Way galaxy, it required way too much power to use from one galaxy to the next, to say he was disappointed would be an understatement. An Arcturus reactor did not have enough power at the size they were currently being made, scaling them up beyond twice the size of a baseball is not possible it requires too many special materials even so they still made the Zpm's look like a double A battery.

The Stardrive he installed would move any vessel no matter how large from one galaxy to the next in two days, depending on how far apart they were again thanks to the new AR's.

Shield emitters, rebuilt to four times the previous capabilities. The interior of all buildings were in the process of being redone when the message for help came from his wife. Stopping all processes on Gem and Folly Jack ordered them to build twenty thousand 3rd gen Asurans.

Once they were built, he placed a TD field around this monster city-ship instructing them to complete it in a sixty year time period; RT would only be an hour. By the time Jack is done the redesigned Pacifica's specifications are twenty times better than when it was first built.

The Pacifica's VI is very anxious to go help out Samantha Carter-O'Neill; knowing because of its rebuild newly installed systems they had to be tested before going into a rescue.

Jack beamed fifty people with him to Pacifica. He will be the acting captain, there is now enough food to last several years with a supply of materials that will allow a completely rebuild Pacifica or any ship in the fleet if necessary. The Medical ward contained one thousand beds within it and an intensive care ward. Wanting help care for any injuries in his adopted family. Jack made sure the ward is fully staffed this required stripping Elliot's world hospitals of ninety percent of all staff. They loaded all medical data and military strategies currently know into Pacifica's VI. Jack just called it Pat for short.

"Sir, we are ready to take off. Please go to the chair room and start the preflight checks."

"Ok Pat, on my way. Test all wormhole connections while we talk; this is going to be a very quick flight. We will exit out in the Ort cloud to hide ourselves. Twenty thousand ships and enough gliders to make a carpet out of Yesh! O'Neill to Stargate operations: connect me to my wife."

"Marks here Captn' Jack, I cannot guarantee a secure comlink; we should wait until the trip out of the Ort cloud is complete. Then use laser link communications, our element of surprise must be overwhelming."

"Marks, patch me thru the onboard com system. This is O'Neill; shortly we will be in battle. All parties report to damage control, Asurans keep all necessary fabricators online at all costs. This could get ugly fast, O'Neill out. Pat I am taking us up, once we are one light year away from this system: activate our wormhole drive."

"Yes Captain."

With the newer Stardrive now installed, it is only a five minute trip out of the atmosphere with this lumbering beast of a city. Jack did not dare to move any faster for fear of tearing a hole in the protective layer around the planet or causing planetary wide damage from the blast of its engines.

"Pat, entering hyperspace set course for one light year."

"Acknowledged, exiting hyperspace in ten seconds, warming up new Wormdrive for a test jump of five light years,"

"Wait what? Why a short jump, go Earth's Ort cloud."

"My programming will not allow my systems to endanger any human onboard; this is the only way it be able test of this new drive and its attached DHD.

Engaging Wormhole drive, test completed successfully, programming long jump destination Earth."

Ten seconds after the 'WD' started up Pacifica arrived in the Sol system. (Yep you guessed it Jack's shorthand again!)

"Marks, contact my wife."

"Yes Sir, Laser Link activated Sorry Jack too many large objects between us and the Enterprise for this system to work. We will need a clear line of sight."

"Son of a Bitch activating the Stardrive's impulse engines, once we are clear you better get her on that horn damn fast!"

Jack used the new shield as a battering ram on the asteroids and any Lucian ships in his way, clearing a path to Sam's fleet. In his mind he could see what all sensors were reporting, a bond had been made between this city and him. It made Jack the best pilot ever to sit in its interface chair. Before his ascension to the higher planes he had struggled with this type of connection not wanting to submerge himself into something he thought would take him over…now it is as easy as eating his favorite cake because of an new understanding of what is actually happening.

"Holy SH**** what a battle, the Twee's and Scutin's are beating the crap outa' those Lucian alliance ships! Am I seeing some of the Tollana ships here? Yep those new markings signify they are from that world. Control room activate the comsystems all crew hang onto somethin', I am going to increase our speed to maximum. Marks keep an eye on out inertial dampeners, they feel a bit twitchy. Go to manual if you have to, ok were clear now get my wife on the horn NOW! Enty, this is O'Neill are you alright?"

"Jack, what are you doing here who's watching the Twins? And where did that city come from? Taggert told me your ship is too damaged, leaving Pegasus and coming to our planet some of its structure is twisted. This city was not supposed to arrive for another six months."

"Sam, do not worry when it limped into our home system. A Mover towed Pacifica, that its name by the way to our ocean and I TD'ed it with twenty thousand frozen groceries. (Their short hand for Replicators) A complete scan was done; all structural parts are replaced with our newer material formulas. Pat is twenty times better than new. It better be this city cleaned out Follies back stock of our ship building supplies. This is going to setback the our schedule for six months. I have the kiddies with me they are playing in a park in the city. Cassie is babysitting them

"Governor, this VI is grateful you are still alive. Please have all of your ships phase, this battle will be over in ten minutes. Any damaged ships can be beamed to one of my piers."

"Pacifica, this is Carter are you sure about that? These ships are ten times more powerful than any previous version Goa'uld Ha'taks or Anubis class mother-ships."

"Scanning now, you are correct some of the systems are putting out five times the amount of power than they should. Warning! The configurations on these new systems are made like some of our newer technologies. There is a spy for the Lucian Alliance in your group of scientists, this battle will take one half hour to finish. Opening com channel to all our ships, attention Ellioters this is Pacifica use Merlin's Phase tech now. Governor I am beaming you over here for your safety."

Once Sam was on board, Pat had the crew start to eliminate all ships on its scanners.

"Pat, Stop! There are some of our damaged ships out there, unable to use the MPSD. Here is the IFF frequency for them please beam them onto the piers first, have medical stand by to receive any wounded."

"Yes Governor, Recovering all our ships now. Wounded are in medical, some are near death. Dr. Beckett, place all of the wounded and dead into the new healing tubes, they will help revive most of them. Ten are too far gone to save."

When Pat said that he meant their heads are crushed.

"Operations and Captain Jack continue target eliminations, five hundred destroyed or disabled. Beaming a disabled Lucian vessel onto a security pier and placing a force field around the ship, Security to pier twelve. One thousand now out of the fight."

The enemy ships surrounded Pacifica, pounding on the shields with every type of weapon they had, Railgun, Missiles, Plasma weapons. Ten of them even rammed the shields, this action only made its strength drop one percentage point. This battle had been raging for one hour with no end in sight; twenty of the Twee's decided to stop hiding and help. Their actions started to turn this one-sided battle around, more enemy vessels were taken out of the fight. Finally when only five-thousand are left, the Ellioters entire Scutin class warship fleet decided no more hiding. When the Lucian Alliance realized this battle is lost, hyperspace windows start forming in front of their ships. Jack had setup a localized field dampener in this area of space, similar to the emissions that an Attero device gave off. No ship could successfully enter hyper-space in this region. Over five-hundred vessels were destroyed by this field. By the time it was over all that was left of the enemy fleet is space junk. Not one ship escaped.

"Governor, I can pick up this debris and store it in my cargo holds, several are the equivalent of five of your football fields, a ceiling height one-hundred feet. This will help us to figure out how they are getting our technology and the scrap will be turned backing refined metals, I will save their crystal storage devices for further study, it may tell us who the spy is."

"Pat go ahead, but scan it for anyone still alive first. If any enemy combatant is injured beam them into stasis chambers. The rest of them into the prison cells; by the way how many people can one cell fit?"

"There are several types, the largest can hold one-hundred. The isolation chamber is for one human, it is an escape proof cell. Jack tried to get out of it; he had one of his new Plasma rifles with him… The weapon would not fire; there is a Tollan anti-weapon device in the corridor. It locked the firing mechanism; any type of explosive will not work in this area. Like an Asgard ship all explosions are dampened.

Now that the battle is over are you still planning to open Earths shield and beam people away?"

"Yes I am Pat, Why do you ask?"

"This vessel can hold twenty-five million stasis chambers stacked up in racks just like the Everest Monitors. There are still twenty-thousand Asurans still onboard to secure all humans."

"Jack what did I tell you about removing any replicator from Elliot's solar system? Do you know how dangerous it is for them to be anywhere but there?"

Poor Jack came to the rescue and still cannot catch a break.

"Damn Carter! Save all of your asses and still get chewed out! What is wrong with you lately?"

Poor Sam did not know how to tell her husband that she was pregnant again after what he just said.

"SIR, please listen to me. Pacifica needs go to Lucia and clean out the rats nest there, place them all in stasis. Last time there was only a small population, from what showed up on the scanners less than two-hundred thousand lived there. After what we just did here, there should be a significant drop in the population! If there is another battle I know this city will beat the crap out of them."

Jack starts thinking

"_OY, she just called me sir, I have not heard that since we were first married. Something is really bothering her."_

"Ok Sam, I will go with Pat. Before this city leaves we are going to make sure it is clear all the way back to Earth! That is final!"

"But Jack"

"AH! No buts Carter!"

"Yes SIR, SIGH."

Jack was right to hang around there was another fleet of five thousand Anubis class ships with Jaffa and humans working for the Lucian Alliance in orbit of Earth trying to prevent more people from being taken. They failed badly, Pacifica was created to preserve life not take it. It decided to beam any enemy combatant into an area where the Asurans just stunned and stuffed them into stasis pods. Over fifty thousand beings were beamed off of their ships. This was only because of the upgrades to Pacifica it has the power equivalent of thirty blue giant suns beaming thru a ships shield is now possible.

Pat then took control of the navigational computers and sent all five-thousand vessels to Elliot. He had an idea to gift them to Teal'c as a way for him to gain control over the Free Jaffa Nation. It would make this warrior friend a very powerful man. The JFN still counted leadership by the number of vessels a Jaffa controlled and with the other ships found on Sokar's planet that were still circling Folly and Gem, it would give their friend a power base unrivaled by any Jaffa faction.

"Pat what did you do? Why are all the ships leaving, there are no life signs onboard any ship out there."

"Sam, I am not built for war. The ability Jack built into my systems makes my crystals sick. It is necessary to have it; I still do not like this war business. They have been stunned and beamed into stasis. The ships will be sent back to Elliot, there is no reason not to go ahead and collect the humans from this planet any longer. I will depart as you ordered."

"Samantha, before leaving we need to discuss what is wrong. Cranky, grouchy and irritable are you pregnant? The last time these moods came around you were."

"Yes Jack, All though I hoped you wouldn't find out like this. It was supposed to be a surprise when my trip here ended."

"I am happy Sam, having a large family is important to us. You should beam back to Enty. Come home safe my heart."

"I will Jack, I will."

Once Carter was back onboard Enterprise, she opened a window in Earth's shield to find several cities with signs visible from space.

Saying: take these people first they want to leave here. In all over twenty million Tau'ri were waiting to be beamed out. Sam continued until all EM's were filled, a total count was over four hundred million placed in stasis. She forgot to do an inventory of pods before leaving for Earth, again distracted by both Jack and the twins because of this fact there were not enough stasis chambers to fill all of the EM's cargo holds.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**The end of the Lucian Alliance, (or is it?)**

"Pat, how soon will we reach Lucia?"

"Jack you did not want to use the Wormdrive again why? It would give us the element of surprise again."

"Yea I know, figured if their scanners saw a large enough hyperspace footprint it might drive away all of the ships in orbit."

"We need to capture all of the ships belonging to them so they cannot cause any more trouble. A trip around their territory will be necessary to grab any remaining ships not at Lucia. Beam any of them into stasis and put them on P3X-289 it is a marginally livable world, you called it dome world because of the cataclysmic toxic spill. They would have enough trouble living there; causing problems off world would not be possible for generations. Stuff them in a TD field and be done with them."

"Pat, exiting hyperspace switching to WD as you recommended."

Once over Lucia, there is another fleet there, only this fleet is packing up anyone on planet to move far away. Kefflin had decided he had enough of those pesky Tau'ri especially one former Colonel Samantha Carter. The people of Lucia never stood a chance of escaping from this world.

Pacifica stunned them by the thousands, they are beamed up scanned and stuffed into stasis pods. A total of five hundred thousand humans are captured on planet and from ships in orbit. After there are no more life signs anywhere on the planet or in orbit Pat sent the one thousand vessels from Lucia to Elliot. It would be very crowded in orbit of both shipyards.

Now an empty planet waited below. Ten thousand Asurans are sent to Lucia for information gathering purposes, it turned into a goldmine of intelligence. Now a complete list of all worlds and ships and shipyards to build them is found the former Alliance did not stand a chance. Kefflin made a fatal error by keeping this info anywhere but in his head, every computer had been vacuumed out for info and every scrap of paper was taken.

The leaders were then identified and incarcerated for the rest of their lives. If the VI had its way they would be VERY Short. Place a TD field around a prison and crank it up to max. Two hours R/T the leader and his seconds would no longer be a problem.

One-hundred and twenty years would have gone by inside the field! Pacifica's VI might have turned into a pacifist after being alone for over fifty thousand years; this way the prisoners lived a life it allowed Pat's programming to justify this treatment of criminals.

Jack wanted to go home to his family; Sam had made it back and was relaxing on their private beach. With a sad expression on his face he was forced to tell his wife about what Pat had found, this would take six months to remove all traces of the criminal organization. It is an opportunity to take the planet Lucia back to Elliot's solar system; allowing the people who had been living there to return to their homes after a modernization to remove the shanty towns and rundown shacks the humans of this world had been living in replacing them with cities that have electricity, indoor plumbing and food synthesizers.

A set of Movers is dispatched to the planet along with a scout ship carrying a specially made VI; its only job would be to help move worlds. The human crew onboard this scout were a solitary lot not caring if they met anyone else.

It was now time to move on, Pat sent Jack and the current crew home thru his onboard Stargate. A new crew rotated in consisting of two hundred police officers and fifty Detectives. Dr. Beckett and a small staff of medical personnel decided to stay onboard to treat the injured prisoners in stasis.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Tripping in the Pegasus Galaxy**

"Sam, now what are we going to do? I am enjoying our vacation with the kids and all but: you know me bored if there is nothing to do."

"Jack, we need to head to the Pegasus Galaxy and pick up the next Pacifica class city-ship there are still four waiting for repairs. Take the planet movers with us; Mark Taggert is worried the Wraith might start wondering why there are so many cities sitting in the middle of nowhere. If we repair two of the Larger Cities it would allow us to capture the Destiny and do a complete refit, we would not have to return it to our planet the second city could carry all the necessary materials.

From what you told me it is in really bad shape."

"I was there Sam; it should not be able to fly. It is really beat up."

"Then it is settled, we pack up the Enterprise and head for the Praesidos base in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Wait a minute Samantha; I have a surprise for you when we get home first. Don't ask me, it will not work this time not goanna tell you."

"I swear Jack O'Neill for such a smart person you're such a child."

It was too late he didn't hear her, having already put his fingers in his ears and was humming very loudly, that was not the worst of it. Sam previously asked her husband not to do that in front of the kids. Then the Twins started to do it, Carter the sweet loving wife wanted to knock him into his next reincarnation. She had her tough as nails colonel look on a normally sweet loving face. That was the last straw for Sam, she picked up the Twins loaded them into a specially made antigrav stroller stormed off the beach then slammed the door to the house so hard a window cracked and for two days Jack did not see his wife or children. She had locked his ass out of their bungalow; he slept on a deck chair. It was not all of her fault, Livy was coming down with a cold and if she had it then Jon would get it. When Carter finally came out all she was said was:

"Take the kids, I am going for a long swim and sleep for the rest of my pregnancy."

Right then and there Jack realized that a honked off wife is not what would keep their marriage a happy one, Still not know what made her mad in the first place, a puzzled look would creep over his face ever so often. Then remembering a country song in a bar he had heard once upon a time.

"If Mama ain't happy ain't nobody happy I'm goanna make Momma happy to-night."

Yea like he would get anywhere near her for THAT TO HAPPEN!

After spending another week in the bungalow made as a gift from all of the grateful Tollan's and Edorans for their rescue, both parents were happy to be home Sam had paperwork piled up high on her desk waiting for a signature. Jack needed to make ten more sets of Movers. Taking a break from building Jack grabbed Carter and the Twins

"Honey, come with me Pleassseeee, we need to take a short trip up to Folly for that surprise I was telling you about. Now don't look, Folly and I have been working on this for six months."

"Jack, a stack of paperwork on my desk is about to topple over. Please can we make it quick?"

The Family traveled to the nearest Atlantis transporter booth.

"Folly, this is O'Neill authorization code X-ray Charlie, Alpha, Alpha, One, Seven, Five, Niner beam us into the pressurized hanger deck."

Once inside the ship had to decloak it is too big to fit into any space dock, the backend is sticking out over four and a half miles. Sam could not believe her eyes, the new ship sitting there was over five miles long. Two miles in width and height tapering down almost to a point like Destiny's did. It had every type of advancement Jack could put into it, one hundred Arcturus reactors and it had twenty five slots for Zpm's as a backup. Yep over did the power again, just like most guys think it needs 'MORE POWER'. It was like an old hotrod cruiser for him. The bigger the engine, the better it would giddyap and go. An old time gear head would love Jack and his more power attitude.

This ship has every size 'big honkin space gun" that would fit, they are stacked like an old WWII Destroyer. Each cannon could swivel ninety degrees to either side of this ship and fire a broadside. Its weapon systems had a special barrel allowing it to fire antimatter particles in a magnetic containment built to disintegrate on contact of any material. It did not matter if a shield was there or not it would go right thru, just like an Ancient drone weapons would.

Just out of curiosity Jack did a test when he was bored one day, loading the biggest gun antimatter particle cannon (one that is supposed to be setup on Elliot as a land-based defensive system) and an Arcturus reactor up into Enterprise after he had decided to play hooky for the day, taking a trip thru hyperspace to a deserted system.

Jack decided to take potshots at a Jovian size moon just for shits and giggles: one shot destroyed a quarter of this moon it looked if someone had taken a huge bite out of it and if he had not set a timer on the distance the Antiparticles could go, it would have taken out the local sun! With the following three shots there is nothing left, not even like the crumb size topping pieces on the cake that used to be made at the SGC.

This weapon could also fire a rail gun round the size of a fully loaded oceangoing cruise ship, the shell weighed fifty tons. The best configuration Jack liked is a three barrel like on a World war two battleship.

A trip to the USS Missouri (BB-63) also known as ("Mighty Mo" or "Big Mo") an Iowa-class battleship when he was a boy put him in awe of the size of it, he modeled most of his weapons on this wet navy ship (compared to a dry navy as in space).

The center gun would fire the antiprotons, left one is made as a rail gun and the right one a huge Asgard Plasma cannon talk about your overkill, each barrel diameter is the size of the Chunnel under the English Channel! And to top that off all three could fire at the same time! Jack did not mess around when it came to his 'big an honkin' space guns! Each barrel is the length of four times that of an M109 Howitzers'

There are over five hundred fifty smaller rail guns onboard that could be used to intercept fighters and/or missiles. With a newer set of shield emitters even tougher than any ship currently made and conduits built like Pacifica's newly reconstructed ones.

The VI's decided to name its class, 'The Ohio class super destroyer' Sam wanted to call it Ohio, and only five would ever be made. A ship this size would only be used as a Fleet carrier capable of launching and recovering one thousand fighters at one time it still is one tough ship. Transporter booths had to be used instead of elevators; being this massive it would take too long for any of its crew to report to their action stations or the bridge.

The engines are massive using an antigravity system and an Ion propulsion type as a backup.

It has a hyperdrive capable of reaching from Earth to Praesidos in the Pegasus Galaxy over the course of two hours; this would also be used as backup system just in case the Wormdrive failed. The WD would need to stop at the edge of this Milky Way Galaxy, then jump to a point just outside of Pegasus and finally to Praesidos.

This was a drawback Jack intended to fix, and had not taken the time to do so, thinking:

"_Oh well I'll fix it once day when I'm bored it'll give me something to tinker with"_

He wanted a ship that could jump anywhere in the universe in one jump.

Besides Atlantis and Pacifica, another sixteen city-ships had answered the recall message.

This would break their ship building schedule until Gem's world had been hollowed out enough to handle this largest class of city. It would require an airlock after all, the four remaining massive Pacifica class ships could not be beamed or Phased into any shipyard. Atlantis class city-ships did not have this problem; although several of these smaller class cities are too badly damaged a complete rebuild would be necessary. An Atlantis would not break the Trinium bank the way a Pacifica could. One of these monsters used enough of this precious metal to completely coat every one of their smaller brethren both inside and out.

The structural integrity of this larger class city-ship had a fault in it due to the way they were rushed into construction and some disgruntled workers not properly doing their jobs. It would be better to just overhaul all of the Monster cities or just make a new one while restoring some of the more decorative pieces from its older cousins and the important identity parts of the crystals used on its VI then recycle the rest of the older ship.

Sam knew their VI's would protest on the grounds of being cultural icons. She would not budge on this. Pointing out the benefits of the newer Matrix for a VI to reside in and not having to worry when not if something would fall apart. Many agreed with her, three of both classes tried to fly away Carter argued with them till she was blue in the face. That is when Atlantis the granddaddy of them all stepped in and told them to:

"Just shut the hell up and do what you are told, Samantha Carter-O'Neill has been named the executive officer by Praesidos for his base and if she is good enough for him then you WILL listen to her!"

The other VI's did not know of its death and subsequent rebirth using a newer version. The most important parts had been found and replaced in Atlantis's matrix systems; all of the time stamps and the identity crystals for the VI had been restored. Knowing parts needed to be replaced if damaged fooled any of the trouble maker city-ships VI's.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Tripping in the Pegasus Galaxy**

Sam and her family had now been in the Pegasus galaxy for almost one day, scouting and cruising around gathering a census of how many Wraith ships there are in total. It would allow them to figure out a military strategy to destroy this race of 'space vampires', the total is shocking: well over five-thousand hiveships alone then add in all the cruisers and support ships the total number hit well over fifteen thousand ships!

"Praesidos, this is O'Neill please respond. Come on you cranky ol' fart pickup! We have a curious wraith cruiser heading in our direction, open your hanger doors and let us in."

"This is Taggert, we are glad to see you. Your ship is too big to fit in our hanger please come over in a jumper and then use the MPSD onboard your vessel. Did you bring the extra Arcturus reactors? Trying to power up all five Pacifica class cities is starting to exhaust our Zpm supply."

"Yes Mark, Jack made a supply of two-hundred for your use. I am sending him to one of the ships now."

"Sam, send him to Lantana its systems are about to crash. Only one Zpm still has five percent power left in it. I am glad to have you drop by, but why are you here?"

"We need two a Pacifica class ships. It is the only way to rescue Destiny. Our Planet Movers will take all fifteen cities back to Orb world and rebuild them."

"Sam, this is Jack, Lantana is in real bad shape. Without the force field surrounding it there would be no atmosphere here, this place looks like a giant bomb went off."

"Mark here, its VI is on minimal power. Once two AR's (Arcturus reactors) are installed it will be able to tell us what happened. I think the structural integrity field failed at some point, buckling the main support beams."

Jack had no trouble installing two AR's into Lantana's power-core room. He re-moved two dead Zpm's and their mountings fixtures. It would require a complete overhaul of the conduits for more of this newer reactor type. The VI came back to life immediately."

"Who are you? There is more energy running thru my conduits than with twenty Ancient power sources."

"Lan, I am Jack O'Neill. Can you tell us what happened to this city's systems? This place is a wreck!"

"My inertial dampeners went offline, fifty light-years from here. One of the main structural supports twisted when this happened. It will have to be replaced if I am to ever move again."

"Sam, send beam over a fabricator and three hundred Asurans. This is bad; the Stardrive will have to be removed before that beam can be replaced. Luckily I packed ten TD's.

LAN, it will be necessary to place a time dilation field around you it will speed up the repairs to your city. Do not worry my people have used this with great success. Your city will be just fine, allow me to load a program into the crystal matrix, it was used on Pacifica. This will allow you to control replicators for repairs, inform all VI's this will be done on their cities too."

"Very well Jack, you may proceed."

While O'Neill was working on this ship, Sam was laughing up her sleeve at the look Rodney was giving her. Still mad about Jack tinkering around in his spare time and figuring out what eluded McKay for close to twenty years. If it was at all possible steam would be coming out Rod's ears.

"Mark, I have a crystal for your fabricators with all improvements we have made."

"Sam, I want that to look over before any fabrication is done."

"Rodney, stop pouting, Praesidos has already approved what is on this. I think your wife is looking for you, how is the baby doing?"

Carter is trying to distract him from taking the crystal.

"The little one is in good health Sam. She is playing in the park with Mark's son"

"Mark, it is good to see you again. How goes the fight with the Wraith?"

"Real good Colonel, the improvements to our Scutin class warships has made it one tough ship. Shepherd always returns with a big grin on his face.

From what he reports anytime the Grodin shows up they run. He named it in honor of Peter Grodin the scientist who was killed fixing the last known Lantean satellite weapon. So far the count is over one hundred Wraith Cruisers and sixty Hiveships have been destroyed. If you look there are is a line of markers on the Grodin's Hull for each ship killed."

"I could not do that on Enterprise, it has killed too many Goa'uld class ships. The Lucian Alliance is on the run and we expect for this group to be completely gone in six months.

My Husband gifted me a newer ship, if this one we have now was ever to go up against our former Fleet flagship the older one would be scrap metal in minutes, oh and Mark please stop calling me Colonel its Sam now.

Once Jack is finished with a tour and installation of at least one Arcturus reactor in all of the cities, we will start towing them back to our corner of the universe for a complete overhaul. While we are here is there anything else you need?

Do not go to the old Asuran homeworld it will be ravaged by us on our way back home, we are running low on Neutronium because Jack decided to make thousands of replicators to help rebuild Pacifica when I was in Earth's solar system. Granted he did it to help save my fleet… There are plenty of us to fight now with both of our new worlds out of their time dilatation fields.

A section in our Asgard core explained the process of how to make their Neutrino Ion-Generators like the ones on our ship Enterprise, but knowing my husband he will get bored on day and tinker with the design. By the time Jack is finished it will be redesigned by him.

Rodney, stop pouting again! Go find Jennifer and help her."

Sam is getting really tired of the way he is acting, temping her to find the largest lemon tree pick some and make him drink a gallon of lemonade.

Everyone in the base waited for seven hours until the scanner shows city-ships starting to enter hyperspace. This is what Sam was waiting for; this is her cue to leave.

On the way back to Milky Way galaxy, Jack's present to Sam. Their ship 'The Ohio' ran into a large fleet of Wraith ships, there is a massive culling in progress on a Genii homeworld. If it was allowed to continue they would become another extinct civilization in this galaxy. The only thing Carter could figure out is a Wraith worshiper must have found the location of their hidden tunnels telling them how to enter them, all scans were showing a massive number of Wraith underground.

"Ohio, change course to the Genii homeworld all crew prepare for battle. Huh Shepherd likes to make hash marks on the Grodin? This fight will put a large dent into his lead over us in destroyed Wraith ships. Jack, are you even listening to me? We are about to go into battle here, Hello earth to Jack!"

"Sorry Sam, I was just trying to remember if the Shields are calibrated."

"Governor we will be dropping out of hyperspace in one minute. My scanners are detecting an Aurora class ship in orbit; also there is an armada of Wraith Hiveships, Fifty Hives and over three hundred support vessels."

"Thank you Ohio. Call Praesidos; tell them we are going to need help. Even as tough as you are, taking on that many ships ourselves is suicide. When we dropout of hyperspace use Merlin's phase device till the Grodin arrives."

After dropping out and phasing it was a good hour before Shepherd finally showed up?

"Well it's about time you showed up!"

"Sorry Sir, Rodney held us up. He wanted to try a new weapon on the Wraith it is still not functioning."

"Well, what are we waiting for Shepherd, there are Wraith ships to take out."

This battle with only two ships verses an armada, was a real tough fight! By the time it was over both the Grodin and Ohio's shields were down to fifty percent, with large gashes in their hulls.

Come to find out that Aurora was not fully functional, Ladon Radim was not happy to see them.

"Colonel, why did you come I had a plan to evacuate this world and blow all of our nuclear devices at one time. It would have practically destroyed this Wraith faction with all of their warriors and drones on planet."

"Mr. Radim, we saw you were in trouble and came to help. Our ships will leave now, Ohio end com transmission. I want you to take control of the Ancient ship and send it to Elliot for a rebuild. It will make a great science vessel; if Ladon hails you ignore the transmission."

"Governor, that ship is not made for intergalactic travel. It would take too long; it should be sent it to Praesidos instead for an upgrade."

"Very well do it."

While stealing a ship is not what Carter had in mind, keeping it out of the Genii's hands would prevent them from bullying some poor unsuspecting world. A brief stop was made to the Asurans former homeworld, during a mineral scan there of the debris field.

Ohio found an extremely large deposit of Trinium and Naqahdah in excess of one hundred million tons each! This would solve help the ship building dilemma, currently affecting the city-ship rebuild schedule. It is known this planet is rich in Neutronium, Sam recalled the Planet movers that are currently moving all crippled cities. Once there their hallways and cargobays are filled with the precious materials.

Jack had another copy of Merlin's assemble wall with him, his wife told him to build one hundred more sets of P.M.'s. This would allow them to move most of this planet's large chunks back to Folly and Gem, She grabbed the Trinium and Naqahdah chunks using half of the P.M.'s the rest used their tractor beams on any available Neutronium for Sam's usage. The Ohio's hall is filled with refined metals making it hard to walk anywhere.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Chasing the Lost Sheep**

After returning to Elliot, she found out the five cities did not make it back, all were sending out distress signals saying the movers broke down. Three are the Pacifica class ships, Lantana; this ship is turning into a very unlucky one, Fabi and Awo. The two Atlantis class are: Bonrruc and Aviasah

"Aw crap! Now we have to go chase them down. Jack I thought you built those P.M's to be tough! JAAAAAACCCKKKKKKK, Damn it, pull your head outa that Ass of yours and listen to me! Did you even hear what I said?"

Jack just wanted to go fishing, not chasing down lost sheep. Sighing he just said:

"Yes Dear, I heard you."

Saying that was a bad choice it sounded condescending to her. Carter's face turned a bright red right up to the bleach blonde hairline on that head of hers. He could see it too, knowing escaping is the better part of Valor at this point and leaving before she blew another gasket Jack decided to take care of the twins on an overnight camping trip.

With his wife now five months pregnant with Triplets doing anything to piss this normally gentle but sometime Airforce tough soul off is not a smart thing to do. The woman was winding up, ready to give him another bell ringer upside his sometimes thick head.

Chasing down and fixing the problems with those five ships cost their crew three months. It was lucky the Ohio still had five thousand third gen Asurans onboard. It allowed the human crew to drop off one thousand on each ship with instructions to fix or replace any broken parts.

While their ship had returned home however brief their stay was, beaming out all the metals allowed the crew to remove raw ore from the overfilled halls on Lantana. This is what caused problems for the movers; its structural integrity was still not above sixty percent even patching systems.

This started the very pregnant Samantha Carter-O'Neill thinking it might be better to pull its VI and build a new city from the ground up, She did not think the VI would like it. Lantana would protest saying its city-ship is a cultural Icon and should be rebuilt. Atlantis again told it to:

"Shut the hell up and take it, Lantana if you keep this up a new VI will be created to take your place and the matrix crystal containing your program will be relegated to manning a watch post in some back-world system!"

This one could end up being a trouble maker. Sam had no intention on budging; a new vessel would be built using the latest construction techniques. The Nanite slurry is programmed allowing it to transform into any desired part. Jack updated a copy of the Asgard core to act only as an energy matter transfer device; with all the raw material now on hand and by the time their triplets are born all VI's figured this new city would be ready for occupation. When the Pacifica class ship prototype had been first built there was no time dilation field it was not even a theory for the Alterans.

The monstrous size could be daunting to build; it took five years to build just one in that class. Now by using Sam's 3rd gen Asurans and a TD field in less than one day it is completely built.

Data would inspect every part before it left the yard; he knew what flaws Carter would be looking for. After spending so much time as her assistant, this taught him what she would look for and remembering the disaster with the atmospheric systems in Atlantis he was especially careful to triple check it. An x-ray would be conducted for any structural problems, all system stress tested to one hundred and fifty percent of the specifications.

A shakedown cruise is scheduled with just ten humans on board. In the control chair a very happy Cameron Mitchell.

Recently Carson's ATA retrovirus had been improved with a ninety-five percent success rate, it was so sad Zelenka turned out to be one of the five percent it still did not work on and in Cam's case it did work.

Along with Cam, in the control room is two very nervous technicians Chuck Sorenson and Amelia Banks-Dex Ronan's wife. The other seven humans were random scientist to make sure nothing would breakdown or overload.

"This is Camshaft (this is his call sign from his Airforce days) to Gem's traffic control open inner airlock."

This process for both locks took two hours each its door is fifteen hundred miles wide this size is necessary for future builds Sam wanted to make larger ships not sure what she wanted yet maybe a Death Star, boy wouldn't that tickle Teal'c's fancy. It was disappointing to Mitchell and "boring" he could be heard saying having to wait so long. A city this size Sam told him could not use the Tollan type of phasing tech; it would require a massive amount of Trinium. It would not be worth building into it's this super-cities superstructure.

"Then Sam, tell me why the Ancienty 'Merlin type of phasing works'."

Carter just shook her head while rolling her eyes and sighed as she is walking away.

In the Atlantis class city-ships this tech did work after the rebuild of the smaller city-ships, its outer hull lined with Trinium. Sam is so delighted her husband found out how to use the Tollan's Phasing technology on this scale and had recreated an Ancient power source able to take advantage of it.

As the Governor she decided it's time to call another council meeting to discuss the future of their corner of the universe.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**One steps down**

"Atlantis Phase please. General Landry, you have a topic to bring up in this meeting?"

"Yes Governor, I do my ex-wife Kym is among one of the many people rescued from Earth with the second full trip. It is time for me to step aside and retire, this body maybe a young buck but my mind is not, I request Kym be given a clone body we would like to retire near your bungalow, there is another private beach cove we have our eye on. Running the SGC was supposed to be my last stop before retiring. A replacement if you agree to her has been chosen to take my place; currently she runs the military on Tollana. Her name is: General Bethany Anne Brewster.

This job is a big horse to ride herd on and Brewster has the right stuff, when the TD field came down on Tollana and Reese's world. Beth stepped up to run all of the military strategies, while I kept my eye on the 'big picture'. Her family can trace their roots back eight generations of being top notch Military families' our VI Tollana can confirm the records.

Now that does not mean immediately riding off in the sunset just yet for myself it will take at least six months for her to be able to: 'Ride herd on this cattle drive' we find ourselves in. Our build up of ships and war materials has stumbled during the refit of all sixteen cities. Don't look surprised Sam; Atlantis needed a major overhaul too, that damn power grounding station six never did work right after getting shot up by the Genii and their attempted takeover. Even with the work done by us when we landed here.

I have left the report on this city's upgrades on your desk you didn't get a chance to read it yet? As a suggestion next time when leaving is necessary take that pile with you and finish going over it, the leaning tower of Pisa has nothing on the mess left by your gallivanting. Now, Now, I know that face well enough to know when a gasket is about to blow, my comment is meant to be constructive criticism not running you down here Samantha, It was hard enough to raise Caroline, twins and now triplets take a breather and allow someone else to run around being the bad cop stay home and enjoy life. You work yourself too hard so please take my vote to be 'just the Governor' for a year at least. Beth will need to be around you to learn how to operate within this style of a government, when I do actually retire.

As one of my final requests, please reinstate Abraham Ellis and Steven Caldwell to active duty, they were found in a stasis pods onboard the Everest Monitor ESS Indiana. Both have cleared all medical tests and a Za'tarc detector test has cleared their mental status."

"Hank: in answer to your statements.

First:

I will be sad to see you leave; you have been an inspiration to myself and others. I will make sure Kym is given a clone; it is great to hear you two are getting back together.

Second:

It is hard for me to stay behind letting other people go in harm's way.

Third:

The pile on my desk will be cleaned up by this weekend I hope.

Fourth:

Raising my twins is challenging to say the least and soon I will have a set of triplets to take care of as Jack says 'OI what a mess.'

Fifth: I will stay behind and do as you ask; this has become necessary anyway.

Your doctor daughter is telling me if my current schedule keeps up she will insist on bed rest for the sake of the triplets.

Jack will have to retrieve Destiny and bring the ship back to our yard for a complete overhaul, instead of doing this on one of the large city-ships.

Sixth:

Allowing both Ellis and Caldwell back we have found a connection to them and Keflin's activities on Earth both were cooperating with him. They would not be happy with any assignment given or: one other option would be to place a sentient VI on their ships with its matrix and a separate power source so it cannot be simply shut down. Its systems would have an override of either one's command without them knowing about it, they would be stunned and then locked up in the ships brig.

Council leader Hays, and Dr. Weir do you have anything to add at this time?

"Yes thank you Governor, I do is there an update on when our ship building schedule will be returned to normal? I can understand the need to rebuild the cities; this has really hurt our production."

"This will have to be looked into Dr Weir, Now that my schedule seems to have cleared up. A report will be in this council's hands within two weeks. Dr Weir how has the response your suggestion for our population increase been doing?"

"Not well I am afraid, most women flatly refused to even discuss it. Since you have returned with almost ten million people, this is no longer an issue."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Return of the Asgard**

Meanwhile, Jack was busy in Follies secret lab working with Marla on the Asgard's return to the land of the living; he hated any meetings tending to avoid them if it was at all possible, the current one on Atlantis held no interest to him.

"Marla, how many clones can you create at a time? I also must ask you to not tell anyone what we are doing here. My promise to the Asgard council is for a race able to reproduce without having to resort back to cloning again."

"General O'Neill, We should limit ourselves to one-hundred clone bodies at a time. There are still over fifty currently here, with your help the process of downloading their minds to our current ones should allow us to see if this type of body will integrate with their intellect.

It will be necessary for me to tell your wife about this within forty-eight hours"

Marla did not know Jack would have already completed the process of returning his friends, especially Thor to a human body long before this could be brought to the council's attention. Two hours later in one-hundred medical chambers, bodies could be seen in various stages of growth.

Jack had managed to download his friend into one in a stasis chamber from the first batch Sam had Weir and Marla create this first group was originally meant for the replicators… it was a total failure its mind could not take the intellect of his friends mind.

"Damn it! It is a good thing I had made more than one copy of his mind just for this reason, Marla thank you for your help. With the information in this lab, and my Asuran friends here, we will figure the problem out."

This statement is meant to be a ruse, Jack did not want her here any longer the technique about to be used came from his special repository of knowledge. It is five hundred years ahead of the current capabilities and was stolen from the future. Marla protested saying:

"General, let help with what I know from my time as an Asuran any drawbacks will be easily solved."

"No thanks, this is my problem, Please leave."

She left him in a hurry, looking mad. Jack seemed to have that effect on people lately his attitude tended to brush them the wrong way.

One day later, his problems were still not totally fixed. Finally, while really pissed off and upset, Jack decided to house some of their 'big brains' in one of his devices created during the time he was briefly ascended. A biomechanical implant would be used; having brought with him Merlin's assembler interface O'Neill made ten thousand implants one for each of his 'Friends' until a time the proper body could be grown or he was hoping they would adjust to the new situation. When Thor woke up in the lab he is surprised at the new bodies height, it felt clumsy to be so tall the old ones were only a little over three feet tall.

"O'Neill, you have once again proven that our trust in the newest fifth race was the correct choice, fulfilling the promise made many years ago. How did you manage this? I see my reproductive organs have returned."

"Thor, buddy it's good to see you again, I was getting worried it would not work. Your help is needed to revive Heimdall and Pentagar they are your specialist in cloning aren't they?"

His friend immediately noticed a lump behind its left ear and not wanting to insult Jack for all the hard work he had done, nothing was said. The Asgard supreme commander requested to finish this process by himself. O'Neill was insulted not realizing Thor intended to fix the issue of having to use a biomechanical memory device.

Once again a human was kicked out of this lab. Noticing a time dilation field generator built into this place the Asgard decide to set it for one year. Not first realizing Jack had messed with the mechanics behind such a device. Thinking it was still one hour to one year instead on one minute to one year, Jack had built into this piece of machinery. He decided to set it for an hour, boy was the Supreme commander surprised on how fast his new body is ageing. Looking puzzled Thor finally figured it out after creating a clone for Kvasir, this scientist is their leading theorist on time dilation.

Talking really fast in their native tongue the Scientist scolded him for not checking the TD's settings first. Now a new body would have to be grown for Thor. It was a good thing in away, allowing them to retrace Jack's steps and to find out where he went wrong with the cloning process. A restriction had been place on all medical devices when this lab was built. Any clone body must have the ability to mate for the purpose of having children; there is a line in the cloning equipments code preventing a sterile clone from being created. Once they realized where O'Neill went wrong, correcting the problem is an easy fix. It's a good thing too their human friend was starting to sweat the remaining time on Marla's self-imposed forty-eight hour dead line is fast approaching.

Their bodies now stand over six feet tall broad shouldered very and muscular for both sexes, they are now hard to miss all of them are quite a beautiful race thanks to O'Neill's tinkering with their DNA this too had become a permanent part of the coding for all equipment used in their making.

An hour before Marla wanted to report what was happening to Samantha, the Asgard left this lab nude of course not a stitch of clothing covering any part of their new bodies.

"Thor! Buddy you cannot go around like that anymore, put some clothes on, your junk is hanging out for all to see. How am I supposed to sneak the Asgard onto our ships like that?"

"Like what O'Neill? My species has always walked around like this ever since our cloning process took over."

"Please put some clothes on and wear shoes or my wife Samantha Carter-O'Neill will figure out what I have done. OI, that would be a headache if she found out about my time traveling, would never hear the end of that one!"

It would take another four hours before all of the Asgard had come out of the hidden lab; Jack made them swear never to mention his 'backtothefuture' adventure rescue of them. He managed to hide them on 'Fabi' a Pacifica class city currently undergoing a complete rebuild; this one needed to be stripped all the way down to the framework there are bent and broken structural beams. It is impossible to replace them without going this route.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Sam stays home**

**Thor and Hermiod fix Jack's mistakes**

"Jack, I need to talk to you."

All he could think is:

"_Damn she found out, who ratted me out_?"

"Sam, I'm in here with Livy and Jon oh and my clone mini me is here for a visit."

The other O'Neill did not look happy for him to be called that. Since being a 'Loki' grown clone, he was able to win a scholarship to MIT and became valedictorian graduating Suma Cum Laud. Having become a top scientist in a startup company created by himself and several of his friends, Gen. Landry was pushing the U.S. government to fund it. This company would have been a fortune five hundred powerhouse before Sam went nuts stealing everything in sight.

"Hi, Carter, looking radiant as always pregnancy suits you."

"Jon, it's really good to see you. How long are you able to stay? Pull up a chair and sit the twins are really happy to see their 'Uncle Jonathan'. Just ignore Jack he's getting crotchety in his old age."

"I have come to ask for a job, sitting around doing nothing is driving me nuts!"

"We will see, right now my husband and I need to have a long conversation about what was said in the meeting he was supposed to be at!"

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned quietly into his cupped hands thinking:

"_Aw shit, now I have to listen to all the crap that went on anyways it a good thing our good friends the Asgard are now safely tucked onboard Fabi, That section of her city is completed they should be safe for now."_

"What is so important it can't wait till mini me leaves Sam?"

"Sometimes general you make me want to scream!"

"_OH shit, she mad again! I guess it wasn't a good idea to skip out like that"_

"Jack, I cannot go with you. Retrieving Destiny will have to be your job; do not revive any of its crew until the ship is in our spacedock.

Dr. Lamb is restricting me to our home and my office; if this is not strictly followed she will stick me in bed until the triplets are born.

This will require fixing the problem with the WD so only one jump is needed. How long do you think it will take to solve this issue?"

"Sam, I understand our children will be born in what a couple of weeks, it is best if you do stay home. The WD is giving me trouble reconfiguring to allow this to happen, hell even with all the knowledge we have I don't know how long it will take."

Meanwhile Jack is thinking.

"_Hmm, I will just get the Asgard to help Hermiod knows this stuff inside and out."_

"Hank Landry will be retiring within six months; I can tell by the look on your face this is not something you want to hear. Go to the lab and fix our problems, let me worry about our government.

Jack traveled to Fabi in its shipyard docking cradle seeking out the Asgardian Hermiod. He found him in bed with Ingirid going at it hot and heavy.

All he could think is:

"_That is a site I will never be able to be unseen, sigh why must it always be me?"_

Thor is in his quarters nearby, Jack asked him to gather the entire Asgard scientist group to help with the Wormhole drive. They took one look at this crude device and started laughing at Jack's attempt to create such a complicated piece of technology, then talking real fast in their native language.

"Thor, Buddy what's going on? What are they laughing?"

Rather than hurt O'Neill's feelings Thor started talking as fast as the rest scolding them for being so rude to the savior of their race.

"O'Neill, this device has several flaws in its interior parts and the software is coded improperly."

What really happened is:

Jack lost his concentration while using the MAI; he would get really bored while using one of 'Merlin's Toys'. It is essential while using this piece of technology to keep all of one's concentration on what is being made so no flaws like Thor is talking about happens. This also happened on his defective movers that stranded the city-ships between galaxies. Jack's intentions are good but his mind could not stay on what it is supposed to be doing, this is one of the reasons he wasn't a scientist even with a Masters degree in Aerospace Engineering. It was too boring for him, being an adrenaline junkie the only thing that could keep his attention is being in combat and jumping out of planes.

But as his age with a failing body of bad knees and a bad back it was getting harder for him to enjoy the extreme sports until Sam created a clone for him, now he is base jumping off of Atlantis's spires and the local mountains. Being able run again without any pain has changed his outlook on life.

Right after Thor said the drive had several flaws, Hermiod walked in with a solution to Jack's problem.

"O'Neill, you are a warrior not a scientist if an idea comes to your mind why not just go to the Asgard core and tell it what you are trying to create? By either talking to it or typing the specifications in. To Jack this is a Doha moment.

"Sigh why didn't I try this: my increase of intellect has made my common sense drop several points!"

There is an Artificial intelligence created out all of the Asgard's minds in it, the core is will understand what it is you want to make. It then can transfer a finished model into 'Merlin's assembler interface' that way there will be no flaws. But before anything is transferred from the core it will ask if you approve of the 3D model. I now find my mind wandering also ever since our return to a human form.

Jack this felt like it is one of those times he wanted to slap himself. Once the Asgard's stopped laughing behind their hands they showed him how to properly use their technology. It greatly improved anything made by him: he then contacted his wife telling her the problem with the WD drive is solved.

"Jack, please test it before you try and retrieve Destiny, I know how anxious you are to rescue those trapped aboard. If it works right then go get them."

"O'Neill, I will take your creation and install it in one of the many ships in this spacedock to test it out."

Thor installed the WD in a super jumper with an Arcturus device as a backup power supply. Then he did a test jump to Praesidos in the Pegasus Galaxy from Sam's Folly, it's a good thing he decided to go there the device failed on the outskirts of this deserted system. He had to call Taggert and ask for a tow. Once there Thor took the device offline and dissembled it again to figure out what went wrong. Its shell had microscopic cracks running thru it; apparently using an Arcturus power supply without any type of buffer between any type of power supply and a Wormhole drive is causing massive power surges and cracking the case. An insufficient grounding source is one problem; a ground wire is attached to an exterior section of the drive its port would crack from pouring so much power thru this piece of technology this is causing an electrical arc from the inner mechanisms to the case.

The materials in this device's case are not strong enough to contain a Wormdrive field. Thor contacted Atlantis thru the Stargate explaining what is happening, Hermiod then created a case made up of Carbon, Trinium and Naqahdah the same materials used in the Asgard's ships hulls. He decided it would be best to bring along several pieces equipment that had been especially made for running tests on the drive after Thor had jumped to Praesidos. All of the sentient VI's started running virtual model testing on it to find out if a jump long enough to reach Destiny is even possible or if multiple jumps will be a safer way to proceed.

As the testing continued it is discovered that an external capacitor must also be used as a power buffer to smooth out any uneven power distribution between the drive and a power source. As the testing and calibration by both Asgard's continued they discover McKay's initial invention and Jack's upgrades to it must be routed thru a Cities Stardrive to work properly. It would not be possible to use it on any other ship unless it has the same components as a city-ship's hyperspace generators. Once this is figured out the Wormdrive is installed into Fabi one of the five Pacifica class cities. Thor then made a request of Jack to build ten O'Neill sized Asgard vessels.

"Thor, Buddy if the ships you are asking for are built how am I supposed to hide you and the rest of your people? My wife will see them on the ship building schedule and start asking why are we making them? We do not have the quantity of materials needed to build them now, hell even our scrap stolen from the junk yards of Earth are being melted down and an energy matter converter is being used to transform it into a different type's ore.

If you know where there is a large quantity of Carbon, Trinium, Naqahdah and special crystals for the computers along with quantum foam needed to make Zpm's we could proceed. I am really glad you fixed the mistakes that McKay and I had with the drive but what you ask is not possible now."

To say that the Supreme Commander of the Asgard is not happy would be an understatement.

"O'Neill, I know where we can get what you need, but a trip to the Ida Galaxy will be required. My people figured one day Humanity would explore our former home we had gathered several trillion tons of refined ore's as it is calculated in your measuring system.

It is in a time dilation field that has been slowed down by a factor of nine hundred percent. This would have allowed your people to discover this place in one thousand years."

Jack's jaw nearly hit the ground it will take a very long time to recover all of the material in Ida.

"I tell you what help me load up Fabi, go grab Destiny and then we will make a side trip to your former home to retrieve as much as we can carry, Hell except our quarters and the control areas you could fill all the halls and extra spaces with what you have hidden. You could make one hundred ships right here on Fabi with the help of our Asuran replicators with what is there."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Birth of Triplets**

Jack is in the space dock on Gem talking to his wife on the communication system in Fabi

"Sam, we have Fabi loaded and the Wormhole drive now works but only on Stardrive based technology, any other ship's hyperdrive components would need to be rebuilt to the spec's contained in a city-ships in order to use the WHD. I would suggest a refit of all ships currently in all of our spacedock's to the Alterans specifications. This will allow us to make a direct jump using them; it would give us a large tactical advantage in any battle too. Imagine no more long journeys using our hyperdrives, going one place to another in an instant."

"Jack, we just do not have the time or material to do this at a later date sure just not now! Please go retrieve Destiny and let me handle our ship building I have enough problems now.

OH NO my water broke: JAAAAAAAACCKKK get here NOW."

He had stressed her out too much, causing his wife to go into an early labor.

Sam is only eight and a half months pregnant; it worried her that the triplets would not be able to survive outside of a NICU.

O'Neill overrode every safety protocol of any ship or beaming tech to be by his wife's side while she gave birth. It is a difficult time for both of them, Dr. Lamb is not concerned about their children; she is more concerned about maintaining Carter's vital signs they continued to fluctuate wildly while Sam is giving birth. All three infants are placed into incubators and are being monitored by a specially made medical VI created just for this purpose.

Sam is in rough shape even with a newly cloned body, Jacks messing around with the clone while ascended had created several flaws in its DNA structure. She would always have trouble giving birth, it would be necessary for the VI's to create another clone without any flaws. This is done in total secrecy, they planned to kidnap and upload her consciousness into this new clone even after a law had been passed forbidding anyone to have a second clone to prevent what the Asgard faced in the end; genetic degradation.

The VI's have kept her original body hidden in a stasis chamber on Folly just to use its DNA. Allowing Sam to die would never happen if the VI's could do anything about it, they even took into account what Jack had done to strengthen her clone adding most of what was done to her current body then correcting his mistakes in the new one.

"Jack, I am fine so are Jacob, Hanna and Elijah, please just go I have a feeling that Destiny does not have much longer before it fails. Your hanging around is not helping."

"Sam, I can't help it after what just happened do you really expect me to leave you with five kids now? Gezz, that's not going to happen."

His wife gave him the get out of here look, he knew that one very well deciding it would be best to scram before she was too upset.

"Ok I'm going now; I will see you when Fabi has that stupid decrepit ship on its east pier. Dr. Lamb, please make sure Sam has plenty of help with the babies including Livy and Jon. I will ask mini me and Cassie to stay but that is NOT going to be enough."

Sam, was starting to get red-faced one look at her was all he needed. A kiss passed between the two of them and then Jack left for his recovery trip.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Did someone call a tow truck**?

"Thor, Hermiod, Heimdall are you in the control room? Our preflight is complete; I am ready to take us out."

"O'Neill, before the Wormhole drive can be use we must leave this system first it could tear a hole in the fabric of space in this system, Go ten Million miles beyond Elliot's moon then activate our hyperdrive set a course into the void between the Milky way and Pegasus galaxies, then drop out and I will activate our new drive."

"Ok Thor you got it."

It took less than one hour using the hyperdrive to get into a great void between the local galaxies. Once there the combined efforts of Jack in the interface chair and Thor's use of the control tower's systems allowed them to calibrate and activate this newer technology.

Destiny is in FTL with Eli Wallace on the bridge and Nicholas Rush sleeping in his quarters, each of them are taking shifts on the bridge to keep an eye on this grand old lady's systems. Hoping beyond hope that nothing breaks down, it's obvious to the young boy genius a countdown to a catastrophic failure is imminent. Nick refuses to believe him desperation and delusions have taken over this man's mind.

If the Drone's or a Nakai ship attack it is necessary for both of them to be on the bridge, one to pilot and the other at weapons control.

They are suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition, dehydration and sleep deprivation. Several times it has been necessary to fend off an attack by one or the other of Destinies enemies. Eli had thought by crossing to another galaxy they could lose both attackers. Now he is almost asleep in the pilot's seat thinking they are safe while hidden in this mode of transportation and dreaming of a big Mac and a large order of fires, dreading the next FTL dropout. Both of scientist's clothes are hanging off of them Eli lost forty pounds. Rush is now skin and bones emaciated, Nick figures he had less than three weeks to live unless more food and water is found soon. Over half of what he is supposed to be eating is going to Eli without him knowing exactly what Rush is doing.

Suddenly an alarm sounds on the bridge startling the sleep deprived 'Math Boy' warning him this will happen in less than two hours.

Once out of FTL it's obvious the ship is headed into the local sun to recharge. This drop out it crucial to their already depleted power, Destiny is heading into a Jupiter sized gas giant for an Aero-braking maneuver.

"Rush, wake up I need you up here were in trouble. The ship is trying to recharge but a drone mother ship is blocking the route to the sun, we are going to have to fight our way in. RUSH WAKE UP!"

Poor Nick's ability to comprehend is badly comprised.

"Eli, I am on my way, charge our weapons."

All of a sudden without any warning another alarm sounds it's the collision alarm, less than five hundred thousand miles in front of them an extremely large object has appeared blocking their flight path.

"Fabi to Destiny anyone there, Hello is this thing even on? It's Jack O'Neill here to rescue you. Did someone call for a tow truck? Make sure you have your AAA Auto insurance card and personal ID ready."

Both Rush and Wallace are stunned and unable to speak for five minutes until they comprehend what is happening, all the while the alarm is blaring louder and louder to the point both humans onboard the ship cannot hear the com system. Eli is the first one to realize what is going on.

"Eli to Fabi, boy am I glad to see you guys, General O'Neill what is that ship you're on, it looks like a picture I've seen in the hallway of Homeworld security."

"Yep this is a larger cousin of that, get ready to dock with us and don't worry about any attacking flies we'll swat them before they get at' y'all, gotcha covered there, Thor fire on those ships before it can get to Destiny."

Jack had forgotten to shut down the external com systems. With the speed Destiny is going it will be extremely tricky to dock with the city-ship.

"General, this is Rush once we recharge in the sun it will be possible to stop this ship not before there is not enough power in our systems to slow down. Life support has just shut off; you need to move out of the way."

Jack knew Rush did not want to leave his vessel, Nick considered it a sacred duty to see this mission completed. It might be necessary to cripple the ship so it could not go back into FTL.

"Rush you better not be trying to pull a fast one here. I have everything needed to fix that rusted bucket of bolts. Hell we are here to give you a tow."

Jack move Fabi out of the way, Thor had recalibrated their location to the Stargate system in the meantime. Allowing them to dial back home and let Atlantis know their little lost lamb will be coming home. Sam is not available to take the news; Jack figured she is busy with the babies.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Dealing with a Psychopathic city**

**Killing Wraith**

**Saving Shepherd's Son**

Meanwhile:

An emergency has arisen in Pegasus, Eldred's planet is under attack by the Wraith; there are five hive ships and ten cruisers in orbit of this world. This Wraith faction has decided to travel in packs, avoiding the lone Ancient warship that is obliterating their brothers and sisters at an alarming rate. Fifty hives and two-hundred sixty Cruisers had been lost so far.

Carter has taken the newly rebuilt Pacifica class city named Brugon to stop this vicious attack. It looked like the whole planet would be lifeless when with this culling is done, leaving it open for this space vampire race access to what is left of Borealis an Atlantis class city-ship. It looks like it had crash landed leaving a trail of wreckage still strewn over the surface from ten thousand years ago.

This would be a bad thing for the Wraith to have access to this technology would allow them to develop an intergalactic hyperdrive, their current drives were local galactic types limiting them to Pegasus. Teyla using her Wraith DNA could sense this faction's eagerness for a new richer feeding ground that would be found in the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Carter to Shepherd, is your ship still able to fight?"

"We are glad to see you Governor; I thought we were goners', there are just too many for us to handle alone. Our drive systems are a mess, the ion drive is about to fail leaving us stranded.

That damn Arcturus power supply stopped working. The shields are at seventy percent"

You could hear Rodney yelling in the background.

"I knew O'Neill couldn't make it work!"

Shepherd started yelling at him.

"McKay! Shut up and fix the damn thing! Stop complaining, this is a life and death situation here."

"John, land on the east pier our shields' will cover you."

Beckett is currently in Brugon's interface chair.

"Carson, its Sam I know you are a doctor and taking a life is in your moral code. Please fire our drones at the hiveships, our Grodin beams will take out the cruisers."

"Aye Samantha, your' right all life is sacred to me… as much as I hate to do this firing drones."

You could see the strain on Beckett's face trying to control the systems of Brugon; the Doctor had bonded with Atlantis as its main pilot not with this vessel. This vessel is still in need of a pilot that could be comfortable in its interface chair and could bond with this cities VI.

Carson had the highest Chair interface aptitude of any human alive not including Jack and Sam after their minds have been transferred to clone bodies.

The struggle to control this ship is draining the doctor's strength and concentration at an alarming rate.

"Beckett to Shepherd, I am going to scoop you up, have the crew of your ship take positions for a possible crash landing. John, please come to the chair room after you land."

Shepherd is curious as to why he is needed; Carson has a natural talent for flying the Ancient ships. His ship the Elizabeth Weir has to perform a crash landing on the east pier. There are many of the crew severely injured, they are beamed into Brugon's infirmary.

It's a doctor's nightmare in sickbay seeing compound fractures, lacerations, concussions and metal sticking out of people's bodies from the attacking Wraith's plasma weapons and the sudden stop on the east pier.

Shepherd ran as fast as he could to help his friend in the chair room.

"OK Carson I am here, what's wrong? You look like death warmed over."

"John, aye it's good to see you, I must head to the infirmary to help treat the wounded. It seems this city does not like me as a pilot, maybe you'll have better luck."

Unknown to them Brugon is a fighter type city; it does not like the doctor in its control interface chair. The VI has a real brute of a personality if it was a human, the personality contained in its matrix crystals would be considered a bully always wanting to fight.

This is because of the first Lantean that had sat in his chair; he would have been considered to have a psychopathic personality in this day and age. Having had committed many acts of atrocities before being caught and exiled, unfortunately it had left an imprint on this city's personality crystal matrix.

"This is Shepherd; I have the control chair now: Carson is heading to sickbay. Wow the power this city has, if we had this seven years ago the Wraith would have been history. Colonel Carter, please fire the anti-fighter weapons against any darts from the control tower."

Even John has difficulties controlling Brugon, he decided it would be a good idea for Sam and himself to look at the records of who was its past pilots; it would take some digging into this city's archives to find that information.

With Shepherd in control it did not take long to destroy the Wraith ships in orbit. It left over four hundred darts full of humans in their storage devices, John realized destroying them would kill this planets civilization, BUT by using the Asgard's beaming technology it would be possible to capture them into this ship's crystal storage units. This would be an ironic justice considering the Wraith culled humans and John is now doing the same to them by scooping the darts out of the sky and into a storage matrix.

"Shepherd to Carter, do not fire I repeat: do not fire on the darts! There is another way we can capture the darts it will allow us save this world's inhabitants by beaming the Wraith fighters into storage. Have several teams of marines go to the west pier's cargo hold. I intend to release one dart at a time there. Once the pilot is killed we can reverse the culling process, my son may be in one of the darts."

What no one knew before Taggert's amazing discovery is Lady Mara now has a six year old son he is John's child, she had become pregnant after the night she jumped his bones. Before the Lord Protector died, Mara was afraid Tavius might of have had her killed so he could inherit the throne, without worrying she might try killing him.

By having a child with someone who's ATA gene is stronger that it has been in the royal family for over ten generations, Mara figured she would be safe and her child would be the next in line for the throne. Then Rodney McKay ruined all of the Royal's convoluted plans by draining Borealis's almost depleted ZPM. No one could be the Lord Marshal without the ability to control its interface chair; this piece of ancient technology is in the main tower instead of a separate chair room. In the long run it's a good thing the Ancient had built it there; all of the other buildings had collapsed centuries ago.

Once Taggert had found the military outpost and invited a team from Earth to use the base, Shepherd had gone back to reestablish contact with all of Atlantis's former trading partners. It was quite a shock for him to find out he has a six year old son now. He dreaded the idea that his child born out of wedlock might be dead because of this culling.

"Carter to Shepherd, we have started beaming one dart at a time into the west pier cargo hold, the marines are ready and there is a medical team standing by to help the people who are rematerialized from the Wraith storage device."

"Thank you Sam, My son's life is in their hands.

Our scanners are registering a massive footprint in hyperspace heading this way. I estimate they will be here in twenty minutes.

There are fifty hives and their support vessels; the Wraith must want Borealis really bad, this is no normal culling they are after the Ancient's intergalactic technology."

A normal Wraith ship did not have a hyperdrive capable of reaching the Milky Way all they have are galactic models of this technology, the only reason one had made it to earth is because Todd had stolen several Zpm's while the temporary alliance of Earth, Traveler and Wraith ships destroyed the Asurans to prevent anymore loss of human life from this species destruction of worlds. Because of the theft of the precious ZPM's it allowed that one hive to grow a substantially thicker outer hull. This is the only way the Hive could make it to the Milky Way galaxy in less than one hundred years.

Brugon how are we on our drones?"

"There are fifty storage crystals of one hundred thousand drones each and enough material to make and fill the racks four hundred times."

"Oh wow, like I said, the Wraith would have never stood a chance with this technology. Sam if you can still hear me when we finish this mess lets go completely destroy these damn space vampires!?

"Sorry John, I need to get back to my children on Elliot's world. Tell you what when we finish up we'll talk about it."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away**

Destiny went thru the sun with the mother drone ship chasing them. Jack is having trouble destroying this mother-ship.

"Damn it! Hold still so I can get you out of my sky!"

Thor could hear him cussing a blue streak thru the intercom.

"O'Neill, I will beam it into a data crystal."

"Well why the hell you didn't do that in the first place!

Damn it I knew it Rush is trying to pull a fast one and get away.

This is General O'Neill to Destiny, shutdown all systems NOW! Eli if you can hear me pull the damn circuit breakers."

"I am sorry General, Eli cannot help you. He has been locked in his quarters. All I ask is: you beam over enough food, water and medical supplies for six months. If you can spare one a Zpm, it will allow us to revive the crew.

This power shortage was too close this time; the stasis chambers are draining the life out of this ship. There is a short somewhere in the power grid. Fifty percent of all our power is not getting to where it is needed."

"Rush so help me if I have to shoot you out of the sky…. Don't you see this is a death sentence, if your ship keeps going the way it is you will be dead in a month.

My sensors are tellin' me the main structural supports have snapped after you're little jaunt thru this sun, I doubt you can even make it back into FTL! We can land your ship on our east pier and repair the pile of junk! You have one minute before I shoot that rusted bucket of bolt outa' the sky."

While Jack was yelling at Rush, Eli managed to pick the lock on his door and is running to the engine room. The next thing anyone knows is; all power is cut to Destiny's systems except the stasis chambers… they have backup power systems installed in them.

No matter what Rush tries he can't get the power back on from the bridge. It was too late for him anyways; Fabi is close enough to capture the ship forcing it to land on the east pier. Once the docking clamps latched onto the ship, no matter what Rush tried or did he would not be able to take his vessel into FTL.

"O'Neill to Thor: send twenty strapping marines onto that ship capture that crazy son of a bitch! We are going to find out where those little fly like drone ships came from and them I am taking us to the Ida Galaxy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**A Psychopathic City/Ship in Pegasus**

Sam and John Shepherd are getting knocked around on Brugon; its inertial dampeners are straining to keep up with the shooting from every Wraith vessel they are currently battling. Streams of golden colored lights are constantly leaving the six drone ports located on its piers.

The Asgard Plasma beams and Grodin's are heating up almost to the point of overloading; if this fight does not end soon the city would be forced to shut them down before they melt. All of a sudden fifty Twee's and Scutin class warships burst onto the fight; it looked like they had successfully adapted McKay and Jack's WHD invention into these ships.

"General Brewster to Governor O'Neill seems to me you could use some help. I brought along a few friends we will help you get rid of this mess."

"Thank you Beth, we are glad to see you. Do not destroy the darts! They may contain humans in their storage devices, we are in the process of beaming them into our Asgard and Ancient crystals I want you to do the same. Devote two ships to removing any human life signs from any of the Wraith hive and supports ships.

Place them in stasis until we can determine if they are Wraith worshipers or not. We are in the process of looking for any life signs on the wreckage. If they are Wraith beam them into a low orbit it will burn them up, Shepherd once told me reentry is a bitch. One more thing if you find any humans remember, use extreme caution once all stasis chambers are full start filling up the brig on your ships."

By the time the entire Wraith enemy fleet is destroyed twelve hours have gone by. Even Sam has taken a turn in Brugon's interface chair, fifteen people have sat in it some were violently thrown from the chair causing bodily injuries. The brutal nature of his VI's matrix personality will not allow any human currently onboard to bond with it, so far the only pilot it would currently allow is Shepherd. Sam is worried something is wrong with the Brugon VI, a total reprogramming is not what she needs to do now and only her hands can pull any personality matrix crystals.

Anyone else who has tried on the other city-ships received a nasty second degree burn; every vessel will only allow Sam to get close to their sensitive areas. One human is thrown back ten feet against a wall from traps set to prevent access to this vital area, that poor technician had third degree burns and a two broken bones in his arms he would be a long time recovering from his attempt to access that sensitive area.

No city would allow the Asurans near those systems to help with the replacements. Carter had to do it herself after every city is rebuilt. It meant spending almost one week crawling thru the bowels of fifteen cities with a heavy toolkit and replacement parts, the designers of the cities had purposely placed them where an invader would not get to the crystals without getting caught and killed. There are even traps for any unauthorized beings; a robotic maintenance worker would be melted down to scrap for even being in this shaft. It meant she had to disarm them as well or risk getting killed herself.

"Brugon, I want you to locate a body of water on the planet below big and deep enough for you to land, it must be close to the continent Borealis is on. I will be beaming over General Brewster's ship now.

Attention all crew prepare for a landing in one hour, Carson if you need more time tell it to this ship's VI. O'Neill to Brewster beam John Shepherd and I to your ship."

Both leaders are encompassed by a bright white light transporting them to Gen. Brewster's ship

Beth, please take us to hyperspace. I would like you to set a course to the old Asuran homeworld we need to pick up ore to repair of Borealis. We need to talk in your office."

"Sam, what is wrong? I have not worked with you for long; even I can see there is a troubled look on your face."

"Beth, there is something terrible wrong with that city's VI personality fifteen people have sat in its chair, seven were violently thrown from it. One ended up in the corridor with the doors slamming shut behind her and I mean me. John did Rodney find anything in the records?"

"Sam, he managed to reset its Stargate to the local star system and called Atlantis speaking to her VI about Brugon, I do not know what went on between them but after she was done he allowed us to copy all of the data to our ship the Weir. She must have read him the riot act!

Rodney went thru it and found a very disturbing tale. It seems its first pilot was named Brelmic and he was a well know killer ten thousand years ago. You would call him a psychopath now; there was a trial for crimes so hideous they would not even list them. Apparently Brelmic tried to steal Brugon when it was still in the shipyard.

The poor bastard of a baby VI had just been installed. It was corrupted by this psychopath. They convicted Brelmic and sentenced him to a planet one hundred days walk from the Stargate. No food, water or fire: it was a desolate world and from what information we could find it still is. The Ancient's used it for the worst of their criminals.

When he was exiled there was no gate on the ground for him to get to. They had moved it into space.

Then Brogan went mad, No one could get near his Matrix crystal to pull them for a reprogramming. The Lantean technician that tried was killed by a nasty electrical shock from one of the traps.

The Lantean Council finally found someone it could get along with, that person had to be kept locked up when not flying the ship and that one Lantean was a sociopath by today's standards, finally the city just disappeared never to be seen again till now.

Do not trust it Governor! Atlantis managed to talk it down this time who knows what will happen next time."

"General Brewster, once we extract the ore set a course for Praesidos he will be able to tell us more. I guess it will be a matter of having several of the sentient VI's flooding the city's systems with their own quantum signatures to allow us access to Brugon's matrix crystal. Once they are retrieved, a complete wipe job will be done on them and they will have to be destroyed, if we do not wipe them it could transfer itself elsewhere. It saddens me to be forced to do this, but if it's insane we will need to protect ourselves. That is one reason I asked you to beam us over Beth so he would not be able to hear us talk."

It is a day later and Sam is locked in a room on Praesidos with the VI's trying to figure out how to safely extract Brugon's crystals.

"I have thought about beaming them out. There is no way to know if it will work he could transfer to another set of crystals and then kill the baby VI we try to replace him with. We should have all of the VI's attack his systems over your hidden quantum network.

Yep I found that out, you did think it would be possible to keep it away from me? One day while tinkering with a wave form discriminator an unknown pattern showed up, finding out exactly what it meant took me months. This led me to your supposedly super secret way of communicating."

Praesidos hologram appeared next to Carter looking very surprised; no one was supposed to be able to find that signal.

Atlantis asked her thru the Stargate connection.

"Governor why am I not surprised you found it?"

"After your talk with Brugon, Atlantis let McKay copy all of his files to the Weir, Praesidos I want you to go thru them and make sure we do not have a stowaway in them. Take every precaution if his VI is hiding in them it could try to kill you. Have all of the VI's sentient or not, flood that ship's crystal quantum signals! That is an order!"

Sam is right to have them do this, that psychopathic VI is hiding in the Weir's storage matrix; this made it necessary to destroy or remove any connected systems crystals. Brugon kept trying to escape; it is a good thing all interconnectivity with the base had been severed due to battle damage. It is now time to do the same on the city sitting on the ocean of Eldred's planet.

"Carter to Brewster: have your ships systems tested by the combined power of our VI's there could be a stowaway in them and then beam me back over."

One day later Sam pulled the ZPM's and Arcturus power source from Brugon while the combined might of over sixty thousand VI minds flooded his matrix. This precaution would save her life when going after the crystals. She then waited two weeks allowing all power to drain.

"Sam, I am not reading anything from this city now no energy is currently flowing thru its circuits. Still be careful if this thing is as nuts as the first one who sat in its chair…"

"Don't worry Rodney; I am wearing that special suit we made. Dying would leave my kids and husband without me that is something I do not plan to do. Is the connection open to Atlantis?"

"It is, a Naqahdah generator and the gate have been isolated from all systems of this city. I rigged a separate circuit for both of them we don't need that personality escaping from this ship. All the VI's currently in our Milky Way galaxy are now online thru the Atlantis stargate."

Four hours later Carter is still crawling thru the tunnels towards the access hatch for this city's crystal trays. It is a good thing that suit is well grounded; several times a gigawatt's worth of power from several traps attacked her, the amperage would have killed Sam instantly. This is a very tiring job the city has setup a jamming signal that would not allow her to beam anywhere near its vital systems. Many times over the journey she wished to be able to remove the hot suit until the next power spike tried to kill her. Six hours later exhausted Sam finally made it to the core.

"Carter to McKay, I made it here the damn doors sealed now what do I do? We did not think any explosives' would be needed."

"Zelenka here Sam, Rodney is not here. Jennifer needed him to help with Junior, it is my shift now. I would suggest using the cutting torch this will allow you to create an opening just large enough for you to crawl thru; there is no emergency hatch that would close on you behind that access panel. There should have just enough gas in its tanks for this to work. Hurry! Something is in the tunnel a half mile behind you."

Carter manages to cut a hole just in time and crawl thru it. A hidden maintenance robot leftover from the city's construction that had been stolen by Brugon to prevent exactly what Sam is trying to do to his systems is trying to kill her. Carter re-welds the cut section back into place preventing the robot from getting to her temporally.

Running to the main access panel and kicking the hatch for this panel out of the way in order to quickly remove what she came here for. Meanwhile a hidden reserve power source has current jumping and flowing thru the floor as a last gasp effort to kill her.

Exhausted and successful a call goes out to her friend in the control room.

"This is Sam; beam me the hell out of here the jamming fields should be down. Zelenka, there is a robot down here you might want to see; I think it is a left over from ten thousand years ago."

A bright white light surrounds Sam; collecting her from the ordeal she just went thru. Once back in the control room she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Medical teams to the control room Carson get up here!"

"Beckett here what's the big emergency?"

"Radek here Carson, Colonel Carter has just collapsed!"

"I am on my way Radek be there in a jiffy."

It is a good thing he called a med team Sam had not fully recovered for having the triplets. This made the VI's even more determined to get her out of that defective clone body. It has been less than a month from giving birth and she is crawling around in a homicidal city!

"OH, I feel sick."

"Easy now lass, you're a wee bit tuckered out from that stupid stunt ya pulled. What where ya thinkin' not even a month after havin' a passel of wee babies! If I knew that you were going to do this…"

"Carson? Where am I?"

"Samantha, you're in the infirmary. Now that the jamming field is down Rodney and Radek are able to get into the special area of this city.

If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will order you to the beach bungalow for six months with nothing to do but watch the tides go in and out! It has been a week since you passed out in the control room; your husband has been in here making a royal pain in my arse out of himself.

I finally had to threaten a security detail would tie his stubborn arse to a bed if he did na' get some rest. Your wee babies are fine; Olivia and Jonathan say hi they cannot wait for their mother to get home.

It was two months later before Sam was even allowed to do anything beside sit behind a desk and use her brain. Rodney was able to place a new personality into the former city-ship called Brugon the psychopathic VI is no more, a new name is given to this city it is now called Eava. There would be no one sitting in its interface chair anytime soon the room is sealed and a team of four marines is stationed in front of both doors permanently until a very special kind of psychic evaluation is done on any candidate for the job of pilot.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**A menace defeated**

**Destiny is repaired**

**The crew is thawed out.**

Eli is looking forward to seeing his mother again; Jack had found her and the Destiny crews families in stasis chambers just before the last load of people from Earth were scheduled to be sent down on Lucia, out of the three hundred million taken two hundred million will be settle there. The other one hundred million will be left planet side on P7J-989 after it was terraformed removing all the toxic waste that had destroyed it. Both worlds will be placed in Time Dilatation fields.

Jack is real glad he found Marion if she was sent to one of these planets her son would have never forgiven or worked for his wife.

Marion Wallace has HIV; she was accidently stuck by a used needle while on duty in a hospital working as a nurse. It is necessary to quarantine her and repair the damage this disease had done to her immune system.

It will be at least three more months before she is fully healed; the treatment is only possible due to a lucky find in space. When Fabi was returning from rescuing Destiny, Jack accidently found the ships from Novus and its people the Tenerans and Futurans. They were the descendants of another version of Destiny's crew thrown two thousand years into the past when Eli tried to use a sun and boost the power to dial Earth allowing the crew of Destiny to return home unsuccessfully.

Their database carried the cure for Lt. Tamara Johansson's ALS or Lou Garrick's disease and many more such illnesses. Jack managed to work out a treaty with the crews on the massive evacuation ships that were ferrying them from Novus to their nearest colony, a journey which would have taken hundreds of years. Their need to flee their homeworld: a rouge black hole is heading for it destroying the Tenerans and Futurans advanced culture.

Fabi was able to load all of them onboard including their ships and ferry them to Elliot's world in the Milky Way galaxy far away from any drone motherships. Many world civilizations had been destroyed by the robotic menace.

Thor suggested following one of them back to where they were being created. All that they found is another dead world; the drones had killed off their creators centuries ago. Jack is pissed and decided to take out his anger on the main complex that is creating more and more of this menace.

Hermiod and Thor calculated once a critical mass is reached sooner or later the drones would be able to invade the Milky Way galaxy. By destroying the subspace relay antenna farm on this world and using a trick similar to how the Asgard had recalled and trapped the replicators this would effectively end this threat.

Fabi had a major fight when close to sixty thousand of the pesky little buggers showed up: each one has twelve parasite ships on its hulls for a massive total of seven hundred eighty thousand ships including their motherships.

Her systems are in need of repair; this type of battle should not have been taken on by one ship even with the power Fabi controlled. Once again the people of an ancient city are struggling to keep flying; it is a good thing they are heading to the Ida Galaxy and the hidden ore stored there. Their hyperdrive systems are offline, if it wasn't for the Asgard's forethought to load up extra parts they would have never returned from this harrowing adventure in the far reaches of space in any of their lifetimes.

Once this ship's stardrive generator is repaired, the wormhole drive came back online; allowing them to continue their journey. It will take fifteen jumps using the Wormhole drive to reach their final destination in the Ida galaxy.

"O'Neil, I am sending you the navigational coordinates for the vault's location."

"I have them Thor, what do we do once there?"

"A signal needs to be sent out it will allow this ship access if this is not done a series of weapons will fire and destroy this vessel."

Before Fabi is able to return home, her city/ship will need to land and all of the humans onboard will have to disembark for one day while the Asurans rebuild all of the broken systems.

This adventure has happened while Sam is recovering from her ordeal of crawling thru that psychopathic ancient ship Brugon. Over one million humans from Novus showed up on Elliot's doorstep looking for a home promised to them by her husband.

As the Governor she had no choice but to honor his treaty with them. Now the people of her system have another database to go thru only this one is given to them freely as part of the trade negotiations in honor of their ancestors the crew of Destiny.

Marion Wallace is able to talk to her son Eli, while she is in quarantine the two of them have no secrets between them ever since his father just up and left, the man could not handle being around a sick wife. She is asking Eli all types of questions.

Has Eli found a girl to settle down with? Was this a new look with the lost weight? Did he go on a diet? And so on far into the night. Rush has to be confined to a Psychiatric ward in the local hospital ranting like a lunatic about how unfair it is that his 'Holy Mission' has been interrupted and would not listen to anyone when they explained Destiny will be returning to the place it has left off and would go back to following the preprogrammed track that the seed ships laid out for it.

Once this ancient and decrepit vessel is towed into a spacedock in Folly, a transfer of its massive databanks starts, the information contained in them is a goldmine of navigational data; galaxies and star systems it had visited with mineral surveys done on the worlds Destiny had visited. A rich harvest of ore's could be mined on the unpopulated worlds now that the Wormhole drive had been perfected. Sam only wished her husband's messing with the Arcturus power-supply had been more successful, many of them are failing leaving ships stranded. A fleet of ships has been sent out powered by an older technology, the Naqahdah powered hyperdrives once used by Goa'uld Ships to recover any vessel without power.

There had not been enough Neutronium available to recreate the Asgard neutrino ion generators, Most of their fleet removed this device once Sam thought it was safe to do so and the ore has been used for other things, the creation of human form replicators has used up ninety nine percent of this precious ore.

A temporary powerbank is hooked up to Destiny's ancient stasis room where the crew currently sleeps. Sam asked Eli to be there when Colonel Young awoke. Slowly his stasis chamber starts the thawing process.

"Eli, it's a good thing you pulled the power from this ship several of the chambers are failing if they had stayed in there much longer…."

"I know Colonel Carter, each time I toured the ship checking for further damage the power drain to this room was worse, it's a good thing the Asgard and I were able to rig up a cable from Fabi to Destiny or they would all be dead now. These pods will need to be torn down and inspected if they are to be used again. I am not sure they should be, with all of the newer systems you have it would be better to just junk them."

While they are talking Col. Young takes three unsteady steps forward falling over vomiting.

"Easy Everett, you are safe now many things have changed since going into stasis."

"Colonel Carter? How did you get aboard Destiny, did the Langaran's finally agree to send a resupply mission? That means you're stranded with us too, why did would you volunteer for something like this? Is my crew alive? Eli you're here too, I am glad to see that you made it."

"I will explain everything after the whole crew is awake, rest now our medical teams will take good care of you. Eli, it's a good thing that he saw you first I believe it kept him calm until the sedative was administered."

"Thank you Col… I mean Samantha. It is hard for me be on a first name basis with you, this will take time."

The removal of each person from their slumber in a stasis chamber was closely followed by almost the exact same questions. Then a medical technician administered a dose of a mild sedative to keep them calm until they woke in Folly's sickbay under Dr. Keller-McKay's care.

Then while reviving Master Sergeant Ronald Greer he came out fighting from acute disorientation punching, kicking and gouging, it took Samantha using her best drill sergeant voice to stop him.

"Sergeant Greer, Officer on deck report!"

This made him come to a stop and stand in the military disciplined state of attention his eyes were looking three inches over her right shoulder staring at the wall behind Sam.

"Ma'am: Master Sergeant Ronald Greer reporting Ma'am! Colonel Carter is that you?"

"Yes Sergeant it is, you are ordered to go with the medical personnel and follow their orders it that clear!"

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"

Once Greer left Sam took one look at Eli's bruised face and his posture calling out.

"Medic, take Mister Wallace to x-ray; it looks like he might have suffered cracked or broken ribs possible internal bleeding, Eli we can continue on with the Military personnel later. I will wake the other scientists first. Go with them and stop giving me the stubborn little boy face my three year old gives me."

This shocked Eli, he had no idea Carter had kids. Sam is thinking about what to do with the rest in stasis.

"_Hmmm, I think my uniform will help stop this crap from the soldiers or maybe I should have Jack deal with them. Yep a General's uniform would stop them dead in their tracks." _

This is an evil idea that came into her head and she grinned widely.

"Folly, get my husband on the line tell him to bring both our old uniforms up here on the double."

Before Sam would start thawing the rest of the military personnel she would have to put on a uniform now despised by her. While waiting for Jack the med team continued with the thawing process, once all the nonmilitary humans are thawed Carter went and changed into her Dress blues.

"Jack, are you ready? Greer came out swinging when he was taken out of stasis. We will need to use our best D.I. techniques on this bunch."

"Yep I sure am Sam, can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me, ha ha. Let's start with Vanessa James she should not give us any trouble."

Wow talk about jinxing things! James is a black belt in several martial arts, Atemi Ju-Jitsu, Muay Thai and was working on a third discipline in the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program before being stranded on Destiny.

With three older brothers being a tomboy is all she knew; letting down her guard around them meant getting pummeled by one or more of them talk about needing to be tough! Joining the marines was the only route this impressionable eighteen year old girl could make; they sent her to officer's school after basic training.

One of her drill instructors saw what she could be come.

It was a real bitch waking up this wild cat! She came out ready to tear someone apart.

"SECOND LIEUTENANT JAMES! ATTENTION! What do you think you're doing?"

Jack had to bark this order really loud to stop her from fighting.

"SIR! Second Lieutenant Vanessa James reporting SIR! I have no excuse for my behavior SIR!"

Her reaction to both of the former officers is the same as Greer's was with Sam; it is ingrained into all service personnel they would look three inches over one shoulder of an officer, she had no idea they are now former officers. Then Carter got two inches from the Second Lieutenant's face and joined in barking orders at Vanessa James

"You will follow the orders of all Medical personnel assigned to you or land in the brig for insubordination Second Lieutenant! Do you understand me?"

"Ma'am YES Ma'am, I do!"

It kept this female wild cat from thinking or asking any questions. The med tech assigned to her stuck that needle in really fast giving a double dose of sedative and doped Vanessa James up to the gills. He did not wanting to end up hurt.

It is a good thing Jack and Samantha are wearing their uniforms, all of the remaining Air Force and Marines came out ready to fight. Murphy's Law struck the husband and wife duo, Jack should not has spoken beforehand it REALLY jinxed them!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Dealing with an anxious crew**

It is one week later before all of Destiny's crew is well enough to be gathered in Sam's Folly lecture hall.

"Everyone please take a seat, there is a lot to go over in a short time. I have great news for you and some not so good news. Medic bring in Dr. Rush"

Rush is in a straight jacket and wheelchair with a mild sedative drip running into his arm it is the only way to keep him calm. Sam continues talking

"First: you are now in the Milky Way Galaxy. If you look out the window to the left Destiny is being dissembled in the shipyard, It is being rebuilt or in shipyard jargon refit to be better than new.

Second: Your ship will have all the latest systems: including a faster than light drive that is five hundred percent better than the old one. I am sorry we can't put a hyperdrive in it; the way Destiny gathers information from the background radiation is by using an older technology. Its weapons, shields and power systems will be THE best currently available to us. We intend to equip you with a fabricator that will create any nonfood items. As of now I have not found away to convert this technology into a food and water replicator. We will replace several main structural supports that are cracked, one is so brittle that if Dr. Rush had managed to go back into FTL it would have snapped and sheared the ship in two along the length of it.

Your Garden area will have an Iris placed over the dome for emergencies, if the shields are breached in any way this system will close over the dome as a seal. This way the garden will not be lost again, this room is very important to maintaining the atmospheric recycling systems. Oh speaking of the latter this also will be the best we have. Any Asgard tech will not be place onboard; if someone did manage to get thru the stargate they might steal this. I will not allow that to happen!

Third: My husband Jack O'Neil has managed to destroy the drone's control world production facilities once Destiny is launched to continue its journey they should not bother you anymore. Notice I said SHOULD, nothing is guaranteed in life, there might be another controlling station not yet found.

Fourth: If the Blue Aliens called the Nakai come after Destiny again they will be shot out of the sky before their ships could even think about arming their weapons.

Fifth: There will be a Virtual Intelligence onboard to help with all systems.

Now for the not so good news:

This place is where we currently are is far away from home meaning Earth, Eli has been given all the details of what has happened since you went into stasis, yes he is alive and with his mother we cured her using the medical data on the Novus ships they are here with us in the next room watching this. We even recovered the people you left on their colony world.

Now this will be a shock to you; Earth has been taken over by The Lucian Alliance. I could no longer standby and allow this criminal organization to ruin our homeworld. So that being said I have taken matters into my own hands and created a world where we can live and work without dealing with a bunch of brainwashed idiots or corrupt politicians."

At this point all the crew stood up shouting at Samantha wanting to know what happened to their friends and families. They would not let her speak, just then Eli walked in thru the halls backdoor, astounded his friends would act this way he ran up onto the stage.

"PLEASE LISTEN TO HER! Earth is a mess now from what has happened! She has saved many people from a fate worse than death. How would you like to be taken in the night and turned into nothing more than a zombified slave? I know what is going on more than any of you.

Samantha Carter-O'Neill has given me free reign of all records and even will allow us to travel on a ship to our homeworld. She is married to General Jack O'Neill former head of Home World Security, that right I said former. We are on a planetoid currently orbiting a Jungle world that was once a home of Merlin's laboratory. This is a lot to take in I know that. You must read the information on the terminal in your quarters it will explain almost everything. Then we will get together and discuss our next step."

Sam is startled to see such a strong reaction out of this formerly shy man-child, thinking.

"_Jack said Eli was more boy than man, that has now changed he is a leader they listen to him."_

O'Neill approaches Col. Everett Young.

"Everett, how are you feeling?"

"Confused, where am I, General O'Neill?"

"I believe my wife just finished explaining that to you. None of your crew will be allowed to roam unattended there are too many dangerous places on this planetoid, there is a large park area like the dome on your former ship that is safe to explore other than that you will be confined to the quarters assigned to you."

Jack is thinking;

"_Yeppers just like McKay said with that version of Elizabeth Weir freezer burn, lights are on nobodies home!"_

Young is one of a few that can't handle long term stasis_._

**Meanwhile in the Pegasus galaxy**:

Rodney and Radek are arguing about how to install the new VI into the city-ship formerly known as Brugon. Eava will replace Brugon

"Radek you're an idiot! If we do this the way you are talking about it will blow us up!"

Zelenka is chattering and swearing up a storm in Czechoslovakian his native language.

"Rodney, I have been down here longer that you have, I know what I am doing there is a hidden manual on this system explaining how to do this. Only one person can be here or it will kill us both! There is a special program I was given to by Praesidos to install this VI. If it wakes up and sees two of us it will kill us both. Why don't you go work on restoring Borealis?"

Once Radek said that McKay decided it would be better to leave. Rodney is no longer the coward he once was; now his first consideration has to be his wife Jennifer and their young son at home. What would happen to them both if he died?

"Radek, I hope you are right about this. McKay to Enterprise; please beam me to the programming room onboard."

A beam of white light engulfs him transporting Rodney to a special lab where he is trying to create a way to strip the tons of soil and rock off of Borealis without causing any further structural damage to it. He is thinking:

"_Where did I read about the Asgard using their beaming tech? I wish I could remember! Think McKay think!"_

Then it comes to him in a Eureka moment. It was a SG-1 mission report! He starts up the Asgard core explaining what needs to be done.

Thor's holographic projections tell him this function is not available. That pisses him off, so Rodney sits down at his computer and writes a program to take six inches of soil and rock at a time off of Borealis using the Asgard beams, once completed he uploads it to the core, again Thor tells him this cannot be done so he designs a override program then loads that into the core. Now the beaming of rock and soil can be felt throughout the ship, there is a mistake in his program he did not tell it where to put the dirt so it is piling up in the ship.

"No, No, NOOOOO shut it down Thor!"

The AI is smirking at him from its holographic projectors. This AI is actually a copy of Thor's mind, it has developed a warped sense of humor from the times the actual Asgard has hung around Jack O'Neill. Thor is not a fan of Rodney's because of McKay's smug superiority complex and would do anything to put the scientist in his place. Even override a program created by him.

"Warning ship's weight is exceeding structural tolerances."

Now Rodney is beginning to hyperventilate from the stress.

"McKay to the bridge shut down main power now!"

This is a last ditch attempt by him to stop the Asgard beams from filling the ship up with dirt. Once all power is cut he has no choice but to get Radek up onto Enterprise and have him go thru the program to see where Rodney made a programming error.

"Radek, Stop what you are doing! I need you on Enterprise now; you will need to take a jumper all power is down up here and the ship is partially full of dirt.

Poor Zelenka was just about to put the matrix crystal in its slot he is concentrating hard not to touch the sides of this space, afraid a residual charge may still exist. The call startled him so badly it caused the scientist to drop this special crystal after it had comes in contact with the top of crystal slot. Radek can see spider web cracks running thru this two foot long specially grown crystal it will now have to be replaced, swearing very loudly in Czech.

"Do prdele!(oh shit!), Zkurvysyn (You son of a bitch!), Ty jse ale debil! (You are such an idiot!), Do do hajzlu (Go f*ck yourself) RODNEY!"

This mild mannered person can't stand it when McKay does this to him. Expecting Zelenka to drop everything and come running every time Rodney screws up.

"What is it now McKay? You do realize how long it takes to get out of this place without beaming out? I cannot get out of here for at least five hours; if there is a problem you will have to solve it. Rodney, I was in the middle of replacing the last very important piece into its slot, it will have to be grown again! Do you remember how many times we had to start over and reject the bad crystal growths? This ship is now going to be here for months instead of days! Samantha is expecting it back in one week. Using a time dilation field cracks every crystal we have created. I think it causes too much stress on a forced growth."

All McKay can think is

"_Oh shit! O'Neill is going to laugh at this mess. Now how do I fix this one?"_

Rodney will need to take a jumper thru the gate toPraesidos then dial Atlantis for Carter's help. This would only take one hour compared to Radek's five hours.

McKay says in a huff

"Never mind Zelenka, I will get someone else to help, stay where you are we will have you out of there soon."

Once back in the base Mark Taggert questions Rodney as to what happened and the reason for bothering Carter's important work.

"Rodney you know Sam cannot come here now she is still recovering from her ordeal. Send the program to Atlantis and let the people there look at it for crying out loud!"

People on the base can hear Mark yelling at McKay in exasperation of yet another problem. It all started after Jennifer had their son, ever since his birth Rodney has been distracted, tired and prone to making mistakes.

"Mark, you know I cannot do that! Those idiots will only screw it up! We need Sam now before the Enterprise breaks in two."

Taggert sighs and looks at him.

"Very well, try to get a hold of her but I doubt you will be successful. She is supposed to be debriefing the crew of Destiny right about now."

Once the gate is dialed, instead of calling Atlantis Rodney gathers all of his data and runs thru the stargate before anyone can stop him.

Mark is really pissed.

"Sonofabitch what is with that guy lately? He was impulsive and arrogant before now it has gotten worse! Chuck page Jennifer Keller-McKay to the gate room."

All Jen can think is:

"_What now did someone get hurt or worse? I hope my love is ok."_

She calls Taggert on her radio.

"Keller here do I need to bring a medical team?"

"No Jennifer, this needs to be discussed in private not on an unsecured radio channel. Come to my office please"

Jennifer and Mark sit down chatting amicably before he gets to the main reason for her being call.

"Jen, what is wrong with your husband lately? He is constantly making mistakes and rash decisions. This time Rodney ran thru the gate to Atlantis without getting permission or telling anyone he was going there!"

"Mark, I can tell you since our son was born my husband is easily distracted and I have seen him staring off into space many times. I do not know what to do."

"Jennifer, for now Rodney will be confined to this base away from all major projects. He has disobeyed my orders for the last time, if this attitude continues the only thing that will keep him from the brig is you and your son. Please see if there is something that can be done for him."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Atlantis on Elliot's world**

While the conversation is going on between Jennifer and Mark, her husband traveled thru the gate to Atlantis. Chuck Sorenson, currently the Gate tech in charge calls out.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

Rodney comes running thru the gate like he was shot from one of Jack's 'Big honkin' space guns' with his ass on fire and his feet are catching, he is unintelligently sputtering and mumbling. The only words that anyone can understand are 'Colonel Carter' not realizing his words are not making any sense.

McKay is talking like the time he took that overly large dosage of Wraith enzyme and tries to tell Dr. Weir where SGA-1 was.

Chuck and several people in the gate room are very pleased to see this smug self-centered overbearing scientist falling apart since Rodney has driven many of them to tears with the yelling and calling them 'Morons'.

Finally Amelia Banks-Dex feeling nothing but pity for him calls for medical assistance to subdue this crazed person before he hurts himself or someone else. Because of the beaming technology they are on the scene instantly and sedate Rodney. He is then place in a straight jacket and taken to the infirmary placing him in a padded isolation room. Once Samantha and Jack hear about what happened they return from their stay on Folly.

It was too late someone had posted an anonymous video of the gate room's security cameras take of Dr. McKay's breakdown to their advanced version of the internet. After what he had done to so many people on Atlantis someone thought that it is what he deserved… a ruined reputation. The posting is even seen on Praesidos making Jennifer cry and ask for permission to go thru the Stargate. She is accompanied by Carson Beckett, John Shepherd, Ronon Dex and Mark Taggert. All four are worried about what is happening to Rodney he has become a friend to them.

Finally after Carter shows up on Atlantis they are able to get the partially sedated McKay's version of what made him run off like that. Sam is given the thumb drive with his screwed up program on it to help figure out what went wrong with the beaming technology on Enterprise. Carter takes the drive to her lab to check it out.

"Damn he sure made a mess of this one Sam."

"Jack! I did not see you standing behind me; you know how much I hate it when a person does that!"

O'Neill just grins' knowing now is not a good time to antagonize her while she is deep in thought.

"Oh, come on Sam I was only trying to help you Geeeezzz, if we don't figure out how to fix this the Enterprise will be a broken ship! We have enough derelict ships from our war with what is left of the Lucian alliance. They are kickin' our asses near several of their strongholds; Borealis would make a great base for our ground troops dealin' with them on P5S-117 it was one of Baal's principle mining sites you remember that one? I thought we had cleaned that planet out?"

O'Neill is rattled because of what happened to Rodney and is rambling on. He may not have liked him, but no one should have to go thru the condition McKay is in now. Jack is thinking

"_I am going to have to tell McKay what happens to him in the future with his kids, he becomes a great parent to the four of them. BUT if I do Rodney might tell Sam about my 'Backtothefuture' episode. That would be a disaster of epic proportion! Oy the lectures and looks from my wife for a very long time!"_

When Jennifer and Mark were able to see her husband he is calmer and coherent not understanding why or how he has a straight jacket is on him. His arrogant attitude is back.

"Jen, why am I locked up?"

"Rodney, you went nuts and ran off thru the gate to Atlantis, where is Radek? Mark is looking for him; he was supposed to be back hours ago."

"AW crap, I left him in the hidden compartment on Eava to install her new matrix crystal. He told me to leave or we both would be killed, so I left then when my trouble started on the Enterprise I radioed for his help fixing the problem; the dummy dropped that specially made crystal and broke it! Do you know how long it takes to create one of those? Now Radek is stuck without any way to get out now. He needs to be beamed out, it is not possible without the Asgard beaming tech on one of our ships. Tell Sam to send the Ohio please Jennifer I am relying on you. My problems can wait until Zelenka is safe."

"Rodney! I am more worried about you than anyone else right now. The Governor already knows this room has cameras remember?"

Jack is watching from the isolation rooms upper deck thru its glass wall so is his wife. He thinks it is up to him to solve this dilemma:

"_Looks like I need to help the McKay's out on this one, my only reason for doing this is for Keller and her son. Sneaking that stinking little weasel Rodney McKay outa' here in a straight jacket is not going to be easy! Stupid anti-beaming jamming field is all over this place, hhhmmmmm maybe tricking the cameras and shutting it down would work? Just gotta keep people outa this area for an hour!"_

Jack goes to his secret lair and grabs an O'Neill modified Galaran memory device and loads it with personal data taken from Jack's back to the future trip about how great a dad Rodney becomes. Hoping this will cure Rodney's need to stay in a locked padded room and doped up to the gills for the rest of his life. Jack sets up a force fields around the isolation room hoping no one will come by to see this lunatic.

Rodney is napping when a bright white light appears in his room it scares the hell out of him and then he sees Jack O'Neill who he is really afraid of materialize next to his bed with what looks like a handgun carrying case. Jack starts to open it; Rodney scrambles off the bed and crawls into a corner far away from O'Neill as he can get, after all the times hitting on Samantha Jack's wife before they were married. McKay is afraid he will be shot, after all Jack has threatened to do that on numerous occasions.

"McKay, I am here to help you just calm down. This is not a gun, you remember the Galarans? In this case is one of their memory devices it will help the fear of being a parent go away. This is the reason you had a nervous breakdown in the first place, just because your parents treated you badly does not mean that will happen to your son by you. Here put this on please hurry we do not have much time!"

"JJJAACKK? Whhhaaattt are you doing here? Are you going to fulfill that promise to kill me if I bothered your wife anymore? That has not happened ever since the shooting threat!"

"McKay! Just shut the hell up and put this on or I will shoot you!"

Rodney grabs the headband out of Jack's hands and places it on his head. A small bright yellow light forms around it; you could see the wonder in Rodney's eyes from what is being broadcast into his head. All of a sudden tears start to run down the rude smug self-centered overbearing scientists face and he has a look of pure joy on it also.

"McKay so help me if you tell a single soul I was here; my threat to shoot your ass will come true. Oh and if any type of blackmail attempt happens to come my way no matter how far you run I WILL kill you."

"General O'Neill, thank you for this gift Jennifer will be very happy when our children grow up to be such wonderful people that I saw in the future."

When Jennifer came back she found her husband sleeping with a very content look on his face. She is wondering what has happened since leaving here before. Jen loves him more than life itself and would do anything to make him happy, holding her stomach thinking about the new life growing inside of her. She is hoping Rodney will be ok with having another child in their lives.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Radek's Ordeal**

**The Wraith war begins in earnest**

Jack is hiding in a corner of the observation deck overlooking this room watching Jennifer with a teardrop leaking from his left eye thinking;

"_This is worth whatever trouble I get into with my wife for helping them even if she finds out about my journey to the future."_

From that time on he kept an eye on the McKay's making sure nothing ever went astray in their lives again.

Six months later Rodney is let loose from what he called 'The Looney Bin'. His once overbearing personality is completely different from before.

"Thank you Dr. Lamb, for all of your help I now understand what happened to me."

"Remember Dr. McKay to take it easy for at least the rest of this year. I will require you to come and see me once a month for a follow up exam."

During the first several hours of Rodney's ordeal, Zelenka managed to obtain a large amount of technical data from the 'belly of the beast'.

Radek has an idea to hook up a mini naqahdah generator only allowing a single screen and database to activate; it is a Eureka moment for him. Finding exactly what both he and McKay had been bickering about for months! In this data is everything you wanted to know about a Pacifica class city-ships but could not ask. The Ancients were great at creating things and lousy at leaving instruction manuals.

After waiting for six hours, Zelenka copied all of the data to a crystal storage device he had created. It is kept in his tool kit for just such an occasion of finding previously unknown data.

This is a rare find an actual complete set of blue prints for all types of technology built by the Alterans and not the Lanteans. They (the Lanteans) were a subset of their race created to help the last few remaining actual Ancients before they died or ascended from the plague.

After looking further he did find another section on everything the Lanteans created up to just before the war with the Wraith started ten thousand one hundred years ago. This is practically their latest and greatest technology; they had made limited advancements during the conflict. All of which are contained within Atlantis, Praesidos and some is even in Borealis's database before it had crash landed on Eldred's planet.

One of the Lanteans had stolen a copy of every known blueprint and instruction manual hiding it for the future. This female technician was a clairvoyant knowing that one day in the future Radek would find this. There is even a letter addressed to Radek Zelenka welcoming him and stating this technological data had been left for his use only.

"To Radek Zelenka,

I am one of your great ancestors, by now my body is nothing but dust. This treasure trove is my legacy to you in hope that one day it will find its way into your hands. DO NOT share this with anyone! I have seen what happens if this data is given to others, there is a spy amongst your people who would gladly give it to their masters. My vision does not show me who they are, only that there is one.

There is a special device hidden in this chambers walls, it will require some deduction on your part to find it. I am sorry this is so cryptic but there are factions in my society willing to kill for what is now stored here.

If you are not Radek Zelenka, BEWARNED do not touch anything else in this chamber it is designed by me to kill anyone except my progeny. Proceed at your own peril, death awaits you stranger! Replace the matrix crystal and leave.

Radek, I am your loving Ancestor mother

Lovaphi

To say Radek is stunned to find this would be an understatement. To be caught in this state is not really possible after spending so time with his overbearing friend Rodney McKay. So many times Zelenka wanted to choke the living daylights out of his friend, now Radek is worried about him. He starts to search the chamber looking for the device his ancestor left him pulling panel after panel off the walls, there is no sign of what is supposed to be there.

Next step is to pull up the floor… Now this scientist is scratching his head wondering if McKay is pulling a prank on him. Looking up and seeing a mosaic on the ceiling. One sixteen inch section is out of place, there is a ladder going up a wall near the misplaced ceiling tile, climbing up the ladder Radek pushes this panel out of the way. There is small case on a specially made rack welded to a support beam.

Grabbing the case and climbing back down the ladder Zelenka proceeds to check it for any traps. There are none found on the outside, cracking open the case just wide enough to shine a penlight inside looking for any possible explosive devices.

After all there is that warning in the letter about getting killed; being cautious is the only way to proceed. Once the case is opened all the way, Radek is surprised to see what looks like a bank of glass plates lined up vertically. They are special crystal plates similar to what is in a jumper's control panel, while counting them Zelenka accidently touches one. All of them light up a pale blue color. This is a great surprise to see a device over ten thousand years old still with power! The bank contains fifty plates with a built in reader, a small ancient keyboard and two slots that look like they would fit the adapter McKay and Radek have created to adapt Earth based computers to Ancient technology.

There is Ancient writing next to the slots, one says external power and the other one says data transfer port. Zelenka spends several hours going over the data using its self contained reader and an Ancient to English/ Czechoslovakian translator program, Zelenka understands the English language, but sometimes it is easier for him absorb information by reading in his native tongue.

Radek is delighted to find every manual both he and Rodney had been bitching about not having. Inside a special directory there is a knowledge base on every device created by the Ancients and their all the necessary specifications to create the any Technology that had been made by the Alterans or Lanteans. This will allow Earth/human scientists to understand how each piece of technology works.

Also contained within in the information is more obscure and abstract data for devices the Ancients never had a chance to make then test because of the war with the Wraith.

It is now eight hours later with no word from the outside world; he is now extremely hungry wondering if anyone remembered him. All of a sudden a bright white light envelops and transports him to the Ohio.

"Samantha! I am very glad to see you! What happened, why was I left down there for so long?"

"Radek, there has been a situation with Rodney. I cannot say more, it is between him and his Doctors. As for why you were left there, let's just say we were not aware of what had occurred here until an hour ago. That is why I am here; Enterprise is now beaming the soil off of its decks and will be ready to move out in a half an hour."

Zelenka has a sorrowful look on his face with his head hanging down.

"I am sorry the new matrix crystal is now cracked it will not work. If we did install it now there is a possibility the VI would either not boot up or be insane. There were several minute cracks in Brugon's matrix as well, this could be one of many reasons he was so brutal. I will take that one back to Praesidos and place it under the electron microscope for a full analysis then send you a report.

It will be many months before a new one can be made. I will require your approval for materials and resources to create a new growth chamber if my hunch is correct we will no longer have the current rejection rate. It might cut the current growth problems by eighty percent. Why is there soil inside of Enterprise? Oh no don't tell me one of Rodney's latest screw-up's?"

Zelenka could not tell Carter the real reasons for wanting to make changes to their production. Radek did trust her but if the spy is on the bridge or nearby telling anyone what was found in the bowels of Eava would do his ancestor a great disservice and that is something this very honorable human would never do. For the rest of his days Radek kept this promise to himself and the ancestor he thinks is dead. Zelenka helps make many advancements in the understanding of ancient technologies due to his secret stash.

Jack had kicked out all Ascended beings out of the higher plane of existence onto a faraway world with only the most basic necessities. Leaving Zelenka's so many greats ancestor to live out the rest of her life there in a low tech agrarian society. O'Neill knows where this planet is and he is not going to tell anyone else not wanting to explain to his wife why they are there. "OI what a headache that would be!" he kept reminding himself every time the thought of revealing their existence to anyone.

While the Ohio is standing guard over Eldred's world and the Enterprise is clearing its decks of rock and soil, an armada of Wraith ships drops out of hyperspace. It is a good thing that there is a fabricator with an Asgard core onboard the Ohio. Radek runs to the core room and inserting the necessary data on how to create the Ancient style drone weapons from his secret storage device. He then orders it to build two hundred thousand of them using material stores onboard this ship. Building Zpm's on the spot would take too long, besides Ohio already has three. Zelenka is worried that they will be drained too quickly in the upcoming battle not knowing how tough this ship is built. Jack wanted to protect any families that might be onboard and kill the enemies they may come across.

The Wraith Armada contains 20 Hives and over 200 cruisers, Sam cloaks her ship to avoid being seen by them, it was too late the Wraith Queen has seen her vessel. Carter sends out a subspace message to all nearby alliance vessels to come and take out this attacking armada before it can start to cull this planet's population. What the Wraith did not know is; that the population has been beamed onto Eava while they were approaching. The city has both its cloak and shields raised using one of the many neutrino ion generators they had been installed during the upgrades in one of Elliot's shipyards.

"Radek to Governor Carter I have started the core on a building project that will help us during the coming battle, There will be over two hundred thousand Ancient drones. If you can beam some of them down to Eava and Borealis we could move away from the planet, giving us room to maneuver behind the oncoming armada for a sneak attack on their rear. If necessary our ships can use the extra ores onboard Eava to make more."

Sam had been wondering how to get away from the planets gravity well without leaving it completely defenseless. There is a look of both relief and joy on her face when she hears what Zelenka has started. Her ship is battle ready but would not be strong enough to hold their position and to guard this world while the Wraith are shooting both the ships and world below.

"Zelenka you are a genius I could kiss you, drinks are on me after we finish this battle."

No one knew General Brewster had not gone back home to the Milky Way Galaxy, she decided to scout the Pegasus Galaxy for a census of just how many Wraith ships are in existence. Once Bethany Anne Brewster heard the Governor's call to arms all of her ships headed back to Eldred's planet and her new friend Samantha Carter-O'Neill. It would be hard for over half the ships to return. Many were just too far away with their limited hyperdrives only powered by the six neutrino ion generators with four Zpm's as a backup powerbank, instead of their more powerful Wormhole drives and a Jack O'Neill built Arcturus power core.

The Arcturus project has been shutdown, too many have failed. Some quite spectacularly blowing up the ships they were installed in, while taking several solar systems with them. Much to Thor's chagrin, after all he was the one who had finally okayed the design.

Shepherd's Scutin class ship is the first one to show up; it has been repaired and upgraded to be 'one tough little bastard' as John liked to call it.

"Shepherd to Carter did you start the party without me yet? My dance card is currently empty I am hoping to fill it here."

"This is Carter, John I am glad you came. Stay cloaked the Enterprise and Ohio will meet up with you behind this armada. The Wraith we are about to fight are in for one hell of a surprise when Eava leaves this world, they have never seen one of the bigger class city-ships in action before.

I would like you to be its pilot there isn't a VI matrix onboard, it will be like flying a larger Atlantis before we even knew it had the VI functionality. There will be several hundred thousand drones onboard; Radek is creating them as we speak. We used up most of our inventory on our last fight he will be beaming them in one rack at a time to the drone storage room once they are completed. The city-ship will act differently it will be lighter too and filled with the guests from this world. I understand your son and Lady Mara are onboard."

"Thank you Sam, it is a big relief to know they are ok."

The Wraith Queen onboard one of the hive ships had seen the Ohio she wanted it for a new nest, to live in such a wondrous creation soon to be hers then she saw Eava lifting off of the planet below her face could not go any paler that is already is thinking about the power that one city contained.

"_That city will make a great nest if it can be captured, if not I must plan out a way to destroy it." _

A telepathic command went out to all of the ships under her control.

"Disable the larger ships and capture them! Destroy any other human vessel; our food dares to think they can stand up to us!"

The commander she had chosen to mate with answers her out loud.

"Yes my Queen, anyone who chooses to defy you will be put to death."

Sam and John waited till the Wraith launched their darts to attack; once they did Eava rose up from the planet with the wreckage of Borealis on its east pier.

The original idea of repairing it while on this world had gone out the window. Too many Wraith now know it can no longer protect this world, several wraith scout ships had been sent here recently to see if it could be culled. The City-ship Eava will make a stand and fight over this planet against this galaxies greatest human enemy.

It is fifteen minutes before the ships are close enough to Eava for any shooting to start, once Sam's sneak attack has been launched all three ships hers, Shepherds Scutin named the Weir under the command of Evan Lorne and the Enterprise who is still trying to remove all of the soil McKay had accidently beamed onboard. They have taken twenty Wraith cruisers out of the fight with their first salvo. Precise scans previously taken of this class of ship made hitting the main power cores of the cruisers like shooting fish in a barrel. Then the Ohio, Weir and Enterprise would just disappeared using a hit and run tactic to strike in one place then move elsewhere, a maneuver in the armed forces known as shoot and scoot. It is impossible for Eava to do this so she serves as a distraction for the thousands of darts swarming about. One shot by her Grodin's many barrels clears an area miles wide in the sky.

The Wraith queen loses her composure, she is screaming to disregard her previous command and destroy all ships. Blue plasma beams from all Hives and cruisers are fired at the city-ship, its shields never waver. Some Wraith vessels are desperately trying to turn around to attack the ambushers who snuck up from behind they never make it.

All human vessels are too fast, even the Ohio a craft built five miles long is moving too quickly for more than a couple dozen Wraith weapons to hit them.

All thanks to her designers and Jacks theory that any size craft should be able to 'Yank and Bank' like an F22 Raptor or shoot and scoot. The power involved is enormous her engines exhaust when it is visible, while it is not using a David Copperfield disappearing act is over a mile long! Appear in one place fire, disappear then do it again and again. The darts that were unlucky enough to cross this exhaust are instantly vaporized.

It is making the Wraith Queen nuts not being able to pin down those three ships; she decided to take it out on the large city floating over this world ordering her vessels to ignore the gnats biting at their heels and concentrate all fire on the city-ship in front of them, after all there are more cruiser on the way. She is confident they will take care of the human vermin from behind in a pincher move.

Just then her commander/mate came up to her;

"My Queen there is a large hyperspace disturbance ten light years from here heading this way. I cannot tell if it is our reinforcements until it gets closer."

"Fool, why do you bother me, I am trying to concentrate on our battle here. Let me know when they are dropping out of hyperspace. So I can direct them into the area of battle where they are needed."

What this particular female Wraith did not know is that; Gen. Brewster is a sneaky human female and had created a device that would mimic any Wraith vessels hyperspace engine signature and it was the humans getting reinforcements not the Wraith.

This doomed any Wraith vessel currently in the system. Beth had used their dialing the gate trick against them; she is determined not to let one single living space vampire get away from her.

Five minutes later a mixture of thirty Twee's and Scutin class warships burst onto the scene. Their scanners pick up a large debris area around this world, to her relief none of it is of human origin. The General sends a subspace message back to Elliot's world ordering all of the Pacifica class cities to converge on this planet. Three responded positively, only Pacifica is not able to come. This city is busy in a battle of its own with what's left of the Lucian Alliance. This criminal organization is like a cockroach scurrying around in the dark it does not want to die.

She also received a strange subspace message from one individual call Thorson; a name Thor has taken as a disguise to prevent anyone from realizing his species is alive.

He has gone back over the Arcturus power source design and corrected the errors previously in the software by adding an AI similar to the one currently in the Asgard's cores. This AI will regulate the power flow evenly. It is an easy patch to apply; soon every ship in their fleet is running with a power reactor that made all enemy vessels afraid. They light up all sensors of nearby vessels like thousands of Christmas decorations.

Now the Ohio, Enterprise and all the ships Beth called are using their shields as battering rams destroying any wraith vessel that gets in their way.

All of a sudden three more massive city/ships appear without any hyperspace window opening and closing, accompanied by fifteen thousand human ships of all shapes and sizes. This Wraith queen know she is dead, instead of surrendering her ships start doing kamikaze runs at any human vessel in the path of the queen's hive, in an attempt to allow her to escape. It failed, on the way out fifteen Twee's blocked her hive. They had hidden under their cloaking fields as a backup to prevent this exact circumstance from happening. As she watched all of her children dying around her, their mental anguish and death screams assault this queen's mind causing it to completely shut down and die, now nothing but a shell remains.

The death screams of this very powerful wraith female are heard thru out this sector of space in every Wraith's mind. She was known as one of the few primaries left from their great war with the Lanteans ten thousand years ago. This queen had led many of the attacks against them and would be called in to torture any captured humans for information. Once she had the info they would be fed upon by her.

This knowledge of her death is spread by their scout class vessels to all of the Wraith factions causing them to once again solidify into a unified species. Now knowing there is an enemy capable of taking them out in large numbers. Emissaries are sent to every remaining queen calling for a summit. This calling of the queens has not been held since their war with the Lanteans.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**The Queen's summit,**

**Todd's deception**

Deep the Pegasus galaxy in an area unexplored by any human is a planet without a stargate. This world is covered in grown wraith structures, once used by the Wraith caretakers to repair any Wraith ships before this group chose sides in their current civil war. It is considered holy ground by all of Queens.

It is a world full of Wraith worshipers and surrounded by hundreds of Wraith grown weapon platforms to ensure its protection, against any who would be foolish to attack be it by a humanoid species or an ambitious wraith.

Todd heard of this summit thru his telepathy, deciding it is time for his rise to ultimate power and to stand on the pinnacle of his species society by killing all who attend this meeting.

He tries to dial Atlantis; it seems this gate address is no longer valid in the Pegasus galaxy. He thought they would have gone back there seeing no wraith ever visited that world in the time since the city had left. There is no permanent stargate the planet.

Having no other recourse this Wraith travels to New Athos seeking the newest location for the human who are now called Lanteans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Sam went nuts and had stolen everything she could get her hands on from Earth. Shepherd had come to Carter reminding her of their prisoner in one of the Atlantis stasis chambers. They decided to drop Todd or (Guide as he is known among the Wraith), off at a gate closest to the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. He has regained his position in his Alliance thru guile and deceit. With an outright bluff claiming to still be the chosen of his queen to lead them and has became her mate siring several new females in the time Todd had been away.

None of the Athosian's knew where Atlantis went. Only Teyla and Ronin did, they no longer lived amongst these people; Todd even threatened to feed on and then cull this planet's humans out of existence. There are only a couple dozen humans living here, most had decided to go live with the Lanteans on Praesidos in secret. Todd still could not get an answer from them. The story told to him is; when Teyla and her family come to visit, a different gate address is seen every time on the ring of the ancestors DHD.

Todd gave the people of New Athos a location for his ship telling them if the Lanteans did not meet him soon he would be back to complete his threat.

Once the Wraith left, Halling sent Jinto thru the stargate admonishing him to use at least five other gates before dialing his final destination Praesidos. Having grown up under the shadow of 'space vampires' Jinto used ten different gates, he is a very cautious young man using every trick Colonel Shepherd taught him to throw off any pursuers. John Shepherd has become an idol to him; Jinto has decided to become a soldier just like this famous warrior. He and his friend Wex are currently living on New Athos as a spy for his new Lantean friends.

Amelia Banks-Dex is in Praesidos's control room on duty.

"Unscheduled off world activation"

She calls out thru her headset. Knowing it will bring the defensive systems online and alert all one hundred marines kept on a rotating duty to defend their little slice of heaven against any intruders.

Jinto comes running out of the gate yelling;

"Colonel Shepherd, Colonel Shepherd where is he? I must speak to him right away."

Amelia sits down with this excitable young man, finally calming him down enough to get the whole story out of him. She has the communications officer on duty call Shepherd's ship The Weir.

"John, Todd is looking for you and he is most displeased at not being able to find Atlantis or yourself. I have a set of coordinates for you to meet him at; for the sake of New Athos please go meet his ship there."

"Amelia, why is it every time Todd comes around I feel like there are two live grenades ready to go off in my pockets, this is just more of his crap. Now what does he want us to do."

"I do not know John. Take my husband Ronin as your backup; he is currently out hunting on Dino world M1M-316 to supplement our food. That Tyrannosaurus Rex that was killed there kept our meat supplies going for six months."

"Yea, kinda got tired of Rex fixed everyway under the sun. Ok we are setting a course to pick him up and then on to the rendezvous with our friendly neighborhood Wraith. I think the sight of Eava should scare the crap out of Todd; it will make a great meeting place. We will be bringing along a few friends as well Shepherd out."

Amelia could see an evil looking grin on John's face just before the connection is terminated. Banks is thinking

"Aw crap now what is Shepherd up to, whenever he pulls any stupid stunt my husband Ronon has to bail him out!"

What Amelia is currently unaware of is;

John has decided to invite all the Pacifica class cities currently in Pegasus, along with Sam's Ohio class ship. If that is not enough there's always the forty eight AAALTWE war vessels that are now constantly accompany their city-ships, this is a recent development. The cities are being used just like the old-time wet navy aircraft carriers. Docking on the one hundred mile long piers, twelve ships to a pier is easy on a ship that is a thousand miles long. This even leaves room for a ship construction site using the Asgard matter/energy beams and the ore kept in one of many cargo holds.

Ronin is not happy to have been beamed aboard, he figures this mission will be just like the rest… boring as hell. His friends' just talk and talk, he figures there is no chance for any action.

When he hears Todd is involved it becomes a horse of a different color, there would be action alright. Dex figured he might even have a chance to finally shoot the son of a bitch, an expression picked up from his wife after she said it more than once.

John wanted to make one more stop to pick up Teyla from a M4D-058 where she and her husband Kanaan have been checking up on the Hallonans and the Geldarans after Rodney's and Shepherds game had almost caused a war. Having Teyla onboard this city-ship during the upcoming meeting with her Wraith DNA and telepathic abilities would be able to tell if Todd is lying again.

An unhappy woman is beamed aboard in an undressed state. Her and Kanaan had been going at it hot and heavy. This is the first time in over a year that both of them had a chance to get away from their duties as parents and members of the Athosian society on Praesidos. The only words out of Shepherds mouth are;

"Ooopps' beam her back down now please, boy she is pissed."

Several hours later both Athosians are back onboard Eava and are not talking or looking at John Shepherd, other than to give him dirty looks that would kill if that was possible.

"Now that the gangs all here, we will be proceeding to the rendezvous with Todd. People; there is no telling what he wants this time. Teyla don't even think about turning back into a Wraith Queen again!"

The look she gives him is like shooting daggers out of her eyes.

"I will do what is necessary for the people of this galaxy John Shepherd and you cannot stop me!"

John is thinking;

"_Wow she is really pissed, never heard her talk like that to anyone."_

Todd's hive reaches the rendezvous point several hours before Shepherd does; Guide is pacing back and forth on the bridge of his hive like a nervous cat. With his mind is going over this latest scheme on how to use the stupid humans as pawns, in what he heard a marine call a game of cat and mouse, during his stay in one of Atlantis's isolation rooms after the destruction of the superhive.

All of a sudden the ships sensors register a massive hyperspace disturbance nearby. When the human ships arrive Todd cannot help but think this hive sensors are malfunctioning. No ship could be that large! It would not be able to fly; the process of opening a hyperspace window would tear it apart!

Then a call comes in:

"Todd wake up you bastard, you wanted to talk so let's talk; I gotta warn you if what I am hearing is a waste of my time; that ship of yours is going to be space dust in a heartbeat."

Before Guide could even answer Shepherd, he is beamed into one of Eava's conference rooms.

"How did you do that Shepherd? My hives jamming field is up."

John just grins at Todd;

"Like it huh? It's a new feature of this city, you Wraith have nothing on our resident geniuses they are really smart cookies."

Todd is totally stunned; there is a window in this room overlooking the city. Going over to it he sees three more cities this size in the distance with their piers full of ships. Then looking down he sees a white beam of light and a skeleton of a vessel appears before his eyes, it is massive. Little did Todd know that this is being done to scare the living crap out of him.

"Shepherd what I just saw out there it not possible. It was an empty space one minute then a ships frame appeared."

John could see Ronin grinning ear to ear hiding a laugh behind his hands. Teyla still looked pissed off but is starting to come out of it because of this Wraiths discomfort. The ship being built is one of a new class; the Scutin class 'B' with several upgrades including a larger built Arcturus power source.

"Yea Todd, a lot has changed since we last saw each other. From what I have been told; our production of ships is nearing sixty five thousand mostly of the Dreadnaught class. If you look to your right there is a vessel five miles long. More are being built at home as we speak, so if you screw with us we will wipe the Wraith out of existence just for fun."

John is bullshitting Todd, even hip boots would not keep Shepherd's legs clean if the crap was real.

If a Wraith could sweat Guide would be after hearing these words, this changes every plan he had. It would not be possible to trick some stupid humans into eliminating his competition to the point of weakening the Lantean's and for Todd to become the master of all Wraith.

"Impressive JohnShepherd, it is not enough. There are more Wraith in this galaxy then you can count."

"Todd you're full of crap and you know it. We know exactly how many Hives, cruisers and support ships the Wraith have. Our sensors can tell us where they are in over half of this galaxy and by the time we're done there will be satellites in every corner of it too."

"Why haven't they been seen by my ships Shepherd, I think you are bluffing there are no satellites made by humans in this galaxy."

"Shepherd to Ohio, please uncloak the nearby satellite, our friend over here does not believe they exist."

Several strange looking devices suddenly appeared moving away from the window some could be seen entering hyperspace. A now very frightened Wraith looks away from the window.

"Not even the Lanteans at the height of their power over ten thousand years ago could accomplish what you humans are currently doing JohnShepherd. I would like to request help on a mission, if it is successful all Wraith will submit to Dr. Keller's improved course of treatment… removing the need to feed on humans."

"Todd why do I feel like a grenade is about to go off in my pants? Every time we get involved with you things always go sideways last time people on my world ended up dying from your superhive."

"I told you Shepherd that was my second in command he stole it from me."

"Yea yea it's always an excuse coming from you Todd. So tell me what is it this time?"

Ronin has had just about enough of the talking bullshit, pulling out his gun running up to Todd and pointing his magnum plasma pistol in the center of Guide's forehead.

"Your scheme got me killed last time you stupid Wraith son of a bitch!"

"And yet here your stand completely alive, tell me Ronin how did that happen?"

Everyone in the room could see this giant of a man's finger tensing on the trigger of his gun. Teyla grabs his arm restraining him.

"Ronin wait! Do not kill him, if we could get the entire Wraith species converted by Dr. Keller's treatment it would mean no more cullings."

"No Teyla, they still would have all of those ships, I say we kill them now what's the expression Shepherd?

'Kill them and let your gods sort it out' Leaving any Wraith alive is a bad idea. I've said it before and will keep saying it, until every last one of them is dead on a battlefield somewhere or in space. They would end up being space bullies, taking everything they wanted without thinking about the harm being done to the humans on worlds they raid!"

"Ronin buddy put that gun away, that's an order from you commanding officer!"

Now everyone present could see his hand starting to lower with the trigger finger easing off on the gun. He is grumbling this is a bad idea over and over again.

"Now as I was saying Todd, what the hell do you want this time? Oh and remember my patience is real thin with your crap."

"Shepherd, there will be a meeting of all Wraith queens on a planet not far from where we currently are. It has been a haven for our worshipers and ship caretakers; it is considered sacred ground by all Wraith factions since our species came into existence.

A tablet is inscribed on this world describing how our race came to be... A Lantean scientist team of eight came to that world twenty thousand of your years ago it was for an opportunity to study an Iratis bug colony, they had been denied by the Lantean council many times before.

This team stole a ship that was in a hidden spacedock it was to be rebuilt after hitting an asteroid. Once this ship was almost complete they hijacked the vessel.

It was a science ship with enough equipment to setup many outposts. Four of the Lanteans entered a cave; they were fed upon by the Iratis queens two were Lantean females who were pregnant and those two were also close to Ascension, when their children were born they had been changed to a pre-wraith form from their mothers being fed upon. The males did not live and from what is written on this tablet by the last remaining scientist who managed to escape it is a warning for any humans never to enter that cave again…"

"TODD! I am not looking for a history lesson; just tell me what the hell you want already!"

"JohnShepherd, I require your help to destroy the planet and Wraith Queen's summit. This would be a perfect time to wipe them out, without queens to command them all Wraith kind would be looking for someone to lead them."

"You mean to take over all of Wraith kind as their leader and you want us to do your dirty work. That takes some balls to ask us that Todd. What's in it for us?"

"There are at least five Lantean worlds still untouched by Wraith… I will give you these Lantean world locations, two of which are supposedly shipyards.

No Wraith as ever been able to get into the five solar systems, Shepherd. It is a graveyard of ships, for years many Hiveships have tried to enter and were destroyed. The solar systems are now forbidden by the Queens, any attempt by a Wraith who tries is put to death for treason IF they survive there run into those systems that is. There is an automated defensive network on each world still in operation after all this time, I believe an artificial intelligence is controlling the network around the planets."

"So you're telling me my people would have to risk death and destruction just to make you King of the Wraith? Yeah like that's going to happen anytime soon. What's to stop you from reneging on any deal we make?"

"If I did you would destroy my kind, JohnShepherd and as part of the bargain all Wraith will submit to an updated treatment removing the need to feed, with my help of course, no more humans would be killed by my kind. The Wraith will be eating solid food instead."

John has a scowl on his face.

"I will have to go back and talk to my bosses Todd, what is going to stop you from raiding and killing humans who are raising crops on their worlds?"

Ronon is really pissed now; it's taking all of Teyla's strength to hold him from grabbing his pistol and shooting Todd in the face.

"No John, kill them… kill them all! The minute our backs are turned he will stab us in them, it's not like he hasn't done it before."

"Chewie! Calm down or leave you know I cannot turn down this proposal without talking to our council leaders and you know it."

If looks could kill Shepherd would be dead, Ronon is struggling practically pulling Teyla off of the floor with his strength trying to remove his pistol from its holster.

"All you people do is talk and talk nothing ever gets done."

"Teyla, take him outa here find somewhere he can cool off please!"

"Come Ronon, we must leave now before you do something that all of us will regret later. Remember your promise to Amelia!"

Both Kanaan and Teyla grab one of Ronon's arms dragging him out of the conference room. If it wasn't for a promise made to his wife; that Ronon would not let his temper get the better of him Todd would already be dead.

"I will beam you back to your Hive now Todd, It will take some time before a decision can be reached. Be here in one month's time and we will have an answer then."

"Do not delay much longer Shepherd, by then all queens should be assembled on the planet."

Once Todd is back on his hiveship, if Guide could he would be practically sweating bullets from almost getting killed twice by Ronon and while looking at the ships sensor. This Space Vampire is thinking;

"_If the humans have that many ships now my plans are shot. What are the totals going to be in one month? I will have to rethink everything, it will not be easy to make those fool humans do as I want. To weaken them where they can be just food again will be impossible now."_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Shepherd laid a false trail away from his final destination to make sure the Wraith could not follow him on his return trip to Praesidos.

Sam, Shepherd and Jack sat down to watch the taped conversation between John and Guide/Todd. They wanted talk about Todd's proposal it would be very hard to refuse this offer.

"I am telling you that Wraith will screw us the moment our backs are turned!" Samantha is not happy with the proposal; she has a strange look on her face.

"I know that John, we are here because I doubt our council will agree. We just do not have enough ships to go toe to toe with that many Wraith ships.

It was a close call over Eldred's planet, the only reason we won is because General Brewster had not returned to the Milky Way galaxy. Our Ship building schedule is way behind due to the refitting of all city-ships; the material needed to build new ones has become hard to come by, we are mining out our sources in the Milky Way faster than any new mines can be found"

Jack is scowling at his wife.

"Sam, I have to agree with Shepherd and Ronon. I wish our Satedan friend had shot that Wraith instead of talking to him. Now we will have to deal with any consequences this dilemma may cause us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the contact with Todd, Jack had taken his Asgardian friend Thor to see Teal'c on Dakara under his disguised name Thorson. While the three of them talked Teal'c suggested watching a bit of television; mainly his collection of Star wars movies. He had managed to smuggle out the last new movies before the shit hit the fan on Earth.

The shows fascinated Thor… to think such wonderful ideas were just all fantasies to the Tau'ri of Earth, while watching them Thor managed to copy all ten DVDs with a device this Asgard kept on his person. He wanted to show them to his people and see if the Asgard scientists could turn some or all of the technologies in the movies into actual working models. Thor wants to make something similar to a death star only bigger. Teal'c is watching him thinking, _"I know the Asgard are gone why do my instincts tell me one is sitting with me now?"_

"O'Neill, Thorson is the actual Asgard named Thor correct?"

"T, how could that be possible you were with SG-1 on the Odyssey when they destroyed themselves. How could you forget spending fifty or sixty years on a ship and not remember that one detail?"

Teal'c's eyebrow lifted like he did not believe his longtime friend.

"And yet one sits in my room watching Star wars with us."

Jack is thinking;

"_Oh crap now Sam will find out about my running around in time!_

"T, you must promise me never to mention this around anyone else or my head will be on a platter. My wife will lecture my ass till the end of time about screwing around with the timeline."

"You have my word old friend, SamanthaCarter-O'Neill will never find out from me."

"I could not let their race end; they are too valuable to us as friends and as race of the old Milky Way alliance. Since Humans are now considered the fifth race it is only fitting we bring back an ally. It will help us with our dealings… Those damn Nox are being pains in my ass complaining about us messing around with moving planets and terraforming some dead worlds.

They are saying we should leave them alone, if a planet is meant to have life the universe will find a way."

Thor is only half listening to their conversation; he is going over plans in his head for a new Asgard base of operations. It would be mobile… no longer would the Asgard race confine themselves to a planet.

Upon their return to Elliot's world, with that info in Thor's mind and once his Tau'ri friends leave for the Pegasus galaxy he puts a plan in motion.

**Step One: **

Have the Asgard scientists go over the films and see if they could turn the movie magic into workable prototypes. If it could be done he would need a crew of twenty.

**His people agreed some if not all technology could be made to work. Heimdall intends to draw up plans for Star Wars based gadgets. O'Neill will be like a kid in a candy store with a light saber in his hands and would help keep the Tau'ri council from flipping out when the Asgard's reveal themselves as having returned and when they tell the council of their borrowing of an Everest class cargo ship.**

**Step Two:**

Find an Everest class cargo ship and several thousand Asurans that would not be missed;

_**There is one of the five mile long cargo vessels in need of repair; it had been in the process of resupplying the Pacifica city-ship in its war with what is left of the Lucian Alliance when it was severely damaged by an Alliance Ha'tak. **_

The Everest cargo vessel had been place in a graveyard of ships to be repaired when there is significant material to do so. The Asgard's are trusted allies of the Ellioters, it is easy for Thor to get past their security. There is still enough refined ore left over from O'Neill's raid on one of the vaults in Ida to repair this ship.

The material had been brought back and left in Sam's Folly. Thor stole the refined ore and a copy of the all the knowledge Jack has stashed away on an Asgard core. Then he slowly towed the cargo ship away from where it had been left… Using one of Jack O'Neill's mothballed planet movers; Thor jumped the cargo hauler to the now abandoned Edoran solar system.

Once there a time dilation field is placed around it and with the One thousand Asurans onboard, they would rebuild it to Asgard specifications. The refit would include an Asgard made A.I. onboard. Once it is complete they will continue on to the next step…

**Step Three: **

Collect a crew of twenty Asgard's, then go to the Ida Galaxy and retrieve enough refined Ore to start building his base. There are thousands of hidden caches there, none are known to anyone but his race. Thor knew the type of ship he wanted to have… It would make an Ancient Pacifica city-ship look like a child's toy by the time he is done.

**Step Four**:

Go to one of the colony worlds left behind by the Asgard's. Before they died, all colonies had been stripped back down to nature; no one would even have known an advance species once lived on the world chosen by Thor. This will be a small scale on planet operation; most activity will be in space building a movable shipyard and Thor's Dyson sphere/Death star. He wanted a place where the already pregnant females of his species could have their children without fear of attack.

Thor is on the bridge of his newly converted Everest class ship when Heimdall approaches him.

"Heimdall, how goes the build are we on schedule?"

"Greetings Thor, All material is in place… our A.I. has the plans for the shipyard. Hermiod and Penegal have checked it out to make sure it can get into hyperspace without being ripped apart. I am surprised the Ancients had been able to build a city-ship as big as the Pacifica class."

"That Heimdall is when I realized if there is a significant sized power supply like the Ancient power modules or ZPM's as the humans call them. A ship of massive proportions could be built and moved thru hyperspace. I intend to build one that has a Twenty thousand 'human miles' interior.

The exterior will be double that size; it will incorporate the shipyard we are currently building into the space between both hulls. This will give us a place to build ships without worry of an attack on our unfinished ships. I have seen both McKay's and O'Neill's work on the Arcturus reactor and with the upgrades we have made to it, our vessel will have an artificial sun with this type of power source inside it.

My Plans include breaking apart the world we are now standing on for its soil. This will be used for planting of crops inside the sphere. The rest of this planet will be for raw material that can be put thru one of many matter/energy conversion plants we are currently building for our new home. This will give us an unprecedented amount of raw ore we will require for this 'Dyson Sphere'. We will not have to drain our limited resources from the many vaults hidden in this galaxy.

I intend to design an Arcturus reactor ten times the size of the one that McKay blew up on Dorandan for our power needs. The capacitors to control the instability of the reactor will be at least one mile square. There will be one hundred of them for each power source with an A.I. built to control the two hundred reactors.

Heimdall's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he heard this.

"Thor, with that much power you could power several hundred worlds, what would we need that much power for?"

"Heimdall, no longer will our species live on a planet. we will find our brothers calling themselves the Vanir in the Pegasus galaxy and make peace with them to bring them back into our community. The Wraith will learn to fear us once they see what we have done.

With our world ship Freda my wife and your mate Ingirid both who are with child will be safe."

Thor's plans included using all the specifications stolen from O'Neill including plans for any weaponry the humans have currently made. Three reactors will power fifty of Jack's 'Big Honkin Space Guns' on the exterior of the world ship. The defensive capabilities would outdo all of the ships currently in the Ellioter's possession.

He wanted to include the Ancient drone weapons, human designed railguns capable of throwing multiple sizes slugs and at various velocities.

The largest slug will be big as a minibus down to the smallest size of a BB for a defense against any fighters. Velocities would also vary from one hundred miles an hour up to point five the speed of light if a ship hits one of those going the latter well let's just say he figured nothing would survive.

Thor's dream home would look like the Destinies exterior with all the weapons he intended to put on the outside of it.

Inside would have idyllic pastures for animals, plenty of parks and their homes would be partially buried into the ground only one floor of each house would be seen when walking around. The homes are made to be used as escape pod if it ever came to having to abandon this construct.

Now with the plans complete with the blessing of the Asgard council a TD field is erected around this uninhabited solar system in the Ida Galaxy. It is set for four hours real time… T.D. time will be two hundred forty years and by doing so it will allow the Asurans time to complete their project. If the replicators finished the Dyson sphere before the TD field dropped they are instructed to use whatever material left over to construct Warships.

The Asgard's have made another cargo vessel, the Everest class cargo ship is being returned to the Humans without them ever knowing it was missing. The vessel was only gone for one week; its cargo holds have been filled with refined Trinium, Naqahdah, Neutronium and Naquadria with detailed plans on how to control the unreliable effects of Naquadria as payment for its use.

It would later be revealed that no one knew where all that refined ore had come from. This made the very serious Asgard Supreme Commander Thor laugh; it had Jack O'Neill going nuts trying to figure where his present came from. A brand new lightsaber gift wrapped has been found in the captain's chair of the Everest class cargo ship. The box was addressed to him with instructions on how to create more sabers, included inside with it… a way to turn it into a pistol like the one Ronon carries. O'Neill is over the moon in excitement with this gift!

Poor Samantha, she had to ban her husband from playing with this saber at home after Jack has sliced up several walls that were supposed to be impregnable to any damage!

"Jonathan O'Neill, so help me if I see that saber ever again… It will be fed into our garbage energy/matter converter! No I am not talking to your son you ass! You sliced up my nice new walls"

All Jack could say is "Oopps!"

His wife was getting red-faced once again, O'Neill decided he had better spend some time with his friend Teal'c, it would give him time to show his Jaffa friend the Saber… maybe even sleep on his couch, although Ishta would not like that but Jack knew 'T' would not let him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The month on Todd's deadline is almost up. A decision is needed by the Council on what would be done… help the Wraith or not. Carter has been talking to each delegate about what it would mean to humanity if the Wraith did not need to feed off of humans.

There is one person who could convince Dr. Weir, Henry Hayes and Gen. Brewster of the need to help Todd. She did not think he would help after spending so much time in on the island prison… Richard Woolsey.

Sam knew Woolsey did not like her after the Wraith fiasco on Atlantis where Woolsey tried to take over command from the then Colonel Carter by ordering Shepherd to fire drones at Todd's hive and another Wraith vessel that was in orbit around Lantea. Both vessels finally destroyed each other over the world where Atlantis had slumbered for over ten thousand years.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Being Governor has its advantages… delegate authority. She decided to recall her chicken husband from Dakara and get him to deal with Woolsey.

"Chuck dial up Dakara and get my husband on the line please, tell him he is needed back here and if that lightsaber is not left with Teal'c for now I will have him placed in an Atlantis cell for damaging this city!"

Carter found the big heavy duty door to one set of prison cells with a hole going thru it, Jack tried to pierce the blast door and imitate Qui Gon Jinn's attempt to get thru to the Trade federation's bridge on one of the Starwars movies. To say Sam is pissed would be an understatement.

Jack returned to find a Super Jumper loaded with twenty young strapping Marines for his protection. Sam is not taking any chances with her husband's life no matter how much he drove her crazy!

The VI Elliot has watched over the IOA's island prison reporting back to the council. In several reports he noted how many of the IOA seemed to be acting strangely, running around buck naked. Several violent acts had been committed; Carl Strom was one of the main culprits attempting to rape the Chinese female delegate Shen Xiaoyi. He was restrained by the small security force kept on the island to prevent anyone who might have been turned into a Za'tarc from completing their mission... it drove a 'Zarked' (as Jack would say) human nuts, the Tok'ra had informed Governor Carter-O'Neill this would eventually happen. Now with her husband going to this island she decided to take no chance with his security.

The Island shield is retracted by the incoming SJ. The hole made above a courtyard in the prison is just large enough to admit this vessel. Once the ship lands its own shields are extended ten feet behind it. This allows O'Neill to disembark in relative safety.

All of a sudden several of the prisoners start attacking with rocks and sharpened sticks, their mouths are foaming like a bunch of rabid dogs. Several of the younger women who were assistants to the I.O.A. delegates are running around like dogs and are pregnant. It is a good thing Jack had the shields extended out behind the SJ just in case this had happened. The Marines are standing in front of O'Neill yelling out Richard Woolsey's name with their weapons partially raised.

"Stand down, that is a direct order! We will not hurt these poor humans, stun weapons only! Take them down so we can get our intended guest and get out of here. Grab the pregnant women and bring them so they can be better taken care of."

O'Neill is back in command and loving it.

Once all of the rabid IOA members are subdued the doors of the houses surround the jumper open.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you General O'Neill, even with your small detachment of security forces place on this island with us our lives are constantly in danger because of those who have gone mad."

"Richard you are safe now, I will send a team to deal with the problems here. We had no idea there were so many members of the I.O.A. turned by the Lucian Alliance into Za'tarc's. They will be deprogrammed and this prison will be emptied out if I have anything to say about it!"

"Oh and it's just Jack O'Neill now, no more General. I am just a normal citizen of this planet even though my wife is the leader."

"Very well Jack, what did you want to see me for?"

"Richard, We want you to convince the council to accept Todd's demand; you see he is insisting there is an opportunity to kill off all Wraith queens; they are going to have a summit on a planet in Pegasus galaxy within the next couple of weeks.

He has not given us an exact date, I think with our current ship building schedule we could hurt the Wraith badly IF what we are being told is true!

You will first be tested for any type of mental programming that could have possible been done to you of course. Then you will be allowed to return to the duties of running Atlantis. I have a feeling we will be needing all of our city-ships."

"Jack, First of all never trust Todd! He is a weasel in the worst way. What do you mean all of our city-ships? How many are there? I thought Atlantis is the only flying city?"

"Damn sorry, I forgot you have been out of the loop for a while Richard. When Taggert claimed Praesidos: His base in the Pegasus Galaxy with its Virtual Intelligence based is off of Janus's mind. It sent a recall signal out thru out the universe to any Alteran ship that may still be around.

It was quite a surprise for us when twenty-one Atlantis style cities responded. Five of which are monsters and are call the Pacifica Class they are over one thousand of our miles long from the end of one pier to the other!"

"Wait did you just say what I think you said! We now have that many!"  
"Yep-sure-you-betcha, I did Richard. Now what do you say that we get out of here before our guests wake up?"

Once back in Atlantis Woolsey and the pregnant women are place in separate quarantined quarters until they can be medically cleared. In the case of the women they would be kept stashed away in the medward till their children are born. Dr. Lamb is concerned that deprogramming while they are pregnant might a negative effect on the ten women and their unborn.

Richard Woolsey's deprogramming will take two weeks to complete. This is not a good time for him to be out of action…now it will be much tougher to convince the council of the upcoming actions Carter has decided to take.

"Council members thank you for your time, Atlantis please take us out of phase. You may be wondering why John Shepherd and my husband are with us. I am sure by now all of you have been informed of John's meeting with the Wraith known as Todd. What has not been made public is this humanoid has asked for our help in a mass assignation attempt on the Queens of his kind. There will be a summit of all Wraith Queens shortly, I was hoping Richard Woolsey would be present to help convince this council to accept Todd's proposal. Sadly that will not happen, Mr. Woolsey did not clear his medical evaluations, also we need to shutdown the island prison and transfer the entire population living there to a secure facility located on Folly. Our V.I. Elliot has not been able to keep up with the day to day activities going on that far away, He has been using his full processor capability helping our people and keeping track of everything going on is getting to be too much for him. I therefore propose we create four Artificial intelligences to split the world into four spheres of influence with Elliott in overall command of the New A.I.'s."

All Three council members are stunned, they had heard from General Brewster about the attacking Wraith above Eldred's planet where Borealis is being repaired, but hearing this news for the first time is not something that could have been prepared for in their wildest dreams!

"Governor, what do you want to do about it?"

"Liz, I think we should send a group of our scouting vessels to look over this world and then if at all possible attack and destroy the whole planet."

"I object in the most strenuous way! It was bad enough the Asuran homeworld was destroyed by us even if it was to save our Atlantis contingency at the time!"

"Henry, you know we had no choice but to do that! They meaning the Asurans would have been in this galaxy in no time if that action was not taken."

"John, what are your thoughts on this?"

"In my capacity as military advisor to Praesidos in the Pegasus Galaxy, I agree with Colonel Carter, send a group of scouting ships. Just be aware Todd cannot be trusted; IF we go this route it will be like having a live grenade ready to go off in our back pockets at anytime."

All three council members are surprise to hear this from Shepherd. Ever since the breakaway from Earth, John has kept to the shadows keeping his head down.

"Councilors destroying that world will send a message to all Wraith! We are not the Lanteans of old who were too arrogant and relied on their technology way too much; they were ready to run away from a fight at the end, letting the Pegasus Galaxy spend ten thousand years suffering for their mistakes.

If it wasn't for my decision to create this council to act a voice for our people I would have destroyed them all by now, you are here as my 'Jiminy Cricket' like Pinocchio had his you are mine so to speak."

The look on everyone is giving Sam is priceless, She knew if this ever came to be known by them it would stun them all.

"You need to make a decision today if we are to rid ourselves and the people of that galaxy of a race who would turn us all into nothing but cattle."

Jack is proud of his wife for finally admitting the real reason this council exists. O'Neill hates meetings they are boring to him. He is definitely glad that Cassie and his clone mini me are able to watch the children so as not to miss this one. The looks that are on the faces of all present is well worth it.

"I know my being here today is a surprise to all present, Yeh I hate meetings…But Sam is right the Wraith are a danger to us all. There is a recording of Shepherd's conversation with Todd, Y'all need to watch before a decision is made. Sam if you don't mind I would like to have Atlantis play that video first."

Carter looks at her husband in awe she never expected him to talk today.

"Of course Jack, in my enthusiasm I forgot about it. Go ahead and start it Atlantis."

"As you wish Governor."

You could see the looks of concern on the faces of the councilors when Todd revealed there are solar systems in Pegasus the Wraith had not been able to get into because of the defenses the Ancients had built into them or was is a case of the Ancient A.I. building up their worlds to resist any invasion?

Once this finished playing all three started talking all at once trying to understand what it meant for humanity. If they could get to those worlds! The answers that could be given to their scientists a greater understanding of how the ancients built their technology! Once the commotion died down a vote of a resounding 'YES' to scouting the Wraith stronghold is given to Sam, Jack and Shepherd…the three military minds concerned with this quest. One caveat is given, Todd MUST supply them with a complete list of world that contain any former Ancient outposts, Mining facilities and planets that have been visited by the Wraith that can be used for mining. Even with all the worlds in the Milky Way that the Ellioters are currently mining it is still not enough with the shipbuilding currently going on and what is planned for future builds.

Five adolescent female Wraiths less than three years old are to be captured and given the serum to remove the need to feed on humans. At that age its digestive tract would still be functioning until the female wraith hits puberty, it is hoped by then they should not revert to their more animalist ways. Then the people of Elliot's world would not consider it to be genocide against a race that has been around since before humanity started building castles. The female Wraith would be raised by a family of humans as sisters of their own children; Sam is considering in her head of taking them in herself if Jack does not object. It will allow the girls a unique perspective on a race they once fed on.

This is the only way the human council would even consider helping Todd.

John Shepherd returns to Praesidos upset knowing Todd would not accept this proposal. He will try to get him to see the light.

"Praesidos contact our local scout ships and get them headed to the Wraith homeworld. Tell them to remain in the alternate dimension created by Merlin during their scouting runs. I want a complete scan of that solar system; it is too big a risk using just the cloaking technology created by the Ancients. If I find out one ship tried to play hero, the whole crew will be relieved of their duties!"

One week later John contacts Samantha, Jack and General Brewster stunned at what is found in the Wraith system. It is crawling with ships and defensive fortifications it looks like the summit is ongoing now.

"I do not see a way we can even get near that world people!"

"Calm down John, there is a way to do this. I just do not like the idea of using it."

Sam is grimacing thinking about using her old idea of blowing up the sun again, afraid the Wraith might use it on human worlds in retaliation.

"Colonel Carter, if you have plan please tell me, Shepherd have you had a chance to read all of SG-1's mission reports yet?"

"No not all of them why, did I miss something?"

"Jack just laughs nervously wondering what his wife has in mind.

"OHNO Not that again Sam, please tell me you're not thinking of blowing up another sun? Last time you did that we were stranded millions of light years away for here, it would have taken us one hundred twenty years to get back if it wasn't for those nasty techno bugs!"

"Sorry Jack, it is the only way. However this time we have Merlin's phase shifting technology to help us out. We just grab a gate leftover from the bridge between galaxies and let it do our dirty work. I have found a way to temporally shutdown all the stargates in the Pegasus Galaxy so no more will explode! The shutdown will only last for a day; Janus had made another device that transmits a command to all the gates in Pegasus to cease operations he just did not get a chance to test it out. Lantean councilors Melia and Moros Aka Merlin found out about it and stopped him without knowing its purpose. We will need to test it out now before it is used."

"Carter, there is no time for a test as your husband I say we go for it and hope for the best. We will have to back off to a safe distance with all of our city-ships before we use that infernal Attero device so none of them are damaged from its stargate exploding!"

"Sigh, you are right Jack there is no more time, how soon can we leave to pick up the leftover gate?" O'Neill looks at his wife like she is crazy, He is determined Sam will NOT go on this mission. Telling her that would be suicide for his love life, she is so strong willed. It is best to let Shepherd tell her he is volunteering to do it.

"Sam, I need time to get things together before we can leave."

Once his wife left O'Neill corners John Shepherd and talks him into going on this mission, not knowing that he is involved with Teyla and she is with child. Her relationship with Kanaan did not work out with her living on Praesidos fulltime and constantly going on missions with SGA-1, He just could not handle the idea of the mother of his child going into combat situations all the time, when Teyla hears of her soon to be husband volunteering for such a dangerous mission she kicks John's ass all over the training room even while being five months pregnant.

"John, how could you even think of blowing up a sun with our child on the way? Is there someone else who could do this?"

Shepherd starts to think about what she has said, realizing Teyla is correct. But who would be able to go? Most of the people on Praesidos have family; it would have to be someone unattached to anyone.

Shepherd needs to meet with Todd first before someone else is committed to this dangerous task. He takes the city-ship Eava and heads to the rendezvous point with the council's demands.

"Todd, instead of trying to tell you what we want in return I will allow you to watch the council meeting here in this room. If what you see is discussed outside of this place, I will seek out your ass and kill you! Eava, please phase shift us and then start the video"

After the film finishes off Todd is stunned to see how much the humans want in return for their help in making him King of the Wraith!

"JohnShepherd, they ask for too much. I will give you the list of the five planets we Wraith have; but no more. I thought we had an agreement, the five systems for removing all queens?"

"Well then no deal Todd, the queen summit will go on for what two more days? Then our kind will kick your Wraith ass till there are no more of you left!"

Todd is thinking:

"_Shit if I do not go along with them then my plans are done. Can I string them along and make empty promises? They might be satisfied with a short list of worlds; my plans included several former Atlantean strongholds found by my kind."_

"Very well Shepherd, I will comply. It will take a day to bring the females your council has asked for. The list will be given to you afterwards not before."

"Then Todd you can just go suck a lemon, what you just saw on that screen is nonnegotiable. Either deliver the goods or my people will destroy all Wraith kind! Oh and don't even think about not adding all planets on the list the council asked for. I have found a copy of world once used by the Ancients as bases in Atlantis."

Again Shepherd is throwing out bullshit to prevent his adversary from diverting any possible useable worlds into the Wraiths back pocket.

Todd is angry now knowing all plans are wrecked for domination of this galaxy and beyond. The humans would destroy him and his brethren without a second thought if he does not comply. He is so mad that he does not realize what John just said.

"Very well JohnShepherd, I will be here in one day with the female wraith you require and the list."

Shepherd is jumping for joy on the inside and is having trouble not showing his emotions on the outside.

Todd goes to a human planet and steals five humans babies thinking he can trick Shepherd into believing they are Wraith children. One day later Guide brings the five to John Shepherd at a new predetermined rendezvous point.

"Shepherd here are the children and the list you asked for. Now I will take my leave of you, my hive will be at the new rendezvous point when the task is done."

Todd has no intention of meeting any humans at a rendezvous point. He wheels in a basket carrying the five female babies that he is trying to pass off as Wraith. What Todd does not realize yet is just how screwed this tacit will get him. Guide has an OH SHIT moment when Dr. Carson Beckett comes in with five blood drawing kits. John is not stupid enough to take the Wraith at his word about anything. Carson returns with the results one half hour later.

"AYE what do ye think you're doing Todd, these wee babies are human not Wraith!"

Now Shepherd is pissed and showing it. Ronan has his plasma pistol out of its holster in an instant ready to shoot and kill the duplicitous Wraith.

"Shepherd let me kill him now and get it over with. You know this Wraith will only screw us over later!"

You could see the anger on the big man's face; Ronon has never been good at hiding his emotions.

"Easy there Chewie, I promise if he does not deliver on his half of the bargain, you can shoot him as many times as you like till Todd is dead. Then we will go on a no bag limit of Wraith right after that!"

Guide is not happy he is thinking;

"_Oh damn now what, the summit will break up in two days. I guess it was a good thing the stupid humans think it will end in one day. There may be a way to get them to act now and kill many of the Lanteans off so my plans for domination can still go on."_

"Shepherd, these are the children my second in command brought me. I have been duped as well; you cannot blame me for this."

All the while you could see Ronon's trigger finger getting closer and closer to his pistol's trigger.

"Todd, if you do not have the right babies I guess then it is time to get rid of you, John said Wraith female children not humans! Come on Shepherd let me kill him and we can destroy his hive right here, right now." The strain of Ronan's constant complaints is starting to wear on the former Lt. Colonel Shepherd.

"Not yet Ronon! Todd you have six hours to bring back the RIGHT children or we start hunting down every wraith in this galaxy. I have been told our ship building capacity is now up to almost two hundred thousand completed and ready to be here in one hour or less. This is the last chance the Wraith will get to survive so move it!"

Shepherd is throwing a load of horseshit at Todd to keep him off balance not knowing the people of Elliot's world have put in effect a policy of do not kill unless threatened.

Again if a Wraith could sweat this one would be, he is also really mad and his face that normally shows nothing is now with bared teeth and a sneer.

"And where can I get them JohnShepherd, Wraith do not leave their future queens unguarded. It will mean raiding five hives for them."

"Don't tell me your troubles Todd; just get them per my council's decree! How you go about it is not my problem. There is now five hours and fifty minutes left get going or else Ronon's itchy trigger finger will get a work out bagging Wraith, Hey Chewie? Did you remember to bring extra power packs for that thing this time?"

"I will do what you ask JohnShepherd, but there will be Wraith hiveships chasing my hive. It will require further assistance by you Lanteans in order for me to fulfill your requests. Normally one Hive has at least ten cruisers to protect it; the ones chasing my ship will have upwards of fifty to protect the young queens."

Once Todd leaves John calls Gen Brewster and Governor Carter letting them know he will need all the ships they can spare in the near future. It seemed like the grenade they are carrying around in their back pockets just went off, it looks like Todd the Wraith will bringing company to the party, oh and by the way? He tried to pass off human children as Wraith! It's a good thing our medical staff is on hand for this, they caught Todd's trickery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Praesidos Rodney is working on his latest brainstorm and arguing with the base's VI;

"No no no! It will not work Praesidos! Quantum mechanics theory states that type of communications is not possible."

If the VI had a body it would be rolling its eyes and scowling at the crazy messed up arrogant know it all Rodney McKay.

"Dr. McKay, my program has been working on this for over ten thousand years as a way to keep me sane. The mathematical data has been worked out to the twelfth decimal place. Just build a test bed as you humans call it and try it out, this type of communications cannot be intercepted like any subspace one can."

Rodney finally stops and starts to listen he is thinking;

"_If this works out I may get a Nobel prize out of it."_

"Very well Praesidos we will try it out but; if it does not work I am blaming you for the wasted materials. Go ahead and start up the fabricator, When Shepherd gets back we can send him out in the Scutin warship to a distant location and see if the Quantum communicators will operate."

Yesh, like that's going to happen John is in a bad mood and it's getting worse by the minute!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Milky Way galaxy Jack is in his home office arguing with the Asgard high councilor Penegal; O'Neill had made a long distance call to him over the need to have their scientist help with the Wraith Retro virus thinking he is safe from anyone other than his own kids listening in. Both Beckett and Keller-McKay are stuck on how to proceed. The last time this was used it caused cancerous growths in any Wraith that it had been given to by Todd. It even made a Wraith hive ship split in two across it's width.

"How many times do I have to say it Penegal, We need your best scientist on this project to prevent anymore human lives from being lost. Oh as another incentive it will stop your pesky brothers the Vanier from taking more humans and experimenting on them. When is your race going to get off their encounter suited butts and go find that bunch of renegades? I save your skinny grey butts from a fate worse than death with my time traveling back to just before ya'll were going to commit suicide remember?"

Jack is yelling by this time loud enough to be heard thru out his quarters. Just as he talks about time traveling Sam walks in the front door and hears him. Now the jig is up she knows about what he did and is quite upset by it. Carter kisses her kids as she passes them playing in the living room.

"Hi kids, Mommy came home early to be with you. I just need to talk with your father first." Livy and Jon are four years old and are just beginning to understand the genetic memories given to them by their father's brush with two Ancient Repositories of Knowledge or 'Headsuckers' as Jack called them. The Ancient Lantean's who created them referred to the devices as 'Neural Interfaces'.

Both children are developing mental abilities. Olivia and Jon are both telepathic and have been talking to each other thru this means of communication even before they were born. 'Livy' is developing Precognitive abilities; 'Jon' is an empathic child. They both know what is about to happen thru the oldest twin Livy's talent.

"_Jon, we need to take our brothers and sister into my room Mommy is going to yell as daddy again, He did a bad thing! Come on we need to 'tect' them from this."_

Some words are still not pronounceable for these young minds. Like 'protect'. The twins take their siblings hands and guide the three toddlers into Olivia room away from the upcoming fight. Her room is the one farthest away from the offices of both parents. This fight is going to be an epic proverbial knockdown drag out doozie, Sam had repeatedly told Jack NOT to mess with the timeline!

"Jonathan O'Neill, I told you several times not to mess with any timeline! I am glad the Asgard are alive again, that still does not make up for what you did."

"Sam, what are you doing home so early? I thought your meeting was supposed to go on all day?"

Jack is trying to divert his wife from what he know is about to happen. O'Neill can see her face turning red all the way up to her blond hair line. When the door bell rings you could see the look of relief on his face. Then the door opens, Jack knows there are very few people who would just walk into their home.

"Jack, Sam? I know your home; I brought a guest to see you. He was wandering around the corridor looking for your place."

"In here Dannyboy, Sam and I were just having a discussion."

Livy can sense the adult minds that have arrived in her home.

"_Jon, Unca anny is here he brought someone with him we need to teck mommy and daddy from the bad mind!"_

The Twins go running to their father's office stopping at the door looking at their unca and a strange man with two minds in his head. Sam's back is turned to the door and does not see who comes thru with Daniel. All of a sudden her husband gets a strange and startled look on his face; he reaches into his desk into a biometrically locked compartment for the plasma pistol hidden in it. Sam starts to turn around to see who her husband is staring at.

"JJJJacob? I thought you were dead!"

Comes out of Jack's mouth before he could think straight.

Sam screams

"DAD!"

"Hello Sammy"

Carter starts to fall in a dead faint, if Livy and Jon had not been standing in the door she would have hit her head on a corner of the desk, it could have killed her. All of a sudden Sam stops falling by an invisible force. Jack can see the strain on his oldest two kids faces wonder what the hell is going on with them; he rushes over and grabs Sam easing his wife onto the floor. Jack now needs to help three of his family the twins have collapsed from trying to hold their mother's weight up with the telekinetic powers they are only just starting to develop. It was a strain on their young minds. It is the first time they are able to use this. The shock of seeing their mother like this, grabbed onto the younger sibling Jon's empathic talent forcing him to take control of his older sister's mind as well to stop what might of happened, unconsciously grabbing her hand as a link to his sister at the same time to help increase his powers.

"Daniel, go call Dr. Lamb NOW!"

You could see the panic on O'Neill's face, having one's wife who could take on the toughest opponent without any trouble just keel over is frightening to him. Checking for a pulse on her neck and finding it strong and steady he turns to the uninvited guest in his home.

"Jacob, how are you alive? I saw the Tok'ra take your body away thru the stargate."

"Jack, it's good to see you too."

Jacob Carter's eyes glow for a second making his grandkids who were just recovering from their ordeal, step back away from him; they are already scared enough from seeing their 'mommy' drop onto the floor.

"General O'Neill, your wife has a standing agreement with the Tok'ra to revive my kind. Marla the lab tech on Sam's Folly created this younger body for Jacob Carter and I."

Selmak is talking thru Jacob's mouth in the Goa'uld voice he uses further scaring the crap outa these two younglings; especially the younger Jonathan O'Neill poor kid's empathic abilities are going wild.

He is not able to process what is going on; if his sister was not there holding his hand as an anchor on reality his poor mind would be in a catatonic state now. It has been tough enough on all of the O'Neill children to process their almost overwhelmed minds with the genetic memories they currently are dealing with. If they were children of two Goa'uld's they would all be killed for being Harcesis.

Daniel sees the twins struggling to stand wondering what the hell is going on with them; he did not realize they were the ones who stopped their mother from falling. It happened so quickly no one did.

"Livy, Jon Your mother is going to be ok. She just fainted are the two of you going to be alright?"

"Yes unca anny we are"

Answering Daniel was hard for them after what just happened.

The twins had to keep their speech stunted, by being able to read minds they knew most adults would be frightened or want to use them for nefarious purposes if they displayed the knowledge and/or abilities they have. If they were given I.Q. tests then it would have told all adults how smart both twins are, even the smug self-centered supposed know it all Rodney McKay would not be able to keep up with them in that department. Jack hugs his children to comfort them.

Dr. Caroline Lamb comes running into Jack's office with her emergency medical staff to care for their stricken leader… Carter is beamed to the medbay onboard Atlantis. Several hours later the test results are in with a very nervous Jack and Jacob sitting on both side of Sam holding her hand. She is still unconscious but showing signs of coming around. Caroline walks into her room hold the results.

"Jack, I can tell you Sam is going to be alright. Is it ok for her father to hear what is going on? Even thou we are no longer on earth patient rights will always be important to me."

"Jacob? Do you want to know?"

"Yes Jack, both Selmak and I are anxious to hear how my daughter is doing. Jack what have you done to her? She was the toughest person I knew before my sudden demise and who is watching the kids now?"

"Cassie is, I called and asked to her watch all the children. Mini-me Jon O'Neill is with her, he is fond of her in a boyfriend kind of way, but has not told this bright young woman yet."

Lamb is tapping her foot to get their attention.

"Sorry Doc, Please continue"

"Very well Jack, Your wife fainted because she is three months pregnant yet again. It is too early to tell how many children Sam is carrying yet without an ultrasound."

The look on Jack's face is priceless. He knew about having a large family from his time tripping it is just hard for him in this moment wondering if there are quarters big enough on Atlantis for his growing brood and how to nail down his workaholic wife to prevent her from overworking once again while she is pregnant!

"Thank you Caroline, how soon do you think my wife will awaken?"

"That is up to her body Jack; the rest is good for her. Please don't wake Sam up or else!"

Lamb could just make out O'Neill's mumbling she has turned towards the door where O'Neill could not see her face with the smirk on it.

"Napoleonic power monger"

Jack keeps saying this until Jacob breaks O'Neill's dazed daydreaming.

"Jack, I would like to spend some time with my grandkids if that is all right with you. Egeria has sent me here as a diplomatic envoy this world. I received the message from her right after my cloned body left the lab, that is some place you have there Jack! I am glad to see my daughter and you finally have come to your senses and got married."

Jacob is rambling on to try and break his son-in-law out of the haze he sees on Jack's face.

"Jacob, we have been secretly married for awhile now, it was about six and a half years of hiding our marriage before your daughter got fed up and stole everything that was not nailed down on Earth, Oh and even some stuff that was nailed down too. Then we settled down on this planet, as they say the rest is history. The Lucian Alliance had pretty much taken over our old homeworld, so Sam and Jennifer Halley put a shield around it to prevent anyone from escaping or grabbing another stargate to put on Earth."

The look on Jacob's face is astonishment to think his daughter had done all of that and gotten away with it.

"What happened to her Military career Jack? I thought she had it made in the Air Force?"

Jack grimaced.

"The International Oversight Advisory committee happened, that bunch of long necked mealy mouthed pencil pushers to quote what she said to me, honked Sam off and pushed her too far. That's what happened."

Both men were talking while heading back to the O'Neill residence. It would be the next day before Sam woke up.

Meanwhile in the Pegasus Galaxy

It has been six hours and no sign of Todd, Gen Brewster has prepared an ambush of twenty thousand human crewed vessels on any Wraith ships trying to follow Todd. All of a sudden an extremely damaged hive drops out of hyperspace right in front of Eava, Todd is back and he has brought a whole lotta guests to the party.

"Shepherd, lower your shields so I can bring my hive into your dock. It will not be able to stand any further attacks by the ships following my hive."

"Todd, we were just about to leave and go Wraith hunting, it's a good thing you showed up when you did. The shield is set for you to land on the east pier."

Being in space it is not possible for any city to completely drop its shields, Eava has a setting where a vessel can go thru it instead, it has been devised by what Zelenka has found in the 'magic box' his ancestor left for him.

Once Todd lands and the shield is reset, John contacts him to drop the jamming field preventing the beaming out of the babies. The Wraith had changed its frequency to prevent the Lanteans from beaming a atomic bomb into their dart bays.

A bright white light envelops Todd and the future queens. Beaming them into the conference room where Shepherd and company are waiting for them. There are twenty heavily armed marines dressed in battle armor pointing the biggest guns Todd has ever seen aimed at him.

"JohnShepherd, what is the meaning of this? I thought we had a deal!"

"Yea well you tried to trick us once Todd, We are not going to take a chance if things do not check out this time you will be beamed into space. Try sucking on vacuum for a while and see if it changes your moods! Carson, please run the blood tests again let me know as soon as the first one is done."

All of a sudden a fleet of two hundred fifty five wraith vessels appear less than one thousand miles from Eava. Five are the hives Todd allegedly stole the female wraith children from the rest are cruisers looking for payback, their queens are currently on their 'holy ground' world in the summit. The queens are not aware of the theft yet. All commanders on the Wraith ships will be executed for falling to protect their queen's offspring if they are not recovered alive and well.

"Shepherd to Brewster, bring the pain!"

Twenty thousand ships surround the Wraith; in all directions there is no place for them to go. Gen. Brewster tries to get them to surrender. This many human crewed ships is over kill against so few Wraith vessels. The hives open up with everything they have; blue bolts of plasma are flying towards Brewster's command ship. She is trying to get them to see the futility of their actions… No luck.

"Brewster to all ships open fire destroy them leave nothing left.

Todd can see the battle out of the window where he is now standing on Eava. His mind is stunned the last time this devious Wraith had a dealing with Lantean's there was only five Tau'ri vessels. Now there is a massive fleet. He thought Shepherd was bluffing him. Guide sees the futility of attempting to trick the militaristic humans. Now this Wraith is thinking his kind may end up as a footnote in history or a speed bump as Todd had heard his human guards assigned to him when he was trapped on Atlantis had said.

Looking out the window Guide could see this would be a one sided fight. Blue plasma bolts are flying fast and furious from the Wraith ships. The human vessels are firing Asgard beams, Large Grodin beams mounted on all of the ships, created out of the design of an Ancient defense satellites and Ancient drones back at the Wraith. All of a sudden a hole is opened up in the human line of battle. There is a very large white bolt from the tower above him…it almost blinds his eyes it is so powerful.

"Shepherd what was that!"

"Yea Todd ya better back away from the window or you will go blind. Shepherd to control tower please set all windows to their darkened color! Dammit you guys forgot again what are you trying to do blind us all?"

Again this was setup between John and Amelia before hand to clue in the Wraith on how bad his kind is screwed if they tried to fight. Todd would be the witness to his species demise if they did not start cooperating with humanity.

Guide goes back to the now semi darkened window and counts the time between each large beam firing sequence, was it only two seconds! He is very impressed.

"Shepherd how is it that your kind now has such an impressive weapon?"

"You like that Todd, all of our newer space ships will have it the ones out there are the oldest of the fleet, they are unable to carry such a weapon. Not that it will be needed here. This old girl Eava is just clearing her throat; wait till you see what happens next. The guns are an idea of my bosses' husband whom you have met before. Jack O'Neill remember him?"

John has had a technician set up a holographic interface in front of the window so the battle can be seen better, it is an amalgamation of the cameras on all human vessels. Now more of the 'Big honkin guns' from Eava's piers open up on the wraith ships, gunners had to be careful not to hit a human ships. They must call out where the beam will be hitting and when a shot will be fired. Brewster is insistent there be no friendly fire incident on her watch, she will court-martial any gunnery crew involved in this type of accident.

Blue plasma is being fired at an unprecedented rate from all wraith ships still in this fight, five cruisers try to ram their way thru several human vessels… this tactic did not work, shields just flickered for a second. The cruisers are destroyed and one hive ship is badly damaged by flying debris, that was following the cruisers.

Brewster is pissed she tried to follow her training and offer the enemy a way out. They just do not care about any other lifeforms except their own; now no quarter will be given to any vessel dumb enough to attack her ships, it no longer matters who attacks as long as they fired first. Beth can see her ships are starting to run low on drones.

"All ships, this is General Brewster cease firing any drones. Continuous fire on all beam weapons and place your railguns to defensive mode, the wraith will start releasing their darts soon."

It is as if she is psychic no sooner than the words come out of her mouth the holographic battle table setup in front of her registered five thousand darts released from the Wraith ships. Railgun fire is so thick you could use it as stepping stones across the battlefield; the human scientist came up with smart rounds kinda like drones but these hunks of metal did not have phase shifting technology built into them.

"John this is Amelia Banks in the control room, I am registering a massive hyperspace wave heading for us, there is another five hundred Wraith vessels less than twenty light years away. I have contacted General Brewster letting her know about this."

"Todd you son of a bitch! This is a set up to see if I was bluffing. Amelia put me thru to home base."

"Mark Taggert here John, what is the situation?"

"Mark contact Atlantis tell them to dispatch another forty thousand ships to this galaxy we have pests to exterminate, there are five hundred Wraith vessels bearing down on our position send the other free Pacifica class cities too."

"JohnShepherd, I have kept my end of the bargain. This is not my doing; you need to let me go."

"Todd the only place you're going is the brig, guards take him away."

Guide tries to fight his way out; the armor covered solders are too strong. The battle gear worn by these men has been made to fight the wraith in hand to hand combat and win. It is engineered to ramp up to the strength of twenty men when needed. Todd almost has his arms ripped off by one of the newer human guards, the one marine has had his armor less than three months and he is finding it difficult to control the level of strength to use. Most of the marines have been working with theirs for over a year. You could see the pain in Todd's eyes; he finally submits and goes peacefully with the marines.

Carson calls Shepherd with the genetic testing results… all five are what the Wraith said they are. One is only six months old and will need a nanny just like any human child; four of them are between the ages of one to three years old. John smiles when he hears this knowing now this constant battle will be over soon. The wraith will be rebuilt as a human ally.

There is a warning now going off all over every human ship an anomaly is headed their way. It is the size of a rouge planet no world can get into hyperspace, once it leaves that dimension all ships currently battling each other pause to find out if this vessel is their friend or enemy.

A hail over an open channel goes out to all ships.

"This is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet to all Wraith ships currently battling the humans if you do not cease fire immediately we will open fire and destroy your fleet. General Brewster, Governor O'Neill sends her best. My vessels are prepared to come to your assistance, Heimdall release our battle fleet."

Shepherd is yelling and jumping around for joy in Eava's conference room like a giddy schoolboy. The battle is being seen by Todd in the brig, a holographic display has been setup for this occasion. Now this Wraith knows his kind is doomed, when the fleet of Asgard ships starts to leave their mobile base and join the fight. Guide can see how much larger this class of vessels is compared to a human one.

A combination of Five hundred Hives and cruisers drop out behind the Asgard base, one of the larger guns on top of this mobile base fires a bolt of plasma two miles wide wiping out fifty Wraith ships in one shot. Guide sees this from his cell and cannot believe his eyes! All cannons on the one thousand plus Asgard class ships start to fire beams of one half mile and bigger. Human Twee's and Scutin vessels scatter some going into hyperspace to avoid destruction others are moving away from any Wraith as fast as their neutrino ion generator controlled drives will let them. Other human ships are even risking burning them out to just get away.

With the Asgard now in the Pegasus Galaxy, with the biggest guns anyone has ever made, any enemy is going to be 'dust in a flak jacket' as John Shepherd would say. Asgard reason for being here are; to find and contain their wayward brethren. If that means destroying the Wraith and committing genocide then so be it, no deal would stop the Asgard from preventing any more bloodshed in this stupid senseless war. Penegal is tired of listening to Jack O'Neill bitch about how he saved their 'skinny grey butts'. Even though they are no longer are grey or small and feeble anymore. Now Asgard are tall handsome humanoids and damn proud of it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Plasma bolts are flying everywhere in this battle of Wraith VS humanity and their Asgard allies. General Brewster has a surprise for the Wraith… All of a sudden coming out of ten thousand wormholes, small gunboats loaded with antimatter torpedoes and mines in the middle of the Wraith's line of battle. They are expendable drone controlled ships.

"Brewster to all ships back off one half light year from our enemy and set all shield generators to maximum NOW, Thor suggest you do the same this explosion will be very powerful. It will happen in one minute on my mark."

"**MARK "**

Any remaining human controlled ships decide to wormhole out of there. When General Brewster gives an order, it must be obeyed or the captain that particular vessel risks a reprimand on his record. Such a black mark in their military record (or military jacket as it is called by the old timers) might end up with them being 'Beached on half pay'. This means the captain's career is effectively over without any chance of ever setting foot on the deck of a ship again.

The blast is so powerful even the distance set by General Brewster is not enough. A second sun is temporarily born in this unnamed system, for one minute no one can see if any Wraith vessels have survived. All remaining allied ships have their holographic screens burned out and on many of the Asgard vessels shield emitters are completely fried. The Asgard's indifference to humanity has once again placed their race in a peculiar situation. Thor's mouth is hanging open in his 'Dyson spheres' bridge. He never expected to see in his lifetime the 'Fifth Race' able to create such a destructive device.

Once the 'second sun' disappeared from view, only a handful of Wraith ships have survived. The biological vessels still in one piece have suffered massive damage and they will never recover from it, inside the Wraith ships there is no life left. Every humanoid has been cooked from massive amounts of radiation.

General Brewster had stayed behind in her ship to access the damage, it was lucky she had order her ship to do a wormhole jump out to three quarters of a light year. This victory feels hollow to her, knowing it was necessary to take so many lives.

"Brewster to all Elliot ships set your navigational instruments to our next destination…The Wraith's 'holy world', we are going to jump into that system once all repairs are complete and I see green lights on my board signifying all ships are ready for our next battle"

Todd in his cell could not believe what he has just seen. So many Wraith killed in a matter of seconds. Shepherd enters Eava's cell block with a great big grin on his face, standing outside of the Atlantean type cell John comments;

"See Todd, I told you if you screwed with us, your race will be dust in a flak jacket, we warned you and tried to make you understand what would happen if your scheming did not stop. I guess Governor Carter is tired of 'all your dickin' around' as General O'Neill would say."

Todd has still not totally recovered from the shock of what he has just seen; his jaw is still not completely closed yet!

"SSSheperd, what was that? I have never seen anything that powerful before."

John's grin could not get any bigger that it is now, seeing the look on the once arrogant Wraith's face.

"You like that Todd? We have even bigger toys to play with than that. You will see them when we hit the queen's summit in an hour or so. I am not allowed to tell you what that was so suck it up buttercup. It was your idea for us to help you… Now live with the consequences of that decision. Once the queens are dealt with I am told it has become an 'open season' on all Wraith. Our Military leader tried to give those ships a chance to surrender; they refused and were taken out. I doubt there is enough left out there to fill a small cup, oh sure some ships have survived. They will never fly again too much damage has been done to them, when we scanned them there are no lifesigns left onboard. You will be our guest for a very long time, all hiveships have been destroyed even the one you flew in on."

One hour later General Brewster has a green light on every ship in her command. She orders all ships to jump. Part of the plan is for most vessels to act as decoys so ten ships can wormhole their way close to the planet.

This is very a dangerous procedure if the calculations are off even by one decimal place that ship could possibly emerge inside the planet. Thirty thousand ships show up just outside the Wraiths 'holy system' causing a mass panic, scrambling the fleet protecting this summit of queens. There are ten thousand Wraith vessels in and around the system. Every one of them head for the human ships. Thor's ships will be used as a reserve to protect the retreat of all allied vessels.

Ten ships appear right inside the atmosphere less than a mile from the surface, it was a very close call. IF the captains have a say in it this would never be attempted again! They had to claw their way out of the atmosphere in order to fire their weapons. Meanwhile all Wraith ground to air plasma guns are shooting massive blue bolts at them. Several of the ten ships shields are dropping faster than they can climb… four of them have to jump out unable to complete the mission.

"This is Blue leader to all ships we need to drop our bombs now and jump, if we don't none of us will make it. Remember once you drop jump out immediately or you will miss those drinks I promised to buy the squadron once this mission is done."

"Roger Blue leader, commencing drop sequence now."

Is the response to his command, Twenty four massive matter/antimatter bombs are released from the eight specially built ships internal racks. If they were using a normal explosive each would be considered a 'mother of all bombs' or MOAB for short. The power of each one is more than enough to crack this planet in half.

Gen Brewster has placed her most trusted commodore in charge of the 'Planet buster' bombs. He knows his comments are being recorded along with all ship condition records in a black box recorder for review after this mission is over.

Brewster is sending a powerful message don't frack with humanity anymore! We have the will and capabilities to exterminate your species if you do; an altimeter had been set inside the bomb's casings to explode once an altitude of one thousand feet is reached. All twenty four MOAB's blow within one half second of each other… once the artificial sun is gone from the explosion only a few fragments of the once great Wraith planet are left, the largest piece is one thousand miles wide, the once molten core is no more.

Todd is watching again from his cell onboard Eava. He cannot believe his eyes, how is this even possible! No human in this galaxy would even consider creating such a device. Once again Shepherd walks in with a smile that would make the Cheshire cat envious.

"Todd, we have completed our end of the bargain, when my people finish checking the list of planets you have given us we will let you go. IF you have not omitted anything that is, or I am going to let my Satedan friend skin you alive.

I understand Ronon and Solen Sincha can be quite efficient at keeping a Wraith alive for a long time considering your species abilities to regenerate while the skinning is happening. Solen Sincha is an expert at doing this, Ronon likes to watch and taunt the Wraith who is being skinned."

"JohnShepherd, I may have left five planets off the list, are you recording this conversation?"  
"For you Todd always speak, don't forget we will know if you're lying to us." 

Guide now feels he has no choice but to tell everything including areas the Wraith have literally run into the equivalent of a buzz saw in this galaxy by unknown ships that are destroying any vessel no matter who's they are. He had been hoping the stupid Lantean humans would run eagerly into those areas and get killed off. Now it would be safer for Todd to tell all in order to keep his skin intact and on his body.

The planets Guide/Todd had left off the list are checked out first. Talk about hitting it BIG! All five do not have any stargate on land or in orbit that is why they are not being mined. Each planet has different amounts of Trinium, Naqahdah and small amounts of Neutronium. One planet is so loaded with Naqahdah (over one half a billion tons!) it will take one hundred Terran years to mine it out. A plan is immediately setup to send a team of Asurans with an Asgard time dilation device to each world. Again the worlds would have a central computer controlled VI for that solar system.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The five solar systems that are part of the deal between Shepherd and Todd that no Wraith could get into. A single ship is sent to investigate all of them, just in case a hostile world is found. If the ship does not return from there that particular solar system will be marked as unapproachable and a no travel zone marker place as a warning to all vessels not to enter even the ones traveling in hyperspace.

**Exploratory mission one:**

An all volunteer crew is flying to this possible bountiful system; Kevin Marks is the Captain of the Enterprise. He and the crew of forty have no known family left alive.

After the ship drops out of hyperspace one half light-years beyond where any attacks have occurred, a powerful scanning beam penetrates the Enterprise and proceeds to map everything and everyone within this ship. A greeting is then transmitted to their comm. systems in the Ancient Alteran language:

"Greetings, I am Beltran the central A.I. of the Pantera solar system. It was foretold the descendants of my creators would one day return to here, this is a safe haven from anyone who would dare attack… If you approach as a friend be welcomed, I am programmed to warn any hostile vessels DO NOT approach or be destroyed."

A look of astonishment came over the crew as this message continued with explicit navigational instructions.

"Some of you carry the genes necessary to reactivate damaged sections of my higher functions, land on the third planet from the sun near its northern pole. DO NOT deviate from this flight path or you will be removed from existence."

Included in the transmission is a visible map of the route Beltran insisted they take.

"Marks to the crew of the Enterprise we are going in, all hands to battle stations. Shields up, no one fires without my explicit orders, set all guns to safe mode. Marines prepare a team of twenty for a landing party; include two people with the ATA gene. They will lead; your job will be to protect them from whatever is down there. Ensign Harold send a message to Praesidos let them know we have made a possible friendly contact with the controlling A.I. include all of our current reports and sensor data just in case this is a trap."

The journey inward to the third planet takes them twenty hours; their path is littered with partially destroyed Wraith ships and several unknown type of ships. From scans taken the unknowns have been here for thousands of years.

Captain Marks wants any records that might still be onboard the wrecks.

"Scanning team, record the location of those ships. From the looks of their exteriors who ever created them was or still is an extremely advanced race".

Kevin Marks is thinking about sending an engineering team on their return journey out of this system to one the unknown wrecked vessels if the A.I. Beltran will allow it, maybe even towing one back to Lantea for further study. It would be a fitting place for this to occur, a world where Atlantis laid dormant on the bottom of the ocean for ten thousand years.

Once the Enterprise is orbiting what one of the crew was heard calling Beltran's world, Enty the V.I. onboard liked that so much it insisted this would be an official designation for this planet. A Marine away team is sent to the location marked out by this world's A.I., it looked like a bomb had gone off nearby. There is wreckage strewn all around the hidden entrance to a subterranean world of machines, it has the look of a junkyard. Beltran had continued his creator's work by increasing the size of its own systems. This enterprising A.I. is taking the space wreckage that had survived entry into this world's atmosphere and recycling it into something it could use.

All of the marine's spacesuits received instructions from Beltran on where to find the underground control room, once there a message is seen on a screen in Alteran.

"Greetings friends no protection is needed here… all readings indicate your lifeforms will be able to breath and work without them. I will require both gene carriers to sit in the seats where terminals are operational".

Drs. Adrianne Porter and Henry McDougal are reluctant to follow the instructions given by what maybe a rouge A.I., it looks like this machine had made changes to this area beyond the limits of its programming. They could see where walls had been sloppily removed and the added systems looked like a mad scientist had created a Frankenstein monster of jumbled parts.

"Come, now friends why do you hesitate? No harm will be inflicted upon you."

Beltran is confused as to why the two gene carriers would not sit down.

Henry decides to take the first step and goes to the terminal on the left side of this mishmash of parts to where it looks like one of the original terminals is installed. When he sits down a device lowers from the ceiling scanning his head. The language changes from Alteran to English his native tongue, McDougal now can read what is onscreen.

"Adrianne, it's alright the scan did not harm me. Please sit in front of other working terminal, from what I am reading it is critical for us to repair this planet's network or the A.I. will mess more systems up. It has been running this world's fabricator nonstop for over five thousand years"!

Dr. Porter is still reluctant to go anywhere near the mess she sees in front of her and it is a good thing too. Beltran has his own agenda he intends to make slaves of all ATA gene carriers' onboard Enterprise.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Dr. Adrianne Porter is afraid of what Beltran may have in store for her as she looks at her friend and onetime lover Henry McDougal happily typing away on the ancient keyboard of the terminal he is currently sitting at.

"Beltran, Henry I will be back soon. I must report in to our Captain Kevin Marks on Enterprise."

"Dr. Porter come now, please sit at the other lit terminal you can use my communication system from there."

Adrianne Porter does not want Beltran to know her real reason for leaving this underground room.

"Not yet Beltran, I must go back to my shuttle, you see Captain Marks insisted one of us return there to let him know we have made peaceful contact with you."

As Dr. Porter is leaving one of the marine escorts is walking towards her.

"Dr. Porter our communications are still being blocked by the tunnel's depth, I must insist you return with me to the Jumper now."

"Yes Sergeant Austerman, I was just heading that way now."

The walk back to their jumper takes twice as long as it did walking to the terminal room. It seems the A.I. is trying to block their escape with the tunnel to the surface partially blocked off. There is scrap and junk piled in the main exit tunnel. The two humans have to find several alternate routes, backtracking to other side tunnels. Finally arriving at an unblocked exit to the surface with relief on their faces, both Dr. Porter and Sgt. Austerman are a half mile from their shuttle.

"Austerman to Lieutenant Hartman, lock onto my signal and get here ASAP! I think we may be in trouble HURRY!"

The Jumper leaps into the air with eighteen humans onboard, the two people left behind in the terminal room seem to be fine for now but their orders are to return to the ship and temporarily abandon any one trapped below the surface.

Enterprise's VI is pissed, it had suspected this was a trap; Enty is now trying to remotely hack into Beltran's system thru a hidden system backdoor left by the Ancient's for just such emergency. He is not having much luck it seems the antenna on the planet has been partially destroyed by a falling piece of space debris.

"Captain Marks, please have our Jumper reroute to the coordinates on your screen, I will explain later. There is no time to waste."

"Very well Enty, Communications use our secondary encryption codes to send a message to our away party with the request from Enty."

Captain Marks is using a onetime one use encryption to contact the Jumper so Beltran cannot decipher the messages easily. This had been setup by Samantha Carter-O'Neill before Enterprise had been sent to check out the planets on the list Todd had given them.

As usual that Wraith had not mentioned the trouble waiting for them. As John Shepherd was quoted to say "It is like going around with a live grenade in his pocket just waiting for it to go off."

Once the message is received by Lieutenant Hartman, he flies the Jumper to the location as requested, once there the nearest landing spot is an hour long walk away from the antenna because of all the space trash that had crashed on this world around this site. Sgt. Austerman orders the Marines to seal their suits.

"Dr. Porter I am sorry you are the only one with the technical knowledge and the ATA Gene who can fix this problem, the journey will take about an hour to get there unless we repel down ropes while our jumper is hovering over the area. I understand you are a rock climber?

"Yes Sergeant, I was until an injury put a stop to my climbing if it means freeing Dr. McDougal faster then let's get down there the fastest way possible."

"Thank you Dr. Porter, if it was only about the expertise several of my Marines could do it. None of us have the ATA gene. Who knows what those wacky ancients did to their tech left on this planet or for that matter the A.I. could have messed with the antenna to fix or destroy it once it lost communication with its creators.

A group of ten Marines repel down the ropes hanging down from the jumper to secure the area around the antenna.

"Private Houghs to Sergeant Austerman area secure no crawlies, I suggest leaving our Jumper as an over watch just in case there is trouble."

"Roger Houghs, have half of the Marines start clearing the ground of junk around our LZ so the shuttle can land and drop off Dr. Porter, If she gets injured before repairs are complete we are screwed. Austerman to Enterprise we are over the target preparing for drop."

Sergeant Austerman had said this in the clear with no encryption to see if any of this world's mechanical robots would show up to stop them.

"Hartman, after dropping us off take the jumper up to one thousand feet and circle the area on over watch, if you see anything heading our way callout and get back to us for a hot pickup."

"You got it Sarge."

All round the antenna and partially on top of it were pieces too big to move by hand. The Team of Marines attempting do so were struggling and time is running out.

"Hartman to landing party, I see movement in the distance it looks like something is headed our way."

"Porter to Enterprise, I will need you to use the Asgard beams to help us remove the larger space debris from this area so our repairs can continue before we are attacked."

"Marks to Porter, remember our beaming tech is not able lock on, something is interfering with them."

"Captain Marks, I am able to use them now we are not being jammed where our repair team is."

"Enty, do it fast! Scanners keep an eye on the bots headed towards our people on the surface."

"Marks to repair team, stand back we are going to attempt to beam the junk away from your area."

All of a sudden there is a large clearing around and on top of the antenna, big enough for the Jumper to land. Enterprise's V.I. is taking no chance of having his people stuck on the surface if an attack starts.

"Dr, Porter get to work we will protect you, Marines spread out. Defend this area at all costs!"

A reply came back from all sixteen Marines on the surface of "Yes Sergeant Austerman."

Once Dr. Adrianne Porter is able to examine the Ancient antenna she found several cables were damaged and a large hole in the surface of it.

"Porter to Enterprise, I need you to beam the damaged antenna into a cargo hold, scan it and then fabricate a replacement for it. There is not enough time to repair it. I will also need several feet of cable and couplings to attach to the existing cable. Once you have it ready beam it down where the old one was hooked up. HURRY I do not know how much longer we are going to be able to stay here. There is movement on the horizon heading this way."

"Marks to repair team beaming will commence as soon as all on the surface are clear of the area. Enty get that damn hunk of junk into our cargo hold and start the fabricator fast!"

What no one knew at the time is Porter had an idea to create several backup antennas just in case they found out on the other worlds the same thing had happened to their Ancient tech. She was going to be damned if they did not just fix them before going down any underground tunnel and find out that world's A.I. wanted to trap them there.

The estimate to fabricate a replacement is one hour.

"Austerman to Lieutenant Hartman, land and pick us up then we will head away from this area. Hopefully this will make Beltran think we have given up and it will send the salvage bots elsewhere."

"On my way Sergeant."

Once the repair party is in the jumper they head back to check up on Dr. McDougal and his one Marine escort left behind in the underground control room.

"Austerman to Corporal Casey, is everything all right down there?"

"Sergeant remember we were being jammed by the depth and possible by Beltran?"

"Thank you Dr. Porter, it had slipped my mind."

All of a sudden the radio squawked out a faded and partially garbled signal. "Casey….. Austerman….did…. go."

"Repeat what you said Casey your signal is faint and garbled."

"Casey to Austerman, I have knocked out Dr. McDougal and I am heading back up the tunnel to the surface. He would not leave, kept insisting that my helmet is not needed down here. I guess there is something in the air that would have infected me if I had removed it. McDougal then attempted to rip it off of me, so I hit him. Have the Corpsman ready to receive a patient."

"Roger Casey, I will have two Marines waiting near the exit. Austerman out."

Corporal Casey came out of the tunnel fifteen minutes later with McDougal hanging over his back in a fireman's carry position. The jumper lifted off into space with Beltran attempting to entice them back down to him. Once in space the jumper's ramp is let down in an attempt to decontaminate the jumper and their suits.

"Hartman to Enterprise, no luck we are not able to completely remove whatever infection Beltran has tried to get into us. You will have to setup an isolation area for our jumper and the away team."

"Roger Lieutenant, but first you will need to finish on the surface before returning the ship."

"Understood Captain, Hartman out."

It was an hour longer than the estimated time to finish fabricating the replacement antenna, because Enterprise's V.I. wanted to isolate and decontaminate the old one. He would not let anyone who had come in contact with it to leave the cargo bay until they were medically cleared by Dr. Beckett. They had to beam any needed medical equipment into the cargo area. An airlock had been setup on the cargo hold's deck to prevent the spread of any infection or disease that might have been beamed aboard with the Ancient technology. As it was Enty had started to remove the bolts holding this area to the ship, he intended to discard it after they were done with the process of clearing the crew.

When the ship had been in dry dock before leaving on this mission a special removable cargo hold had been attached to it for just this reason, only the Captain and Enterprise's V.I. knew about this special setup. This was so anyone who left the ship on an away mission could not tell if they were infected or under duress. Any contamination would not be allowed to spread into the human occupied worlds.

"Enty to Lieutenant Hartman, I am ready to beam the antenna to the surface please let me know when Dr. Porter is about to make the last connection so my attempt to regain control of Beltran can succeed. Once it recognizes the antenna is reattached it may try and destroy it."

"Roger Enty, Hartman standing by."

The jumper lands next to where the antenna will be reattached to Beltran's systems, Dr. Porter and the Marines run to the spool new cabling from the temporary antenna to the broken ends of the old cables, while they are doing this Porter is cutting the away the damaged sections of the old ones so the fabricated connectors can have a solid connection to the new cables. They are franticly attempting to finish their tasks. The salvage bots have not left the area and are rapidly approaching the Marines. It seems Beltran does not want them to finish reattaching this technology to its systems.

"Friends why are you repairing that useless system, it does not work anymore give up and return to the control room we can talk there."

Its voice is quite frantic attempting to distract the humans on the surface of the planet. This fails completely as the team is ready to attach the last cable. Several salvage drones had reached the Marines protecting Drs. McDougal and Porter.

Henry had awakened while they were on the ground. The Marine Corpsman did not want to let him out of the jumper. McDougal would not listen and was arguing with him. Henry ran out of the jumper and started helping reconnect the cable ends together.  
"Marines hold what you have! Do not allow those drones thru no matter what."

"Porter to Enterprise, NOW"

Sparks start to fly as she reattaches the last connector and a hum sounds from the new antenna as Enterprise's V.I. attempts to regain control of Beltran's insane A.I.

The team runs back to the jumper and leaves the area as fast as it can fly even as the ramp is still closing.

Enterprise is struggling to keep Beltran from entering the ship systems; sparks are flying on the ship as well as in the underground control area on the planet. The fight is for each of them is their independence and lives. The ship's engineers have to disconnect the V.I. from most of the systems onboard to prevent Beltran from taking them over. Once this is done Enty is able to gain the upper hand in his fight with the A.I., he no longer had to split his attention to maintain the ship while trying to reprogramming Beltran's corrupt systems. A titanic battle is going on in the subsurface world of the A.I.'s.

"Captain, I am detecting earthquakes on the planet and several volcanoes are going active on the world below. The geothermal energy spike into the planets core is starting to destabilize. If Enty does not gain control soon the world below us will blow apart and destroy us if we are still in orbit of it.

"Very well sensors, keep me informed and let me know if we will need to break orbit."

If any human was on the ground, it would have knocked them on their ass. From orbit anyone looking out a port could see the earth's upheaval in undulating waves; mountainsides are breaking apart crashing down the slopes. The seas are rough and extremely choppy; a Tsunami is heading for one of the shorelines due to the underwater earthquakes.

From their observation seats on the bridge, Drs. Porter and McDougal are astonished to see all the damage being caused by the fight of the two sentient beings. Huge pieces of scrap that have fallen from space are being washed out to sea, one piece is bigger than the empire state building. They were able to see this with their own eyes without the use of any magnification or scanners. All of a sudden everything stops and Enterprise's V.I. is heard over the speakers. It could not use the holographic systems onboard the ship, engineering had only left the communication's channel Enty was using to fight Beltran hooked up to the V.I.'s onboard system.

"Captain, it is now safe to send the Jumper back down, I have opened the jumper hatch on the surface so our people do not have to walk down the corridor to the underground control room. The landing spot is only two doors down from there."

"Thank you Enty, I will tell them that you have succeeded in taking over Beltran's systems."

"I did not say I have completely taken control, it is still attempting to regain control of the systems. Please have Drs. Porter and McDougal return to the antenna first and be ready to detach the cables at the first sign of trouble. They will need to be there and then the control room will need to be cleared out of all the junk Beltran had managed to place in it. Hmmm this is interesting there is a message from the programmer from ten thousand years ago addressed to us. It says that there is a way to shutdown and restore Beltran in a hidden cache near the antenna. Have the Marines look for a hidden hatch nearby; do not allow the jumper to land just in case the hatch is where they landed before. It could cause a cave in; you might have to manually beam the debris away while exploring this area."

"Roger Enty, I will let them know."

"Marks, to Lieutenant Hartman did you hear that?"  
"Yes Captain we did, beginning search now."

It takes a tremendous amount of time to locate this hidden treasure, come to find out the base of the antenna was part of the hatch, it would slide to one side using the power from the jumper. They had to fabricate a special cable on Enterprise to hook the jumper up to this special hatch and beam it down to the surface.

Any power source that had once been connected to this place was depleted as far as the away team could tell. Inside a small room was a series of backup crystals and a small control consol. It was a good thing Dr. McDougal is fluent in Ancient writings; he had to decipher the consol's writing in order to place the crystals in the proper order. Once this was complete they had to pull a large breaker handle to disconnect and reconnect the power to Beltran's main system, effectively shutting down the A.I. and allowing the backup crystals to take control of the planet's A.I. This hard reset of Beltran destroyed all of the memories it had created in the last ten thousand years. It is now a new A.I. and responded to the humans in the small control room's inquiries.

"Drs. Porter and McDougal, I have been instructed to speak in your language, my creators knew there would come a time when my former self would no longer be stable. They have instructed my systems to retake control of this planet and clean up the mess that has been made of it. I will now be able to allow all ships with your identification systems to land on this world and begin the mining of the minerals here. No Wraith ship will be able to get near this world. There are copies of the crystals that are stored here being created for use on the other worlds like this one you will find the hatch in the same location as the one on this planet. Your Virtual Intelligence onboard your ship will not have to risk another fight with the other possibly insane ancient A.I.'s. This will work on ANY technology that was created by the people you now call Ancients.

You will find a store house of knowledge here for your scientists to use. Captain Marks, Enty has told me of your desire to tow the unknown ship away from here; I will allow this to happen. This system will require years of work to clean up the space debris in orbit and on the ground. There will be large blocks of Trinium,

Naqahdah and small blocks of Neutronium outside the jumper bay hatch for transport. Please send five thousand trained humans here to assist in my reclamation of this world. With the antenna now repaired and working communication with the outside worlds is possible. There is plenty of space for human habitation below the surface. There are dormitories near the jumper bay, once the hallway to that area is cleared. Your mission here is now completed; I look forward to the day of your return visit.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

It has taken three weeks to repair Enterprise over Beltran's world, while using the huge underground fabricator to create another detachable cargo hold, the crew of the ship finds a store house full of Trinium.

Many of the ships company are on the planet on shore leave.

"Corporal Hincks to Captain Marks you need to see this!"

"Hincks there is a lot of things I need to see here, can you please explain what has you so excited?"

"No sir, this is something you need to see for yourself."

"Very well, where are you?"

"That's just it Captain, I am not sure where I am. Took a wrong turn and found myself lost this place is huge!"

"Excuse me Captain, the area where the Corporal Hincks is does not show up on my systems. There are no sensors down there. The last reading of his location is on level thirty subsection ten."  
"Thank you Beltran, I will send out a search party for him."

"Hincks to Beltran, If am reading the walls here right it says level forty subsection fifty."

"Corporal, that is not possible how could my systems not register ten levels below the lowest level I have recorded?"

"Not sure Beltran, I passed several damaged sections on my way here. Can you locate me by my radio and get me out of here?"

"Beltran, I have a lock on the Corporal, I will beam him here, Please lower your jammer systems."

"Done Enterprise, you can beam him out now."

"Captain our wayward Marine is back onboard."

"Ok Sergeant, get him squared away… have him meet me in the conference room in one hour. Marks out"

Once Captain Marks returned to the ship, he immediately went to seek out Corporal Hincks. The poor Marine Corporal had been bouncing off the wall of the conference room for over 45 minutes, thinking of how rich he now was. What was found in the lower levels on the planet below would setup thousands of people for life if it ever came to be known by anyone else. All Hincks could think about is the reward promised by the Governor for the materials he has located. Once Marks walked in he came to attention waiting for the Captain to speak to him.

"So Corporal Hincks, what is so important that you got yourself lost?"  
"I am going to speak in hypothetically if you do not mind Captain. Hypothetically if one was to borrow a metal analyzer from ship stores and go hunting for valuables on a dead planet and found something would that person own it Captain?"

"Hincks, I was warned about you. A scrounger from a young age, you lived on Lucia in the slums under the Lucian Alliance. Trying to avoid the Alliance's squads of press gangers I believe?"

"Yes Sir, that is all true. Now back to what I was saying Capt? This is all hypothetical of course."

"Just spit it out already Hincks before you put me in a bad mood!"

"Begging the Captain's pardon but you have not answered my question would that person own it?"

"No they would not, if you are talking about what you found on the planet below Beltran would own it not anyone else. The A.I. gave our Government rights to anything found on this world."

"Would there be a reward Capt?"

"Hincks, if you do not get to the point right now you will be sent to your sergeant for disciplinary action, for unauthorized use of ships stores and equipment."

"Well you see Sir, I found myself on a balcony overlooking a storeroom so full of metal bricks that the other wall could not be seen. It has to be over one half mile wide and so long that the end wall is out of sight! Testing two of the metal bricks in a pile after going down a set of stairs to the floor, well you see sir; I ain't seen so much Trinium and Naqahdah my whole life. That is why I wanted to talk to you, thinkin' there might be a reward for such a find. Heard the Governor has posted rewards for finding stuff like this. Would have gone in further but, them brick piles are unstable as all getup Sir."

"Very well Corporal, I will send a message to Elliot's world requesting one of the Everest Cargo ships to come and collect this bounty you found."

"Beggin' the Captains pardon Sir, I would suggest sendin' for two of the Pacifica class city-ships as well there is that much down there. That was only one of the rooms down there the subsections on level forty ran further than my eyes could see in both directions and I was only at subsection fifty. My metal detector was goin' crazy down there and there are several more levels below that, don't know how deep it goes Sir. That crazy A.I. had ten thousand years to dig down. I hope we don't run into the same problem on the rest of the planets we visit Sir; we almost lost half of our Marines who went down there. That damn A.I. had our Jumper so infected with Nanites we almost lost it and the people on it. I was one of them Sir!"

"Corporal, Do not worry we will not go thru that again. I will make sure of it, dismissed go get some rest."

Marks had the distinct displeasure to contact Governor Carter, He was worried it was a wild goose chase and all the rooms other than the one Corporal Hincks found were empty, but it was his duty to report any major finds.

"Enty are your systems up and running yet? Can you use the quantum communication system, if so connect me to the Governor's office and home we need to let her know about what might be here."

"Captain, I hope you do not mind, I was listening to your conversation with our young Corporal. He is not wrong about the quantity of metal stashed down there; each room is filled with various precious materials we need to keep our shipbuilding program going. Yes my systems are back up and running the diagnostics will be complete in one day. The damaged caused by my run in with the old A.I. on Beltran was more extensive that we thought. This ship will need a completely new set of navigation crystals before our journey continues. If you are going to send for a ship please include my request for them. I am contacting Samantha now Captain Marks"

Back on Elliot's world it is one o'clock in the morning and poor Samantha had just gotten to sleep when she was woken by Elliot himself. This did not happen often he knew how delicate her condition is: pregnant again this time carrying quadruplets! "Sam sorry to wake you but there is a very important call from Captain Marks, Enty has appended a message with it otherwise I would not have woke you up."

"Sigh; very well put him thru Elliot, Kevin do you know what time it is here? I had just fallen asleep!"

"_OH Shit!" _Kevin Marks is thinking I am in trouble now

"Sorry Sam, this is too important. Gold mine I say again Gold mine."

This is a code phrase to tell her to go to the secure room for a very important discussion. Poor Carter waddles into the communications vault located close to her bedroom, She is now five months pregnant and having difficulty getting around. It is hard on her carrying the children. After her father showed up she almost lost the babies from the scare he gave her, she thought he was still dead!

"Ok Kevin, my end is now secure. What is so all fired important I had to get up and hear the code words?"

"Sorry Sam, A Corporal Hincks on my end found what Enty is calling a mother lode of this planet we are in orbit of. Enty went as far as to compare it with the Comstock Lode of Eighteen Fifty-Nine. He has a complete scan of every chamber that the sensors on this ship could get to and there are areas that are too deep for our ship to scan."

Carter being a history buff knew what Enterprise is talking about all she could do is sit there staring off into space thinking of what could be done with this material.

"Sam are you ok, Should I call Jack here?

"Oh sorry no Kevin, I was just thinking of how many problems could be solved if this checks out."

"Corporal Hincks, suggested sending out two of the Pacifica's to beam the material onto and I agree with one amendment. Send as many of our oversized Everest cargo ships that are currently able to fly and fix up several more. If this keeps up we may have a total of five planets filled with material ready for the taking. I have included navigational scans of this system… it's a mess here Sam, with destroyed vessels in space all of our ships will have to dropout of hyperspace outside of this system and continue on into orbit on their main engines for a full day just to reach orbit."

"Kevin, I am going to have to get back to you. I can hear my husband yelling and banging the door here. If this checks out your ship will be getting a sizeable reward for this. Please write up a report and send it to my eyes only. Good Night Kevin."

Jack is really pissed and he cannot yell at his wife about her late night excursion to "The Vault" it must have been really important for her to get up. She had promised him no more late nights. Her workaholic tendencies and the fright her father Jacob/Selmak gave her almost killed their growing family. She did not need the added stress. He was more pissed at Elliot for waking Sam up and he was about to go pull out its crystal matrix if that V.I. woke his wife one more time. While Jack is banging on the door he is yelling and threatening the Planetary V.I., Elliot knew that O'Neill meant every word he was saying too.

"So help me Elliot, there will be no Matrix you can hide in if you disturb my wife one more time at night! I will shoot every V.I. to find you if necessary!"  
That really scared the poor V.I. if it had feet to put boots on it would be quaking in them. It had seen what was under the redacted sections of the General's service jacket and what it saw was how true the statement Jack had just said. O'Neill could be a ruthless killer if ordered to do so and with his wife's health in danger he would resort to doing everything to keep Samantha alive and healthy, heaven help whoever jeopardized that!

"Sam, you promised! No more late night calls from anyone!"

"Sorry Jack, this was important to our survival here. I am heading back to bed now."

"I will get that Napoleonic power monger here if I have to Sam!"

Carter went back to bed as fast as her feet could carry her five month pregnant body, the last thing she needed was for Caroline Lamb to find out she was not following her Doctor's orders and she knew Jack would sic Lamb on her too!

The following day after a full eight hours of enforced sleep, Sam finally had a chance to read the report Kevin Marks had sent her. The only place she could get it unencrypted was in The Communications Vault in her home… no matter how hard she tried it would not show on the Governor's office computer! It was necessary to feign feeling ill to go read the report.

Once Carter read the report she contacted the four free Pacifica class city/ships and General Brewster ordering them to use a wormhole and get to Elliot's world now, this could not be discussed over any channel. A Lucian Alliance spy/assassin was trying to kill Samantha and at the same time gain any Intel from her government. One attempt on her life had already been tried by them and who knows how much info this spy or spies had stolen so far. There is an extremely high price on her head for destroying ninety percent of their lucrative hold on the planets they had grabbed from the infighting of the Free Jaffa Nation and the worlds that were once occupied by the Goa'uld. So far destroying the Lucian Alliance had become like killing cockroaches that would scurry back into the dark when a light came on, extremely hard to get rid of.

Once the Pacifica class city/ships Eava, Lantana, Fabi, Awo and their Captains from those four cities along with Gen. Brewster arrived back at Elliot's world they were escorted by a marine security detail into a secret conference room in the Carter-O'Neill house to discuss the report sent by Captain Kevin Marks, His real rank is as a Lt Colonel in the Ellioter's Air Force, but when on board ship in order to prevent confusion with the Marines he is called Captain.

"Welcome to all of you, I am sorry it has become necessary to bring you here. There is a spy in our ranks, Pacifica and the crew of police detectives on board have stumbled on evidence in recently recovered records left behind on a planet we thought had been cleared of the Lucian Alliance. As for why you are here in this special room. We have hit a possible major find on the world Enterprise is currently visiting. All records of this conversation and any navigational data is to be considered above top secret, this is a code black project. As such no record is to be kept of it. You are to instruct your navigators on board your ships to memorize the coordinates and then destroy any record of the location of this planet once you get there.

Once at what is being called Beltran's world you are to report to Captain Marks for further instructions. General Brewster, I have written orders for you to take over from him and send his ship Enterprise on its way. Instruct your crews NEVER to discuss this even amongst themselves, our survival as a people is at stake if we do not recover what is on that world. Once you have recovered what is there every cargo hold is to have a Marine guard placed at the entrance to it and no one is to enter without my written permission. Captains tell your V.I.'s onboard to keep their sensors inside and around those holds on maximum security settings. This may keep curious people and the Alliance away. Have your onboard security forces report any suspicious activity to you, that is all for now. Captains you are dismissed, Anne please stay."

"Sam, what is going on, why are you being so secretive. This has never been done by you before spy or not."  
"Anne, my friend we have hit what possible could be the mother lode of material. If word was to leak out every society in this universe would be after it. I received code word from Enterprise's V.I. 'Comstock Lode'.

If you are not familiar with the history of the gold rush era it was one of the largest single strikes of silver ever found in what used to be the western Utah Territory or as it is now know as Mount Davidson, a peak in the Virginia Range in Virginia City, Nevada.

What our V.I. said is when he scanned under the Ancient compound on Beltran, there are vaults filled with so much of the materials we need for our military ship building it would take hundreds of year of us to use it all. Trinium, Naqahdah and even Neutronium is in the vaults! I believe you will also find Rhodium, Platinum, Gold, Ruthenium, Iridium, Osmium and more down there too.

Scanners could not go deep enough to tell him exactly how much is down there. Here are your orders, if anyone on the ships going with you has loose lips reassign them elsewhere for the duration of this mission. Oh sorry I almost forgot to tell you, out of our fifty Everest class cargo ships forty-five of them are space worthy and will be following you afterwards if this checks out. You are in complete control of this mission. All material returned here is to be hidden on Folly. Good luck you're going to need it."

Once Gen Brewster returned to her ship she had to reassign over half of the Air Force crews that were supposed to go and replace them with Marines who would stay on Beltran for the duration of this assignment, so they would not talk about what they saw. All ships would be dependent on their V.I.'s to fill in areas not able to be covered by the skeleton crews that would be returning home with the recovered treasure.


	49. Chapter 49

_NEW CHAPTER Nov, 21, 2019_

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I just wanted to get this short chapter out before Thanksgiving Day._

**Chapter 49**

Gen. Anne Brewster's teams of Marines could not believe their eyes once they started to explore Beltran. There are so many rooms below where there are no sensors and the ship scanners could not be recalibrated to scan the depths of this world, there are over seventy levels. Below level thirty one the damage done when Enterprise and this planets crazy A.I. were fighting made it a very hazardous exploration mission. In several areas walls, ceilings and even floors had to be reinforced or completely rebuilt by the team of combat engineers in order to proceed any further into the bowels of this world, this is a frustrating task for Gen Brewster who wanted to get back to the wars currently ongoing. Bethany Anne Brewster is not the type of person to sit on the sidelines and let others handle the problems currently facing humanity. Her type 'A' personality is not taking the inactivity of allowing others to face danger while she sits safely onboard her ship. Beth is considering taking over the investigation of the final four planetary systems, then she realizes that it would undermine moral onboard all the ships currently circling Beltran.

Enterprise is once again back up to full strength… all personnel not killed or maimed in the attack from Beltran's once crazy A.I. are healed or replaced. Captain Marks is ordered by Gen. Brewster to continue his exploration of the four remaining worlds on the list Todd has given to John Shepherd.

Enterprise drops out of hyperspace one half light-year outside of system number two.

"Captain, this planetary system is so full of space debris; I cannot find a clear path to navigate thru. I would suggest sending in the planetary movers to remove the junk in our way before we proceed any closer to the fourth planet."

"Very well Enty, I will record a message and send it to Elliot requesting them and one dozen Twee's to guard them. We will proceed to the next system, navigator Holmes plot a course to our next destination."

Once the message is received by the council onboard Atlantis a heated argument is ongoing. All three council members are divided on what to do. Dr. Weir wants to fulfill Marks request, Council member Henry Hayes does not want to risk the technology falling into the hands of any space capable civilization in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Besides the Wraith there is the Pegasus Asgard who call themselves the 'Vanir' and the unknown group of aliens whose ship was found in Beltran's system. Finally Samantha had no choice but to step in and solve this problem by ordering twenty warships to accompany the five planet movers as a compromise effectively removing them from the one of the war fronts. This will slow down the war to find and remove the criminal organizations left over from Lucian Alliance territory. The ships were supposed to conduct raids on planets suspected to still have remnants of the Lucian Alliance. Several unknown seconds had escaped when the raid on Lucia was conducted. They had restarted their criminal enterprises on worlds at the edge of the Milky Way. Far from where they were originally operating after the Goa'uld System Lords had been wiped out. With space being so vast it is difficult to find and eliminate all of the Lucian Alliance seconds.

General Brewster orders Captain Marks to continue onto the third planetary system on his list. This system is at the very edge of the Pegasus Galaxy, far away from the Milky Way. The trip will take three weeks in hyperspace.

Enterprise's crew is going space happy from spending so much time in hyperspace. Three weeks is a long time to stare at the same forty faces. Hearing the same stories over and over again from your crewmates is enough to drive the sanest person nuts!

Once at the edge of the third system the sensor station sees a massive amount of ion trails and communications picked up transmissions from all over this system. It seems this system has never seen a Wraith ship! It is too far out on the outer edge of the Pegasus Galaxy for the space vampires to bother with. All the earth ships that had traveled in this galaxy would have never found this system. It is on the other side of the Pegasus Galaxy away from Earth.

To say the crew of the Enterprise is stunned would be an understatement!

Captain Marks has to make a decision do we introduce ourselves? Or do we avoid this system all together?


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

When the message is received by Praesidos Communications to forward to Samantha Carter-O'Neill, Dr. Radek Zelenka is currently working on the Communications panel attempting to repair it after one of the tech's manning it had spilled coffee on it. Radek was able to read the message to Sam, at this point Zelenka remember something about staying away from a planet in the region Enterprise was in. He had been able to completely go thru the data from the Ancient drive his Ancestor Lovaphi had left him. Zelenka ran back to his quarters with the coordinates sent in the message to check if they were the planetary system Lovaphi had warned him about staying away from.

Radek yelled out in terror, the system Enterprise is about to enter was quarantined by the Ancient Lanteans.

"Praesidos! Send a message to the Enterprise fast! Tell them to get away from that system now."

"Radek, what is wrong?"

"Praesidos just send them the message do not ask questions. Override command Zelenka Alpha Seven Five Delta Omega"

"Override command valid sending message."

The crystal drive Lovaphi left him has given Radek Zelenka overwhelming power to override any current commands of all Ancients/Alterans/Lantean systems.

The Message was only fourteen words long.

"DO NOT ENTER, JUMP AWAY NOW! OVERRIDE ALL SYSTEMS ON DR. ZELENKA'S AUTHORITY. Praesidos"

Once the message is received by Enterprise panic ensues all the controls will not work. It seems the V.I. has taken full control of all systems and is actively plotting to jump away from the outskirts of the system they are currently observing.

The crew could not understand what is happening. Their V.I. had never attempted to do something like this before.

Captain Marks is furious, he is about to order all of the systems disconnected from Enty as the V.I. is called on the ship.

"Captain, yes Enty? I can explain. My systems received a priority override from Praesidos and Dr. Zelenka. There was no time to explain my actions please contact them for further information. I am as puzzled as you are as to why I was ordered to perform an emergency jump."

Once Marks contacts Praesidos, he talks to Radek demanding an explanation. The Captain is really pissed off; his ship was basically hijacked by the V.I. Enty.

"Radek, what the hell is going on? What did you do to my ship?"

"Major Marks, it was necessary in order to save your ship and crew from a fate worse than death. That system was put under quarantine by the Ancients. I found the information in a hidden file here on Praesidos. Please do not ask anymore about it, I cannot discuss this over any open communication. It was extremely difficult for me to decode the message in the file."

Captain Marks is still really mad at Zelenka and intends to kick Radek's ass when the Enterprise returns to Praesidos for all the trouble he caused with his ship.

While this is going on the message had been received back in the Milky Way galaxy on the planet now know as Elliot's world. Jack is now the temporary Governor. His wife Samantha has been place on bed rest with no stress allowed by her doctor Carolyn Lam. Sam is eight months pregnant and in poor health due to carrying quadruplets, her unborn children are having health problems also. Carter was working too hard and under a lot of stress from being Governor which caused her current situation. She is a workaholic that is not good for a pregnant woman carrying quadruplets. Sam is bored out of her mind from not being able to do anything. Jack has brought in a nurse to make sure Sam follows all the orders left by Dr. Lam.

Once Jack reads the message sent thru the stargate he contacts Enterprise wondering what the hell is going on.

"Captain Marks, you sent a message saying the system is occupied. The next thing I know a report comes in from Enty telling me you jumped away. Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Sir, I am as puzzled as you are sir. Zelenka overrode my ships systems ordering Enterprise to jump into hyperspace. I did not know anyone could do that! We are currently two light years away from that system where we came out of hyperspace. I am now sending you our sensor readings to confirm it is occupied. Please contact Dr. Zelenka and ask him yourself. Radek refuses to discuss this further on any communications channel, suggest you go to him and demand he tell you what the hell is going on. I just want to kick his ass!"

O'Neill decides to go to Praesidos on Major Marks suggestion.

"Incoming wormhole, security to the gateroom" Is heard on Praesidos in Chuck's voice.

"Chuck who is it? We are not expecting anyone now all offworld teams are already back and on stand down till the survey of the five systems is complete."

"Commander Taggert, I am receiving Atlantis's I.D.C. opening iris and shutting down the gate shield."

The combination Carbon, Trinium, Naqahdah iris was installed to prevent anyone from getting into the base if power is lost to the gate shield.

Jack walks out of the gate looking pissed off.

"Taggert what the hell is going on? How can Dr. Zelenka override a ship's system from here?"

"Governor O'Neill, I have no idea what you are talking about. The last I knew was that Radek was trying to fix the communications panel after a tech had spilled coffee on it."

"Taggert, get his ass up here now! I want to talk to him."

"Yes Governor, Chuck contact Dr. Zelenka tell him to meet Jack and myself in the conference room next to my office."

All over the base the intercom system announces this message for Radek to report to the conference room. Zelenka is in a panic trying to make a file in the base's systems to hide what he knows. Radek must do this in order to keep his promise to Lovaphi that the information on the hidden crystal drive he has in his possession will not become public knowledge.

Praesidos is wondering why he is doing this.

"Dr. Zelenka, why are you creating a file that did not exist on my systems about what you did?"

"Praesidos, Override command Lovaphi Alpha Seven Seven Five Delta Charlie One One five Execute, Execute, Execute. You are to delete any sensor log of my current location in your core room, you are to have the sensors record my location as being in my quarters"

Once this command takes hold of the V.I.'s systems it has no choice but to obey Radek.

Zelenka is beside himself, he does not want the terrible burden given to him any longer. He feels he has no choice but to continue to protect the secret of his ancestors.

Once finished in the core room Radek proceeds to the conference room with the falsified information.

"Hi Taggert, you wanted to see me?"

"Radek, sit down please we need to discuss what you ordered the Enterprise to do thru our V.I. here on the base."

All Radek could think is in Czechoslovakian,his native language because he was so nervous he was having trouble thinking in English.

"_Do prdele! Budu jim muset lhát, nenávidím být v této situaci! Moje tvář mě rozdá; Rodney mi vždy říká, jak špatný jsem lhář._

_(Oh shit! I am going to have to lie to them, I hate being in this situation! My face will give me away; Rodney is always telling me how bad a liar I am.)"_

Radek had no choice but to look them both right in the eye and tell them he found the information in a hidden file in this base's systems and how hard it was to decode it. Once it was decoded Zelenka filed it away for a future time forgetting about it until Enterprise had mentioned the location.

The falsified filed was on the base's mainframe backdated by Radek to the time of the Lanteans occupation of Praesidos without anyone else ever knowing he had done this as a cover up to prevent anyone from finding out his secret.

Zelenka had uncovered information as to why it was necessary to stay away from that location.

The system in question is inhabited by a rogue group of ancients who want to rule the universe and would stop at nothing to do so. The ancient Lanteans had banished them there over ten thousand years ago, sealing the radicals and terrorists inside the system with a force shield surrounding it to prevent them from completing their plans of universal wide domination. The Lanteans were afraid they would teach their children to be radicals also thus the need to seal them away forever. If someone from the outside with Ancient Technology entered the system the shield would drop to allow them entry and it would not be able to go back up ever again. This would allow the people of the system in question the ability to escape their captivity if this group is still as bad as the ancients said they were.

T

he new civilization based on Elliot's world would have no chance of surviving. As it is they are currently fighting two wars, one to finish off the Lucian alliance in the Milky Way and the Wraith war is heating up in the Pegasus galaxy even after the destruction of their queens summit with most but not all of them on that world. Several queens had not made it there before that planet had been blown up by the Military based off of Elliot's world and the planets Sam and her team had managed to move into their new home system.

Heya, sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I have been having health problems. Czechoslovakian is not my native language I used a Google translator so if there are any mistakes I apologize to anyone who is a native Czechoslovakian.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Poor Radek was so upset about having to lie to his friends he went and drank himself into a stupor. This is so unusual for a man who would not normally drink at all. The next day he was so hung over getting out of bed was impossible. "Oh my head, what was I thinking getting so drunk. I wish I had never done that, never again!"

Deciding to stay in bed for the day Radek took three aspirin and called in asking for the day off. This was unusual for him to do, it took quite a bit of painful convincing with his head pounding like someone was using it as a snare drum not to have Dr. Keller come to his quarters and check on him.

His ancestor Lovaphi had put him in a real bind leaving the data crystals to him, The next day when he was feeling better Radek in a fit of desperation almost destroyed the precious crystals, at the last second he changed his mind knowing some piece of technology or information contained on them might save his friends and family in the future, instead Radek decided to hide them away and not pull them out unless there was another emergency.

One week later onboard the Enterprise:

"Navigation how soon till we drop out of hyperspace?"

"Captain Marks, we will be dropping out in thirty seconds one light year from system four."

Since system three was almost a disaster, it had been decided to play it safer and drop out of hyperspace at this distance and look at the light coming from any new system peering into its past. If it was deemed safe to approach the ship would travel to one half light year drop out and check again. At that time if it was still safe The Enterprise then would continue to the edge of this system. (This would become standard procedure for all ships entering an unknown system.)

System four is a disaster area it seems the sun had become a red giant and would swallow up the planet they had come for in the next fifty years. It was necessary to come behind this world in its shadow to protect the ship from be damaged due to the sun's size and radiation it was expelling. Once Enterprise is close they could see a damaged shipyard on the darkside of this world, it looked big enough to have been used to build City ships. The Planetary A.I. had been trying to contact its creators for over ten thousand years wondering why no response had been forthcoming. The A.I. recognized a ship containing ancient technology and contacted Enterprise once it was in orbit screaming for help to save it and the data contained in its databanks. It said that the sun will destroy its internal systems in less than one week if it was not saved.

"Communications contact Governor O'Neill; tell him we will need all five of the planet movers here ASAP to save what it left of this system's worlds and the resources they contain. All of the remaining worlds are a gold mine of precious materials needed for Elliot's world ship building program."

While this was happening Praesidos was having a different type of problem: "Taggert, I am detecting a rouge world heading into our vicinity it will be here in less than six days. It came in from behind the sun and was undetectable until now, at the rate of speed and direction it is coming it will hit and destroy us."

"Praesidos, check that again!"

"Mark, I have checked this three times there is no margin for error."

"Rodney, dial the gate and contact Atlantis tell them to send all the planet movers our way to help deflect this world away from us!"

An emergence session of the entire scientific division is called on Atlantis. They have to solve three problems.

One:

The planet movers needed to be overhauled and would take longer than the time left.

Two:

Which problem did they deal with first save a world with a shipyard and evacuate Praesidos

Three:

Save Praesidos and lose a world containing information that would help leap their shipbuilding program ahead by years and possibly cutting down the time it will take to win the war with the Wraith.

The argument between the Scientists is getting louder by the minute with tempers flaring up. Jack tried to stay out of it, finally after eight hours he had enough of the bullshit and intervened.

"Listen up, cut the crap and make a decision now! I am tired of hearing the bickering going on. Do we evacuate Praesidos or not? McKay, you and Radek sound like an old married couple."

It was a good thing Sam was still laid up or she would have knocked heads together at this point, Sam would have not waited so long before saying something.

"Jack, I think we should build more movers are we forgetting that it is possible to put Folly into a time dilation field? We could recover the used Carbon, Trinium and Naqahdah when we are finished with the movers."

"Thank you Dr. Macintyre, I was hoping someone had a solution for this dilemma, Ok People that is what we are going to do, you have five hours to evacuate all of our human personnel from Folly. At the same time I want Rodney to transfer twenty tons of each ore from the ship building program to Folly from Gem's world. Yes Rodney I realize it will require Gem to be removed from its time dilation field in order to do this. Now move everyone time's a wasting! Dr. Macintyre, I would like you to supervise the repair of our existing movers here on our world. The program to create the new movers will be loaded into Folly's V.I. before the five hours is up."

Jack contacted Enterprise telling them it would be at least two days before they would get the movers, explaining the problem with Praesidos is a higher priority with ten thousand staff onboard it would not be possible to evacuate the base in time before it was taken out by the rouge planet.

Folly is able to TD and creates the new movers in less than one hour; it is decided to send the newly created ones to Praesidos instead of the older ones since their situation is considered urgent. They were made with Wormhole drives and hyperdrives.

It takes Dr. Macintyre three days to add an upgrade of WD drives on the five older planetary movers then another day to finish repairing this older tech.

It is a real surprise for the staff onboard Praesidos to find out it isn't a rouge world! Instead what is thought as a world in reality is a city/ship of unimaginable size, this one is a monster measuring twenty thousand miles across. All of its systems are shutdown except the V.I. and even that is in power saving mode unable to communicate with the outside world. After two days of trying to stop or deflecting this vessel away from the base, the scientist on Praesidos and crews onboard the movers realized this is going to be impossible with the time remaining. Radek with Mark Taggert's approval is going to move Praesidos and the attached shipyard out of the way instead of stopping the monstrous city/ship.

Once this was done a team went onboard the city/ship to attempt to gain control of it. This monster of a city has still resisted every attempt to bring its movement to a halt. The scientist in their spacesuits had taken twenty Zpm's with them to install in the power room. All the systems onboard are a mess, broken conduits are everywhere. There are scorch marks on the walls, floors and ceilings it looked like a warzone. One area even looked like a bomb had gone off. It is necessary to detour around several hallways were you could see space outside to where the movers are struggling to stop the city. Two movers attempted to us their tractor beams and came away with only half mile sections of the ship.

Once Rodney and Radek made it to the power room they started swapping out dead Zpm's for new ones. Sparks are flying out of the bottom of the sockets where the new modules have been installed. One came close to blowing up, it was only with quick reflexes did Radek stop the overload by ejecting all of the Zpm's.

"Whew Rodney that was close, remember the lecture Sam gave us about what would happen if one of the Zpm's blew up? She said it would take out the whole solar system!"

"Yes Radek, you do not need to remind me… sigh or are you just trying to remind me about my past problem blowing up Dorandan?"

Ever since Rodney's mental breakdown he has become increasingly defensive and paranoid. McKay has been placed in a lab to experiment to his hearts delight without any other responsibility. No longer in charge of the scientific division on Praesidos, but to help boost his self-esteem Rodney is allowed to think that he is.

Radek has taken over as chief scientist in his place.

"Radek to Praesidos, we are going to need about five tons of refined Naqahdah, Trinium and an Asgard energy/matter converter over here before we even try to power up the systems there is just too much damage, we will need to rebuild the power stacks in order to install any Zpm here. The one that is functioning has less than one month left before it runs out of power. I am unable to communicate with the V.I. onboard this ship until we rebuild many broken conduits as well.

It is decided to bring ten thousand Asurans from Folly and a Time dilation field device to speed up repairs on this monster of a city. In order to fix several problems one of the Naqahdah asteroids's from where the Enterprise is currently salvaging the world in system four, it is placed on the east pier. A temporary shield is then erected around the still moving city and a TD field is activated.

Five days later the TD field comes down, there was nothing left of the Naqahdah asteroid, Data reported to Mark Taggert on Praesidos telling him it would take over two hundred tons of materials to rebuild this monster of a city. He has found humanoid bodies and body parts all over the place. It is a gruesome site to see, several looked like they had been experimented on. This head Asuran recommends a replacement for the V.I. just in case it had gone insane. The crew of replicators had managed to fix the conduits and install one Zpm to keep enough power flowing to the ship's systems. Mark questioned Data further about what it had accomplished in all that time the TD field was up. After all one week in real time outside the field is equal Ten thousand eighty years inside of it! Taggert is getting madder by the minute, he wanted this problem to go away and the replicators are not getting the job done.

What Mark forgot it that there was no V.I. inside the field to control all of the replicators so many were just standing around not doing anything! Some were working at cross purposes while several had tried to fix broken conduits, others are rebuilding the walls over where conduit rebuilding Asurans are trying to work. Mark Taggert has Chuck dial up Atlantis and request that a V.I. along with its necessary hardware to hold it be created and send to him. While talking to Atlantis Mark remarked on how many tons of refined Naqahdah and Trinium it is going to take to rebuild this ship.

The council is listening in the background it looks like council members are going to faint at the material costs reported to them.

An argument ensued as to if it is even worth continuing to repair this city. Henry Hayes, Jack O'Neill, Elizabeth Weir. Teleconferencing all the way from the Pegasus Galaxy General Bethany Anne Brewster is not happy at the thought of what it would do to their shipbuilding program having to divert the precious resources to build what looked like to be a monster.

"Dammit Jack, we cannot fix that city now! Think of what it would do to the ships we need to build."

"Henry, Liz and Beth we need to keep that city out of the Wraith's hands, if they get a hold of it we could see them on our doorstep in a matter of months! If the Wraith manages to reverse engineer the Stardrive we are all screwed. At least let's fix it enough so we can get it here under its own power. You all know me I am not a politician, I am or was a military man speaking from the stand point of strategy it would be a disaster of epic proportions to allow that to happen!"

The council decided to divert just enough materials to create a new V.I. setup and to get the ship's structural integrity fixed up enough to allow the planetary movers to tractor this monster of a city/ship back to the mothballed ships holding area just outside the orbit of Elliot's World. It will stay there until the resources became available to fix it.

Mark Taggert was not happy, he wanted to see this city rebuilt back to its former glory. It would have made one hell of a moving base to attack the Wraith from or to become a great big traveling shipyard. It could move from one solar system to another and extract the ore itself then using an Asgard matter/energy converter create the refined material into whatever is needed right onsite, instead of having to use cargo ships to transfer the raw ore to Elliot's solar system for processing.

While this is ongoing Major (Captain) Marks is dealing with his own headaches onboard the Enterprise. He is dealing with a cranky A.I. called Owibos who just wants to get his world out of the way of the ever expanding red giant sun. Marks sent a team down to the darkside of this world to repair the planetary shield generator that had burned out from the stress of stopping any further damage from the sun that has turned into a red giant. Major (Captain) Marks tried to explain how much time had passed and that all Ancients have pass beyond the veil or ascended to another plane of existence. Owibos will not listen to him. Finally five planet movers grabbed a hold of his planet without telling this A.I., Owibos really howled when his world started to move and complain that the moon that is orbiting the planet needed to be moved also. Marks started chuckling under his breath knowing the Jack O'Neill would not put up with Owibos's constant bitching it might even get unplugged if it got on his nerves.

Once the companion military ships for movers show up it is time to move on to the last system on the list. Enterprise's weary crew cannot wait for this mission to be finished it has been a long boring drag, lurching from shear panic one moment to nothing to do for days and days on end in the next moment. It is now time to move onto system five, the last on the list given to them by Todd.

Once again Enterprise drops out one light-year away to make sure they would not land in hot water again…

After several days of observation it is determined the system is overrun with Wraith. Somehow they had managed to defeat this system's defenses, it is now time to call in the big guns to deal with this mess and retake this ancient outpost world.

"Comms, get me General Brewster."

"Yes Captain Marks."

"Brewster here, Captain what is the problem?"

"General, we need to clean a nest of Wraith out this system is crawling with them. Enty cannot sense this system's A.I. he thinks it might be hiding hoping someone will come to its rescue."

"Very well I will send a fleet to your position, Brewster out."

One week later, four Pacifica class and ten Atlantis class city/ships come out of their wormholes near Enterprise loaded down with over one thousand Twee's and Scutin class warships, another five thousand ships are accompanying them. Thor has decided to get involved, he shows up with his giant Dyson sphere loaded down with O'Neill class warships. Between the two Allies there is the equivalent of ten thousand ships by counting the city/ships and the Asgard Sphere as a fleet all by themselves.

"This is Captain Marks, is John Shepherd there?"

"Hi Kevin, good to see your ok. Why don't you wait here while we clean out that rats nest for you?"

"Huh not on your life John, we have been bored out of our minds just sitting here watching what has been going on through the probe we sent to the edge of system five while waiting for you to finally show up."  
"Yeah I know Kevin, sorry about that there was quite a bit of excitement back at home we had to clean out another system of Wraith before we could bring our ships here. Todd did it again trying to send one of our ships into what looks like a trap. It's a good thing you decided to drop out of hyperspace one light year away from the last system on our list. Oh by the way the good news is that while you have been out here Ol Doc Beckett and Keller finished the retrovirus. Todd is now as human as the rest of us. You should have seen the look on his face when we stunned him and administered the treatment. I damn near wet my pants laughing so hard after he woke up and saw what was done to him! I will send you the video of it later. Like I told Todd if you are going to screw with us we will get even. He tried to lie and tell me that it is not possible for his kind or should I say former kind to be in this fifth system."

"Shepherd to all ships, use the probe's data to target the Wraith ships in System Five and then launch our new surprise missiles into hyperspace. Captain Marks, General Brewster has placed me in charge of this mission. Enterprise and your crew is to stay behind Pacifica until we finish bombarding this system with our newer weapons then you are to team up with one of the Scutin's. You will be their wingman for the duration of this fight. We have been upgrading our ships with several weapon systems Doctor Zelenka found in an ancient database."

"Marks to Shepherd, your orders are acknowledged."

What happened next is still up for debate amongst the Wraith; twenty thousand missiles came out of hyperspace and destroyed ninety percent of all the Wraith ships in system five. There were two missiles for every vessel in this system most of them came from the city/ships and Supreme Commander Thor's Sphere. Onboard each of these vessels is a matter/energy converter with several tons of raw materials for creating more missiles if they are needed. By the time all it was over there is less than one thousand Wraith ships left not one of them is a Hiveship they had been all destroyed or so it seemed to be. Only cruisers and supply ships are left.

"Shepherd to all ships break and attack, Commander Thor would use your special plasma beam to clear the way please?"

"Thor to John Shepherd, we will comply."

The half mile wide beam damages two hundred cruisers making them easy targets for the Human/Asgard fleet. This will not be an easy battle, soon after entering into this system hundreds of Wraith ships come out of hiding from behind a gas giant there are one hundred hives to deal with, Fifty have been adapting their systems to Zpm's found in the ancient outpost. If these hives had been allowed to complete their adaptation it would have meant the end of all human ships sent against them. A Pacifica class city/ship could not stand up to the awesome power of a fully adapted Zpm hive. Thor would have had to retreat out of this system with no one left to cover his retreat.

This will be a hard fought war in this system many human ships will not make it back.

"Shepherd to all Twee's and Scutin's, form up into squadrons of twelve ships. I want four squads attached to each large city and the same goes for the Asgard ship guard it with your lives. It will be the only way you get home if we are not victorious here. All of our F302's are to form up into squadrons of twenty four ships you are to harass the cruisers if you can destroy them do it. Cripple the supply ships so they cannot jump away, our sensors are detecting that they are filled to maximum capacity with humans to be used as food. I will be dammed if they are going to be turned into Wraith chow!"

"McKay to Shepherd, John, my sensors are reading we have less than one hour before five of the Zpm powered hives have full adapted. I am also seeing the power output equivalent of four Zpm's those five hives!"

"Rodney what the hell are you doing here? Jennifer is going to kill you when she finds out."  
"There was no choice John, you need the ships I have brought with me."

Shepherd could see two thousand ships on his sensors all of them are cloaked. He sets his communication system to a new encoded channel.

"To all cloaked ships, use the special missiles to attack the Zpm powered hives, then break and attack.

It looked like the Wraith would win this battle with the fifty Zpm partially adapted hives leading the way. Five squadrons of Twee's and Scutin's are attacking this class of Wraith ship chipping and destroying them one at a time. It is not a one sided battle twenty human vessels are either destroyed or forced to drop out of the battle due to damage. Soon it became one hundred then two hundred human ships. So far over one thousand lives human have been lost with the ships that have come to this battle with only skeleton crews to run them. The cost of lives and ships today is going to be horrendous if the battle is not turned around soon.

"Thor, to all ships, jump away I say again jump away now."

The Asgard ship powers up its half mile wide beam weapon on five of the special hive ships knocking them out of the fight, but not destroying them they are just too tough a nut to crack. Thor has modified this sphere with five hundred Zpm's and one hundred Arcturus reactors just for this fight. Another beam weapon deploys from the bottom of his ship while the one on the top recharges. This one fires an even bigger beam having been adapted from the information recently found in one of the ancient repositories of knowledge. The bottom beam manages to finally destroy the five damaged hives as well as knocking ten more out of the fight. These ten Wraith vessels are now just drifting hulks. It looked like Thor's strategy might work. But like all best made plans they do not hold true once the enemy is encountered. His sphere is being surrounded by the Wraith and is taking heavy damage. Thor has no choice but to have the human ships jump back into this system behind the Wraith vessels surrounding his sphere. This had the effect of causing the Wraith to scatter losing their overlapping fields of fire on any of the Allied ships. One hundred Wraith cruisers did not make it out of this attack. Another one hundred human ships are lost there is nothing but dust left of them. Three of the Atlantis class cities are in trouble, with shields that are about to fail they have no choice but to retreat and jump away from this battle.

"Shepherd to all ships, lock tractor beams on our damaged ships and retreat. I say again retreat. We will return to avenge our dead."

Among the missing is the Enterprise, it is considered killed in action, lost with all hands onboard. Of all the ships sent into battle only three thousand fourteen survive. Half are damaged in some way or another. Seven city/ships will need to be towed back to the Milky Way galaxy to be repaired. Two of them are the Pacifica class cities. Thor's sphere limps away from the battle; it is the last to return to the rendezvous point. This has been a disastrous fight for humanity. They have managed to cripple and/or destroy only twenty of the fifty Zpm powered hives. Once word reaches the council back on Elliot's world it is decided in order to defeat this treacherous species it will be necessary to overcome the jamming the Wraith have managed to surround their ships with. The plan is to use Dr. Beckett's retrovirus on the entire Wraith species thus eliminating the threat to all human in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Once Owibos and his planets are back in the Milky Way galaxy a team of scientist is sent to his world. The scientific team is lead by Dr. Shawn Macintyre. Both Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka are severely injured close to death if medical treatment onboard Pacifica had not been done on the journey back to Praesidos Dr Beckett thought both of them would not have survived.

Shawn discovers that is it necessary to reset Owibos using the same method used on Beltran the central A.I. of the Pantera solar system. He must trick Owibos into thinking the team is going to replace its antenna array to give it updated version of this piece of technology. Owibos's system's hardware is so damaged it would need to be completely replaced. This will require delving deep into the depths of his planet. While in to process of removing the A.I.'s older systems and replacing it with a newer V.I. hundreds of data crystals are found containing exactly what Owibos had stated. The Crystals are examined in a read only mode by the V.I.'s to determine if it is safe to install them into their systems. It is determined safe to use even with the damage suffered by the crystals, they contained the full knowledge of the Ancients. Their history and technology well beyond what the humans are currently using. One file even had the exact location of every world the Ancient's had outposts on.

It looks like System Five the solar system where the A.I. Evin is the world where they grew a large portion of their Zpm's. This system even contains Zpm recharging technology.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi, this one is going to be a short chapter, I just wanted to put it out to all who have been reading this. Sorry it has taken so long to get another one out. I am having difficulty writing now.**

**Chapter 52**

While this is going on a full council meeting is called by Jack O'Neill this must include his extremely pregnant wife Samantha who will attend via video conference, Gen. Brewster is recalled from Pegasus. The Asgard council is asked to attend while their sphere is being repaired. Penegal, Aegir, Hermiod, Freyr, Heimdall, Kvasir and Thor. An Asgard vessel has found the Vanir in Pegasus Galaxy. The Vanir leader Agnar is also in attendance.

This meeting is so important Jack invites Teal'c and Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa, Narim High Councilor of the Tollan, Edoran councilor Laira and her son Garran, The Tok'ra Queen Egeria/Se'ria, Sam's Father Jacob Carter/Selmak. From the Pegasus Galaxy representatives of the Athosians their leader Halling and his now full grown son who is their military leader Jinto, Genii Leader Ladon Radim, Council Woman Larrin of the Travelers, Mara who is the leader of Eldred's planet and even The Coalition of planets from the Pegasus galaxy are in on this meeting. This meeting has become a who's who of the universe.

Jack happy so many could show up to this meeting and yet sad for the reason it is necessary to have it.

"This meeting is to inform you the Wraith have taken over an Ancient outpost world. According to recently attained information from a world we here on Elliot's world have found in the Pegasus Galaxy and brought to a system close by this outpost planet is named Evin and is where the Ancients grew many of their Zpm modules, also where they built their city/ships."

A bedlam of shouting started accusing the human on Elliot's world for withholding information from all in attendance and saying that the council of this world is guilty of causing the wraith's further rise in power. Interrupting Jack while he is trying to explain what is going on at this point he is getting real mad.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Jack you cannot talk to them like that."

"Sam, I do not care what they think at this point! I think you should let me handle this meeting please go take a nap instead of trying to attend this train wreck."

O'Neill realizes he has to be careful of what is said to his very pregnant wife her due date is less than two weeks away. Sam is not happy with her husband at this point and it is showing on her face. All Jack can think is:

"_OH SHIT, I did it again she is pissed off."_

"Sam PLEASE, let me handle this you cannot get upset now think of the babies you are carrying!"

"Ok Jack, you win. Elliot, I want a recording of these proceedings sent to me after it is all over."

Henry Hayes decides to take over before the temporary Governor makes a mess of it all.

"Please settle down, we are trying to explain what happened."

Ten minutes later the commotion stops.

"Thank you, Now as Governor O'Neill was trying to say we had nothing to do with what went on in Evin's solar system. We just found it less than five days ago. As it is we have lost over five thousand of our people and two thousand are still injured some are not expected to survive trying to fight the Wraith in that system."

"Councilor Hayes, I request to be allowed to continue talking about this situation that is on the main agenda for today's meeting. Very well Governor O'Neill, but I must warn you against any further outbursts."

"Gathered councilors, I am a military man not a politician therefore I believe in speaking plainly with no flowery words. We did not create the problem on Evin; it was already overrun by the Wraith. This group of worlds you have seen around you in our system Elliot are fighting on several fronts trying to contain several groups from taking over both galaxies. Some are human like the criminals called the Lucian alliance and what is leftover of the Goa'uld. For those who do not know what a Goa'uld is they are a parasitic race that takes over human bodies. Then there is the Wraith they are evil space vampires who suck the life out of our kind using their hands. Elliot, please show the diagrams of what I am talking about."

Several different slide and pictures are seen on a screen above Jack with explanations' of what he means

"Thor, after this meeting I would like to discuss our military strategy with you. In order for us to defeat the Wraith we will need a hell of a lot more raw Naqahdah and Trinium for ships. We ask that the peoples of the worlds invited here help in the acquisition of materials in fighting the Wraith."

Larrin from the travelers stands up asking for a few minutes.

"How are we supposed to provide you with the material you as for when we barely have enough for ourselves? With the Wraith now in possession of ancient ships and what did you call them? Zpm powered? It is too dangerous for us to go out and mine what you need also."

Then Dr. Weir chimes in:

"You are correct, it will be Larrin but without it we will never be able to contain the Wraith ourselves. This is a necessity for all of us in order to survive as a race, otherwise we the people of Elliot's world would not have asked for any assistance."

This meeting goes on for hours with everyone bickering about what to do and no solution on how to do it. Finally Jack is fed up and decides to leave with the meeting still ongoing, Thor follows him out. They go to his home office to talk.

Jack starts up a white noise generator on his desk.

"Ok that will allow us not to be heard. Thor, buddy I know you have stockpiles of refined Naqahdah, Trinium, Carbon and Neutronium in your home galaxy of Othalla. Please tell me you can spare five hundred thousand tons of each ore?"

Thor's jaw drops when he hears the amount Jack is asking for.

"O'Neill, why do you need that amount? It will use up over half of what we have stored away!"

"Thor, I must ask you not to talk about what I am about to tell you."  
"Very well O'Neill, but without talking to the Asgard High Council I cannot guarantee your request will be granted."

"We found a city/ship Twenty thousand miles across. Eli Wallace and Doctor Shawn Macintyre believe it once belonged to the Furlings. The last log entry found stated they were planning to remove all traces of technology from their lives. This city/ship was set on a course for a sun in a distant unknown galaxy. Apparently its navigational systems failed, causing it to end up in the Pegasus galaxy where it almost crashed into a hidden outpost inside of an asteroid found by Mark Taggert and Ronin.

Mark Taggert is now the commander of this base if someone tried to take Praesidos away from him, the V.I would lock everyone out of its systems and set the base's self-destruct for ten seconds. That would not be enough time for anyone to stop it.

We have worked out a deal with him prior to our breakaway from Earth to allow our people to live and work on Praesidos. Sam made another deal with him after we broke away from Earth and she was made second in command of it by the V.I. when she snuck into the base to see Mark. This base in Pegasus is now the most important military outpost in that galaxy."

Thor is surprised and pleased to hear about the hidden base.

"O'Neill, I cannot guarantee my people will allow the amount of our stockpiles to be depleted so. It has taken us over fifteen thousand of your years to accumulate this amount of refined ore. The entire Asgard council will need to agree to release it."

"Thor, Buddy it never hurts to ask."

'Very well O'Neill"

Six months Sam has had the quadruplets and said they will be the last children she will ever have. They named the two boys Daniel after Daniel Jackson and George in honor of George Hammond, the two Girls names are Janet after Janet Frasier and Grace after the hallucination she had in the gas cloud that the Prometheus was stuck in with her on it. Jack is worried but does not say anything, he know from the future his family is actually twelve children and with Sam not wanting anymore it will alter what he has seen. Jack hopes she changes her mind down the line but agrees with his wife it is all they can handle for now keeping up with the little rug rats.

"Jack, wake up the babies are crying again. I need your help with them I do not want Cassie or our other kids woken up this late at night."

"Huh? Oh ok Sam, I am awake now."

Both of them are dead tired from working hard all day and then getting little to no sleep with their nine kids. Sam and Jack feed, change the diapers on all four finally getting them to settle back to sleep.

"Jack, I have finally received word from the Asgard about your request for the refined ore you had asked for six months ago. Thor says he is sorry it has taken them this long to get back to us. It appears there was a big argument in their council about allowing us to take the amount you asked for."

"Sam, Honey I am trying to go back to sleep. Did they agree or not?

"Sigh, Yes Jack they did"

All Sam can hear is his snoring. She wanted to smack him but instead just kissed his cheek and went back to sleep while it was possible to do


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi all I am going through a rough patch in my life, I found out I have a form of Leukemia. The chapter I am releasing is NOT edited at all, please do not flame me for it. I am dealing with a lot of rough shit now in my life.**

**Chapter 53**

**Flash back**

**Five months earlier**

Sam is resting and recovering from giving birth to the quadruplets, her doctor's orders are not to get out of bed unless absolutely necessary. No stressful situations either. Huh little did her doctor know Jack was about to really spoil that. Around him Dr. Lam never knew what was going to be said or done by him.

"Jack, Thor finally sent a message about your request for the materials to finish our captured Furling city. They said no"

"Dammit I knew saving their skinny grey butts was a bad idea Sam."

"What do you mean by that Jack? I thought you just found them in the Asgard database that was in the Odyssey?"

Jack screwed himself and is thinking

"_Well I really did it this time Sam will never let me get away from my slip of the tongue now. Sigh might as well tell her know."_

"UH Samantha, I think I really need to tell you something that you are not going to like at all. You see I accidently ascended."

"JACK O'NEILL YOU DID WHAT!"

"_Oh shit she is really pissed at me now."_

"I tried to load too much information in my mind and it forced me to ascend, well when I was up there. I kinda kicked out all of the ascended ancients out back into this plane of existence. Just before kicking Janus out, I stuck his head into a special Repository of Knowledge that now contains all the information of this universe. Janus even when he was ascended was still an outlaw from the ascended council.

Once all the knowledge Janus had in his mind was in this device I descended and stuck my head into that machine. Afterwards I created a new puddle jumper time ship and went back two days before the Asgard were to commit suicide in order to save them I told Penegal to place copies of their minds into the Odyssey's Asgard core they were going to install. So when you, SG-1 and Landry showed up not only did you get all their knowledge there were over ten thousand Asgard minds stored onboard the core they gave you."

Sam almost fainted at the thought of what her husband just said. The team onboard had almost destroyed the Odyssey before she figured out how to disconnect the core to shut it down according to what Teal'c had told her in confidence making her swear never to tell anyone what had happened. He had spent fifty or more years in the time dilatation field with Sg-1 before they let the end come and allow Teal'c to return to the exact time Sam was going to start the Time field with the crystal that would disconnect the core so it could be shut off and the Ori would then not be able to track the ship anymore. This distracted her from yelling at Jack for once again screwing around with advance technology that even she had a hard time figuring out before they were married.

"Jack, you can be such an ass sometimes! What were you doing in my lab?"  
"Well I was bored Sam and after I found you hidden room I was just tinkering with what I found in there and oops it just happened."

All Sam could do was splutter at him not getting an intelligent word out of her mouth.

"Oh and Governor tell the Asgard they owe me big time for saving their skinny grey butts! I will order all cloning to stop until they comply with my request. Also tell them that I will get the materials we use back to them after the war is over. The Furling's city/ship will be sent out to do nothing but mining most of the material will be going to rebuild and upgrade it. Dr. Mackintosh just gave me an estimate of over three hundred thousand tons will be needed to repair it."

"Jack, why isn't McKay in charge of this project?"

"Sam, have you forgotten? He was one of the ones that may not live from the last battle with the Wraith; his wife is a wreck Teyla has been watching their son Jeffery ever since she found out. It is iffy about several key members of our staff Zelenka, Shepherd, Beckett and many more out of the thousands wounded may not live to the year's end. Thanks to the technology we currently have placing them in stasis is the only thing keeping them alive now until new clones can be grown to place their minds in."  
His wife has been very tired and distracted trying to keep up with their brood of nine children so she is forgetting things and can be forgiven for doing so. Cassie, Amelia Banks-Dex, Vala Mal Doran-Jackson and many more have been helping with the older kids. Still Sam is not getting enough sleep the quadruplets are starting to demand more and more feedings from her breasts.

**Back to the present time**

The first shipment of ore arrived, only because Jack had threatened to stop the cloning process if the Asgard did they not give in; many of the minds still stored are needed to rebuild the Asgard society. One hundred thousand tons is being delivered this is staggering amount and a very welcoming sight for the shipyards in Elliot's system they are still struggling to repair the damaged ships and build more for the Wraith war in the Pegasus Galaxy. It seems to them they can never get ahead of their shipbuilding program. It is always the lack of necessary materials that are holding them back.

"Thor to Governor Carter, where do you want the first shipment?"

"Welcome Thor, please beam it onto the Furling city/ship. This is a welcome site to all of us. Now we will be able to finally start rebuilding that once great city and maybe get ahead of our shipbuilding problems."

"Samantha Carter-O'Neill we will require you to produce one thousand more fully cloned Asgard before anymore ore will be delivered."

This stunned Sam, the Asgard never before made demands she thought they were friends and allies.

"Thor you know we will be happy to continue our cooperation in rebuilding your society. May I ask why the demand? I thought we are friends?"

"Jack O'Neill has placed our friendship in jeopardy with his threats our high council has been debating on the thought of breaking off relations with you and stealing back the stored Asgard minds you have. I was able to make a case that this would be a very bad idea; you humans are a warlike race and would destroy us completely if we attacked you."

"Thor! I am surprised your people thing so little of us, we are friends and allies! Jack is just desperate we need the material you are supplying to finish the war with the Wraith. So many of our friends were still in stasis back then most of them were so close to death at the time we did not have the necessary materials to continue our own cloning processes. Now six months later Jack is thinking much clearer and regrets his actions back then, he would apologize. I have sent him on a reconnaissance mission into the Geni territories they are causing our allies in the Pegasus Galaxy trouble threatening to blow them up with their atomic weapons if they do not pay the Geni protection money either in gold or food. Some have become slaves to this group of terrorists so far twenty planets have been taken over by the Geni. We must stop them before finishing off the Wraith, so yes we need to get the Furling city/ship rebuilt so we can scare the living crap out of Geni getting them to back off or be destroyed and then use this city/ship to finish off the Wraith once and for all."

Thor was surprised and pissed that the Geni are causing trouble once again. The Asgard had not known.

"Why did you not notify the Asgard council about this?"

"Thor, your race is just reemerging from the devastation of the flawed cloning process used. Oh by the way we found out how and why your grey clones were failing so quickly. One of the Ori ships captured during that war was hidden by the order of the IOA we recovered it and have been studying the technology it had hidden files onboard. These files stated that the ascended Ori had introduced an anomaly into the genetic structure of your old clones so they would develop the mutation that caused your flawed gene structure. The Ori were trying to get rid of anyone who could help us win against them. There were many plans given to Adria the Orici in our galaxy by their ascended."

"Again I ask why was the Asgard council not notified about what you found out Governor? You are losing my trust in you Samantha."

"Sigh, Thor I have been so busy with my children keeping up with the duties of being Governor of this fast growing colony has been extremely difficult I must apologize for the oversight of not letting your council know what we have found. I will contact Penegal and let him know you are going to be bringing back copies of ALL our technology. You see Jack did something stupid once again and has downloaded the mind of Janus while he was still ascended. There is so much information in the database it will take centuries to get through it all. This is the only way I can apologize for Jack and my actions since we lost to the Wraith. Please do not tell anyone except Penegal that my crazy assed husband ascended and returned to our plane of existence."  
Thor's eyes bulged out when he heard this, the thought of O'Neill's ascension and returning to this plane of existence would haunt him for a long time.

"You mean Jack did that?"  
"Yepsureyoubetcha he did Thor."

"Thor, I will order the cloning process to restart immediately we will need to increase the number of artificial wombs to two thousand for the clones, we only have five hundred now due to our material shortage. This way it will only take the rest of this year to completely finish restoring your race we have still have eight thousand left. It takes two months or more to grow a batch of clones using our current process maybe slower than what you were able to do, BUT this process will not allow flaws into the genetic structure once they are full grown."

Thor thanked Sam for everything she is doing and told her he would talk to Penegal to let him know what is going on. He would also urge Penegal to release the rest of the materials Jack had requested from the Asgard.

Sam was very relieved to hear this she then ordered the Human form replicators to rebuild five remaining Everest class cargo ships currently in mothballs and would then send all fifty of them to the Othalla galaxy.

A time dilation field is placed and set up for one week at a slower rate similar to what the Asgard used this would allow both the Everest cargo ships and the Furling city to be repaired by the ten thousand HFRs (Human form replicators) placed on it. The cargo ships would be finished in a matter of hours and then sent on their way to Othalla.

She had decided to change the name from the Asurans to HFR just in case they broke the programming Sam had put in them and became totally sentient once again. It would not be good if starting looking at where they came from and found out how she had dumbed them down to nothing but walking, talking tools boxes.

The Furling city would only be one third of the way rebuilt due to the lack of materials needed. Once complete a new Virtual intelligence would be installed along side of the A.I. This would allow Sam to completely capture all of the Furling's knowledge because the A.I. currently onboard is no longer sane. It had tried to kill anyone who would dare to look at what is in its data banks, several HFR's are no longer functioning because of it. They were electrocuted and had to be recycled for the remaining Neutronium in their bodies.

It is now one week later the TD field is down most of the structural components on the Furling city/ship have been repaired, Sam is waiting for another shipment of ore from the Asgard. There is a chamber on this city that now contains fifteen hundred new cloning chambers. This area was completely rebuilt to allow an area that would accommodate all two thousand chambers. It would slow down the rebuilding of the city/ship it is a necessary step in order to keep her promise to Thor that in two months two thousand new Asgard would emerge and begin helping rebuilding their society and race.

The minds chosen by the Asgard high council have not been placed in any clone body in over ten thousand years. They are the architects and builders of cities not warriors, so those minds were not really needed during the war with the replicators that the android Reese had created.

The one Reese called her father had found a partial database from an ancient Alteran lab that was thought destroyed a long time ago and it was used in her creation. This lab was an earlier attempt to create HFRs and failed there were too many flaws in the programming from this lab. Reese's father did not even notice this. What he had found was much too complex for him to even attempt what tried to emulate and failed.

Now that the Replicators are gone the minds that are receiving new bodies are desperately needed to help the Asgard in their rebuilding. The Asgard had found a planet that suited them perfectly, instead of being nomads in the sphere they had created. They named the planet Orilla in honor of their old homeworld.

Thor was once again guarding the returning cargo ships with a fleet of O'Neill class warships. The Everest's were full to overflowing with materials, even the warships were filled leaving just enough room for the crews onboard to live and work on the Asgard ships. There is well over one hundred and fifty thousand tons of material on all the ships.

"Thor to Governor Carter-O'Neill I would like to beam to your location and discuss several things with you."

"Very well Thor, I will lower the jamming for you to my home."

Thor was not happy to be going to Sam's home all the kids made him nervous. He is a warrior not father material, which is why this Asgardian is away from home so much. His mate had given birth to a healthy bouncing baby boy three months ago his child is a cranky baby.

When he goes to the O'Neill's home the kids climb all over him wanting to play with their uncle Thor that bothers the hell out of him.

"Thor, thank you for filling your ships too this will help us a lot."

"Greeting Samantha, I talked to Penegal and explained what is going on. He is delighted to have the entire database your husband had along with what you found on that Ori ship. I will be delivering all of the ore and material even before you finish with our clones. I did not want to broadcast this over our communication systems they may be vulnerable to someone listening in."

This shocked Sam she was not expecting to hear this. She always thought no one could listen in on a subspace communication.

Just then Jack came home to find a note for him to report to the Ohio once there he is to go to the captain's quarters and all will be explained. A video made by his wife came up on the screen in his new quarters.

"Jack O'Neill, As Governor it is my burden to tell you that are now exiled to the Sol system for patrol duty for a period of one year. I am sorry Jack it is the only way to appease the Asgard. Penegal would not accept anything less after you threatened them with holding their remaining minds hostage for the materials we need. I love you and will visit with the children as often as I can."

Boy was Jack upset when he saw this; he realized that Sam was telling the truth to him. If he did not go on the patrol the Asgard would never deliver all the ore needed to fix the massive Furling city/ship. It still upset him thinking he would not see his soulmate on a daily basis. So O'Neill had Marks set a course to their old home system for the duration of Jack's exile.


End file.
